


I need home (our tangled bones)

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Louis prowadzi wytwórnię płytową, a Harry jest nową opiekunką jego córki. W ciągu roku Harry pomaga Louisowi dowiedzieć się, co to naprawdę znaczy być ojcem i jakoś odnajdują w sobie nawzajem nieoczekiwany dom.Lub kid!fic, gdzie Louis chce zrobić z Harry’ego gwiazdę, Zayn tylko chce, by wszyscy przestali być głupi, Niall śmieje się ze wszystkiego, Liam próbuje utrzymać wszystko w porządku, a Harry podejmuje ryzyko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I need home (our tangled bones)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245005) by [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright). 



            Salon jest katastrofą.

            To pierwsza rzecz, którą Louis zauważa, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania po tygodniu nieobecności. Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważa, jest sposób, w jaki jego siedmioletnia córka, Olivia, siedzi po środku tego bałaganu z oczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

  - Chcę, żeby odeszła. – Olivia ogłasza, zanim Louis w ogóle może otworzyć usta i zapytać co, do cholery, się _stało_ z ich salonem.

            Louis wzdycha, pocierając twarz dłonią. Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi nogą i podchodzi do Olivii, okrążając różnorodne śmieci leżące na drodze.

  - Zatem w porządku – mówi, głównie do siebie i kuca przed nią. – Powiedz mi co się stało, proszę? – Musi przyznać, że nawet dla jego uszu poziom cierpliwości, na który się zdobywa, jest nadzwyczajny, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

            Olivia buczy, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, a Louis wzdycha ponownie, odkładając swoją walizkę. Poddaje się i siada przed nią.

  - Jeśli nie powiesz mi co jest źle, nie mogę tego naprawić. – Przypomina jej, sięgając, by odgarnąć grzywkę z jej szarych oczu.

            Olivia krzywi się w odpowiedzi, ale ostatecznie jej ramiona opadają i pochyla się do dotyku.

  - Nie lubię Cassi, papo. Jest tak bardzo _złośliwa_. Nie pozwala mi nic robić! – Narzeka, wyrzucając przesadnie ręce w górę. – Chciałam tylko zbudować dom z Lego, a ona zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć!

            W każdej innej sytuacji Louis mógłby roześmiać się na to, jak poważnie dziewczynka to odbiera. Jednak właśnie wysiadł z ośmiogodzinnego lotu. Wszystko, co chce zrobić, to spać.

  - A gdzie ona teraz jest? – Louis pyta, głównie dlatego, ponieważ niani, którą zatrudnił, nigdzie nie widać i także dlatego, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał porozmawiać z nią o pozwie sądowym (to nie byłby pierwszy raz). Wie, jaka robi się Olivia, gdy jest naprawdę zła – salon jest wystarczającym przykładem.

            Olivia prycha, wzruszając ramionami, ale potem odchyla głowę w stronę korytarza, który prowadzi do pokoju godzinnego.

  - Ona zawsze późno wstaje. – Wyjaśnia, ujawniając niezadowolenie w głosie. – Muszę _sama robić swoje śniadanie_.

            Tym razem Louis po prostu gapi się na swoją córkę w przerażeniu.

  - Musisz robić _co_?

            Jego wyraz twarzy musi być zabawny, bo Olivia wybucha chichotem i znowu wzrusza ramionami.

  - Nie bądź głupi, papo. Robię płatki. Jestem _twoim_ dzieckiem, mimo wszystko.

            Louis nie jest zawstydzony tym, że oddycha z ulgą, może nawet wstrzymywał oddech przez chwilę.

  - Dobrze, Liv – mamrocze, pocierając jedną dłonią jej plecy. – Ty zrobiłaś ten bałagan czy Cassi? – Wskazuje drugą ręką na salon.

            Sposób, w jaki jej policzki przybierają lekki odcień różu jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Poklepuje ją lekko po plecach, zanim wstaje i otrzepuje dżinsy.

  - Chcę, żebyś zaczęła sprzątać, a kiedy skończę rozmawiać z Cassi, przyjdę i ci pomogę. Brzmi sprawiedliwie?

            Na początku Olivia wysuwa dolną wargę, ale ostatecznie kiwa głową i wyciąga ręce. Louis bierze je z łatwością i pomaga jej wstać na nogi.

  - Obiecujesz, że mi pomożesz? – pyta cicho, schylając głowę.

            Louis myśli, że prawdopodobnie mogłaby poprosić go o pomoc w przejęciu kontroli nad światem, a on wciąż podałby jej dłoń, nie zastanawiając się nad tym dwa razy.

  - Pinky promise. – Louis zapewnia.

            Otacza swoim palcem mały paluszek Olivii i wyciska pocałunek na jej główce.

            Po tym, jak jest pewien, że dziewczynka faktycznie będzie sprzątać, a nie tylko czekać, aż wróci, przechodzi przez resztę salonu, by dojść na korytarz. Chciałby powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony stanem ściany (pokrytej małymi, różnokolorowymi odciskami dłoni; Olivia przez tydzień będzie uziemiona za użycie farby, a także Zayn za to, że w ogóle ją jej kupił), ale naprawdę nie jest.

            Kiedy dochodzi do pokoju godzinnego puka dwa razy, zanim otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka.

            Niania, którą zatrudnił, Cassi, siedzi na łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, ale w chwili, gdy Louis wchodzi, podrywa głowę. Pod jej przekrwionymi oczami są czarne kółka i gdy tylko go widzi, wypala: „Odchodzę”, zanim Louis może w ogóle otworzyć usta.

            Mruga na nią w zaskoczeniu, a ona natychmiast potrząsa głową.

  - Naprawdę przepraszam, panie Tomlinson. Wiem, jaka to wspaniała okazja, ale naprawdę nie mogę tego robić. Pańska córka, ona… cóż, ona jest czymś. Przepraszam. – Przeprasza (ale nie wygląda, jakby było jej przykro). Jej torby są już spakowane u jej stóp i Louis jest zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

            To nie ma dla niego żadnego sensu, dlaczego to jest piąta niania, którą zatrudnił w _tym roku_ i dlaczego żadna z nich nie była z nimi na dłużej niż kilka dni.

            Olivia jest czasami przytłaczająca, ale to tylko dlatego, że ma to po nim. Wie także, że dziewczynka wie kiedy przystać – i to dlatego po prostu nie rozumie, dlaczego te wszystkie opiekunki wciąż rezygnują.

            Bacząc na to, że całe mieszkanie to bałagan, myśli, że może zrozumieć dlaczego Cassi odchodzi. Ale jednocześnie, to tylko prostu bałagan. Pomyślałby, że to _nic, przez co warto odchodzić_.

            Wydaje się, że by się pomylił.

            Wzdycha, kiwając głową.

  - W porządku, Cassi. Twoja wypłata za ten tydzień powinna przyjść pocztą.

            Cassi nie mówi nic poza „Dziękuję, panie Tomlinson” pod nosem, zanim szybko podnosi torby i mija go koło drzwi.

            Louis gapi się za nią z niedowierzaniem, gdy dziewczyna znika w korytarzu. Jest niezdolny do przetworzenia tego, dopóki nie słyszy głośnego krzyku Olivii: „I nie wracaj!”, gdy frontowe drzwi się zatrzaskują.

  - Olivia Elise Tomlinson! – Louis krzyczy, wracając do pokoju, by zobaczyć jak jego córka piorunuje spojrzeniem drzwi. – Czy tak traktujemy gości? Ona opiekowała się tobą przez tydzień!

  - Cóż, to była naprawdę kiepska robota! – Olivia odkrzykuje, krzyżując ramiona i marszcząc nos w sposób, który jest za bardzo uroczy, kiedy on powinien być na nią zły. – Dlaczego _ty_ nie możesz się mną opiekować?

            Postanowienie Louisa kruszy się.

            Olivia wciąż patrzy się na niego, marszcząc brwi i w końcu Louis upada na kolana, zanim wskazuje gestem, by podeszła.

            Dziewczynka robi to niechętnie, robiąc duży krok nad wciąż rozsypanymi na podłodze klockami Lego. Kiedy do niego podchodzi, kładzie dłonie na swoich biodrach i pyta „Co?”, przewracając oczami.

            Kiedy Louis jest na kolanach, są niemal tego samego wzrostu; Olivia jest nieco wyższa. To sprawia, że łatwo mu sięgnąć i przyciągnąć ją do uścisku.

  - Naprawdę przepraszam, Liv. Wiesz, że chciałbym zostać z tobą w domu przez cały dzień.

            To zajmuje chwilę, ale ostatecznie Olivia roztapia się w jego uścisku i owija ręce wokół jego szyi.

  - Wiem, papa. Przepraszam. Zraniłam twoje uczucia? – mamrocze w jego ramię.

            Louis chichocze łzawo w odpowiedzi, zanim chowa twarz w jej włosach i potrząsa głową.

  - Nie, dziecinko, nie zrobiłaś moich uczuć. Czy ja zraniłem twoje uczucia, zostawiając cię na tydzień z Cassi?

  - Tak – odpowiada bez zająknięcia. Potem dodaje cicho: - Tęskniłam za tobą.

          To sprawia, że serce Louisa opada do żołądka i ściska ją mocniej.

  - Też za tobą tęskniłem. Przepraszam, że tak długo byłem daleko.

          Dziewczynka odsuwa się, by poklepać go lekko po policzku, zanim ściska jego ucho, chichocząc.

  - Okiedokie archietokie. Przywiozłeś mi prezenty?

          Mruga na jej dziwne wyrażenie, zanim kiwa głową i sięga do tylnej kieszeni. Wyciąga małe pudełko, a potem podaje je jej.

          Olivia natychmiast porywa je z jego rąk, podekscytowana, zanim otwiera pudełeczko. Sapie cicho, a potem zaczyna wyciągać bransoletkę, która – jak Louis wie – jest w środku.

  - Jest taka śliczna, papa!

  - Tylko to, co najśliczniejsze dla mojej ślicznej dziewczynki. – Przypomina Louis, a ona promienieje; ich poprzednia rozmowa zostaje zapomniana.

          To w chwilach takich jak te Louis pamięta, że to wszystko jest tego warte. To także takie chwile sprawiają, że Louis pamięta, że Olivia nie jest od początku jego.

          Jest ona córką jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Stana. Albo była, zanim on i matka Olivii, Hannah, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym po pijaku, którego Louis nie lubi pamiętać. To zostawiło Olivię bez nikogo.

          Ani rodzice Hannah, ani rodzice Stana nie uznali Olivii, bo Hannah miała szesnaście lat, gdy zaszła w ciążę, więc to było raczej oczywiste, że żadne z nich nie zamierzało zająć się dziewczynką.

          Louis jest wdzięczny, że został wpisany jako jej ojciec chrzestny i prawny opiekun, jeśli coś stałoby się jej rodzicom, ponieważ Olivia wylądowałaby w rodzinie zastępczej i nawet teraz ta myśl go przeraża.

          W tamtym czasie Louis miał tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat i może byłoby dla niego lepiej, zostawić dwuletnią Olivię w rodzinie zastępczej, ale w tym samym czasie Louis wie, że nigdy nie mógłby tego zrobić.

          Jakoś, Louis zdołał wychować Olivię i poprowadzić wytwórnię w tym samym czasie. To pochłonęło sporo pracy i wymagało zabierania Olivii na wiele spotkań biznesowych, w których prawdopodobnie nie powinna uczestniczyć, ale ostatecznie wszystko się sprawdziło. To się liczy.

          Jedyną złą rzeczą jest to, że częściej niż rzadziej, Louis jest zajęty. Jego wytwórnia naprawdę zaczyna, podpisując różnych, odnoszących sukcesy artystów i to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim rzeczywistość go dogoni.

          Próbuje spędzać z Olivią tak wiele czasu jak tylko może i byłby szczęśliwy, zabierając ją ze sobą w świat, ale jako rodzic ma zobowiązania, jak na przykład upewnienie się, że dziewczynka uczęszcza do szkoły i wiedzie stabilny tryb życia. Przypuszcza, że mógłby uczyć ją w domu, ale Olivia jest osobą towarzyską i to nigdy by nie wypaliło.

          Louis potrząsa głową, pozbywając się tych myśli. Teraz zamierza pomóc Olivii posprzątać potem ich dwójka utnie sobie drzemkę.

  - W porządku, Liv, dalej. Pozbądźmy się tego bałaganu, tak? – Louis sugeruje, szturchając ją lekko, a ona kiwa głową, zatrzymując się na chwilę po to, by wsunąć bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Sznurek zakręcony w znak nieskończoności układa się na jej dłoni i Louis poprawia go lekko, zanim wstaje na nogi. Gdy sprzątają, Olivia mówi:

  - Wiesz, papa, w zasadzie jestem już dużą dziewczynką. Kończę osiem lat w następnym miesiącu!

          Louis parska, pomagając jej podnieść komodę z zabawkami, z którą się zmaga.

  - Jakbym mógł o tym kiedykolwiek zapomnieć – odpowiada, dotykając jej nos, zanim odstawia komodę na swoje miejsce.

          Olivia obraża się, zdmuchując z twarzy pasmo włosów i podnosząc swojego misia.

  - Papa, proszę. Jak _mówiłam_ , kończę osiem lat w przyszłym miesiącu. Może mogłabym pojechać z tobą w twoje podróże służbowe.

          Z westchnięciem, Louis obraca się do niej.

  - To nie jest takie proste, Liv, wiesz to.

  - Ale ty jesteś szefem! _Spraw_ , żeby to było proste! – Nakazuje, kładąc dłoń na biodrze i upuszczając misia na wciąż rosnącą stertę pluszaków.

          Louis marszczy brwi i potrząsa głową.

  - Tylko dlatego, że jestem szefem, nie znaczy to, że mogę robić wszystko, pamiętasz? Poza tym, masz szkołę, jeśli byś zapomniała.

  - Szkoła jest głupia. – Olivia burczy, kopiąc lalkę Barbie.

  - Olivia, nie używaj takich słów. – Louis karci ją, przechodząc i podnosząc lalkę, odkładając ją na właściwe miejsce. – To nieładnie.

          Dziewczynka mówi coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale Louis tego nie wyłapuje, więc po prostu patrzy na nią nieufnie, zanim odrzuca pusty kartonik po soku. Milczą przez kolejne dziesięć minut, zanim Olivia nagle krzyczy. Louis spieszy do niej bez zastanowienia, upuszczając stos płyt DVD. Widzi, jak ściska stopę i kiedy zerka na podłogę, leży tam czerwony klocek Lego.

  - Papa, _boli!_ – woła, podskakując na jednej nodze.

          Louis uśmiecha się, zanim może się powstrzymać i Olivia rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie, wziąć podskakując.

  - To jest poważne! – Narzeka i Louis wie, że mogłaby go uderzyć, gdyby nie była zajęta trzymaniem stopy.

  - Wiem, kochanie. – Zapewnia, zanim delikatnie odpycha jej dłonie i bierze stopę dziewczynki w własne ręce. Olivia chwieje się, ale on szybko sięga i stabilizuje ją, zanim może upaść. – Chciałabyś plaster?

  - Tak, proszę. – Olivia odpowiada. Przerywa na chwilę, myśląc. Ostatecznie dodaje. – Chcę ten ze Spidermanem.

  - Moja dziewczynka. – Louis odpowiada, uśmiechając się. – Chcesz, żebym zaniósł cię do łazienki czy chcesz tutaj za mną poczekać?

          To zajmuje chwilę, nim w końcu dziewczynka odpowiada.

  - Jestem dużą dziewczynką, papa. Nie musisz mnie nosić. Poczekam tutaj.

  - W porządku, Liv, cokolwiek chcesz. – Pomaga jej usiąść, chociaż wie, że do tej pory główny ból minął. – Zaraz wracam.

          Kiedy wraca, ona już zajęła się jego telefon, który zostawił. Nie jest nawet zaskoczony w niewielkim stopniu. Domyśla się, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim przekona go, by kupił jej telefon.

          Pamięta jak śmiał się kilka lat temu, kiedy widział dzieci z telefonami, mówiąc, że nigdy nie będzie jednym z tych rodziców, którzy kupują małym dzieciom telefony, ale Olivia ma go całkowicie owiniętego wokół paluszka.

          Louis nakleja plaster na jej stopę i po tym, jak udaje mu się wyciągnąć telefon z jej dłoni, kończą razem sprzątać. Kiedy wszystko jest z powrotem na swoim miejscu, żartobliwie goni ją po mieszkaniu przez kolejne dziesięć minut.

          Olivia musi zauważyć, jak zmęczony jest, bo sama sugeruje, by ucięli sobie drzemkę. Najpierw układa ją w jej własnym łóżku, a potem idzie do swojego pokoju, ale po minucie czy dwóch, jego drzwi do sypialni się otwierają i Olivia wczołguje się na jego łóżko bez słowa.

          On też nic nie mówi, po prostu podnosi koc i pozwala, by wślizgnęła się razem z nim pod przykrycie, zanim po prostu zasypia.

          Kiedy się budzi, jest wczesny ranek, a Olivia wciąż śpi.

          Louis patrzy na nią, śpiącą na jego ramieniu i czuje, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się bez namawiania w uśmiech. Tak bardzo ją uwielbia, że jego serce absolutnie się w tym spala. Odgarnia kosmyk brudno-blond włosów z jej twarzy, zanim delikatnie przesuwa ramię, by w zamian jej głowa spoczywała na poduszce. Potem pochyla się i przyciska miękki pocałunek na jej czole, mamrocząc cicho „kocham cię”.

          Po tym wysuwa się z łóżka i idzie do łazienki. Ostatniego wieczora był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie miał szansy na opłukanie twarzy po locie. Odczuwa różnicę między strefami czasowymi i przypuszcza, że to dlatego wstał tak wcześnie.

          Louis domyśla się, że ma godzinę lub dwie, zanim Olivia wstanie i z tą myślą wskakuje pod prysznic. Nie zajmuje mu do długo czasu, ale po pół godzinie jest czysty tak, jakby chciał. Wciąż ma zarost na twarzy i prawdopodobnie powinien się ogolić, ale jest zbyt leniwy.

          Dopiero kiedy włącza telefon przypomina sobie, że musi znaleźć Olivii nową opiekunkę.

          To dlatego pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi, jest zadzwonienie do Liama.

  - Mamy problem. – Informuje, gdy tylko Liam odbiera.

          Louis słyszy szelest, ale Liam w końcu odpowiada:

  - Tobie także dzień dobry, Louis. – A jego głos półprzytomny.

  - Naprawdę dopiero _ciebie_ obudziłem? Faktycznie wstałem wcześniej niż ty? – Louis zastanawia się sceptycznie, naciągając koc na ramiona Olivii, zanim wychodzi z pokoju. Kończy w kuchni, z telefonem przyciśniętym między policzkiem a ramieniem.

 - Zamknij się – odpowiada Liam, brzmiąc teraz na o wiele bardziej rozbudzonego. – Jaki problem?

       Louis burczy przez sekundę, zajęty wkładaniem dwóch skibek chleba do tostera.

  - Chodzi o Cassi – odpowiada, kiedy znajduje słoik z masłem orzechowym.

  - Nianię, którą zatrudniłeś dla Olivii? – Liam mówi, a Louis kiwa głową, zanim przypomina sobie, że Liam nie może go zobaczyć i z opóźnieniem uświadamiając sobie, że telefon spada z jego ramienia.

  - Kurwa. – Louis mamrocze pod nosem, odkładając słoik i nóż do masła, zanim podnosi telefon. Na szczęście, nic się nie zepsuło. – Przepraszam, upuściłem telefon. – Wyjaśnia, zanim odkłada telefon na ladę i włącza głośnik.

          Słyszy, jak Liam parska po drugiej stronie i rzuca gniewne spojrzenie, gdy znajduje inny słoik z dżemem.

  - Oczywiście, że to zrobiłeś, Lou. A teraz, co się stało z Cassi?

            Louis waha się przez chwilę, zanim decyduje się, że równie dobrze może to powiedzieć. Odetrzeć jak plaster.

  - Zrezygnowała.

            Cisza po drugiej stronie trwa tak długo, że kiedy chleb wyskakuje z tostera, Louis faktycznie wzdryga się w zaskoczeniu. W końcu:

  - Czy to nie _czwarta_ niania w tym roku?

  - Piąta. – Louis poprawia go cicho, gdy wkłada kolejne dwie skibki chleba do tostera. – To piąta niania w tym roku.

  - Co, do cholery, robi Olivia? Biega za nimi z piłą łańcuchową? – Liam zastanawia się z niedowierzaniem.

            Louis nieszczególnie go wini, bo sam zastanawiał się nad tym samym.

  - Nie mam pojęcia. – Przyznaje w końcu. – Ale potrzebuję szybko nowej niani, albo nie mogę jechać na nasze spotkanie w Los Angeles w następnym tygodniu.

            Liam prowadzi wytwórnię razem z nim. Właściwie, jest pewien, że bez Liama nie byłby w stanie _w_ _ogóle_ wejść do tej branży.

            Ich wytwórnia nazywa się One Direction Records (Liam zasugerował to żartem, ale Louis poszedł za tym) i zaczęli to w wieku osiemnastu lat. Szczerze, to zaczęło się z Louisem i Liamem, po prostu spędzającymi czas w różnych kawiarniach, mając nadzieję natknąć się na jakiś talent. Kiedy znaleźli Zayna, to był po głownie łut szczęścia i każdego dnia Louis jest bardziej niż wdzięczny za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który jest tak niesamowicie utalentowany.  

            Zayn nawet nie był _w_ kawiarni. Nawet nie występował, jeśli o to chodzi. W rzeczywistości, siedział na drodze, _bezdomny_ , po prostu cicho śpiewając piosenkę, którą grali w środku piekarni, przed którą siedział.

            Louis – głównie dlatego, że nie ma w ogóle taktu – natychmiast poprosił Zayna by poszedł z nim do domu i został raczej niegrzecznie odrzucony ( _ej, odwal się, stary_ ). To zajęło chwilę, ale ostatecznie uświadomił sobie, że Zayn pomyślał, że składał mu niemoralną propozycję co, cóż. Louis nie zamierzał zaprzeczać temu, jak cudowny Zayn jest.

            Ale w każdym razie, Louis w zamian wszedł do piekarni i kupił dwie bułeczki, wręczając jedną Zaynowi, który wziął ją podejrzliwie. Potem porozmawiał z nim i powiedział mu o tym, co on i Liam robili.

            To zajęło sporo czasu, ale w końcu Zayn zgodził się spędzić noc u Louisa i spotkać Liama. To zamieniło się w Zayna, mieszkającego z nim jako współlokator. To zaś zamieniło się w Zayna, stającego się osobą, której Louis ufał najbardziej na całym świecie. I to _wszystko_ zamieniło się w to, że One Direction Record zostało stworzone.

            I potem, trzy lata później, Stan zmarł.

            Następne miesiące były ciężkie i napięte, ale Louis jest zadowolony, mogąc powiedzieć, że wszystko ułożyło się raczej dobrze.

  - Nie możesz zatrudnić jakiejś tymczasowej opiekunki? Po prostu zapłać jej nieco więcej, żeby została przez kilka dni? – Sugeruje Liam i Louis wzdycha, bo wie, że to nie jest takie proste.

            Odkłada nóż do masła po tym, jak kończy rozsmarowywać masło orzechowe i dżem na upieczonych kawałkach chleba. Składa je razem i zaczyna odkrajać skórkę, gdy mówi:

  - To nie działa w ten sposób. Nikt nie chce tego robić a wiesz, jak nienawidzę opiekunek. Nigdy nie wykonują dobrej pracy.

  - Ale musisz być na tym spotkaniu, Louis. Nie możemy tego przegapić. – Liam przypomina mu, brzmiąc teraz na przygnębionego.

  - _Wiem_ to, Liam. Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? I mamy tą kolację wieczorem z tymi producentami wykonawczymi, której też nie mogę przegapić.

            Gdy mówi, słyszy małe kroki dochodzące z korytarza i kładzie kanapkę Olivii na stole akurat, gdy ona cicho wchodzi do kuchni.

  - Dzień dobry, papa – mamrocze, najpierw podchodząc do niego i oplatając ramiona wokół jego talii, wciskając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

            Natychmiast całe zmartwienie zarażające jego umysł znika, a on przesuwa dłoń przez jej potargane włosy.

  - Dzień dobry, Liv. – Wita się, łagodnie ściskając jej ramię. – Śniadanie na stole.

  - Jesteś najlepszy, papa. – Olivia informuje go, całując jego dłoń, zanim podchodzi do małego stolika w ich kuchni. – Dzień dobry, wujku Liam! – krzyczy po chwili z wypchanymi ustami.

            Louis uśmiecha się do niej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i słyszy jak Liam chichocze cicho,zanim odpowiada radośnie:

  - Dzień dobry, Olivia!

            To niesamowite, ten sposób, w jaki Olivia może rozjaśnić każdy pokój, do którego wchodzi. Za każdym razem, gdy się uśmiecha, Louis czuje, jak jego usta także rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

            Olivia robi to teraz, uśmiecha się z pełnymi ustami i Louis parska, odwracając się akurat, gdy drugi chleb wyskakuje z tostera.

  - Myślę, że po prostu zadzwonię do Nialla i może będzie dzisiaj wolny. A na następny tydzień… Coś wymyślę – mówi Liamowi, teraz ciszej.

            Pomimo tego, że Olivia wydaje się być pochłonięta kanapką, Louis nie chce ryzykować zmartwienia jej myślą o kolejnej niani. Oczywiście, Olivia kocha Nialla, więc dzisiejszy wieczór nie powinien być problemem.

  - Brzmi dobrze. – Liam zapewnia. – Też się rozejrzę. Może ja coś znajdę.

            Louis obraca się, by spojrzeć na Olivię, która teraz rozlewa sok pomarańczowy do plastikowego kubka.

  - Dzięki, Li. Byłoby świetnie. Po prostu napisz do mnie, jeśli coś wyskoczy, tak?

            Z tym pochyla się nad zlewem, by zakończyć połączenie. Zadzwoni do Nialla po śniadaniu. Kiedy kończy z robieniem własnej kanapki, podobnej do tej Olivii zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

  - Więc, co chcesz dzisiaj robić? Jestem cały twój. – Informuje ją, sięgając nad stołem by zetrzeć z jej policzka rzęsę.

            Oczy Olivii natychmiast się rozjaśniają i Louis ignoruje ukłucie winy w piersi.

  - Możemy obejrzeć film? Cassi nie pozwoliła mi oglądać _Zaplątanych_!

            Louis marszczy brwi.

  -Dlaczego nie? – pyta, a Olivia wzrusza ramionami, nagle wyglądając na raczej winną. – Olivia, co zrobiłaś?

  - Chciałam tylko zaplątać moje włosy! – Olivia narzeka, wyglądając na zrozpaczoną, z kanapką w połowie drogi do ust. – Nie wiedziałam, że szczotka utknie!

            Louisowi chwilę zajmuje zrozumienie, a kiedy to się dzieje, wybucha śmiechem.

  - Szczotka utknęła w twoich włosach, Liv?

            Olivia robi tylko minę i nie odpowiada, w zamian przeżuwając marudnie. Louis śmieje się znowu, w milczeniu jedząc swoją kanapkę. Nie beszta Olivii tak, jak robi to zwykle, kiedy bierze jego telefon ze stołu, jedząc jedną ręką, a grając drugą.

            To także dlatego, kiedy dziewczynka rozlewa sok pomarańczowy na sukienkę, posyła jej _Mówiłem ci_ spojrzenie, przez które patrzy na niego gniewie. Oczywiście, Louis kończy, będąc tym, który pomaga jej znaleźć nową sukienkę, ale to całkowicie poza kwestią.

            Po tym, jak Olivia bierze prysznic i ubiera się, ich dwójka siada na kanapie i Louis włącza _Zaplątanych._

            Nie ogląda tak bardzo filmu, jak ogląda ją.

            Olivia jest charakterem samym w sobie. Jest niesamowicie szczera w gestach, każde zmarszczenie nosa przy śmiechu i zarumienione policzki przy chichocie są całkowicie prawdziwe.

            Louis nie wie jak usypia, ale musiał to zrobić, ponieważ kiedy otwiera oczy, jest późne popołudnie, a jego ramiona oplata koc. Gdzieś, niezbyt daleko, słyszy Olivię, śpiewającą do ostatniego singla Zayna.

            Uśmiecha się do siebie, gdy patrzy na koc Spidermana, który jest na nim. Olivia musiała narzucić go na niego, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że zasnął.

  - Olivia? – woła, siadając prosto i słyszy, jak muzyka przestaje grać, zanim rozlega się tupot stóp.

            Prawdopodobnie powinien powiedzieć jej, by nie biegała po mieszkaniu, ponieważ mają sąsiadów na dole, ale jest niezdolny do tego, kiedy ona pojawia się, z jasnym uśmiechem na ustach i włosami związanymi w niechlujnego koka.

  - Papa, nie śpisz! – krzyczy, zanim wspina się na niego, owijając ciasno ręce wokół jego szyi.

            Louis oddycha w zaskoczeniu, ale potem przytula ją, z dłońmi na jej talii i twarzą w jej włosach. Louis śmieje się cicho, kiedy dziewczynka się odsuwa, wciąż się szczerząc.

  - Dlaczego jesteś taka szczęśliwa, karzełku? – Zastanawia się, odgarniając grzywkę z jej oczu. Może potrzebować wkrótce fryzjera.

  - Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa, że tu jesteś – odpowiada, wciąż się uśmiechając, a potem całuje jego policzek. Odsuwa się jednak niemal natychmiast, marszcząc brwi. – Drapiesz.

  - Przypuszczam, że tak. – Louis zgadza się, głosem lekkim i żartobliwym. – Czy to oznacza, że nie będzie więcej całusów?

  - Nie, głuptasie! Zawsze możesz mieć całusy! – Olivia odpowiada, wracając do uśmiechu. – Ale jak to jest, że jestem jedyną osobą, która cię całuje?

            Louis przekrzywia głowę, zmieszany.

  - Co masz na myśli?

            Olivia sapie, wyraźnie niewzruszona jego brakiem wiedzy.

  - _Mam na myśli_ , jak to się stało, że nie masz dziewczyny, która by cię całowała? Albo chłopaka?

            Jeśli Louis by coś pił, prawdopodobnie by to wypluł. Jednak jest jak jest i krztusi się powietrzem w własnych płucach i wykasłuje w zaskoczeniu:

  - _Co?_

W odpowiedzi, Olivia przewraca oczami, wskazują na ekran telewizora, gdzie _Zaplątani_ są zatrzymani na scenie, gdzie Roszpunka całuje Eugene.

  - Jak to jest, że nikt inny cię nie całuje, tatku?

  - Um. – Louis szuka odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. To nie tak, że może powiedzieć, że nie ma czasu między Olivią a pracą, ponieważ to sprawi, że przez resztę wieczoru będzie chłodnie traktowany i będą mu rzucane złe spojrzenia. – Po prostu nie spotkałem właściwej osoby?

            Olivia nie jest także zadowolona tą odpowiedzią, bo jęczy z rozdrażnieniem.

  - Papa, ty nigdy nie patrzysz! Pomogę ci, dobrze?

  - I jak zamierzasz to zrobić? – Louis pyta, szczerze zaciekawiony, gdy przesuwa Olivię ze swoich kolan na kanapę, by mógł właściwie siedzieć z nią twarzą w twarz.

  - Cóż, jeśli powiesz mi co lubisz, ja znajdę kogoś takiego! – Wyjaśnia, wyglądając na o wiele bardziej radosną na tą wizję, a Louis nie jest tym, który zawodzi własną córkę.

            To dlatego po chwili milczącej dyskusji z samym sobą, wzdycha i kiwa głową.

  - W porządku. Cóż. Lubię kogoś z dobrym poczuciem humoru… Kogoś, kto może nadążyć za rozmową, lubi się przekomarzać. Ładny uśmiech, ładne oczy. Po prostu ktoś, kto jest miły. To zawsze plus, jeśli potrafi gotować, skoro żadne z _nas_ nie potrafi. Dobre wyczucie stylu, przypuszczam. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Zachowaj to między nami, ale myślę, że wolę chłopaków.

            Olivia kiwa poważnie głową.

  - Nikomu nie powiem. – Zapewnia, zanim mruczy cicho. – Znajdę ci idealnego chłopaka, obiecuję.

            Louis uśmiecha się, zanim skina głową, owijając rękę wokół ramion Olivii, przyciągając ją do szybkiego uścisku.

  - Dzięki, Liv. Doceniam to.

            Ona po prostu szczerzy się jasno, a potem siada obok niego, chwytając pilot z podłokietnika i przyciska play, pozwalając, by film leciał dalej.

            Siedzą tak przez jakiś czas i po tym, jak _Zaplątani_ się kończą, Olivia nalega na _Małą Syrenkę_ , więc Louis szczęśliwie się godzi. W pewnym momencie Louis zostawia Olivię, by zrobić lunch (makaron z serem z proszku).

            Tym razem Olivia jest tą, która zasypia i Louis zanosi ją do łóżka, zanim powraca do swojej sypialni, wybierając numer, który zna na pamięć. Niall odbiera po trzecim sygnale i stłumione „Czego chcesz, idioto?” przechodzi przez głośnik Louisa.

  - Mam dzisiaj ważną kolację, a najnowsza niania Olivii właśnie zrezygnowała. Jesteś zajęty? – pyta Louis z nadzieją tlącą się w głosie.

            Rozlega się kilka innych dźwięków, głośne „Ty mała _kurwo_ , to moja ulubiona para butów!”, przechodzi przez linię, zanim Niall odchrząkuje i mówi:

  - Jeszcze raz? Co ten mały urwis w ogóle robi? I wybacz, stary. Mam to coś z Gregiem, ponieważ przyjechał z wizytą. Boże, nienawidzę prezenterów radiowych.

            Louis jęczy, szczypiąc grzbiet nosa, zanim uderza głową w ścianę za nim. Przypuszcza, że mógłby zabrać Olivię ze sobą, ale wtedy będzie musiał znaleźć dla niej wymyślną sukienkę i zadzwonić do restauracji, by dać im znać, że to będzie stolik dla piątki, nie dla czwórki osób, a potem będzie musiał zająć się Olivią, zamiast skupić się na-

  - Louis, wciąż tam jesteś? – woła głos Nialla i Louis potrząsa głową, oczyszczając myśli, zanim mruczy z aprobatą. – Jeśli naprawdę jesteś tak zdesperowany, myślę, że mój przyjaciel mógłby pomóc.

            Zainteresowanie Louisa natychmiast wzrasta.

  - Przyjaciel? Jaki przyjaciel?

  - To mój kumpel, Harry, wiesz, ten, który zawsze zostawia skórki po bananach w moim mieszkaniu? – mówi Niall i Louis robi minę, ponieważ nie, nie wiedział o tym.

  - Jasne – odpowiada i tak, bo Niall ma rację. Naprawdę jest tak zdesperowany.

  - Świetnie – woła Niall. – Jest naprawdę świetny z dziećmi, wszystkie go kochają. Jestem całkiem pewien, że nie jest zajęty, ale pozwól mi tylko napisać i… tak, właśnie odpisał, nic dziś nie robi. Jest wspaniały, naprawdę. Olivia go pokocha. Jestem tego pewny.

            Louis myśli o tym przez sekundę – fakt, że ten koleś Harry jest całkowicie obcy i że Louis zamierza zostawić go samego z jego siedmioletnią córką przynajmniej na kilka godzin. To zdecydowanie nie jest najmądrzejsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjął, ale myśli o alternatywie i szybko odpycha tę myśl. Mruga, zanim znowu się odzywa.

  - Może być tutaj dzisiaj koło siódmej?

            Znów rozlega się jakiś hałas, zanim Niall wrzeszczy:

  - Och, pieprzony… Greg, co do cholery _robisz_? – A potem jego głos znów się ścisza. – Przepraszam za to. Tak, Harry powinien być na czas, ale co powiesz na to, że wpadnę za jakąś godzinę i będziesz mógł wyjść wcześniej, podczas gdy ja na niego zaczekam? Naprawdę potrzebuję trochę czasu z dala od Grega, bo inaczej mogę skończyć, zabijając go.

  - Brzmi jak plan. – Louis odpowiada i ostatecznie napięcie z jego ramion znika. – Ratujesz życie, Ni.

            Zanim Niall może odpowiedzieć, rozlega się hałas, który alarmuje nawet _Louisa_ i potem Niall mamrocze szybkie pożegnanie i się rozłącza.

            Podczas gdy czeka na Nialla, oddzwania do Liama i mówi mu o układzie na wieczór, na co Liam oddycha z ulgą. Po tym znajduje się w kuchni, starając się zobaczyć, czy jest tam coś odpowiedniego na kolację, czy Olivia będzie musiała jeść płatki. Myśli, że może będzie musiał iść wkrótce na zakupy.

            Dziesięć minut przed przyjazdem Nialla, Olivia idzie do salonu, gdzie Louis poświęca chwilę na sprzątanie. Nawet nie przejmuje się tym, by mu pomóc – w zamian wskakuje na kanapę i patrzy na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis unosi brew, ale nic nie mówi, tylko kontynuuje porządkowanie kilku magazynów i odkłada płyty DVD.

            Ich mieszkanie nie jest największe, ale wciąż jest całkiem duże. Louisa zdecydowanie stać na lepsze, ale jest tylko on i Olivia. Nie ma komu zaimponować. Są prostymi ludźmi, mogą mieszkać w prostym mieszkaniu.

            Kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, Olivia prostuje się natychmiastowo, mrużąc oczy.

  - Kto to? – pyta, a jej uśmiech zmienia się w grymas.

  - Otwórz drzwi, a się dowiesz. – Louis odpowiada, przewracając oczami na jej kwaśny wyraz twarzy.

            Dziewczynka wystawia język z rozdrażnieniem, zanim biegnie do drzwi i odblokowuje je w sposób, w jaki ją nauczył. Wie, kiedy widzi Nialla, bo krzyczy:

  - Wujek Ni! – Jest podekscytowana, a potem głośny śmiech Nialla roznosi się po mieszkaniu.

  - Cóż, czy to nie moja ukochana Olivia? – nuci w sposób, który sprawia, że Louis parska. – Jak minął twój dzień?

  - Był świetny, bo papa był ze mną! – Olivia woła w podekscytowaniu, wciągając go za rękę do mieszkania, po tym, jak zamyka drzwi.

            Louis dokładnie wie, co ona robi. Ciągle wyciąga Louisa, będącego z nią, w ten sam sposób, w jaki ciągle wyciągała upragniony samochodzik i pościel Spidermana, którą ma. To jej sposób przekazywania Louisowi tego, co chciała i częściej niż często to dostawała.

            Po potrząśnięciu głowa, Louis wstaje i oferuje Niallowi szybki uścisk, mamrocząc „dziękuję” w jego ucho, zanim przyciska usta do głowy Olivii.

            Potem idzie do własnego pokoju i przebiera się w jeden z garniturów. Nieco dłużej czasu zajmują mu włosy, ułożenie ich tak, by opadały na czoło jak grzywka, ale kiedy kończy i jest zadowolony, wraca do salonu. Znajduje Nialla i Olivię, siedzących na kanapie, rozmawiających z ożywieniem o _czymś_ (chociaż Louis nie jest pewien o czym), ale w chwili, kiedy Olivia go dostrzega, po prostu się gapi.

  - Dlaczego jesteś tak wystrojony? – pyta oskarżycielskim tonem.

            W odpowiedzi, Louis chichocze nerwowo i wskazuje na drzwi.

  - Muszę iść na kolację, Liv. Przyjaciel Nialla, Harry, przyjdzie się tobą zająć, kiedy mnie nie będzie, prawda, Niall?

            Niall kiwa natychmiast głową, ściskając dłoń Olivii.

  - Jest wspaniały, Olivia, obiecuję. Będziesz miała z nim mnóstwo zabawy!

            Olivia nie wygląda na przekonaną, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

  - Dlaczego potrzebuję opiekunki? Nie mogę iść z tobą, papa?

            Louis powoli potrząsa głową.

  - Przepraszam, Liv, nie wydaje mi się. – Przeprasza, zanim odwraca się do Nialla. – Muszę płacić Harry’emu? Może zostać do jedenastej?

  - Nie. – Niall odpowiada, kręcąc głową. – Jest w porządku. I tak wisi mi przysługę. I tak, może tu zostać dopóki nie wrócisz. Jest zwykłym studentem.

  - To świetnie, naprawdę. Po prostu powiedz mu, że moje numery są na lodówce, w razie wypadku, w porządku, Niall? – Louis mówi mu, a blondyn przytakuje.

            Niall jest właściwe kolejną osobą, którą Louis poznał przez wytwórnię, ale zamiast być piosenkarzem jak Zayn, Niall jest dźwiękowcem – jednym z najlepszych.

            Z Niallem chodzi o to, że jest po prostu bardzo zabawną osobą i Louis natychmiast wsiąknął w jego wybuchową osobowość. Ich przyjaźń była prosta i łatwa. Louis rozważa go jako jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół, razem z Zaynem i Liamem, i ufa mu bezwarunkowo, dlatego właśnie w ogóle pozwolił przyjść Harry’emu.

            Louis odwraca się do Olivii, która patrzy na niego z kwaśną miną i zmarszczonym czołem, zanim może się powstrzymać. Kuca, by być jej wzrostu, zanim przeprasza.

  - Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam, Liv.

            Olivia nie oferuje mu odpowiedzi, tylko krzyżuje ramiona i sapie. Usta Louisa zaciskają się w cienką linię, ale nie naciska.

  - Zobaczymy się później, w porządku? Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo – mówi, sięgając by dotknąć jej nosa.

            Jej twarz marszczy się, a potem szybko wzdycha.

  - Też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo. – Ponieważ żadne z nich nie może nigdy na to _nie_ odpowiedzieć.

            Z ostatnim westchnięciem, Louis całuje ją w czoło, zanim wstaje i idzie do wyjścia. Kiedy przechodzi przez drzwi, zastanawia się, czy Olivia naprawdę polubi Harry’ego czy doprowadzi go do szału, jak wszystkie inne opiekunki, ale potem dostrzega godzinę i ta myśl całkowicie opuszcza jego umysł.


	2. Chapter 2

       Harry gryzie dolną wargę, patrząc niepewnie na drzwi, ale po chwili przyciska dzwonek i czeka. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to właściwe drzwi, bo jeśli nie, to roztopi się w kałużę zażenowania.

      Gdy czeka, nerwowo bawi się chustą owiniętą wokół głowy. Jego włosy są raczej długie i może powinien je obciąć, ale naprawdę nie chce. Woli je raczej takie, jak długie urosły. Jedynymi osobami, które w ogóle dręczą go o to, są przyjaciele Gemmy, a on nie mógłby dbać mniej o ich opinię.

      Po jakiejś pół minucie, drzwi się otwierają i stoi tam mała dziewczynka, unosząc brwi.

\- Jesteś Harry? – pyta, a jej ton jest raczej niewzruszony.

      Harry przełyka głośno, zanim kiwa głową.

\- Zatem ty jesteś Olivia?

      Dziewczynka mruga na niego dociekliwymi, szarymi oczami, zanim powoli skina głową.

\- Tak. – Potwierdza, zanim otwiera drzwi szerzej. – Czy wujek Niall mówił ci o mnie?

      Olivia jest… urocza. By być uczciwym, jest naprawdę urocza. Jest o wiele niższa od Harry’ego, ale tak jak większość dzieci, więc to jest poza kwestią. Sięga mu co najwyżej klatki piersiowej, ale wciąż jest o wiele bardziej przytłaczająca niż powinna być. Nie jest tak naprawdę opalona, ale też nie jest blada i ma brudno blond włosy, które sięgają za jej ramiona.

      Bierze otwarte drzwi jako zaproszenie i niepewnie wchodzi do środka. Kiedy Olivia na niego nie krzyczy, idzie nieco pewniej, wchodząc do przedpokoju.

\- Tak, mówił. – Potwierdza, odwracając się, by zobaczyć, jak dziewczynka sama zamyka drzwi. Kiedy odwraca się do niego, wygląda na niego bardziej zaciekawioną.

\- Co powiedział? – Olivia zastanawia się, zanim zdmuchuje kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

      Nie udało jej się tego zrobić wystarczająco dobrze i po chwili wahania, Harry sięga i zakłada go delikatnie za jej ucho. Zanim może odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, Niall pojawia się, a jego oczy są jasne.

\- Harry! Dzięki, że ci się udało, stary. Szczerze, Louis jest tak wdzięczny, ale jestem pewien, że sam powie ci to dzisiaj wieczorem. Naprawdę muszę uciekać, bo myślę, że Greg mógł spalić moje mieszkanie, ale numer Louisa jest na lodówce, a mój numer już masz, więc dzwoń, jeśli coś będzie nie tak!

      Harry gapi się na niego, ale w przeciągu sekundy jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest za drzwiami, a Olivia sapie, gdy ponownie zamyka drzwi.

\- Jego przyjaciel jest szalony. – Informuje, kiedy przyłapuje go na gapieniu się na drzwi z otwartymi ustami.

\- Ja… Dobrze. – Harry mamrocze do siebie, zanim podąża za Olivią gdzieś, gdzie – jak zakłada – musi być salon. Mieszkanie jest raczej duże. – Niall nie powiedział mi dużo. Powiedział, że jesteś naprawdę słodką dziewczynką i że twój tata potrzebuje kogoś, by się dziś tobą zajął.

      Olivia siada na podłodze i Harry robi to samo, ale przed tym zdejmuje kurtkę i kładzie ją na kanapie.

\- Cóż, nikt nie powiedział mi nic o tobie – burczy dziewczynka, kiedy on siada.

      Harry nie jest pewien co jest nie tak, ale coś zdecydowanie jest źle. To oczywiste w sposobie, jaki Olivia siedzi, ze skulonymi ramionami i ustami wygiętymi w gorzkim grymasie.

\- Jest coś, co chciałabyś wiedzieć? – Decyduje się zapytać, a kiedy dziewczynka mruga na niego w zmieszaniu, wydaje się, że to właściwe pytanie.

      Przekrzywia głowę, rozważając to przez chwilę, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niezbyt – mówi, a potem waha się, zanim pyta: - Ale jeśli wymyślę pytanie później, mogę cię zapytać?

\- Oczywiście. – Harry zgadza się, a ona wydaje się być zadowolona i to naprawdę głupie z jego strony, rujnować to, ale nie może się powstrzymać, więc pyta i tak. – Czy coś jest nie tak, Olivia?

      Olivia patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a niepewność jest wymalowana na jej twarzy, ale ostatecznie przytakuje i spuszcza głowę. Harry jest nawet bardziej, niesamowicie głupi, bo naciska.

\- Mogę to naprawić?

      Tym razem dziewczynka kręci głową, wciąż patrząc się zdecydowanie na swoje kolana. Próbuje jeszcze raz.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

      To wydaje się być szczęśliwym pytaniem, bo Olivia w końcu patrzy na niego, a potem kiwa powoli głową, jakby nie była pewna, czy powinna.

\- Tak, proszę.

      Harry skina głową, prostując się.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – mówi, ostentacyjnie kierując ucho w jej stronę, otaczając je dłońmi.

      Dziewczynka chichocze cicho i ciepłe uczucie osiedla się w brzuchu Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś zabawny. – Olivia mamrocze, a jej oczy jaśnieją lekko. – Podoba mi się to.

      Harry uśmiecha się zadowolony i wie, że w jego policzkach muszą być dołeczki, bo Olivia sięga i dźga go w policzek, znów chichocząc.

\- Mój palec się zagłębia! – woła, wolną ręką próbując jego drugi policzek.

      Harry sam się śmieje, zanim może to powstrzymać, a potem Olivia też się śmieje, ciągle dźgając jego policzki. Ostatecznie, Olivia siada na swoim miejscu, z policzkami zarumienionymi na jasnoróżowy kolor.

\- Byłam smutna przez mojego papę – mówi mu, wyglądając na bardziej powściągliwą.

      Harry marszczy brwi, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Dlaczego? – Zastanawia się, lekko zmieszany.

      Nie wie wiele, ale wie, czyja to córka. To córka Louisa Tomlinsona, współwłaściciela wytwórni nagraniowej, w której pracuje Niall. Wie, jak odnosząca sukcesy jest i wiedziałby to, nawet jeśli Niall nie mówił mu tego za każdym razem, gdy wpada.

      Podpisali takich artystów jak Zayn Malik, Little Mix, 5 Seconds of Summer, Olly Murs i wiele innych, których teraz nie pamięta. Są _bardzo_ wzięci.

      Bazując na tym, Harry myślał, że Olivia ma raczej ekscytujące dzieciństwo, poznając celebrytów i jest pewien, że nie mają kłopotów z pieniędzmi. Wydaje się, że jest coś innego, ponad tym wszystkim, co gnębi Olivię.

\- Już nie spędza ze mną czasu. Zawsze jest zajęty pracą i nigdy go nie widzę, nigdy! On po prostu znajduje innych ludzi by się mną zajęli, a oni wszyscy są do bani! – Olivia narzeka, wyglądając na zirytowaną, ale potem jej oczy rozszerzając się i szybko się poprawia. – Bez obrazy.

\- W porządku. – Harry zapewnia, poklepując jej kolana. – _Nigdy_ nie spędza z tobą czasu?

      Olivia potrząsa smutno głową, a serce Harry’ego zaciska się w piersi. Nie wie nic o tej dziewczynce siedzącej przed nim – ale jakoś wie, że nie zasługuje na to, by być smutna. Nikt nie zasługuje.

      Harry marszczy brwi, niepewny co powiedzieć. Nie był na to przygotowany, kiedy Niall powiedział _„Pamiętasz mojego szefa, Louisa? Jest dzisiaj zajęty, ale nie ma nikogo, kto zająłby się jego córką, a ja wiem jak kochasz dzieciaki, więc może mógłbyś…?”_ Prawdopodobnie nie powinien zgadzać się od razu.

      W tym samym czasie, to nie tak, że Harry ma coś lepszego do robienia w sobotni wieczór. Przypuszcza, że może mógłby iść na imprezę czy coś, ale o wiele bardziej woli zostać w domu i czytać książkę. To jasne, że jego dyplom z angielskiego niezbyt współgra z życiem towarzyskim.

      Kiedy jego siostra Gemma mówiła, że dyplom z angielskiego jest bezużyteczny, Harry prawdopodobnie powinien słuchać. To w porządku, bo po prostu zostanie nauczycielem angielskiego w podstawówce czy coś. Ma nadzieję.

      Harry domyśla się, że teraz będzie to dobra praktyka, jeśli kiedyś ma zostać nauczycielem.

\- Próbowałaś z nim rozmawiać? – Zastanawia się, przygryzając wargę, a Olivia znów potakuje, wzdychając cicho. – Nic nie podziałało?

\- Nic! – wykrzykuje, wyglądając na rozdrażnioną. Harry ma nadzieję, że nie zacznie wyrywać sobie włosów z głowy. Nie jest na to przygotowany. – Absolutnie nic!

\- Cóż. – Harry zaczyna, a potem uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pomysłu do czego dąży. Będzie okropnym nauczycielem. – Nie wiem co zrobić z twoim ojcem, ale dlaczego wszystkie twoje niańki były do bani?

      Olivia nagle posyła mu złe spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem _dzieckiem_. Nie potrzebuję _niani_.* Jestem dużą dziewczynką.

      Harry mruga na nią, zanim kiwa głową.

\- Racja, oczywiście. Przepraszam.

      Dziewczynka wzdycha, przesuwając dłonią przez twarz.

\- Musisz nadążać, poważnie. – Karci go, a Harry powstrzymuje parsknięcie, w zamian się uśmiechając.

\- Przepraszam – powtarza, a ona tylko macha na niego ręką, skonsternowana. – Teraz możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego wszyscy twoi opiekunowie byli do bani?

\- Wszyscy są żałośni. – Olivia jęczy, dramatycznie chowając twarz w dłoniach. – To tak, jakby nie wiedzieli czym jest zabawa!

      Harry ściąga brwi, lekko zmieszany.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Za każdym razem, gdy chcę zrobić coś chociaż odrobinę zabawnego, mówią mi, że nie mogę tego robić, bo papa będzie zły! Dlaczego papa miałby być zły, że się bawię? Są głupi – mamrocze, z twarzą wciąż w dłoniach.

      Bez myślenia, Harry sięga i zdejmuje dłonie Olivii z jej twarzy, łapiąc je w swoje i trzymając.

\- Hej, kumpelo, jestem pewien, że to tylko dlatego, że nie chcą wpaść w kłopoty z twoim tatą. – Uspokaja ją.

      Olivia sapie, kręcąc głową w próbie dramatycznego odgarnięcia włosów z twarzy, ale to nie działa i Harry śmieje się cicho.

\- W porządku, co ty na to. Wszystko, co twoja ostatnia nia… _opiekunka_ nie pozwoliła ci robić, zrobimy dzisiaj? - Harry próbuje, mając nadzieję, że dziewczynka nie poprosi o zrobienie rzeczy, które faktycznie wprowadzą go w kłopoty z jej ojcem.

      Kiedy jej oczy się rozświetlają, myśli, że może nawet jeśli wpadnie w kłopoty, może to zrobić i tak. Jej pierwsza prośba jest wystarczająco prosta.

\- Możesz zapleść moje włosy?

      Harry poświęca chwilę na ciche podziękowanie Gemmie, która te wszystkie lata spędziła na wwiercaniu w jego głowę jak pleść warkocze.

\- Oczywiście. - Zgadza się łatwo, zanim puszcza dłonie Olivii i wskazuje jej, by się obróciła, co chętnie robi.

      Gdy zaplata jej włosy, pozwala sobie na myślenie o ojcu Olivii. Nigdy faktycznie go nie widział - także zdjęcia, ponieważ jest zbyt leniwy by wygooglować kogoś, kto ma tak niewielki efekt na jego życie. Zerka na Olivię, która ma siedem lat, według tego, co mówił Niall. Zakłada, że ojciec Olivii nie może być zatem _tak_ stary. Prawdopodobnie ma koło trzydziestki.

  - Hej, Olivia? - Harry mówi, skręcając warkocz przez jej ramię, zanim wiąże go gumką, którą nosi na nadgarstku.

      Olivia obraca się, uśmiechając jasno.

\- Tak, Harry? - pyta, przebiegając lekko dłonią przez warkocz, a jej wyraz twarzy jest lekkomyślny. To ogrzewa serce Harry'ego - to, jak prosty warkocz może sprawić, że cała jej twarz rozjaśnia się w ten sposób.

\- Twój tata… on _nigdy_ nie spędza z tobą czasu? - Harry upewnia się jeszcze raz, przygryzając dolną wargę.

      Jest nieco zmartwiony, jeśli ma być szczery. Siedmiolatek nie powinien dorastać bez ojca, a myśl, że tak może być z Olivią sprawia, że jest zaniepokojony. Wyraz twarzy Olivi zmienia się nieco, zanim w końcu kręci głową.

\- Nie, spędza ze mną czas - mamrocze, nie spotykając oczu Harry'ego. - Po prostu chciałabym, żeby spędzał więcej. Zawsze idzie w różne miejsca, a ja zawsze utykam w domu. Jest wszystkim co mam.

      Jeśli Harry'emu pozostała jakaś cząstka serca, teraz już jej nie było; skruszała, gdy spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć, Olivia - odpowiada poważnie, a potem zakłada kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. - Zatem ty jesteś także wszystkim, co on ma, prawda?

      Ona kiwa głową, pochylając się do jego dotyku.

\- Papa nie ma nikogo, kto by go całował. - Olivia zgadza się cicho, a potem waha się, a jej oczy badają twarz Harry'ego. Zanim Harry może zareagować na to, co powiedziała, ona podskakuje z uśmiechem na twarzy i krzyczy. - Harry!

\- Olivia? - Harry odkrzykuje, aczkolwiek jego głos jest bardziej zmieszany niż cokolwiek. Dostanie urazu od tego, jak łatwo dziewczynka robi się podekscytowana.

\- Jesteś zabawny! - woła, praktycznie teraz podskakując i Harry wypuszcza niedowierzający śmiech, sięgając do jej ramienia, by utrzymać ją w miejscu.

\- Dziękuję?

      Olivia szczerzy się, wciąż podskakując pod jego dłonią.

\- Masz ładny uśmiech i ładne oczy! I jesteś miły! To jest takie świetne! - Praktycznie wrzeszczy, mocno trzymając jego nadgarstek.

      Harry mruga na nią, nieco zmieszany, ale nie zamierza odmówić komplementu od siedmiolatki, zwłaszcza takiej, która wygląda na tak szczęśliwą, jak Olivia.

\- Dziękuję? - Powtarza, wciąż niepewny.

\- Potrafisz gotować? - pyta natychmiast po tym, jak Harry zamyka usta.

      Jest nieco zaskoczony tym, jak nagle pojawia się pytanie, ale po sekundzie przytakuje. Olivia _krzyczy_.

\- To wspaniale! - Krzyczy, zadowolona. - Jesteś taki wspaniały! To najlepszy dzień mojego życia!

      Pozwala jej mieć swój moment przez kilka kolejnych sekund, zanim kładzie wolną dłoń na jej ramieniu,

\- Olivia, tak, jak pochlebiające to jest, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - mówi jej poważnie, a ona tylko chichocze w odpowiedzi.

      Bez kolejnego słowa, Olivia robi krok do przodu i przytula go mocno, chowając twarz w jego szyi i zaciskając ręce wokół niego.

\- Dziękuję, Harry - mów, zanim odsuwa się z jasnymi oczami. - Ostatnia niania nie pozwoliła mi malować. Możemy malować?

      Chociaż Harry nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje, kiwa głową, mrugając w zmieszaniu.

  - Tak, oczywiście, że możemy. Chcesz mi powiedzieć co właśnie się stało?

\- Nope - odpowiada Olivia, przeciągając z przesadą literę “p” . - W końcu się dowiesz. Teraz chodź, chcę namalować dinozaura!

      Olivia ciągnie za jego ręce, a on wstaje po chwili, pozwalając jej poprowadzić się do komody w rogu pokoju. Kiedy dziewczynka ją otwiera, mebel jest wypełniony materiałami artystycznymi i w przeciągu sekund w jego dłoniach znajdują się pędzle.

      Od tej chwili, Harry i Olivia robią najdziwniejsze rzeczy - zaczynając od malowania i kończąc na wystawianiu kukiełkowo-skarpetkowego przedstawienia dla jej pluszaków. Cały salon to bałagan i gdzieś tam Harry wie, że muszą posprzątać zanim wróci ojciec Olivii albo Niall go zabije. Nieszczególnie chce dzisiaj umrzeć.

      Siedzą na środku tego bałaganu, dłonie Olivii są pokryte farbą w próbie pomalowania statku na jego ramieniu, kiedy wejściowe drzwi się otwierają.

      Głowa Harry'ego podrywa się w zaskoczeniu, patrząc na drzwi, a Olivia chichocze głośno, bo ruch sprawił, że jej palec ześlizgnął się w dół jego ramienia, pozostawiając jasnoróżową smugę.

      Mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach gapi się na salon i Harry go nie wini. To _bałagan_. W rzeczywistości, to jest gorsze niż najdziksze imprezy, w których brał udział.

\- Co do diabła? - Mężczyzna mówi, robiąc ostrożny krok do środka mieszkania i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

      To wtedy Harry uświadamia sobie, że mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie jest po trzydziestce. Nie może być starszy o więcej niż kilka lat od Harry'ego, jest może dziesięć lat młodszy, niż Harry zakładał. Drugą rzeczą, jaką Harry sobie uświadamia, to fakt, iż mężczyzna jest oburzająco dobrze wyglądający.

      Ma karmelową grzywkę zaczesaną na czoło i niebieskie oczy, które Harry widzi nawet stąd, gdzie jest. Najwyraźniej nie golił się przez kilka dni, bo widać cień na jego twarzy, sprawiający, że jego policzki są nawet jeszcze bardziej wystające. Harry nie wie jak, ale przypomina mu wilka. To znaczy, jeśli wilki były śmiertelnie piękne.

      W momencie, w którym mężczyzna ich dostrzega, Olivia chichocze dziko, a Harry gapi się na niego jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów.

\- Co, do cho… - Mężczyzna zaczyna, ale potem natychmiast sobie przerywa, patrząc na Olivię, która szczerzy się do niego.

  - Papa! - krzyczy podekscytowana, wstając i biegnąc do mężczyzny, który wyraźnie jest jej ojcem, jeśli sposób, w jaki bez wahania łapie ją w swoje ramiona jest jakąś wskazówką. - Jesteś w domu!

\- Cześć, Liv . - Mężczyzna - Louis, Harry poprawia się w myślach - wita się, podnosząc Olivię w górę i sadza ją na swoim biodrze. - Ty musisz być Harry. - Louis mówi po chwili, patrząc na niego w sposób, który zostawia Harry'ego odkrytego.

      Jeśli nie czułby się tak onieśmielony, może posunąłby się nawet tak daleko, by powiedzieć, że może Louis go obczajał (ale wie, że to po prostu śmieszne, więc odsuwa tę myśl). Harry macha niezręcznie, a potem natychmiast opuszcza rękę, kiedy przypomina sobie, że jest pomalowana na przynajmniej dziesięć różnych kolorów.

\- To ja. - Zgadza się, odchrząkając nerwowo.

      To zabiera chwilę, zanim Harry uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie powinien wstać. Robi to, będąc ostrożnym by nie poślizgnąć się i na nic nie upaść, bo nie chce, by pierwsze wrażenie Louisa Tomlinsona ze wszystkich ludzi, było jeszcze gorsze. Louis patrzy w dół, na Olivię, której oczy są jasne, gdy uśmiecha się do Harry'ego.

\- Wydaje się, że wasza dwójka miała… interesującą noc.

      Olivia uderza Louisa lekko w pierś i to musi być kod na to, by postawił ją na dół, bo właśnie to robi. Dziewczynka niemal natychmiast biegnie do Harry'ego, owijając ręce wokół jego talii w ruchu, który niemal sprawia, że Harry się przewraca.

\- To był najlepszy wieczór _kiedykolwiek_. - Tryska entuzjazmem, zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół niego i po sekundzie Harry owija swoją rękę wokół jej ramienia. - Harry jest najlepszą osobą kiedykolwiek! Nawet zaplótł moje włosy!

      Louis kiwa głową, oblizując usta, a jego oczy spotykają te Harry'ego.

\- Widzę - mamrocze cicho, przekrzywiając głowę. - Było fajnie?

      Harry nie jest pewny, czy Louis mówi do niego czy nie, ale Olivia ratuje go od mówienia, kiwając chętnie głową.

\- Było tak zabawnie, papa! Harry jest taki miły! Jest uroczy, prawda?

      To wydaje się zaskoczyć jej ojca, bo Louis mruga na nich, zanim powoli skina głową.

\- Jasne, Olivia. Naprawdę lubię jego chustkę.

      Olivia całkowicie promienieje na to, z powodu, który jest ponad Harrym.

\- Zgaduję zatem, że lubisz jego wyczucie stylu? - pyta, niemal _zadowolonym_ głosem.

      To musi coś znaczyć dla Louisa, bo uświadomienie maluje się na jego twarzy i ze zmęczeniem przesuwa po niej dłonią. 

\- Olivio Elise Tomlinson, nie waż się zaczynać. - Grozi cicho, mrużąc oczy.

      W odpowiedzi Olivia robi kwaśną minę.

\- Nawet nic nie zrobiłam! Po prostu naprawdę lubię Harry'ego, w porządku? Jest moim najlepszym kumplem! - woła z oburzeniem.

      Harry po prostu patrzy się na nią, niepewien tego, co dokładnie się dzieje. Wyraźnie coś się dzieje, bo jej ojciec wygląda, jakby dzieliły go sekundy od wyrywania sobie włosów z głowy, a Olivia marszczy się, a jej dłonie puszczają talię Harry'ego, tylko po to, by mogła położyć je z rozdrażnieniem na swoich biodrach.

\- Twój najlepszy kumpel? - Louis powtarza niemal z niedowierzaniem, zanim przypomina jej srogim głosem. - Znasz go tylko od jednego wieczora!

      To oczywiście porusza czułą strunę, bo Olivia nagle rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, jeśli byś tu był, nie mielibyśmy tego problemu, czyż nie? - warczy

      Nawet Harry chce się skulić ze strachu pod jej spojrzeniem, ale Louis się powstrzymuje.

\- Idź do łóżka, nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym teraz - mówi jej, ściskając grzbiet nosa.

      Olivia sapie głośno, zanim zła odsuwa się od Harry'ego, tupiąc nogami i zapewne idąc w kierunku swojej sypialni. Drzwi zatrzaskują się sekundę później, a potem Harry patrzy, jak Louis niemal zwija się w sobie, wyglądając na zdecydowanie zrozpaczonego. To sprawia, że Harry chce go pocieszyć, ale to nie jego miejsce, by robić cokolwiek.

\- Um, panie Tomlinson? - Próbuje zamiast tego, podnosząc kurtkę ręką, na której nie ma farby i robiąc kilka kroków bliżej. - Wszystko w porządku?

      Louis wydaje się przypomnieć sobie, że Harry wciąż jest w pomieszczeniu, bo jego głowa podrywa się i mruga na niego kilka razy, całkowicie zmieszany.

\- Ja… tak, mam się dobrze, Harry. Dzięki, że pytasz. Przepraszam za… tak. - Louis wskazuje w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła Olivia. - Mam nadzieję, że nie była zbyt dużym problemem?

      Harry szybko potrząsa głową.

\- Byłą rozkoszna. - Zapewnia i po chwili niepewności dodaje. - Przepraszam, jeśli zrobiłem lub powiedziałem coś, czego nie powinienem.

\- Nie. - Louis odpowiada, raz jeszcze oblizując wargi i z bliska jest jeszcze piękniejszy. Harry ma nadzieję, że jego serce nie przestało bić. - Nie, wcale. To moja wina. Nie martw się tym.

      Nastaje cisza i Harry odzywa się.

\- Racja. Cóż… powiedz jej, że mówię dobranoc?

      Louis mruga raz jeszcze, zanim kiwa głową.

\- Tak, jasne kolego.

      Harry stoi tam przez moment, gryząc dolną wargę i teraz, gdy są zaledwie kilka kroków od siebie, widzi, że Louis zdecydowanie jest tylko kilka lat starszy i także, że jest niższy od Harry'ego o cal czy dwa.

\- Och… Przepraszam, stoję w przejściu? - Louis zastanawia się, natychmiast odsuwając się od drzwi i Harry kręci głową, ale nic nie wychodzi z jego ust.

      Ostatecznie, po prostu robi kilka kroków pomiędzy nim a drzwiami, jego ramię ociera się o Louisa, gdy go mija. Gdy przechodzi przez drzwi, słyszy jak Louis woła “dziękuję” i Harry odwraca się, by posłać mu uśmiech tuż przed tym, jak drzwi się zamykają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Olivia twierdzi, że nie jest już dzieckiem (org. baby), dlatego nie potrzebuje niani (org. babysitter); dlatego też Harry decyduje się używać słowa “opiekunka”.


	3. Chapter 3

       Louis jest niemal gotowy do po prostu zwolnienia następnej osoby, która przejdzie przez drzwi. Cóż, nie zamierza _naprawdę_ tego robić. Ale ta myśl pozostaje.

      Okazuje się, że następną osobą wchodzącą do jego gabinetu jest Liam i Louis nie jest na pozycji, by go zwolnić, więc zadowala się zmierzeniem wzrokiem młodszego mężczyznę.

      Liam unosi brew, siadając naprzeciwko Louisa i kiedy Louis widzi dwie kawy w jego dłoniach, natychmiast wyciąga ręce, poruszając palcami.

  - Daj mi to albo cię zabiję. - Grozi, bez intencji wprawienia tego w czyn, ale Liam i tak podaje mu kawę.

  - Ktoś obudził się po złej stronie łóżka. - Liam odpowiada sucho, opierając łydkę jednej nogi o kolano drugiej.

      Louis patrzy na niego gniewnie, zanim siorbie kawę. Niemal natychmiast czuje, jak ból głowy zaczyna słabnąć. To prawdopodobnie jakaś psychologiczna rzecz. Louis nie mógłby dbać o to mniej.

  - Właściwie wczoraj nie spałem, ty nieczuły dupki - warczy, biorąc kolejny łyk.

  - A to dlaczego? -  Liam pyta, składając razem dłonie. Jego kawa jest na jego kolanach i Louis rozważa ukradnięcie jej, po tym, jak skończy własną.

      Louis uśmiecha się ckliwie do swojego najstarszego przyjaciela.

  - Może dlatego, że musiałem zająć się siedmioletnią zmorą, która odmawia pójścia spać w nocy.

      W odpowiedzi, Liam wygląda na naprawdę zaskoczonego, z rozwartymi ustami.

  - Myślałem, że zatrudniłeś tą nową nianię, Ninę?

  - Zatrudniłem. - Louis zgadza się gorzko. Nie wie co Olivia robi, kiedy go nie ma, ale Nina zaczyna powoli wyglądać coraz bardziej nędznie. Ma przeczucie, że jest tym, któremu wkrótce przytrafi się kolejna rezygnująca niania. - Olivia jej nienawidzi.

  - Dlaczego? Wydawała się urocza, kiedy ją poznałem? - odpowiada Liam, widocznie zrozpaczony. - Coś przegapiam?

      Louis wzdycha, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Od tamtego wieczora, kiedy przyjaciel Nialla, Harry, opiekował się Olivią, ta nie przestaje o nim mówić. Każde zdanie, które wychodzi z jej ust to “ _kiedy wróci Harry?_ ” lub “ _czy zamiast tego Harry nie może się mną zająć?”_ i Louis ma dość. To nie tak, że on też zapomniał o Harrym. Właściwie, to raczej niemożliwe.

      Tej nocy, pierwszą niespodzianką był bałagan. Jednak, drugą niespodzianką było to, jak osobą, która miała zająć się jego córką, był najpiękniejszy mężczyzna, którego Louis spotkał w swoim życiu. Harry z jego rozwianymi lokami odgarniętymi do tyłu prostą chustą owiniętą wokół głowy i szklistymi, zielonymi oczami, i różanymi ustami i tatuażami śmiecącymi jego lewe ramię.

      Louis nie wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale zdecydowanie zgodzi się, że nie może pozbyć się faceta z kręconymi włosami ze swoich myśli. Tak, jak jest, Louis wie, że nie może myśleć o Harrym, kiedy ma wytwórnie na głowie i córkę, którą musi się zająć.

      Nie pomaga też to, że Olivia wydaje się być niesamowicie nalegająca na ponowne zobaczenie Harry'ego i Louis nawet nie wie jak mógłby to zaaranżować. Harry nawet nie był tam jako formalna opiekunka - on po prostu robił Niallowi _przysługę._

      Kiedy Liam odchrząkuje, Louis wciąż jest zagubiony w swoich myślach i kończy, rozlewając kawę na swoją koszulę.

  - Kurwa - mruczy pod nosem, zanim spogląda na Liama, który już oferuje mu materiałową chusteczkę.

      Dlaczego Liam w ogóle _ma_ materiałową chusteczkę? Louis wie, że ich dwójka jest zamożna, z ich milionami, ale nie był świadomy, że byli wystarczająco wytworni, by zacząć nosić materiałowe chusteczki.

      Nie marnuje więcej czasu na myślenie o tym, bo jego koszula zaczyna być zrujnowana, a kawa pali jego skórę. Louis chwyta chusteczkę z dłoni Liama i zaczyna delikatnie dotykać koszuli. Jest tak zajęty, że ledwo wyłapuje co Liam mówi, dopóki:

  - … powinieneś po prostu iść do domu i zdrzemnąć się, Lou. Poradzę sobie. Dziś nic wielkiego się nie dzieje.

      Pomimo tego, że czasami Liam jest jak irytujący, młodszy brat, innym razem jest bratem, którego Louis chciałby mieć. To jedna z tych chwil.

  - Jesteś pewien? – Louis sprawdza, chociaż już podjął decyzję, a Liam wyraźnie to wie, bo posyła mu _serio?_ spojrzenie.

            Macha mu na pożegnanie, nie odpowiadając i po chwili zamyślenia, Louis chwyta swoją walizkę i kawę Liama, zanim wybiega z pokoju. Słyszy za sobą oburzony krzyk Liama, ale nie poświęca temu uwagi.

            Kilku asystentów, kręcących się po korytarzach, rzuca mu zmartwione spojrzenia i domyśla się, że mają prawo. Mimo wszystko, wygląda jak szaleniec, wybiegając z własnego gabinetu, z plamą kawy na koszuli. Jednak, jest w porządku. Posiada połowę tej firmy. Pieprzyć pozostałych.

            Do czasu, kiedy dociera do domu, jego koszula przylepiła się do jego piersi w sposób, w który sprawia, że skóra Louisa jest nieprzyjemna, a potrzeba prysznica silna.

            Olivia powinna wrócić już ze szkoły, bo, według jego zegarka, Nina powinna odebrać ją godzinę temu.

            Udaje mu się wejść do mieszkania, które jest na trzecim piętrze, ze niewielką trudnością. Kiedy otwiera drzwi, chciałby być zaskoczony bałaganem, ale naprawdę nie jest. Jest bardziej zaskoczony tym, że Olivii udało się zrobić to wszystko w godzinę, naprawdę.

            Louis wzdycha, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i zdejmując buty (woli, by jego skarpetki były brudne, a nie jego Vansy). Przypuszcza, że niemal ciągłe nalegania Liama, by zaczął nosić skarpetki opłaciły się.

            Upuszcza walizkę na stos ubrań na kanapie i zaczyna poluzowywać krawat, gdy rozgląda się za swoją córką. Kiedy ją znajduje, dziewczynka siedzi na koszu na pranie, machając nogami, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Dlaczego jesteś taka szczęśliwa? – pyta podejrzliwie, całkowicie zdejmując krawat, gdy Olivia wzrusza ramionami, a jej oczy migoczą  psotnie. Nie jest nawet biologicznie jego córką, a jednak udaje jej się wyglądać dokładnie tak jak on, kiedy ma ten wyraz twarzy.

            To wtedy Nina wpada do łazienki, z opuchniętą twarzą.

  - Co jest _nie tak_ z twoją córką? – krzyczy na Louisa, z całkowicie zrozpaczonym głosem.

  - Co się stało? – Louis pyta ostrożnie. Zerka na Olivię, która wciąż szczerzy się, zadowolona.

  - Powiedziałam jej, że jestem uczulona na orzechy, panie Tomlinson! Wiem, że faktycznie powiedziałam jej to. _Wiem_ to! – krzyczy, ściskając twarz równie spuchniętymi dłońmi.

            Usta Louisa otwierają się i odwraca się, by spojrzeć z przerażeniem na swoją córkę. Kiedy Olivia łapie jego spojrzenie, jej twarz natychmiast łagodnieje i patrzy z szerokimi, niewinnymi oczami, którym Louis wie, by nie ufać.

  - Nie wiem o czym ona mówi, tatku. – Olivia informuje, mrugając na Ninę w fałszywej trosce.

            Nina patrzy na nią gniewnie i odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa.

  - Rezygnuję – syczy, zanim odwraca się na pięcie.

            W przeciągu dwóch minut rozlega się trzask frontowych drzwi. Po minucie, w trakcie której Louis jest zawieszony w niedowierzaniu, odwraca się do Olivii, która zeskakuje z kosza na pranie.

  - Zamieszasz teraz zatrudnić Harry’ego? – pyta, uśmiechając się do niego.

  - Olivia, ludzie mogą _umrzeć_ od reakcji alergicznych! – krzyczy, zamiast odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, a ona marszczy na niego brwi. Jej dolna warga drży lekko, ale Louis nie koncentruje się na tym, bo inaczej poczułby się źle.

  - Cóż, skąd miałam to wiedzieć? – odkrzykuje, a jej głos załamuje się w połowie.

            Louis wzdycha, opierając się o zlew, zanim przesuwa dłoń po twarzy w wyćwiczonym ruchu.

  - Dlaczego specjalnie dałaś jej orzechy, jeśli wiedziałaś, że jest uczulona?

            Olivia pochyla głowę, wciąż marszcząc brwi i mamrocze:

  - To była jej pomyłka. Powiedziała mi, żebym zrobiła kanapki, więc zrobiłam! Masło orzechowe i dżem, jak mnie uczyłeś!

  - Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. – Louis beszta ją. Kiedy dziewczynka nie podnosi wzroku, kontynuuje. – Nie możesz po prostu przeganiać wszystkich swoich opiekunek, Olivia! One tylko starają się tobą zająć! Dlaczego im nie pozwolisz?

            Olivia nie odpowiada, ale potem słyszy jej cichą czkawkę i uświadamia sobie, że dziewczynka płacze. Natychmiast opada na kolana i podnosi palcem jej brodę, zanim ociera łzy płynące po jej policzkach.

  - Liv, wiesz, że nie lubię na ciebie krzyczeć – mruczy i ociera kolejną łzę z jej policzka.

  - Nie chciałam, żeby u-umarła. – Olivia płacze przez czkawkę. – Ja tylko chciałam, by H-Harry był moim opiekunem.

            Teraz cieknie jej także z nosa i Louis myśli, że jego koszula i tak jest zabrudzona, więc ociera jej nos rękawem, zanim przyciąga ją do uścisku.

  - W porządku, zobaczę, co mogę zrobić, tak? –mruczy do jej ucha, a ona kiwa głową, wciąż czkając, gdy owija ramiona wokół jego szyi.

  - Dziękuję, papa – łka i Louis wzdycha, gdy przyciąga ją bliżej i ściska.

-

      Okazuje się, że to nie jest takie łatwe. Po tym, jak ułożył Olivię w łóżku tego wieczora, znajduje siebie, gapiącego się beznamiętnie w telefon.

Harry był był jednorazową opiekunką. Nie jest nianią. Nie wspominając, że nie jest bliski do _wykwalifikowania_ na bycie nianią Olivii. Louis zatrudnia tylko profesjonalistów, a Harry jest tylko studentem, robiącym przysługę swojemu przyjacielowi.

      Problemem jest to, że Louis nie sądzi, by Olivia zaakceptowała teraz kogoś innego, niż Harry. To pierwsza opiekunka, którą Olivia naprawdę przyjęła i nie jest pewien, czy to dlatego, że uroiła sobie w głowie, że ich zeswata czy dlatego, że naprawdę go lubi. W każdym razie, wydaje się, że Louis nie ma innego wyboru, jak zadzwonić do Harry'ego.

      Kolejnym problemem byłoby to, że nie ma nawet numeru Harry'ego.

      Wzdychając, Louis zostawia swój telefon przy ładowarce i wraca do swojej zwykłej, wieczornej rutyny. Do czasu, aż wspina się z powrotem na łóżko, mając na sobie prążkowaną pidżamę, którą Olivia wybrała dla niego, jego telefon sam dzwoni.

      Dość niesamowicie, to Niall.

      Louis przesuwa kciukiem przez ekran, podnosząc i przytrzymując telefon przy uchu. Jest koło dziewiątej wieczorem i jest stosunkowo wcześnie, zarówno dla Olivii i Louisa, odkąd zazwyczaj oboje ucinają sobie drzemkę w środku dnia i siedzą w rezultacie do późna. Odrzuca tę myśl i czeka, aż Niall się odezwie.

      Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką mówi Niall jest:

  - Zamierzam, kurwa, zabić, Grega Jamesa.

  - Nie rób tego. - Louis odpowiada, siadając prosto i opierając plecy o ramę łóżka. - Nie zamierzam wykupywać twojego tyłka z więzienia za zamordowanie mojego ulubionego gospodarza radiowego.

      Niall szydzi na drugim końcu linii.

  - Tylko dlatego, że _ty_ nienawidzisz tego Grimshawa, to nie znaczy, że każdy inny prezenter radiowy jest dobry. Mogę powiedzieć ci z doświadczenia, że oni _wszyscy_ są okropni.

  - Hej, poznałem Grega i był w porządku. - Broni się Louis. - I zawsze puszcza świetną muzyką, kiedy jest w radiu.

      Może niemal usłyszeć, jak Niall przewraca oczami.

  - Tak, w porządku. Możemy pogadać po tym, jak zniszczy _twoje_ mieszkanie.

  - Och, proszę, jakby mógł zrobić coś gorszego, od tego, co zrobiła już Olivia. Ona spędza połowę swojego czasu na robieniu tego bałaganu i drugą połowę na sprzątanie. - Louis odcina się, nie wybijając się z rytmu.

      Następuje moment ciszy, zanim Niall mruczy w zgodzie.

  - Fakt. - Ustępuje. - Chociaż ona robi to jedynie po to, by pozbyć się tych szalonych kobiet, które zatrudniasz jako opiekunki.

      Louis mruży oczy na słowa Nialla.

  - Powiedziała ci to?

  - Cóż, to zależy od tego, która odpowiedź jest tą właściwą. - Niall odpowiada po prostu, pozornie niewzruszony. Louis szczerze postrada zmysły, jeśli Olivia będzie wciąż mówiła każdej napotkanej osobie, że nienawidzi swoich opiekunek. - Zdecyduję się na nie, nie powiedziała mi tego.

  - Ładnie. - Louis mówi ostro, zanim ściska podstawę nosa, gdy przypomina sobie o innym problemie. - Niall, potrzebuję, byś zrobił mi przysługę i nie masz prawa zadawać pytań. 

      Na drugim końcu linii Niall raduje się głośno, sprawiając, że Louis odsuwa telefon od ucha. Przysuwa go z powrotem na czas, by usłyszeć:

  - Chcesz numer Harry'ego, czyż nie?

      Louis mruga na ścianę przed sobą w zmieszaniu, a potem, w niedowierzaniu, pyta:

  - _Co?_

      Jak Niall mógł w ogóle wiedzieć? Chyba, że Olivia terroryzowała także jego, na temat Harry'ego jako jej niani… To możliwość, której jeszcze nie przekreśla.

  - Jest w twoim typie, stary! Nie sądź, że nie wiem jaki masz typ. Zawsze próbujesz zdobyć tych z kręconymi włosami, chudych kolesi, za każdym razem, gdy wychodzimy razem do baru. - Niall dokucza, brzmiąc na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie.

      Louis jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się, by sformułować odpowiedź. Niall myśli, że Louis chce numer Harry'ego by… _zaprosić go na randkę?_

      Zanim umysł Louisa zaczyna właściwie funkcjonować, Niall zaczyna wypowiadać liczby i natychmiast Louis chwyta długopis i kawałek papieru na stół, zapisując cyfry, zanim może to przemyśleć. Technicznie, i tak go potrzebuje, nawet jeśli nie z powodu, o którym wydaje się myśleć Niall.

      Tylko po to, by mieć ostatnie słowo, Louis mówi:

  - Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz. Mam nadzieję że Greg spali twoje mieszkanie. Dobranoc. - I rozłącza się, raczej agresywnie.

      Cokolwiek.

-

      Louis lubi myśleć, że jest raczej opanowaną osobą, ale nie wydaje mu się, że denerwował się tak bardzo od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz powiedziano mu, że Olivia będzie jego córką.

      Ale to jest zupełnie inny rodzaj zdenerwowania.

      Ktoś pomyślałby, że faktycznie zaprasza Harry'ego na randkę, ze sposobu, w jaki waha się zadzwonić do niego następnego dnia, ale w rzeczywistości jest zbyt zajęty próbą wymyślenia, co sprawiłoby, że student zechciałby mieszkać z dwudziestosiedmiolatkiem i jego siedmioletnią córką jako niania.

      Nic nie przekonało go do zrobienia tego, a jest także fakt, że Harry jest praktycznie kimś obcym.

      Jeśli Louis nie byłby całkowicie owinięty wokół palca Olivii, nawet nie rozważałby tego jako opcję. Ale oto jest, mając wykonać telefon, który potencjalnie zostawi go, pławiącego się we własnym wstydzie przez resztę życia.

      Gapi się na swój telefon przez kilka kolejnych minut, a potem, w końcu, wybiera numer. Kolejną minutę zabiera mu rzeczywiste naciśnięcie “zadzwoń”.

      W tym momencie wie, że nie ma odwrotu, zwłaszcza, kiedy Harry odbiera telefon, a jego głos leniwie przeciąga samogłoski.

  - Halo?

  - Um. Cześć. - _Wow. Naprawdę elokwentne. Nieźle, Tomlinson_. - Zadzwoniłem nie w porę?

      Następuje chwila ciszy, zanim Harry mówi w jawnym niedowierzaniu:

  - Pan Tomlinson?

  - Jeden jedyny. - Louis odpowiada słabo. - Mogę zadzwonić później, jeśli przeszkadzam—

  - _Nie_. - Harry niemal krzyczy do telefonu i Louis krzywi się lekko, ale potem niemal natychmiast Harry znów się odzywa. - Przepraszam, tak, to świetny czas. Ja— um, jak mogę pomóc? Znów potrzebujesz opiekunki na wieczór?

      Louis chce utopić się w dziurze, poważnie.

  - Nie do końca… - odpowiada powoli i zerka do salonu, gdzie Olivia ogląda jakiś przypadkowy program w telewizji. - Jesteś pewien, że to dobry czas? Możemy rozmawiać przez dłuższą chwilę.

  - Tak, w porządku. - Harry zapewnia szybko. - Nadrabiałem tylko pracę na jedne z moich zajęć.

      Znów, Louisowi przypomina się, że Harry jest dwudziestojednolatkiem, który wciąż jest w _szkole_ i ma prawdopodobnie milion lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż zajmowanie się córką Louisa.

      Zanim nerwy mają okazję, by znów przejąć kontrolę, siada na kuchennej ladzie i odchrząkuje.

  - Racja— okej, więc, kiedy zazwyczaj masz zajęcia? - zaczyna, ponieważ to prawdopodobnie najlżejsze pytanie, jakie może zadać.

  - Erm— zazwyczaj mam poranne zajęcia. Większość zaczyna się o ósmej rano. Myślę, że najpóźniejsze to te o pierwszej po południu, ale profesor zawsze kończy wcześniej. Ale nie mam zajęć w piątek. Dlaczego, co jest? - Harry pyta i jeśli Louis się nie myli, w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nadzieja. To mogą  być tylko motyle w jego brzuchu, mówiące mu to.

      Louis nie przejmuje się odpowiedzią na pytanie Harry'ego, tylko przeskakując do kolejnego pytania.

  - Mieszkasz w akademiku? Czy w mieszkaniu?

      Harry powinien być w tym miejscu podejrzliwy, ale, zaskakująco, brzmi radośnie, kiedy mówi:

  - Aktualnie skaczę po kanapach. Mój ostatni współlokator wyprowadził się, a ja nie mam wystarczająco, by samemu pokryć czynsz. Ale szukam czegoś i jeśli nic nie wypali, w przyszłym semestrze pójdę do akademika.

 _To prawie tak, jakby gwiazdy układały się, by to zadziałało_ , Louis myśli. Potem szybko pozbywa się tej myśli z głowy, bo porzucił tą postawę “wielki wierzący w przeznaczenie” jakieś pięć lat temu, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel umarł w wypadku samochodowym.

  - Okej, zamierzam przejść do rzeczy, jeśli to w porządku? - Louis mówi mu i zanim Harry może odpowiedzieć, mówi: - Jestem gotowy zaoferować ci osiemset funtów tygodniowo, byś został mieszkającą z nami nianią dla Olivii.

      Nie ma nic, oprócz dźwięku cichego oddechu Harry'ego po drugiej stronie przez kilka chwil, ale potem cisza zostaje przerwana, gdy Harry pyta z niedowierzaniem:

  - _Osiemset funtów_ na tydzień za opiekę nad Olivią?

  - Czy to za mało? - Louis martwi się, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Większości niań płaciłem koło sześciuset, ale rozumiem, że to nie jest coś, czego oczekiwałeś. Czy dziewięćset brzmi lepiej?

  - _Dziewięćset? -_ Haryr powtarza, brzmiąc raczej na przerażonego.

      Louis wdycha, ale ustępuje.

  - W porządku, tysiąc, ale to najwyższa suma, jaką jestem gotów dać.

  - Panie Tomlinson, co─ - Harry Zaczyna, ale Louis przerywa mu, zanim chłopak może odmówić.

  - Tylko mnie wysłuchaj. - Louis prosi, a kiedy spotyka się znów tylko z oddechem Harry'ego, kontynuuje: - Olivia nienawidzi wszystkich swoich opiekunek i w tym momencie powoduje nawet cielesną krzywdę, by się ich pozbyć. Ty jesteś jedyną osobą, którą kiedykolwiek polubiła i wciąż o ciebie pyta. Po prostu daj sobie tydzień na spróbowanie, a jeśli to nie wypali, rozumiem. Proszę, daj tylko Olivii szansę? - prosi słabo, wciąż przygryzając dolną wargę.

      Kiedy Harry się odzywa, mówi:

  - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz, żebym to _ja_ był jej nianią? Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem nianią.

  - Wydaje się, że jesteś moim jedynym wyborem, według Olivii. - Louis informuje go, zmęczony. - Proszę, po prostu to rozważ, Harry? Ona będzie w szkole, kiedy ty będziesz na swoich zajęciach, więc to nie będzie problemem, a ja zajmę się wszystkimi wydatkami jak jedzenie i inne wygody. Jest tu pokój gościny, który będzie twój i obiecuję, zajmowanie się nią nie jest takie trudne. Jestem po prostu bardzo zajęty.

      Po chwili milczenia:

  - W porządku, panie Tomlinson. Zgaduję, że mogę sprobować. Powiedziałeś, że tydzień?

      Louis wypuszcza oddech ulgi, zanim przytakuje. Zajmuje mu chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie, że Harry go nie widzi.

  - Tydzień. - Potwierdza. - Mogę wysłać kogoś, by pomógł ci przenieść twoje rzeczy, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Olivia będzie tak szczęśliwa, nie masz pojęcia.

  - Czy jutro jest w porządku, panie Tomlinson? - Harry sprawdza, wciąż brzmiąc na na lekko niedowierzającego. - Mam na myśli, im szybciej tym lepiej, tak?

      Louis bierze moment i dziękuje światu za pozwolenie komuś takiemu jak Harry Styles wejść do jego życia.

  - To byłoby świetne, Harry. Także, proszę, mów mi Louis. Mimo wszystko będziemy mieszkać razem, jeśli to wypali.

  - Um. - Harry odpowiada niemal w osłupieniu, zanim kontynuuje: - Okej, panie Tomlin─ mam na myśli Louis. Okej, Louis. Zatem widzimy się jutro?

  - Zdecydowanie tak. - Louis informuje, a potem uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy. Przez jego żyły płynie słodkie uczucie zwycięstwa. - Dziękuję, Harry.

      Harry mruczy cicho na drugim końcu, piosenkę, którą Louis nie potrafi umiejscowić.

  - Przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Zapewnia cicho.

      Uśmiech Louisa poszerza się, a oczy marszczą w kącikach.

  - Mam nadzieję, że masz dobry dzień, Harry. Porozmawiamy wkrótce.

  - Nie mogę się doczekać. - Harry mamrocze, a potem rozlega się sygnał, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna się rozłącza.

      Przez kilka sekund Louis po prostu uśmiecha się do telefonu, zadowolony z tego, jak wszystko się ułożyło. Nie oczekiwał, że Harry faktycznie się zgodzi, ale naprawdę, naprawdę miał taką nadzieję, dla dobra Olivii. Wydawało się, że nawet jeśli przeznaczenie nie było czymś, w co wciąż wierzył, tym razem rozwiązało dla niego sprawy.


	4. Chapter 4

           Jak Harry znajduje się tydzień później z powrotem w mieszkaniu Tomlinsonów jest dla niego tajemnicą. Nawet większą tajemnicą jest fakt, że wszystko, co posiada, jest zapakowane w pudłach za nim, a on ma się wprowadzić.

            Wydaje się, że jeśli wystarczająco tęsknisz, świat Ci pomoże.

            Cóż, może nie w sposób, w jaki Harry miał nadzieję, ale to wciąż coś. Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędził lepszą część ostatniego tygodnia, bazgroląc _Harry Tomlinson_ na wszystkich swoich zeszytach, myśli, że będzie musiał po prostu wziąć to, co dostaje.

            Kiedy Louis zadzwonił do niego, Harry myślał, że może, przypadkiem, starszy mężczyzna zaprosi go na randkę, ponieważ Niall _napomykał_ o tym, ale wydaje się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest bardziej nieświadomy, niż Harry myślał.

            Wciąż, Harry lubi Olivię wystarczająco i jeśli coś, może myśleć o tym jako o dalszej praktyce, jeśli kiedykolwiek zostanie nauczycielem. Poniekąd ma nadzieję, że to wszystko wypali.

            Nie wspominając tego, że mieszkanie z Louisem Tomlinsonem jest ogromnym plusem.

            Harry dzwoni z wahaniem dzwonkiem i słyszy znajomy głos krzyczący: „Ja otworzę, papo!”, zanim drzwi otwierają się i Olivia patrzy na niego szerokimi, szarymi oczami.

  - _Nie ma mowy!_ – krzyczy w zaskoczeniu, zanim biegnie na przód, rękami obejmując jego pas, twarz wciskając w jego brzuch, akurat tam, gdzie ma tatuaż motyla. – Tęskniłam za tobą _tak_ bardzo!

            Harry śmieje się cicho, owijając własne ręce wokół jej ramion, oddając uścisk.

  - Też za tobą tęskniłem, Olive. Mogę cię tak nazywać? Będę cię tak nazywać. – Decyduje, nie czekając na odpowiedź Olivii, a ona mu żadnej nie oferuje, po prostu chichocząc szczęśliwe w jego koszulkę.

            Louis pojawia się wtedy za nią, mając na sobie spodnie od pidżamy i zwykły, czarny t-shirt. Jego włosy są w bałaganie i znów jest nieogolony, ale wciąż jest tak boleśnie piękny, co sprawia, że Harry’emu miękną kolana.

  - Cieszę się, że ci się udało – mówi Louis, opierając się biodrem o drzwi i krzyżując ramiona, gdy się uśmiecha.

  - Dzięki za przyjęcie mnie. – Harry odpowiada chętnie, akurat, gdy Olivia odsuwa się, obracając się do swojego ojca.

            Wskazuje na niego palcem, zanim go oskarża.

  - Wiedziałeś, że on przyjdzie i nie powiedziałeś mi!

            Louis tylko uśmiecha się i wzrusza ramieniem.

  - Może.

  - Nie wierzę w to. – Olivia mruczy do siebie, zanim ponownie zerka na Harry’ego. – Zostajesz, prawda?

            Harry przytakuje, wskazując na pudła za sobą i Olivia krzyczy z radości, wychodząc na boso z mieszkania i podnosząc jedno z lżejszych pudełek, zanim wraca do środka.

  - Cóż, zatem się pospiesz! Musisz się rozpakować! – Poucza go, a potem w podskokach znika w korytarzu.

  - Łatwo się ekscytuje. – Louis informuje, uśmiechając się. – Przywykniesz do tego.

            Zanim może się powstrzymać, Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech i kiwa głową.

  - Też łatwo się ekscytuję. Wspaniale się dogadamy.

            Louis tylko posyła uśmiech w stronę Harry’ego, zanim podąża za przykładem Olivii i wychodzi na boso z mieszkania, by chwycić jeden z kartonów Harry’ego. Kiedy jego ramię ociera się o Harry’ego, wskazuje głową na korytarz.

  - Ona ma rację, wiesz? _Musisz_ się rozpakować.

            Harry śmieje się, zanim znów kiwa głową.

  - Mam przeczucie, że Olivia zawsze ma rację – dokucza, podnosząc jedno z pudełek. Kiedy odwraca się, Louis patrzy na niego niemal z ciekawością.

  - Łatwo załapujesz, co nie?

  - To talent. – Harry odpowiada a Louis po prostu oferuje mu szeroki uśmiech, zanim znika w tym samym korytarzu, co Olivia.

            Harry patrzy za nim przez kilka sekund i wie już teraz, że to przygoda jego życia. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

—

  * _7:00 – obudź Olivię; podczas gdy będzie myła zęby itd., przygotuj śniadanie (zwykle kanapki z dżemem orzechowym i dżemem lub płatki – w zależności od tego co jadła poprzedniego dnia). Spakuj też lunch (warzywa i owoce! Jeśli dobrze zachowywała się rano, wrzuć też paczkę ciasteczek)_
  * _7:30 – wyjdź z domu, szkoła jest w odległości 5 minut spacerem! Olivia wie jak tam dojść, pozwól jej sobie pokazać. Szkoła zaczyna się o 8, ale Olivia lubi być wcześniej, by posiedzieć z przyjaciółmi._
  * _8:00-14:30 – czuj się wolny, by zająć się własnymi sprawami lub posiedzieć w mieszkaniu. Nie sprzątaj bałaganu Olivii bez niej. Ona ma listę obowiązków na każdy dzień, upewnij się, że je wykona. Lista jest przypięta na drzwiach jej pokoju._
  * _14:55 – bądź pod szkołą Olivii, czekając na nią. Nie lubi, kiedy ludzie się spóźniają. Szkoła kończy się o 15, a ona lubi posiedzieć z przyjaciółmi przez jakieś kolejne 15 minut. Poczekaj, aż do ciebie przyjdzie, ale nie pozwól jej zostawać dłużej, niż 25 minut._
  * _15:50 – powinniście być już w domu. Pozwól Olivii wybrać przekąskę. Potem niech weźmie prysznic/wykąpie się, w zależności od tego, co będzie chciała. Upewnij się, że nie zamknie drzwi na klucz w razie wypadku._
  * _16:15 – po wysuszeniu włosów, upewnij się, że robi lekcje, ale może mieć włączony telewizor tak długo, jak jesteś pewny, że wykonuje swoją pracę, a nie tylko ogląda telewizję. Jeśli skończy wcześniej, pozwól jej pooglądać! Lub cokolwiek będzie chciała, naprawdę._
  * _17:30 – do tej pory powinna już skończyć lekcje, więc jeśli to dzień obowiązków, pomóż jej (ale nie za bardzo, upewnij się, że nie każe TOBIE odwalać całej roboty. Jest dobra w sprawianiu, że ludzie robią to, co chce)._
  * _18:30 – Olivia powinna już skończyć swoje obowiązki, a jeśli nie, powiedz jej, by skończyła następnego dnia. Pozwól jej robić co chce przez następne pół godziny._
  * _19:00 – zjedzcie kolację (zazwyczaj coś, co możesz po prostu wrzucić do mikrofalówki lub zamówić na wynos, jeśli Olivia będzie chciała). Pozwól jej robić co chce po kolacji, ale miej na nią oko. Nic niebezpiecznego. Jeśli znajdziesz sposób, by zrobiła coś bardziej edukacyjnego, śmiało._
  * _20:30 – połóż ją do łóżka. Upewnij się, że lampka nocna jest zapalona. Czasami idzie spać wcześniej, jeśli chce. Jeśli będzie chciała mieć drzemkę wciągu dnia, przesuń harmonogram. Powiedzmy, jeśli będzie spała przez dwie godziny, kiedy wróci do domu, przesuń cały harmonogram o dwie godziny._
  * _DODATKOWO: możesz poprzesuwać rzeczy w harmonogramie, tak długo, jak wszystko zostanie zrobione! Cokolwiek jest dla ciebie łatwiejsze! Ukochaj ode mnie Olivię. Dziękuję, że to robisz, Harry!!xxx_



—

            Jest około w pół do piątej rano i Harry gapi się na ślepo na harmonogram przypięty do lodówki.

            Najwyraźniej nie jest dostatecznie przebudzony, by to ogarnąć.

            Olivia ma prawdziwy _harmonogram_ , którego ma przestrzegać. Harry ma go egzekwować.

            Cóż, to nie jest akie złe, ale w tym samym czasie Harry nie rozumie jak ktoś może żyć każdego dnia, podporządkowując się harmonogramowi. Jeśli nianie, które Olivia miała wcześniej faktycznie szły razem z tym, myśli, że rozumie dlaczego one wszystkie były „do bani”, jak Olivia elokwentnie to podsumowała.

            Harry spogląda na pierwszą rzecz w terminarzu, poniekąd przerażony. Wszystko, co Olivia ma na śniadanie to płatki i kanapki z masłem orzechowym i dżemem – co to w ogóle _jest_ za śniadanie?

            Decyduje, że weźmie później Olivię na zakupy spożywcze i kupią prawdziwe jedzenie, a nie tylko… cokolwiek to jest. Może nie powinien podejmować takich decyzji pierwszego dnia pracy, ale szczerze, nie sądzi, że może przetrwać bez przynajmniej jajka na toście.

            Wydaje się, że ten poranek będzie musiał tak właśnie przeżyć. Jednak, nie planuje poddać się przynajmniej bez walki, dlatego właśnie zaczyna przeglądać szafki i lodówkę.

            Wszystko, co udaje mu się znaleźć poza chlebem, mlekiem i dwoma słoikami masła orzechowego i dżemu, to dwa samotne jajka, trochę selera i kawałek sera.

            Harry jest bardziej niż trochę sceptyczny przez fakt, że Olivia na tym _żyje_. Wydaje się, że ma więcej do roboty, niż początkowo myślał.

            Jego powodem, by wstać tak wcześnie było to, że chciał pobiegać, zanim zacznie dzień, ale teraz jest zbyt oszołomiony tą sytuacją, by zrobić coś więcej, niż usiąść przy małym stole w kuchni z dłonią przy czole.

            Louisa nie ma. Lub, przynajmniej tak przypuszcza Harry, bo kiedy się obudził drzwi do sypialni Louisa były szeroko otwarte i nikogo nie było w środku. Zaraz potem Harry sprawdził pokój Olivii, by zobaczyć ją śpiącą, a potem znalazł się w kuchni, gdzie natknął się na harmonogram.

            Po chwili, sytuacja dotarła do świadomości Harry’ego i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wstał i podszedł do zmywarki. Tym razem znalazł to co chciał raczej szybko – dwie miski i dwie łyżki. Podążając za tym, wyciągnął mleko z lodówki i pudełko płatków z górnej półki.

            To nawet nie były _dobre_ płatki, Harry zauważa w niedowierzaniu.

            Odstawia to wszystko na kuchennym stole zanim wraca z powrotem do pokoju gościnnego, który technicznie jest teraz jego pokojem, jak przypuszcza. Najpierw sprawdza Olivię, a ona wciąż śpi, z ręką pod głową i Harry marszczy brwi, ale decyduje, że jeśli teraz przesunąłby jej rękę, dziewczynka prawdopodobnie by się obudziła, a on wciąż miał koło godziny, by ją obudzić.

            W swoim chwilowym pokoju podłącza telefon do ładowarki i wysyła szybkiego sms-a do Nialla ( _wtf co jest nie tak z twoim szefem dlaczego on nie ma żadnego jedzenia w tym domu co ty jesz kiedy tu przychodzisz_ ), ale nie spodziewa się odpowiedzi przez kilka godzin.

            Po tym decyduje, że równie dobrze może wziąć prysznic, więc robi to i do czasu, kiedy jest gotowy na ten dzień, jest za pięć siódma.

            Idzie do pokoju Olivii i wchodzi cicho, stąpając ostrożnie na wypadek, gdyby miał nadepnąć na jakąś zabawkę i okrutnie ją obudzić.

            Koce Olivii mają motyw Spidermana i Harry uśmiecha się na nie, zanim sięga i potrząsa powoli jej ramieniem.

  - Czas wstawać, Olive – nuci, a ona jęczy, obracając twarz w zagłębienie swojego łokcia.

  - Dalej, Olive! Trzeba wstać. – Nalega, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy i delikatnie wyciągając jej rękę spod głowy. – Nie chcesz przegapić szkoły!

  - Szkoła jest głupia. – Olivia mruczy w odpowiedzi, naciągając poduszkę, by zakryć uszy.

            Harry śmieje się, zanim może się powstrzymać, a potem znów potrząsa jej ramieniem.

  - Olive, dalej! To nowy dzień, słońce świeci!

  - Słońce nigdy nie świeci w Anglii! – krzyczy w poduszkę. Harry przypuszcza, że nie do końca się myli. – Pozwól mi spać!

  - Możesz spać później, kochanie, obiecuję. – Zapewnia ją, a ona wzdycha głośno, zanim wstaje, a jej koce opadają wokół niej.

            Włosy Olivii są bałaganem, stercząc w różnych kierunkach, a ona pociera zmęczone oczy. Serce Harry’ego boli nieco na to, jak słodko wygląda, siedząc tam tylko w swojej pidżamce. Dziewczynka odwraca się do niego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

  - Zapleciesz mi włosy zanim wyjdziemy? – Harry natychmiast kiwa głową, a ona znów wzdycha, zanim ziewa. – Okej. Dziękuję.

            Podczas gdy Olivia idzie do łazienki się umyć, Harry zajmuje się napełnieniem dwóch misek płatkami. Kiedy Olivia wchodzi do kuchni, wygląda na o wiele mniej zmęczoną i o wiele bardziej podekscytowaną, praktycznie wbiega w podskokach.

            Zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niego i promienieje, mówiąc:

  - Dzień dobry, Harry! Nalałeś najpierw mleko czy nasypałeś płatki?

            Harry mruga na to dziwne pytanie, ale odwzajemnia jej uśmiech.

  - Dzień dobry, Olive. Najpierw nasypałem płatki. Czy to w porządku?

  - To idealne! – Olivia woła, podnosząc łyżkę. – Niektóre stare nianie najpierw lały mleko. _Ew!_

W odpowiedzi Harry parsknął i potrząsnął głową.

  - Przykro mi, że musiałaś sobie z tym radzić. Obiecuję nigdy nie lać najpierw mleka.

  - Już jesteś o wiele lepszy od nich – mówi, pryskając mlekiem. Harry czuje ciepłe uczucie na te słowa i po prostu uśmiecha się, gdy Olivia zaczyna jeść swoje płatki. Po chwili ciszy dziewczynka pyta: - Mogę pograć w gry na twoim telefonie?

            Harry wzrusza ramionami i przestaje jeść, by sięgnąć do przedniej kieszeni dżinsów i wyciągnąć telefon. Przesuwa go po stole i waha się, kiedy widzi, jak Olivia patrzy się na niego szerokimi, szarymi oczami.

  - Mam coś na twarzy? – pyta, zaciekawiony.

            Olivia potrząsa głową.

 - Nie powiedziałeś nie!

  - Powinienem? – pyta Harry, unosząc brew.

            Dziewczynka marszczy nos w sposób, który jest dziwnie uroczy.

  - Po prostu wszyscy poza papą zawsze mówią nie. – Olivia odpowiada, zanim bierze telefon z dłoni Harry’ego. – Jakie jest twoje hasło?

  - Moje urodziny – odpowiada Harry, zanim uświadamia sobie, że Olivia oczywiście nie wie kiedy to jest. Łatwo jest zapomnieć, że jeszcze przed tygodniem Olivia nie była częścią jego życia. Ona dopasowuje się raczej łatwo w miejsce w jego sercu zarezerwowane dla kobiet (zawierające tylko jego matkę i siostrę, jeśli ma być szczery). – Zero-jeden-zero-dwa.

            Olivia wpisuje to i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, kiedy to działa, ale potem waha się, przekrzywiając głową. Wygląda tak, jakby koncentrowała się na czymś bardzo mocno, ale Harry nie jest pewien na czym, dopóki jej wolna ręka nie uderza o stół, sprawiając, że mleko wylewa się z ich misek.

  - Pierwszy lutego! To już było!

  - Było. – Harry zgadza się, wstając ze swojego miejsca, by wziąć ręcznik papierowy. – Kilka dni przed tym, zanim przyszedłem, by zająć się tobą po raz pierwszy.

            Olivia marszczy brwi, gdy on wyciera rozlane mleko.

  - Jest mi smuto. Przegapiłam to. Zrobiłabym ci ładną kartkę.

            Harry uśmiecha się do niej, zanim wyrzuca ręcznik.

  - Jest w porządku, obiecuję. To pamięć się liczy, prawda?

  - _Tak sądzę_. – Olivia mruczy, ale nie wygląda na zbyt zadowoloną. – Następnym razem zrobię ci najładniejszą kartkę, jaką ktokolwiek widział. Pokochasz ją.

  - Jestem pewien, że tak. – Harry zgadza się, zagryzając uśmiech na myśl, że będzie następny raz. Ledwo zastanawia się, czy faktycznie. Czy wciąż będzie w jej życiu za rok. – A teraz skończ swoje płatki, Olive. Wciąż muszę zapleść ci włosy, pamiętasz?

            To wydaje się zamknąć jej usta raczej szybko, bo natychmiast zaczyna wiosłować pełne łyżki do ust. Harry mruga na jej entuzjazm i siada, by skończyć własne śniadanie.

            Nie jest nawet lekko zaskoczony, kiedy dziewczynka kończy przed nim, mówiąc „Skończone” pełnymi ustami.

  - Nie mów z pełnymi ustami, skarbie. – Harry beszta ją, a czułe słówko przychodzi do niego z łatwością.

            Olivia poświęca kilka sekund na żucie, zanim odzywa się ponownie, wyciągając język, by pokazać mu, że tak, jej usta faktycznie są puste.

  - Zadowolony?

  - Niesamowicie – odpowiada, a Olivia przewraca oczami, ale wciąż szczerzy się, gdy wstaje ze swojego miejsca i odkłada miskę do zlewu, zanim biegnie w kierunku swojego pokoju.

            Harry podąża za nią kilka sekund później, wkładając pokaźną łyżkę płatków do ust, zanim odłkłada własną miskę na ladę. Kiedy dochodzi do jej pokoju, drzwi są zamknięte, więc puka i nie musi czekać zbyt długo, zanim Olivia otwiera drzwi, trzymając dwie pary szortów w rekach.

  - Które? – pyta go poważnie.

            Harry przełyka chichot i potrząsa głową.

   - Żadne, Olive. Jest luty, zamarzniesz w tych szortach. – Przypomina jej łagodnie, a ona wzdycha, ale kiwa głową, gdy idzie odłożyć je do szafy.

            Gdy to robi, Harry siada na jej łóżku i patrzy, jak dziewczynka rozrzuca stosy różnych ubrań, spoglądając na wszystkie niezadowolona. Harry może zrozumieć, dlaczego jej pokój jest bałaganem. Jakieś pięć minut później, wstaje i podchodzi do Olivii, łapiąc jej ręce, zanim może sięgnąć po kolejną koszulkę.

  - Co ty na to, że wybiorę coś dla ciebie i jeśli ci się nie spodoba, możemy szukać dalej?

            Olivia ściąga w zamyśleniu usta, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

  - Śmiało.

            Zajmuje mu to minutę lub dwie, ale ostatecznie decyduje się na parę dżinsowych spodni i zwykłą bluzkę na długi rękaw. Sekundę później wykopuje sweter w paski i trzyma wszystko, by Olivia mogła się przyjrzeć.

            Dziewczynka obserwuje je wielkimi, szarymi oczami, a potem musi jej się to wydawać warte tego, bo kiwa głową, zabierając wszystko. Harry odwraca się, gdy Olivia się przebiera i znajduje uroczo wyglądający pasek, więc kiedy Oliva klepie go w ramię, sygnalizując, że może się odwrócić, podaje go jej. Olivia marszczy brwi.

  - Nie wiem jak to założyć. - Przyznaje po chwili. - Papa zawsze zakłada pasek za mnie.

  - Zrobię to. - Harry zapewnia ją i zajmuje się przeciągnięciem paska przez szlufki w jej spodniach, a potem dodatkowo wsuwa jej koszulkę w spodnie. - Proszę bardzo.

Dziewczynka uśmiecha się promiennie, zanim odwraca się, by spojrzeć w lustro.

  - Wyglądam uroczo! - woła i Harry śmieje się cicho, kiwając w zgodzie głową. - Teraz tylko musisz mi zapleść włosy!

            Harry uśmiecha się, zanim może się powstrzymać. Nie wie, co tak bardzo ekscytuje Olivię w zaplataniu włosów, ale zdecydowanie coś w tym jest. Louis nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że ona łatwo się ekscytuje.

            Olivia jest kulką promieni słonecznych; absolutnie promieniuje światłem i Harry jest całkowicie zjednany przez wszystko, co ona robi. To wlicza sposób, w jaki chichocze, zadowolona, gdy zaplata jej włosy i sposób, w jaki patrzy na niego z tysiącami spadających gwiazd w oczach.

            Bez zastanowienia rozwiązuje chustę, którą wcześniej tego ranka owinął wokół głowy i wiąże nią włosy Olivii, robiąc kokardkę. Koniec chusty opada daleko poza długość jej włosów, ale on myśli, że wygląda to na niej uroczo; Olivia także, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jej podekscytowany okrzyk.

            Pomaga jej po tym wciągnąć sweter, zanim zostawia ją, by pobawiła się jego telefonem, gdy on będzie zastanawiał się, co zapakować na lunch. Kończy na kilku torebkach z ciasteczkami i łodydze selera. Harry wciąć jest pogrążony w prawdziwym niedowierzaniu i szczerze nie może się doczekać zakupów, bo to wszystko jest okropne.

            Wychodzą z mieszkania dokładnie pół godziny po siódmej, Harry łapiąc swoją własną torbę i zestaw kluczy, który widzi, wiszący w pobliżu drzwi z samoprzylepną karteczką, na której jest napisane _Dla Harry'ego_ pismem Louisa.

            Gdy jadą windą, Harry upewnia się, że torba Olivii jest zamknięta, a jej płaszcz odpowiednio zapięty. Kiedy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, wychodzą na zewnątrz.

            Spacer jest wypełniony głosem Olivi, mówiącej mu o wszystkich jej przyjaciołach (zapamiętuje: Abby jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, Sharon jest druga, a tuż za nią Mary. Naprawdę nie lubi Adrienne i _nienawidzi_ Anny. Jason jest ciulem - beszta ją za użycie tego słowa - a Sean absolutną zmorą).

            Kiedy w końcu docierają na miejsce, Olivia macha wesoło do dziewczynki o blond włosach, która, jak zakłada Harry, musi być Abby, zanim odwraca się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

  - Dziękuję, Harry.

  - Za co? - pyta Harry, przekrzywiając w zmieszaniu głowę. Nie sądzi, że zrobił coś nadzwyczajnego w czasie ich spaceru, ale może się mylić.

  - Za słuchanie, oczywiście! - Olivia odpowiada z rozdrażnieniem, zanim jej głos wraca do nieco bardziej gorączkowego i zmartwionego. - Zobaczę cię po szkole, prawda? Nie byłam zbyt zła? Zostaniesz?

            Harry kuca, dopóki nie jest jej wzrostu i kiwa poważnie głową. Ma uczucie, że to jest temat, w którym powinien być bardzo klarowny.

  - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Zapewnia cicho, chwytając jej schowaną w rękawiczkę dłoń w swoją własną. - Nie mogę się _doczekać_ by zobaczyć cię po szkole.

            To najwyraźniej jest prawidłowa odpowiedź, bo Olivia wypuszcza powietrze w czymś, co wydaje się być ulgą, zanim kiwa energicznie głową.

  - Ja też nie mogę się doczekać! - Pochyla się i całuje policzek Harry'ego, co sprawia, że chłopak się uśmiecha. - Pa-pa, Harry!

            Zanim Harry może odpowiedzieć, Olivia w beztroskich podskokach idzie do przyjaciółki, która patrzy na Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem. Chłopak wstaje i macha do przyjaciółki Olivii, która powoli oddaje gest, szepcząc coś na ucho Olivii. Zaraz potem Olivia też odwraca się, by pomachać i posyła Harry'emu buziaka, zanim obie wbiegają do budynku szkoły.

            Harry gapi się za nimi przez kilka chwil, z niedającym się usunąć uśmiechem na twarzy, ale potem przypomina sobie o zajęciach na które musi dostać się w dwadzieścia minut i kończy biegnąc na autobus.

            Udaje mu się dotrzeć na zajęcia na czas, z minutą by pospiesznie opaść na jedno z krzeseł z tyłu pomieszczenia. Jego profesor nie poświęca zbyt wiele uwagi, ale otaczający go studenci patrzą na niego, gdy oferuje im uśmiech, lekko pozbawiony tchu.

            Po pięciu minutach wykładu, Harry wraca myślami do rodziny Tomlinsonów. To prawdopobnie nie jest dobry zna, ale jest jak jest.

            Wciąż nie wie za dużo o Louisie Tomlinsonie, ale po tym, jak pierwszy raz opiekował się Olivią, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, kiedy wrócił do domu, było wyszukanie jej _bardzo atrakcyjnego_ ojca.

            Skończył na dowiedzeniu się, że Louis ma dwadzieścia sześć lat (kończy dwadzieściasiedem w Wigilię), pochodzi z Doncaster i jest współwłaścicielem One Direction Records razem z Liamem Paynem. Jest znany z odkrywania talentów na ulicach, a artykuł mówił nawet o tym, że on i Liam zwykli spędzać swój czas, szukając potencjalnych talentów w _kawiarniach_ ze wszystkich miejsc.

            Większość informacji, jakie Harry znalazł były o karierze Louisa, a bardzo mało o jego prywatnym życiu. Wszystko, co było napisane, to że ma siedmioletnią córkę i bardzo dużą rodzinę, wliczając dwóch ojczymów i ośmioro przyrodniego rodzeństwa od stron jego ojca i matki. Nie było absolutnie nic o związkach lub o matce Olivi, co dla Harry'ego było niesamowicie rozczarowujące.

            Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Olivia w tym roku kończyła osiem lat, podczas gdy Louis kończył dwadzieścia siedem, znaczyłoby to, że miał ją, kiedy był osiemnastolatkiem lub dziewiętnastolatkiem. To sprawia, że Harry zastanawia się jak Louis zdołał odnieść taki sukces, pomimo zmagania się z ojcostwem i zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zapytać go o to. Prawdopodobnie nie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest praktycznie nikim dla starszego mężczyzny.

            Przypuszcza, że mógłby zapytać o to Olivii, ale nie chce kusić losu. Już ma wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Olivia nie zamienia jego życia w piekło, jak to robiła z poprzednimi opiekunkami.

            Ale Harry naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co robi jako niania. Jasne, opiekował się dziećmi sąsiadów, kiedy się nudził jako nastolatek, ale tylko tak daleko sięga jego doświadczenie. Nie sądzi, że pilnowanie kilku pięciolatków, gdy ci robili zadania domowe i karmienie ich przekąskami równa się materiałowi na nianię.

            Kolejna rzecz - nie tylko nie nadaje się na nianię, ale będzie dostawał tysiąc funtów _tygodniowo,_ by ćwiczyć swój brak umiejętności. Nic z tego nie ma sensu.

            Jedynym powodem, dla którego się zgodził nie były pieniądze - to było to, że Louis praktycznie cuchnął przez telefon desperacją i Harry domyślił się, że najmniej, co mógł zrobić, to ocalić mężczyznę przed byciem zrozpaczonym przez następny tydzień.

            Myśli, że może poradzić sobie przynajmniej przez tydzień z Olivią.

            Mimo wszystko, to wielka rozkosz mieć ją koło siebie.

            Harry wie, że nie ma prawa mówić takich rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę, że zna ją od tygodnia i spędził jeszcze mniej czasu w jej obecności, ale myśli, że może wszystko, czego dziewczynka potrzebuje, to trochę uwagi. Nie w “ubiegający się o uwagę” sposób, ale w sposób, gdzie lubi, gdy ktoś zaplata jej włosy i jej słucha, i po prostu uśmiecha się do niej.

            Harry myśli, że może stać się tym dla niej. Przynajmniej na następny tydzień. A może po prostu przecenia swoje możliwości. Obie możliwości powinny zostać rozważone.


	5. Chapter 5

       Reszta poranka Harry’ego jest względnie normalna. Uczęszcza na swoje wykłady, próbuje powstrzymać ślinienie się nad Louisem Tomlinsonem do minimum i zastanawia się jak może zmieścić zakupy spożywcze do harmonogramu Olivii.  
      Przyjeżdża pod szkołę Olivii piętnaście minut przed trzecią i siada na chodniku, zaczynając próbną wersję swojego eseju o Szekspirze. Chociaż ziemia pod nim jest absolutnie zamarznięta i zaczyna tracić czucie w nogach i w tyłku po jakiejś minucie, koncentruje się z łatwością.

      Są tam rodzice, patrzący się na niego, ale nie może ich winić, biorąc pod uwagę, że siedzi na środku chodnika, ale nie dba o to. Zamiast naprawdę ich zauważyć, oferuje im pogodny uśmiech, który wydaje się ich zniechęcić, zanim wraca do swojej pracy.  
      Przegląda książkę o życiu Szekspira, którą wziął z biblioteki na kampusie, kiedy ktoś kładzie brodę na jego ramieniu i pyta:  
\- Co robisz?  
      Harry podskakuje w zaskoczeniu, upuszczając książkę i wszystko na ziemię z głośnym uderzeniem, które sprawia, że się krzywi. Kiedy odwraca, by zobaczyć kto jest za nim, Olivia stoi tam, uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
\- Ja- czytałem. – Harry jąka się, wciąż nieco zaskoczony.  
      Olivia kiwa głową, mamrocząc;  
\- Och. – Jest to długie i wyciągnięte, podczas gdy się szczerzy. – Czy to zadanie domowe?  
\- Nie powinnaś spędzać czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółkami? – Harry pyta zamiast odpowiedzieć, patrząc przez ramię Olivii na boisko, gdzie zostawił ją dzisiejszego ranka.  
      Wszystko, co widzi, to rodzice wychodzący ze swoimi dziećmi. Jest zmieszany, bo jest całkiem pewny, że zajęcia nie powinny skończyć się przez kolejne pięć minut, nie wspominając o kwadransie, w czasie którego Olivia powinna spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi.  
      Świta mu, że terminarz Louisa może być nieco niepoprawny, kiedy Olivia potrząsa głową, wyglądając na zmieszaną, zanim zaczyna mówić.  
\- Abbey i Sharon zawsze od razu wracają do domu. Mary zostaje po szkole na dodatkowe nauczanie! Moje nianie zawsze są spóźnione, ale kłamią papie.   
      Harry unosi brew, pakując swoje rzeczy.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że kłamią?  
      Olivia podaje mu dłoń, by postawić go na nogi, a chociaż Harry wątpi, że to pomoże i tak ją przyjmuje i wstaje.  
\- Zawsze się spóźniają. – Powtarza z westchnięciem, puszczając dłoń Harry’ego. – Ale mówią papie, że to moja wina!  
\- Co do… – Harry przerywa sobie, zanim kończy zdanie, ale potem kontynuuje. – To okropne, Olivia. Mówiłaś swojemu papie?   
      Nie może uwierzyć, że te dorosłe kobiety kłamały i obwiniały Olivię za własne błędy i że Louis faktycznie im uwierzył, biorąc pod uwagę harmonogram.  
\- Oczywiście, że mu powiedziałam! – woła, wyraźnie rozdrażniona. – Ale jestem tylko _dzieckiem_ – mówi to słowo, jakby to była obraza i w tym momencie Harry naprawdę jej nie wini.  
      Chłopak marszczy brwi.  
\- Cóż, to nie zdarzy się ze mną.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiada Olivia, zanim podnosi książkę, którą Harry zapomniał wepchnąć do torby. – Idziemy teraz do domu?  
\- Cóż – mówi Harry, przygryzając wargę i oferując jej nieśmiały uśmiech, zanim znów bierze jej dłoń, ściskając lekko. – Co myślisz o wycieczce?  
                                                                                                      -  
\- Chcę to! – Olivia piszczy, nurkując po kolejne pudełko pączków. – I to! I to! I _to_!  
\- Zwolnij, koleżanko – woła Harry, śmiejąc się, gdy odkłada pudełko pełne czekoladowych precli tam, gdzie należy. – Możesz wybrać dwie rzeczy, okej?  
\- Ale Ha-rry! – Narzeka. – Co, jeśli już nigdy więcej nie pójdę na zakupy?  
      Harry przewraca oczami, zanim popycha wózek, dopóki jej nie dogania.  
\- To się nie wydarzy. – Zapewnia ją, łagodnie wyjmując pudełka z jej rąk i odkładając je z powrotem. – Obiecuję ci, znów pójdziemy na zakupy.  
      Olivia sapie i dmucha na pasmo włosów na jej twarzy.  
\- W porządku, ale tylko, jeśli mogę wybrać cztery rzeczy.  
\- Dwie. – Harry ripostuje z łatwością, przyglądając się opakowaniu sałaty, szukając daty zużycia. Jest zawiedziony, kiedy widzi, że to tydzień od jutra. – Ale mogą być duże.  
\- Cztery. – Olivia znów się wykłóca, wydymając wargę, a Harry potrząsa głową, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach i wyprowadzając ją z alejki ze słodyczami.  
      Kiedy docierają do sekcji z nabiałem, odwraca się do Olivii, która marszczy brwi.  
\- Trzy. – Ustępuje jej, ściągając usta. – Ale niech nie będą za duże, okej?  
      Olivia ściska wargi w wąską linię, zamyślona, zanim w końcu przytakuje.  
\- Okej, umowa stoi.   
      Harry uśmiecha się, sięgając, by założyć włosy dziewczynki za ucho, zanim dokucza jej.  
\- Zatem pospiesz się, Olive.  
      Ona kiwa gorączkowo głową w odpowiedzi i oddala się pędem, znikając w innej alejce, podczas gdy Harry w dalszym ciągu szuka paczki mozzarelli, której mógłby użyć. Do czasu, kiedy szuka mleka, Olivia pojawia się, trzymając ogromny czekoladowy batonik, pudełko ciasteczek i jakąś mieszankę brownie. Ostatni produkt sprawia, że Harry unosi brew; bierze od niej wszystko i wkłada do koszyka. Kiedy odwraca się do niej, pyta z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Wiesz jak piec?  
      Olivia marszczy brwi, zanim powoli potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie?  
\- Zatem dlaczego – podnosi mieszankę brownie – to wzięłaś?  
      Dziewczynka mruga, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc i po chwili Harry wzdycha i odkłada to z powrotem do koszyka.  
\- Będziemy piec razem – mówi, głównie dla własnej korzyści.   
      Olivia jedynie wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi, zanim podnosi ręce w geście, który Harry rozumie jako podniesienie jej. Robi to i umieszcza ją w siedzisku dla dziecka, zanim wraca do wyboru odpowiedniego rodzaju mleka.   
Tak szybko, jak docierają do kolejki do kasy, Harry wie, że będzie przerażony, zanim on i Olivia dotrą do domu, bo kasjerka uśmiecha się do niego w sposób, który jest aż zbyt znajomy.   
      To nie tak, że może podejść i po prostu powiedzieć _jestem gejem_ bez wyglądania, jak całkowity dupek, bo inaczej by to zrobił. Więc po prostu oferuje jej uprzejmy uśmiech, który ona wyraźnie interpretuje jako coś innego, bo _chichocze_. Harry nigdy się na to nie pisał.  
      Modli się, by przeżyć te zakupy bez otwarcie narzucającej się dziewczyny, ale najwyraźniej szczęście nie jest po jego stronie w tym momencie, bo gdy dziewczyna kasuje pojemnik soku pomarańczowego, odrzuca włosy z ramienia i uśmiecha się nieco zbyt szeroko.  
\- Co, ktoś taki jak ty, robi na zakupach spożywczych? Dziewczyna w domu wysyła cię być wykonał jej polecenia?  
      Harry po prostu mruga na nią, nie wierząc, że była w tym tak otwarta. Potem zastanawia się, _dlaczego nie mogę zrobić tego dla Louisa?_  
      Olivia ratuje go od odpowiedzi na pytanie dziewczyny, bo pochyla się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i mówi:  
\- Papy nie ma jeszcze w domu, ale wkrótce będzie! Teraz jest w pracy.  
      To nieco zabawne, patrzeć, jak twarz kasjerki przechodzi od flirtującego do beznamiętnego wyrazu, gdy powtarza:  
\- Twojego _papy_?  
\- Tak, mojego papy! Jesteś głucha? – Olivia zastanawia się, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwioną i Harry zakrywa usta ręką, by powstrzymać śmiech. – Harry, czy ona jest głucha?  
\- Nie, skarbie, nie sądzę – odpowiada, ściskając ramię Olivii niemal z wdzięcznością, zanim odwraca się do kasjerki, która wygląda na lekko zgorzkniałą.- Przepraszam za to.  
\- Zdarza się za każdym razem. – Kasjerka odpowiada sucho, zanim kasuje resztę jego zakupów i mamrocze cenę.   
      Harry płaci, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, zanim podnosi Olivię z wózka, by mogła pomóc mu nieść zakupy. Pozwala jej trzymać lżejsze torby, a sam bierze cięższe.   
      Na szczęście dla niego, mieszkanie Tomlinsonów jest tuż za rogiem, więc ich dwójka nie musi iść daleko, zanim docierają do domu. Olivia wciąż pyta go dlaczego kasjerka wydawała się zmieszana, a Harry tylko gryzie wargę, by nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko.   
      Są tylko pół godziny do tyłu z planem, więc Harry prosi Olivię, by wzięła kąpiel, podczas gdy on przyrządza jej właściwy posiłek, a dziewczynka z radością się zgadza, wyglądając na bardzo zadowoloną z ich wyjścia. Harry zastanawia się, jak często jej inne nianie wychodziły z nią z mieszkania, poza zabieraniem jej do szkoły. Zakłada, że niezbyt często.  
      Kończy przygotowywać spaghetti z pulpetami, wiedząc, że to „brudzące” jedzenie, ale myśli, że Olivia polubi to i ma rację, kiedy podaje jej obiad w jej średniej wielkości miseczce.  
      Olivia wygląda na całkowicie pełną czci, kiedy Harry mówi jej, że sam to przygotował, a  potem ciągle chwali go w sposób, który całkowicie rozgrzewa jego serce i jest o wiele za słodki.   
      Po tym, jak kończy odrabiać lekcje, Olivia informuje go, że dzisiaj nie ma żadnych obowiązków, więc ich dwójka ogląda _Zakochanego Kundla_ , po tym, jak Harry podłącza swój komputer do telewizora.   
      Dziewczynka kończy, zasypiając w połowie bajki i Harry niesie ją do łóżka, zanim siada w bujanym fotelu w jej pokoju i kończy własny esej. Budzi ją godzinę później, a potem jedzą pozostałości spaghetti i Harry obiecuje zrobić coś nowego następnego dnia.  
      Kiedy kończą obiad, Olivia mówi mu, by poczekał, bo ma dla niego niespodziankę i Harry robi to cierpliwie, siedząc w salonie z jedną z jego chust owiniętą wokół jego oczu.  
\- Okej, otwórz! – krzyczy Olivia i Harry ściąga chustę, pozwalając jej opaść na szyję.  
      Olivia trzyma różową kartkę zrobioną z papieru technicznego, z napisem _HaRRy Birthday_ na przodzie, z małym rysunkiem, który wygląda jak uśmiechnięte słońce, roztopiony bałwan i przerośnięta marchewka. Harry nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek był tak rozczulony w całym swoim życiu.   
\- Jest piękna – mamrocze, sięgając, by wziąć kartkę od tryskającej szczęściem Olivii. Otwiera ją i wewnątrz jest kolejna wiadomość napisana czerwoną kredką.  
 _Mam nadzieję że miałeś świetne urodziny harry ! Przepraszam że je zgapiłam. Masz teraz 21 lat więc pamiętajaj że bycie miłym nic nie kosztuje :)*_  
      Kiedy spogląda w górę, Olivia obserwuje go z niepewnym uśmiechem i Harry także się uśmiecha, nim odkłada kartkę na bok i sięga, przytulając ją mocno.  
\- Dziękuję, Olive. To najlepsza kartka urodzinowa, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek mi dał.  
\- Naprawdę? – Olivia zastanawia się, a jej oczy są szeroko otwarte, gdy się odsuwa. – _Najlepsza_?  
\- Najlepsza. – Zgadza się Harry, zakładając włosy za jej ucho. – Dziękuję ci bardzo.  
      Olivia tylko wzrusza wstydliwie ramionami, pochylając głowę i niemal natychmiast jej włosy opadają z powrotem na twarz.  
\- Nie ma za co – mamrocze. – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.   
\- Kocham ją. – Harry poprawia ją, odkładając kartkę na stół przed sobą.  
      To naprawdę jest jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobił. Jest całkiem pewien, że jeśli jego przyjaciele zapomnieliby o jego urodzinach, wszyscy wysłali by do niego smsa, przepraszając i życząc spóźnione „wszystkiego najlepszego”. Olivia zadała sobie trud, by zrobić mu _kartkę_.  
      To jest właśnie ten moment, kiedy Olivia całkowicie wygrywa jego serce, ale Harry lubi myśleć, że wytrzymał nieco dłużej, nawet, jeśli to nie prawda.   
                                                            -  
      Podczas gdy Olivia jest na dobrej drodze, by stać się światełkiem w życiu Harry’ego, jej ojca brakuje w tym równaniu.  
      Harry widzi go okazjonalnie, kiedy wychodzi rano pobiegać, albo kiedy siedzi do późna, robiąc coś na swoje zajęcia.   
      Ich interakcja jest ograniczona do zmęczonych uśmiechów ze strony Louisa i okazjonalnych “dzień dobry” czy “dobranoc”, a żadne z tych nie prowadzi do szczególnie interesującej rozmowy. Harry jest tym bardzo zawiedziony.  
      Nie pomaga też to, że zmęczony Louis Tomlinson jest tak samo atrakcyjny, jeśli _nie_ bardziej niż pełen energii Louis Tomlinson. Jest wiele rzeczy, których Harry żałuje i pośród nich jest usłyszenie porannego głosu Louisa – szorstkiego, lekko chrypiącego – i brak możliwości wycałowania senności z niego, kiedykolwiek chce.  
      Louis jest naprawdę cholernie wspaniały ze swoim uśmiechem z zmarszczkami i szorstkim zarostem na twarzy i _ze swoim wszystkim._ To nie tak, że Harry ma swój typ, ale gdyby miał, myśli, że byłby to Louis.   
Jest w nim coś naprawdę delikatnego, ale w tym samym czasie jest też siła, którą Harry podziwia. To sposób, w jaki Louis stoi i sposób, w jaki chodzi. Pewność siebie, którą Harry zwykle widzi u pewnych siebie dupków, których unika w barach.  
      Z Louisem jest inaczej. Pomimo tej pewności, jest _miękki_. To jedyne słowo, o którym Harry może naprawdę pomyśleć, by to opisać.  
      Harry chce wiedzieć więcej – chce znać każdą pojedynczą rzecz o Louisie Tomlinsonie, ale chce dowiedzieć się tego _od_ Louisa. Nie przez zwykłą obserwację i ograniczony kontakt.  
      Potem znowu, Harry jest na nieodpowiednim miejscu, by chcieć czegoś takiego. Jest tylko tymczasową opiekunką Olivii. Louis prawdopodobnie nie będzie pamiętać za miesiąc jego imienia.   
\- Hej, Olivia? – wiła, odkładając do zlewu nóż, którym kroił ogórka w plasterki akurat, gdy Olivia wskakuje do kuchni.  
      Kradnie plasterek ogórka, zanim Harry może zaprotestować (nie, żeby to zrobił) I siada na krześle.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – pyta z plena buzią. – Robiłam zadanie domowe.  
      To dopiero trzeci dzień, a ona już robi się bezczelna. Harry nie jest pewien, czy to dobra czy zła rzecz. Czeka, aż Olivia przestanie żuć, nim odpowiada.  
\- Twój ojciec… Czy jego zawsze tak nie ma?  
      Olivia wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi, wyciągając rękę do przodu I Harry wręcza jej kolejny plasterek ogórka, który dziewczynka przyjmuje z wdzięcznością.  
\- Nie _zawsze_. Myślę, że niedługo wychodzi album wujka Zayna. Papa jest z tym bardzo zajęty.  
\- Więc dlaczego potrzebujesz niani cały czas? – Harry pyta, szczerze zaciekawiony.  
      Siada naprzeciw Olivii, ale przed tym bierze wszystkie ogórki i wkłada je do miski, by Olivia mogła je zjeść. Po wetknięciu kolejnego plasterka do ust, Olivia znowu wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Czasami papa musi wyjechać naprawdę daleko albo musi zrobić coś od razu i nie chce zostawiać mnie samej. Zawsze przywozi mi prezenty, jeśli nie ma go długi czas, bo jestem wtedy smutna.  
      Olivia nadal wyciąga rękę i Harry mruga, przesuwając miskę bliżej do niej, ale ona potrząsa głową i celowo trzęsie ręką. Harry jest zmieszany, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że pokazuje mu bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku.  
      Jest na niej jedna zawieszka, lina skręcona w znak nieskończoności i Harry trzyma to przez sekundę między palcami, obserwując.  
\- Czy te prezenty naprawiają fakt, że go nie ma? – Harry pyta cicho, próbując wstrzymać swój zmartwiony ton do minimum.   
\- Cóż. – Olivia zaczyna, ale potem waha się, jakby nigdy tego nie rozważała. Harry ma uczucie, że tak właśnie było. – Ja tylko- kiedy papy nie ma, mogę patrzeć na prezenty i pamiętać, że on mnie kocha!  
      Harry marszczy brwi, ale decyduje nie popychać tematu. To nie jego miejsce, by się wtrącać.  
\- Więcej ogórka? – pyta zamiast tego i Olivia kiwa głową, wsadzając dwa kawałki do ust, a potem zezuje. Harry śmieje się, zanim ją kopiuje i ich dójka siedzi tam przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, robiąc do siebie głupie miny i jedząc ogórki.  
To w porządku, bo ostatecznie Olivia kończy swoje lekcje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Olivia myli słowo “przegapić” i “zgapić”, a także źle zapisuje “pamiętaj”. (Czyż nie jest urocza?!)


	6. Chapter 6

        Następnego ranka Harry jest w kuchni, przeszukując szafy. Może także nieco tańczyć, jeśli trzęsienie całym ciałem i wykonywanie małych obrotów się liczy, podczas gdy muzyka wydobywa się z radia wbudowanego nad kuchenką. Kiedy to robi, słyszy jak ktoś idzie przez korytarz.

        Na początku jest nieco zmieszany, bo jest jakąś godzinę wcześniej, nim powinien obudzić Olivię, ale potem Louis wchodzi do kuchni w swojej pidżamie, pocierając jedno oko. Harry rozdziawia nieco usta, chwilowo zamierając, ale szybko otrząsa się z tego, gdy Louis otwiera lodówkę, skanując jej zawartość. Teraz jest w pełni załadowana i Harry wie, że to jest tego warte, nawet jeśli pozostawiło lekką pustkę w jego portfelu.

        Louis też wydaje się tak myśleć, bo mruczy pod nosem z zadowoleniem, zanim sięga po mleko i je wyciąga. Wciąż nie zauważa Harry’ego, Harry nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle to zrobi.

        Kiedy Louis kładzie dzbanek z gotującą się wodą i torebkami herbaty na kuchenkę i wychodzi z kuchni, okazuje się, że Harry miał rację.

        Chłopak patrzy za nim przez chwilę w niedowierzaniu, zanim bierze głęboki oddech i wraca do grzebania w szafkach. Szuka czegokolwiek, co mogło się zepsuć, a inne nianie (lub Louis, jego umysł przypomina) zapomniały wyrzucić. To już raz się zdarzyło, z butelką oleju i to zdecydowanie nie było przeznaczone do jedzenia po grudniu.

        Możliwe, że wraca do trzęsienia biodrami jak wcześniej, mrucząc pod nosem i właśnie kiedy robi obrót, wyłapuje znów Louisa, stojącego z biodrem opartym o ramę kuchennych drzwi.

\- To… – Harry przełyka głośno, czując się nieco niepewnie. – To nie jest tak, jak wygląda.

        Louis unosi brew, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Więc to nie jesteś ty, tańczący do Little Mix w mojej kuchni o szóstej rano, tak?

        Jakąkolwiek wymówkę Harry zamierzał użyć, umarła ona w jego gardle i chłopak czuje, jak jego policzki rozgrzewają się, gdy przygryza dolną wargę.

\- Okej, więc to może być tym, na co wygląda.

\- Wiesz, że one są w mojej wytwórni, prawda? Jeśli chciałeś autograf czy coś, mogłeś po prostu zapytać. – Louis dokucza mu cicho, mijając go.

        Harry patrzy, jak mężczyzna nalewa mleka do kubka z napisem NAJLEPSZY TATKO NA ŚWIECIE napisane pismem Olivii. Chwilę potem wlewa swoją herbatę i w trakcie tego wszystkiego, Harry po prostu stoi z otwartymi ustami.

\- Złapiesz muchy, twinkles toes*. – Louis informuje go bez odwracania się i Harry zamyka usta, zanim mruga.

\- Twinkle toes? – Powtarza z zaciekawieniem, odwracając wzrok od Louisa do słoika z cukrem, stojącego przed nim. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy powinien podać go starszemu mężczyźnie.

        Louis musi podążać za jego myślami, bo mówi:

\- Cukier rujnuje herbatę. - Potem zerka na Harry'ego z kubkiem w ręku. - Widziałem twoje ruchy taneczne, twinkle toes.

        Harry wie, że robi się teraz całkowicie czerwony i to dlatego obraca się, zanim Louis może to sobie uświadomić, ale bazując na szerokim uśmiechu na jego twarzy, kiedy Harry odwraca wzrok, on już wie.

\- Nie masz pracy? - Harry pyta zamiast tego, wyrzucając ręcznik papierowy do lewego pojemnika.

        Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiada, ale kiedy to robi, brzmi na odległego.

\- Mam.

        Kiedy Harry odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem, jego już nie ma, a wszystko, co pozostaje, to dzbanek i wyciągnięte mleko. Harry przesuwa się, by je odłożyć, myśląc, że może ograniczony kontakt z Louisem jest wszystkim, co może znieść, bo w innym przypadku mógłby eksplodować.

        Jest w trakcie przygotowywania dla Olivii pełnego, angielskiego śniadania, kiedy słyszy jak drzwi frontowe otwierają się i zamykają głośno. To sprawia, że Harry krzywi się i zastanawia, czy może powinien zacząć przygotowywać śniadanie zanim wybiera się na biegi, by Louis też mógł zjeść.

        Olivia sama przychodzi do kuchni, już umyta, dzięki budzikowi w kształcie banana, który kupił jej Harry. Jakiś koleś sprzedawał to na kampusie i Harry pomyślał, że Olivia to doceni. Jeśli wstaje sama, Harry nie czuje się tak winny za budzenie jej. Nie wie, jak kiedykolwiek ma zostać rodzicem, jeśli nie może nawet obudzić dzieci bez wyrzutów sumienia. Popracuje nad tym.

\- Ojejku, ile jedzenia! - Olivia krzyczy, siadając i gapiąc się na smażone jedzenie wielkimi oczami.

        Harry śmieje się, kładąc talerz z bekonem, zanim siada naprzeciw niej.

\- Cóż, płatki robią się nieco nudne, nie?

        Olivia tylko kiwa energicznie głową, zanim rzuca się na jedzenie, a Harry uśmiecha się, gdy nalewa im soku pomarańczowego. Jedzą śniadanie w względnej ciszy, pomijając Olivię, zatrzymującą się co dwie minuty, by powiedzieć mu, jak dobrze to smakuje. To prawdopodobnie nie jest dobre dla jego ego, ale i tak akceptuje komplementy.

        Po tym jak oboje są gotowi (z Harrym znów wybierającym strój Olivii), Harry odprowadza ja do szkoły, ale potem wraca do mieszkania, ponieważ ma dzisiaj tylko jeden wykład w południe.

        Nie miał wcześniej domu dla siebie, więc chodzi dookoła i zagląda do różnych pokoi. Jest salon i kuchnia, z którymi całkiem dobrze się zaznajomił, trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki (jedna w pokoju Louisa, a druga w korytarzu, której używają Olivia i Harry), a potem jest mniejszy pokój z pralką.  Cóż, to są przynajmniej pomieszczenia, które zna.

        Harry zaczyna sprawdzać drzwi w mieszkaniu i wszystkie to szafy, ale potem znajduje drzwi blisko przedpokoju, które prowadzą do pokoju, który jest pusty, pomijając wielkie pianino, stojące z boku.

        Jest czarne i nieskazitelnie czyste. Harry nie wie jak, ale kończy tuż przy nim, a potem siada na stołku, przebiegając lekko dłońmi po pokrywie.

        Po wewnętrznej debacie, podnosi ją i widzi klawisze. Robiąc to, zauważa przypadkowy wybór papierów, rozrzuconych na pianinie, których wcześniej nie zauważył. To bardzo zabałaganione nuty i kilka przypadkowych słów, a wszystko jest zapisane pismem Louisa.

        Na górze każdej kartki jest inny tytuł. Rzeczy jak Still The One, Back For You, Half a Heart, Little Black Dress, Why Don’t We Go There i więcej. Tytuły wyglądają znajomo, ale Harry nie może rozgryźć dlaczego.

        Porządkuje kartki, zanim jego wzrok znów opada na klawisze.

        Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd grał na pianinie. Zdecydowanie przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. Myśli, że ostatnim razem  grał na urodzinach swojej mamy, rok temu. Ale granie na pianinie jest jak jazda na rowerze i to dlatego w momencie, gdy jego palce przyciskają klawisze, to przychodzi do niego z taką łatwością.

        Wciąż gra, gdy ktoś odchrząkuje. Harry podskakuje w zaskoczeniu, niszcząc ostatnią nutę i odwraca się do drzwi, gdzie stoi Louis z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, wciąż mają na sobie jeden ze swoich garniturów.

\- Ty- uh, myślałem- nie masz pracy? - Harry jąka się, obracając się przodem do mężczyzny i zatrzaskując pokrywę bez patrzenia.

        Louis wzrusza ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Mam, tak. Zostawiłem kilka dokumentów w domu, więc przyszedłem po nie. Nie mów mojemu szefowi.

        Harry mruga, nim pyta:

\- Czy ty nie jesteś szefem?

        Kiedy Louis wybucha śmiechem, Harry czuje, jak krew spieszy do jego twarzy.

\- To był żart, twinkle toes. - Informuje go, jakby Harry już się tego nie domyślił. - Wiem, że jestem biznesmenem i w ogóle, ale nie bierz mnie tak poważnie.

\- Ja- tak. Okej. - Udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć, a Louis oferuje mu swój wilczy uśmiech. Jeśli Harry by nie siedział, prawdopodobnie zmiękłyby mu kolana i by upadł.

        Tak bardzo, jak rośnie niechęć Harry'ego do tego, jak Louis radzi sobie z córką, byłby ślepy, jeśli powiedziałby, że Louis nie jest nadzwyczaj wspaniały.

        Louis wciąż go obserwuje i Harry zastanawia się, czy przybrał już najciemniejszy kolor czerwonego. Pod spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny porusza się nieco niekomfortowo i w końcu mówi:

\- Ja nie- ten pokój nie jest zakazany czy coś, prawda? Przepraszam, jeśli-

        Przerywa mu Louis, machając ręką i kręcąc głową.

\- Nie, nie. Jest w porządku. Zwykle go używam, ale mamy kilka w biurze, a skoro i tak spędzam tam większość czasu, korzystam z tamtego pianina.

        Harry przygryza język, by powstrzymać się od warknięcia na Louisa o tym, jak nie powinien spędzać większości czasu w biurze. Zamiast tego po prostu kiwa głową i wstaje, ocierając dłonie o dżinsy.

        Louis obserwuje go jeszcze przez chwilę, nim odchodzi od drzwi. Do czasu, gdy Harry dochodzi do progu, Louisa nie widać, więc Harry zakłada, że albo jest w swoim pokoju i bierze dokumenty, albo wziął je zanim usłyszał, jak Harry gra na pianinie.

        W każdym wypadku, to nie zmartwienie Harry'ego.

                                                        -

        Tydzień mija szybciej, niż Harry by pomyślał; przebłyski spacerów w parku, kolorowania w szkicowniku Olivii, szykowanie Olivii do łóżka, oglądanie filmów, pomaganie Olivii z zadaniami domowymi i po prostu rozmawianie z nią.

        Obecność Olivii jest naprawdę jasna, jak płomień. Harry ma tylko nadzieję, że nikt tego płomyka nie zdmuchnie.

        Dzień za dniem, Harry uczy się więcej o Louise poprzez Olivię, a on zdecydowanie robi się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały z każdym dniem. Jaka osoba po prostu zostawia swoją córkę z nianiami przez cały rok?

        Oczywiście, Olivia mówi o swoim ojcu w pozytywnym świetle i stale go broni, ale Harry nie widzi nic poza faktem, że Louis praktycznie wybiera swoją pracą ponad swoją córkę.

        Wciąż, Harry musi przypominać sobie, że nie jest w pozycji, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jest tylko nianią i ma opiekować się Olivią, bo Louis nie może. To nie jego miejsce, by pouczać mężczyznę jak prawidłowo zadbać o jego córkę.

        Harry nawet nie ma odpowiedniego szkolenia - rozglądał się i ludzie mają stopnie naukowe tylko po to, by być nianią. Nie wątpi, że dawne opiekunki Olivii miały te stopnie i to uderza go w twarz, jak bardzo tak naprawdę nie pasuje do tej pracy.

        Olivii nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać, bo pomimo faktu, że on nie ma pojęcia co robi, ona wydaje się szczerze cieszyć ze spędzanego z nim czasu i nawet nalega, że nie może spać, jeśli Harry nie przeczyta jej bajki.

        Harry nie jest o wiele lepszy, ponieważ jest gotowy przeczytać jej bajkę, zanim dziewczynka w ogóle o to poprosi.

                                                        -

        Kiedy budzi się w sobotni poranek, jest zmieszany, bo nigdy nie spędzał soboty z Olivią i nie wie co mają robić.

        Wstaje z łóżka, wciąż ubrany w pidżamę, by sprawdzić harmonogram wiszący na lodowce, ale kiedy dociera do kuchni, spotyka się z widokiem Louisa, siorbiącego kawę, z okularami na nosie, czytającego gazetę.

        Po prostu mruga na starszego mężczyznę, nim zerka na zegar na ścianie, który wskazuje na wpół do ósmej. To najpóźniejsza godzina, kiedy Harry kiedykolwiek widział Louisa w domu.

        Starszy mężczyzna przytrzymuje kubek z kawą w górze, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

\- Nie słodziłem, ale jeśli chcesz, cukier jest na ladzie.

        To zabiera chwilę, by zrozumieć, że Louis zrobił mu kawę, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że Louis mógł po prostu zrobić nieco dodatkowo. To nie tak, że przygotował ją specjalnie dla Harry'ego.

        Harry podchodzi do Louisa powoli i bierze kawę, wciąż czując, jakby to wszystko było snem. Potem podchodzi do lady i wrzuca dwie łyżeczki cukru, zanim z wahaniem zajmuje miejsce naprzeciw Louisa.

        Nie wie jak, ale noszenie okularów sprawia, że Louis wygląda niemożliwie lepiej - co, z całą szczerością, powinno być zbrodnią w opinii Harry'ego.

\- Więc. - Louis zaczyna, odkładając gazetę i Harry spogląda na niego, dmuchając w swoją kawę. Louis unosi brew, ale tego nie komentuje. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Z czym? - Zastanawia się Harry, gdy ściąga rękawy, by móc użyć ich do trzymania kubka, zamiast dotykać go gołymi dłońmi.

        Louis wygląda na bardzo rozbawionego, gdy podnosi własny kubek do ust i bierze łyk.

\- Z Olivią. - Wyjaśnia, uśmiechając się lekko na wspomnienie jej imienia. - Zostaniesz z nami?

        Harry mruga.

        Louis wciąż patrzy na niego oczekująco i Harry prawdopodobnie powinien być bardziej przygotowany na ten moment, skoro jego praca technicznie kończy się… jutro.

\- Ja- ja nie myślałem o tym. - Przyznaje szczerze.

        Zanim Louis może coś powiedzieć, Olivia w podskokach wchodzi do kuchni. Absolutnie promienieje, gdy składa całusa na policzku ojca (chociaż marszczy nos zaraz po tym i Harry zakłada, że to przez jego zarost.) Harry naprawdę nie oczekuje, że Olivia przyjdzie i pocałuje także jego policzek, ale robi ona robi to, zanim siada na krześle, a potem patrzy na nich dwóch oczekująco.

\- Gdzie jest śniadanie?

        Louis wygląda teraz na niego zmieszanego i marszczy brwi.

\- Płatki są tam, gdzie zawsze, Liv. - Przypomina.

        Olivia tylko mruga na niego ze stoickim spokojem, zanim odwraca się do Harry'ego.

\- Śniadanie?

\- Już się robi - odpowiada Harry, zanim wstaje ze swojego krzesła i podchodzi do lodówki.

        Słyszy za sobą jak Louis mówi: “Nie możesz sama wziąć mleka, kochanie?”, a Olivia tylko sapie w odpowiedzi. Nawet bez patrzenia, Harry wie, że dziewczynka przewraca oczami.

        Wyjmuje pudełko z jajkami, kiełbasy i kilka różnych warzyw. Gdy wyjmuje patelnię i deskę do krojenia, wskazuje w stronę spiżarni.

\- Olive, możesz wyjąć muffinki, które wczoraj upiekliśmy?

        Kątem oka widzi, jak Louis gapi się, gdy Olivia biegnie do spiżarni i wyciąga tackę muffinek, zanim układa je na blacie.

\- Coś jeszcze, Harry?

        Uśmiecha się do niej, nim potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, mam wszystko. Ale czy z twoim papą w porządku? Powinnaś to sprawdzić.

        Louis wydaje obrażony dźwięk, ale Harry ignoruje to, bo Olivia chichocze i wraca na swoje miejsce. Podczas gdy kroi pomidory i cebule, słyszy, jak Louis cicho pyta Olivię co jadła przez ostatni tydzień, a ona odpowiada, gdy je muffinkę, którą musiała podkraść z lady. Gdy kończy przygotowywać śniadanie dla ich trójki, Louis wydaje się być w mniejszym szoku, ale wciąż jest ciekawy.

\- Robiłeś dla niej śniadanie przez cały tydzień? - pyta, gapiąc się na talerz przed sobą.

        Harry tylko kiwa głową i posypuje solą i pieprzem śniadanie Olivii, nim wraca do swojego i nadziewa jajka na widelec. Musi przyznać, kawa, którą zrobił Louis jest dobrym napojem. Louis wciąż patrzy nieufnie na jedzenie, kiedy Harry zerka do góry. Młodszy chłopak przełyka co ma w buzi, nim zdobywa się na odwagę, by trochę mu dokuczyć.

\- Nie jest zatrute.

\- Ja- wiem. - Louis odpowiada, widocznie nieco zaskoczony. - Przepraszam, to tylko - nie jadłem domowego śniadania od jakiegoś czasu.

        Harry tylko kiwa głową, decydując się nie komentować tego, jak smutne to jest i także decydując się nie pytać o mamę Olivii. Nie jest pewien, czy chce wiedzieć.

        Ich trójka siedzi razem i jedzą śniadanie, jak gdyby była to rzecz, którą robią cały czas, chociaż Harry nie pamięta ostatniego czasu, kiedy jadł śniadanie z kimś, kto nie był Olivią lub jego przyjacielem, Edem.

        Olivia kończy pierwsza, a potem biegnie do swojego pokoju, po tym, jak szybko znów całuje ich obu w policzki. Harry kończy minutę po niej i idzie umyć ich talerze, ale wtedy Louis idzie za nim, wyciągając rękę.

\- Pozwól mi. - Nalega. - Zrobiłeś śniadanie. Ja przynajmniej mogę zrobić to.

        Harry zastanawia się, czy powinien się o to kłócić, ale potem decyduje się tego nie robić, podając Louisowi talerze i cofając się. Stoi tam niezręcznie przez chwilę, zanim przemawia.

\- Ty myjesz, ja wycieram?

        Louis waha się, ale potem przytakuje.

\- Brzmi jak plan, twinkle toes.

        Tym razem Harry nawet nie mruga na przezwisko. Zamiast tego łapie ścierkę, wiszącą przy kuchence. Gdy Louis podaje mu pierwszy talerz, mówi cicho:

\- Ona naprawdę cię lubi.

\- Kto? - Harry pyta z zaciekawieniem, a potem dołącza po namyśle, wycierając talerz: - Olivia?

        Louis podaje mu kilka przyrządów kuchennych i Harry bierze je jedną ręką, odkładając talerz do zmywarki.

\- Tak, Olivia. - Louis odpowiada po chwili i Harry patrzy, jak jego brwi marszczą się, gdy pracuje nad konkretnym miejscem na jednym z talerzy. - Ona chce, byś został.

        Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie jestem- nie jestem nianią, Louis. Nigdy nie uczyłem się, jak być. Nie jestem przeznaczony do opiekowania się dziećmi.

\- Wydaje mi się, że robisz to lepiej ode mnie. - Dokucza mu Louis, ale Harry nie daje się nabrać, słyszy coś jak niepewność w jego głosie. Wypycha to ze swoich myśli. - Ja nigdy nie ugotowałem posiłku, w całym moim życiu.

\- W całym życiu? - Harry powtarza z wątpieniem. - Nie masz przypadkiem dwudziestu sześciu lat?

        Louis przewraca oczami, podając Harry'emu szklankę.

\- Cóż, nie przypominaj mi - odpowiada. - Gotowanie po prostu nie jest dla mnie.

        Harry nie odpowiada przez chwilę, przesuwając się, by wziąć resztę talerzy ze stołu. Wręcza je Louisowi, kiedy wraca do lady, a starszy mężczyzna wkłada je do zlewu.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry mamrocze pod nosem.

        Potem zapada cisza, a oni pracują razem bezbłędnie. Louis zmywa, Harry wyciera. Louis zmywa, Harry wyciera. Louis zmywa, Harry wyciera.

        Louis jest tym, który przełamuje ciszę.

\- Nie dbam o to, że nie masz doświadczenia. Olivia naprawdę cię lubi, Harry. Jest całkowicie do ciebie przekonana. Zdołałeś także zająć się nią lepiej niż jakakolwiek inna, profesjonalna niania, którą zatrudniłem i nie wiem, czy to przez to, że Olivia odmówiła z nimi współpracy, ale to prawda.

        Usta Harry'ego są suche i nie może znaleźć słów, by się odezwać, więc znów milczą. Harry sztywno wyciera naczynia, ale to bardziej jak automatyczne ruchu, bo nawet o tym nie myśli. Milion innych myśli przebiega przez jego głowę.

        Ma tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat i wciąż pracuje nad swoim stopniem naukowym. Nie powinien zajmować się dzieckiem - i, co prawda, były przypadki, kiedy Harry chciał dziecko, to uczucie, które wypełzało przypadkowo, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że to stanie się tak szybko.

        On uwielbia dzieci - absolutnie je uwielbia. Sprawiają, że jego wnętrzności są ciepłe i kleiste. Kiedy Niall powiedział Louisowi przez telefon, że Harry uwielbia dzieci, wcale nie przesadzał, bo to całkowita prawda. Harry kocha spędzać z nimi czas i kocha sprawiać, że się uśmiechają, i kocha, że są takie szczęśliwe. Świat nie zostawił na nich jeszcze swojego piętna.

        Zdarzyło się, że Harry także jest całkowicie zakochany w Olivii, co jest plusem tej sytuacji.

        Ale jednocześnie, on wciąż jest  w szkole. Ma życie społeczne (aczkolwiek, już nie tak bardzo. Lista jego przyjaciół zawiera w ostatnich dniach głównie Nialla, Eda i Jonny'ego. Harry ma innych przyjaciół - tony - ale żadnej z tych osób nie uważa za prawdziwego przyjaciela) i mnóstwo rzeczy, które może robić poza zajmowaniem się siedmioletnią dziewczynką.

        Nawet jeśli Louis nie dba o jego doświadczenie, Harry o to dba. On chce jedynie tego, co najlepsze dla Olivii i nie wie, czy on sam jest odpowiedni.

        Ale to, co mówi Louis jest prawdą. Olivia nienawidzi wszystkich innych opiekunek i Harry wie to, bo ona sama mu powiedziała. Jeśli Harry jest jedyną osobą, której dziewczynka pozwoli się sobą zająć pod nieobecność ojca, jest niemal zobligowany, by to zrobić.

        Harry musi milczeć przez dłuższą chwilę, bo Louis znów się odzywa.

\- Chcę tylko tego, co dla niej najlepsze i w tej chwili wygląda na to, że to ty, Harry - mamrocze cicho, podając Harry'emu ostatni talerz, nim zakręca kran i odwraca się do niego. - Dla Olivii? Proszę?

        To może być to spojrzenie Louisa, sposób, w jaki jego brwi ściągają się razem, a usta są wygięte w smutnej mince - nie wspominając sposobu, w jaki jego oczy wyglądają na tak niesamowicie smutne - lub fakt, że wyciągnął Olivię, ale Harry zgadza się.

        Przytakuje powoli, odkładając talerz i zamykając zmywarkę. Przyciska odpowiednie guziki, by włączyć maszynę, zanim odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Dla Olivii - powtarza.

\- Dla Olivii. - Louis powtarza, a jego wyraz twarzy wyraża ulgę. - Mogę- zazwyczaj podpisuję tygodniowe umowy, bo większość opiekunek rezygnuje, ale ciebie mogę umieścić na kontrakt miesięczny?

        Harry bierze głęboki oddech, nagle pamiętając, że to nie byle kto. To Louis Tomlinson, który prowadzi jedną z największych wytwórni płytowej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Oczywiście, że będzie chciał, by Harry podpisał kontrakt.

\- Brzmi dobrze - odpowiada, przygryzając wargę. Jego ojczym, Robin, jest prawnikiem, a Harry jest pewny, że przejrzy jakąkolwiek umowę, którą da mu Louis.

        Coś mu wtedy świta - będzie musiał powiedzieć mamie, że wprowadził się do dwudziestosześcioletniego milionera, po zaledwie dwóch tygodniach znajomości. Ona go zamorduje.

\- Świetnie, przygotuję ją jutro. - Louis informuje go, szczerząc się teraz. - Dziękuję ci bardzo, Harry.

        Harry naprawdę tego nie oczekiwał, kiedy Louis zrobił krok na przód i uścisnął go mocno, bo nie sądził, że Louis był typem fizycznie-uczuciowym, ale teraz sposób, w jaki broda Louisa niemal idealnie pasuje do jego ramienia, udowadnia mu, że się mylił.

        To zajmuje sekundę, ale ostatecznie Harry także go przytula, unosząc ręce, by owinąć je ciasno wokół szyi Louisa.

        Nie wie jak długo trwa uścisk - może sekundy, może minuty, ale dla Harry'ego to jak wieczność i krótko myśli, że tak, mógłbym spędzić całe życie w twoich ramionach, zanim uświadamia sobie, że za bardzo się wczuwa.

        Louis puszcza go, wciąż się szczerząc, a Harry próbuje nie zmarszczyć się na utratę dotyku. Zamiast tego odwzajemnia uśmiech.

        Jakaś część niego krzyczy, mówiąc mu, by tego nie robić, ale ignoruje to, bo większa część mówi mu, że to najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu.

        Ma nadzieję, że to prawda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twinkles toes – oznacza to w slangu zarówno osobę, która świetnie tańczy (ta, Harold), jak i zniewieściałego faceta, wróżkę lub po prostu geja.


	7. Chapter 7

      Louis marszczy brwi na dokumenty przed sobą. Nic nie dociera do jego świadomości – wszystko wygląda, jakby ruszało się na papierze i może to dlatego, że spał tylko dwie godziny, ale w każdym razie nie ma pojęcia co tam jest napisane.  
       Sprawdza zegarek, który wskazuje za piętnaście dziesiątą. Olivia prawdopodobnie już śpi i może Harry także, chociaż w to wątpi.  
Często, kiedy wraca do domu, znajduje Harry’ego w salonie, z mnóstwem książek i zeszytów rozrzuconych wokół niego. Myśli, że może kędzierzawy chłopak dostaje taką samą dawkę snu, jak on.  
        Louis nie wie dlaczego, ale Harry pojawia się w jego myślach częściej, niż to normalne. W zasadzie, Louis zazwyczaj nie może przetrwać więcej, niż dwudziestu minut, bez myślenia  o nim. Lubi obwiniać o to fakt, że po prostu często myśli o Olivii, a Harry jest z nią teraz ściśle powiązany, więc także raz po raz pojawia się w jego umyśle.  
       Harry był w pobliżu już ponad trzy tygodnie, odkąd jest marzec, także znany jako miesiąc obracania się wokół Olivii (chociaż, dla Louisa, to jest każdy miesiąc).

  
       Urodziny Olivii są za mniej niż tydzień i Louis wie, że Harry planuje urządzić dla niej imprezę z jej koleżankami z klasy, ale nie wie, czy Harry oczekuje, że on też tam będzie.   
       On i Harry nie rozmawiają nawet tak często, jak ktoś by pomyślał, biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis myśli o nim przynajmniej sześć razy dziennie. Są te okazjonalne momenty, kiedy Louis dokucza mu, nazywając go twinkle toes i szczerzy się, ale tak daleko sięgają ich interakcje.  
        Zdecydowanie nie przedyskutowali planów, jak urodziny Olivii i Louis myśli, że może powinni, ale nie wie kiedy w ogóle znajdą czas. To, co wie, jest to, iż bierze dzień wolnego w dniu urodzin dziewczynki i że prawdopodobnie powinien powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu, kiedy będzie miał okazję.  
        Telefon dzwoni wtedy, strasząc go. Gapił się beznamiętnie na spłowiałe miejsce na swoim biurku, skoro słowa nie miały dla niego żadnego sensu i natychmiast czuje się winny, gdy sięga po telefon.  
  - Myślę, że umieram – mówi osoba po drugiej stronie linii, gdy tylko Louis odbiera połączenie.  
       Oczywistym jest, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, gdy uświadomienie sobie, że to Liam, zabiera mu chwilę. Louis śmieje się gorzko, ale to przychodzi z opóźnieniem.  
  - Ustaw się w kolejce, Payno.   
  - Naprawdę śmieszne. – Liam warczy i to sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha. – Poważnie myślę, że umieram, nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć przez ostatnią godzinę. Myślisz, że mój asystent mnie wyniesie, jeśli będę wystarczająco błagał?  
  - Wątpię w to. – Louis parska. – I nie proś mnie, bo to nie pomoże.  
       Liam wzdycha po drugiej stronie, zanim mówi marzycielskim tonem:  
  - Może powinienem po prostu wstawić tu łóżko. Moje życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.  
  - Proszę, nie – jęczy Louis. – Po prostu zakończmy na dzisiaj, tak? Nie robimy nic, co nie może poczekać do jutra.  
  - Masz całkowitą rację. – Zgadza się Liam. – Spotkamy się na zewnątrz za dziesięć minut?  
  - Jasne – odpowiada Louis, zanim okłada telefon.  
       Wzdycha ciężko, nim wstaje i rozciąga kończyny. Siedział w tym krześle przez co najmniej trzy godziny i myśli, że potrzebuje zainwestować w wygodniejsze, bo jego tyłek boli.  
       Pakuje swoje rzeczy i macha na pożegnanie swojej sekretarce, Delilah, nim bierze windę na parking w przyziemiu, gdzie czeka na niego Liam. Louis unosi brew, ale nic nie mówi. Ich samochody są zaparkowane raczej blisko wind i zajmuje im mniej niż minutę dotarcie do swoich aut.  Zanim Louis otwiera drzwi, odwraca się, więc widzi Liama ponad dachem jego samochodu.  
  - Li, przychodzisz na przyjęcie urodzinowe Olivii, nie?  
  - Olivia ma przyjęcie urodzinowe? – Liam pyta, opierając ramiona o dach samochodu, patrząc na Louisa z zaciekawieniem. – Kiedy masz czas, by to zaplanować?  
  - Ja-um, nie mam. – Louis odpowiada, przygryzając wargę. Czuje się dziwnie winny, przyznając to. – Niania to zrobiła.  
       Liam patrzy teraz na niego rozbawiony z jakiegoś powodu, którego Louis nie może pojąć.  
  - Racja, racja. Harry, tak?  
       Louis przytakuje w odpowiedzi, niepewien co powiedzieć. Okazuje się, że nie musi nic mówić, bo Liam kontynuuje.   
  - Zatem oczywiście, że tam będę. Po prostu wyślij mi szczegóły – mówi, uśmiechając się, zanim wsiada go auta, a Louis stoi tam przez chwilę, wiercąc się, nim sam wsiada do samochodu.  
       Pozwala Liamowi wyjechać pierwszemu, głównie dlatego, że gapi się na swoją przednią szybę przez dobre kilka minut, próbując zrozumieć czy, jako ojciec, powinien być tym, który planuje urodzinowe przyjęcie Olivii.  
       Ostatecznie decyduje się nie rozmyślać o tym, ale ta myśl ciągle jest tam, w tyle jego umysłu, nawet kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania dwadzieścia minut później.  
To wciąż jest dla niego szokiem, kiedy nie znajduje bałaganu, a mieszkanie jest czyste. Czystsze niż zwykle, nawet wtedy, kiedy on jest w domu.  
       Ani Olivia, ani Harry nie są w zasięgu wzroku, ale słyszy dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni i to dlatego, po odwieszeniu płaszcza i odłożeniu walizki, idzie właśnie tam.   
       Louis znajduje Harry’ego siedzącego na blacie, ze słuchawkami luźno zwisającymi wokół jego szyi i zeszytem w dłoniach. Pisze coś ze skoncentrowanym wyrazem twarzy, a obok niego leży podręcznik. Louis mógłby od razu powiedzieć, że Harry nawet nie wie, że on tu jest i po chwili uświadamia sobie, że tak może być, skoro kędzierzawy chłopak nadal nie spojrzał z nad swojej pracy.  
  - Ciężko się uczymy, twinkle toes? – Louis zastanawia się cicho i ukrywa swoje rozbawienie na sposób, w jaki głowa Harry’ego podrywa się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
       Wygląda jak przestraszony kociak, kiedy robi tę minę i trudno się nie uśmiechnąć, ale Louisowi udaje się to całkiem nieźle.  
  - Jesteś- jesteś wcześnie w domu. – Jest tym, co Harry odpowiada, zatrzaskując zeszyt i odkładając go na bok, nim zeskakuje z szafki. Nie ma za dużo miejsca na skok, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego stopy i tak niemal dotykają podłogi.  
       Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
  - Przypuszczam, że jestem. Byłem zmęczony.   
       Harry tylko kiwa głową, akceptując to, zanim wahanie jest wypisane na jego twarzy; coś, czego Louis nie rozumie. Harry jest jak otwarta księga – jego emocje są wyraźnie odbite na jego twarzy, ale Louis nigdy nie wie co za myśli kryją się za tymi emocjami. Na przykład teraz, nie ma pojęcia co Harry myśli, chociaż naprawdę by chciał.  
  - Olivia i ja zrobiliśmy ciasteczka. – Harry mamrocze, przyciągając uwagę Louisa do tacki w pobliżu mikrofalówki. – Powiedziała, że te z czekoladą są twoimi ulubionymi.  
       Usta Louisa są suche i patrzy z powrotem na Harry’ego.  
  - Zrobiliście dla mnie ciasteczka?  
  - Cóż, tak sądzę – odpowiada z zarumienionymi policzkami. _To dobrze na nim wygląda_ , Louis zauważa. – Olivia chciała dać ci je sama, ale zasnęła jakąś godzinę temu.   
       Louis nie wie wiele o Harrym. Nie tak dużo, jak powinien, biorąc pod uwagę, że pozwala temu mężczyźnie zajmować się swoją córką.  
       Bez wątpienia wie jednak, że Harry jest świetnym piekarzem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, Louis myśli, że zjadł najlepsze upieczone cudeńka, jakie kiedykolwiek miał w życiu, a to mówi wiele, biorąc pod uwagę, że podróżował dookoła świata.   
  - Zatem dziękuję – mówi Louis, sięgając, by poluzować krawat, gdy idzie, by wziąć ciasteczko.  
       Widzi, jak oczy Harry’ego śledzą ruch jego ręki, ale wtedy kędzierzawy chłopak wydaje się z tego otrząsnąć.   
  - To była przyjemność – mamrocze, nim bierze swój zeszyt i książkę, trzymając je przy swojej piersi. – W lodówce są pozostałości po obiedzie, jeśli jesteś głodny.  
       Potem, zanim Louis może coś powiedzieć, Harry mija go, wychodząc z kuchni. Ich ramiona ocierają się przez chwilę i Harry drży, ale idzie dalej. Louis patrzy na drzwi przez chwilę, zanim bierze ciastko i siada na jednym z krzeseł, myśląc o ich krótkotrwałym kontakcie.  
       Jest coś w Harrym, co przytrzymuje jego uwagę i Louis nie sądzi, że to sposób, w jaki jego policzki się rumienią, nie liczy się też to, jak śmiech opuszcza jego czereśniowe usta.   
       Przysięga, że pewnego dnia to rozgryzie.  
-  
       Urodziny Olivii wypadają w piątek. Szóstego marca.  
       Louis ma tę datę zapamiętaną, wiedząc, że jeśli jest jakikolwiek sposób, by sprzeniewierzyć się Olivii, to zapomnienie o jej urodzinach. Sam nigdy tego nie zrobił, ale widział, jak wykluczała ze swojego towarzystwa przyjaciół (z którymi ostatecznie się pogodziła) tylko dla tego, że zapomnieli. To dzień, który bierze bardzo na poważnie – nawet bardziej niż _Boże Narodzenie._  
        Zamiast budzić Louisa o szóstej rano w święta, Olivia robi to w swoje urodziny.  
       Dlatego też Louis jest zaskoczony, kiedy budzi się i zegar obok niego wskazuje, że jest godzina dziesiąta. Przez sekundę jest pewien, że śni, ale potem światło słoneczne uderza go prosto w oczy, opowiadając inną historię.  
Kiedy sprawdza pokój Olivii, ten jest pusty, co ma sens, skoro jest piątkowy ranek i powinna być w szkole, ale w tym samym czasie to sprawia, że pierś Louisa robi się ciężka.  
       Zapomina o tym, kiedy znajduje w kuchni Harry’ego, tańczącego w sposób, do którego Louis już niemal przywykł, a połowa jego włosów jest spięta w koczek. To wygląd, którego Louis wcześniej nie widział i raczej mu się podoba, nawet, jeśli cieszy go Harry z nową chustką w włosach każdego dnia.  
       Harry jest wyraźnie zajęty, z pięcioma różnymi miskami otaczającymi go i tuzinem książek rozłożonych na stole. Louis szybko uświadamia sobie, że to książki kucharskie, a Harry najprawdopodobniej robi to wszystko na urodzinowe przyjęcie Olivii, które odbędzie się późnym popołudniem.   
  - Mogę pomóc? – pyta, zanim może to przemyśleć, a Harry nawet nie wzdryga się tym razem, co Louis uważa za sukces.  
       Zamiast tego, Harry odwraca do niego twarz, a jego oczy wyglądają na szalone.  
  - Możesz- dzięki _Bogu_ , jesteś tu. W porządku, myślisz, że możesz pojechać do najbliższego sklepu i kupić plastikowy sprzęt kuchenny? Łyżki, widelce i to wszystko? Potrzebuję też serwetek, papierowych talerzy i misek?  
       Louis tylko mruga na niego, zmieszany, bo nie wydaje mu się, by słyszał, by Harry kiedykolwiek powiedział tyle na raz. On się jednak nie zatrzymuje.  
  - Kurwa, potrzebuję też jajek i mąki, kończy mi się. Myślisz, że możesz też to kupić? W zasadzie, potrzebuję też oleju, cynamonu i papryki. I _marchewki_ , dużo, dużo marchewek. Od dawna nie piekłem dla tak wielu osób, zapomniałem jak dużo wszystkiego potrzeba. Louis, proszę, możesz-?  
       Louis przerywa mu, unosząc obie dłonie, by go zatrzymać.  
  - Okej, tak, jasne. Oczywiście.  
       Harry oddycha z ulgą, sięgając, by potrzeć brew i zostawiając ślad mąki; Louis decyduje się o tym nie mówić.  
  - Jesteś najlepszy, dziękuję. Także, papierowe kubki! Cholera, jak mogłem zapomnieć o papierowych kubkach? Po prostu te wszystkie rzeczy, wiesz, cały pakiet. Wszystko, proszę. Jak najszybciej. – Prosi, zanim dodaje: - Upewnij się, że serwetki mają motyw Justina Biebera.  
  - Co? Dlaczego muszą mieć motyw Justina Biebera? – Louis pyta z niedowierzaniem.  
  - Nie zadawaj takich pytań, tylko _idź_ – odpowiada Harry, brzmiąc na wyczerpanego.  
       Louis gapi się na niego.  
  - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego-  
  - Po prostu zaakceptuj to. – Harry syczy w odpowiedzi. Przypomina Louisowi rozgniewanego kociaka. Może Harry _jest_ kociakiem. Louis nie jest pewien. – Ubierz się i po prostu kup wszystko, o co prosiłem?  
  - Co jest złego w mojej pidżamie?  
  - Louis, jesteś _poważny_?  
  - Tak, jestem _poważny_. Czy ktokolwiek zwróci uwagę, jeśli tak wyjdę?  
       Harry obraca się do niego z grymasem niezadowolenia.  
  - _Nie wierzę,_ że marnujesz mój czas na kłótnie na ten temat właśnie teraz. Staram się upiec dwa ciasta, ciasteczka i zrobić domowe lody na urodziny twojej córki. Naprawdę nie mam czasu na to, byś mówił mi, że nie możesz się, kurwa, przebrać jeden z miliardów garniturów.  
       Usta Louisa są praktycznie teraz szeroko otwarte, gdy gapi się na Harry’ego, którego twarz jest teraz bardziej mieszanką grymasu i zasmuconej miny. Nie sądził, że Harry ma to w sobie.  
  - Nie mam _miliardów_ garniturów – odpowiada defensywnie.   
       Patrzy, jak Harry bierze głęboki oddech i przykleja szeroki uśmiech na twarz.  
  - Okej, jestem pewien, że nie masz. Teraz proszę, idź i kup wszystko o co prosiłem, w swojej pidżamie, jeśli masz ochotę. Dziękuję.  
       Potem odwraca się, mieszając coś w jednej z misek prze sobą.  
       Normalnie, Louis kłóciłby się, ale myśli, że Harry może faktycznie odgryźć mu głowę, jeśli to zrobi, więc zamiast tego idzie się przebrać. Specjalnie zakłada dżinsy i koszulkę, tylko po to, by pokazać, że nie ma w połowie tak wielu garniturów, jak sądzi Harry.  
       Do czasu, kiedy wraca do kuchni, zapomina wszystkiego, o co prosił Harry. Jest nieco przestraszony, by ponownie mu przerwać, ale potem przypomina sobie, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który zdecydowanie może poradzić sobie z jednym studentem, jeśli prowadzi całą firmę.  
  - Więc, mogłem zapomnieć wszystkiego, co kazałeś mi kupić. - Louis ogłasza, opierając się o framugę.  
       Jajko, które Harry rozbijał do miski pęka w jego ręce, a żółtko pokrywa jego dłoń; odwraca się do Louisa z niemal upiornym spokojem.  
  - Zrobię ci listę - mówi powoli, jakby powstrzymując swoją frustrację. Louis nie wątpi, że tak jest. - Tylko pozwól mi umyć ręce.  
       Louis tylko przytakuje i czeka pięć minut, w czasie których Harry zapisuje dla niego listę, która okazuje się być dłuższa, niż Louis pamięta. Pół godziny później znajduje się w sklepie spożywczym, szukając kardamonu, chociaż nie ma pojęcia co to, do cholery, w ogóle jest.  
       I mimo, że Louis został totalnie zmiażdżony przez Harry’ego, jakoś lubi młodszego mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej. Spostrzega złość Harry'ego jako niemal rozbawiającą, ale także podziwia jego determinację.   
       To jasne, że Harry dba o córkę Louisa bardziej, niż mężczyzna by pomyślał.  
Także, kiedy Louis powiedział Olivii, że lubi kogoś, z kim mógłby prowadzić rozmowę, przekomarzanie się było w tym uwzględnione, a on ma przeczucie, że on i Harry osiągnęli ten poziom w ich relacji.   
       Louis odpycha tę myśl niemal natychmiast. Nie. Oboje, Olivia i Niall są głupiutcy, myśląc, że Louis chce być z Harrym. Harry jest po prostu kimś, kto opiekuje się Olivią.  
       Po prostu także jest kimś niesamowicie ujmującym i zabawnym, ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
       Louisowi zabiera chwilę, by zdobyć wszystko, o co prosił Harry, ale czuje się spełniony, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni i odkłada zakupy na podłogę. Harry na początku nie podnosi wzroku, zajęty spryskiwaniem czegoś na blasze, ale kiedy odwraca się do Louisa, jego brwi są uniesione.  
  - Wciąż masz listę? - pyta Harry, odkładając spryskiwacz na bok i podchodząc do zakupów.  
       Louis marszczy brwi, ale przytakuje, wyciągając portfel z tylnej kieszeni, zanim wyciąga listę i podaje ją Harry'emu.  
  - Po co ci ona? - pyta.  
  - Tylko sprawdzam, czy masz wszystko. - Harry informuje go, zezując na listę, zanim kuca i zaczyna przeszukiwać torby.  
  - Co? Nie musisz sprawdzać. - Louis zapewnia, sięgając po listę, ale Harry przesuwa rękę poza zasięg Louisa.  
       Louis sapie i krzyżuje ręce. Ale nie próbuje powstrzymać Harry'ego, bo jest pewien, że ma wszystko z listy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że sprawdził dwa razy, by się upewnić.  
         Zwątpienie przemyka przez niego, kiedy Harry wstaje z grymasem na twarzy.  
  - Nie. - Louis nalega słabo. - Sprawdziłem dwa razy. Nie mogłem niczego zapomnieć.  
       Harry tylko wzdycha.  
  - Widelce, stary. Zapomniałeś o plastikowych widelcach.  
  - Widelce? - Louis powtarza, początkowo w szoku, ale potem to rozpływa się w zburzone niedowierzanie. -  Pieprzone _widelce_? Zapomniałem o pieprzonych widelcach ze wszystkich rzeczy? Muszę wrócić po jakieś pieprzone _widelce_?  
  - Cóż…  - Harry zaczyna, ale Louis nie czeka, aż skończy, tylko wyrywa listę z dłoni Harry'ego i obraca się na pięcie.  
       Ludzie w budynku rzucają mu kilka dziwnych spojrzeń, gdy wychodzi z windy, ale myśli, że to dlatego, że ze złością mamrocze pod nosem “pieprzone widelce”.  
-  
       Kiedy Louis wraca z dwoma dodatkowymi pudełkami widelców, Olivia jest w domu. Wie o tym od razu, bo jej małe Vansy leżą w korytarzu. Louis wchodzi do kuchni i znajduje tam Harry’ego, z bitą śmietaną na całej twarzy.  
  - Nic nie mów. – Harry warczy defensywnie, gryząc wargę. – Twoja córka jest zła.  
       To tekst, który Louis słyszał wcześniej, ale nigdy nie od Harry’ego. Jednak nie jest nawet  bliski temu, jak wymawiały to inne opiekunki i to stąd Louis wie, że Harry może zostać w pobliżu na dłużej.  
       Także, Olivia wbiega do kuchni z butelką bitej śmietany i znów pryska nią na twarz Harry’ego, chichocząc, a zamiast krzyknąć na nią, Harry sapie z przesadą, co sprawia, że Olivia śmieje się głośniej. Harry uśmiecha się zaraz potem i Louis stara się odepchnąć pragnienie scałowania śmietany z jego dołeczków.  
       Zamiast tego, sięga do ramienia Olivii.  
  - Hej, jubilatko. – Wita się z nią żartobliwie, kiedy dziewczynka się odwraca.  
      Olivia szczerzy się do niego, owijając ciasno ręce wokół jego pasa.  
  - Cześć, papo, kocham cię.  
       Louis uśmiecha się do niego, lekko szturchając jej nos.  
  - Też cię kocham, Liv.  
       Dziewczynka uroczo marszczy twarz, zanim chichocze.  
  - To moje urodziny! – woła, wyrzucając ręce w górę.   
       Louis pochyla się, by wziąć ją w ramiona, a potem podnosi ją. Zauważa Harry’ego, patrzącego się na nich czule, gdy używa serwetki Justina Biebera, by wytrzeć swoją twarz. Poważnie.  
  - Wiem, że to twoje urodziny. Właśnie to powiedziałem, głupolu. – Louis mówi jej, dokuczając. – Kiedy przychodzą twoi przyjaciele?  
       Olivia tylko wzrusza ramionami, całując go w policzek, zanim klepie go w pierś.  
  - Muszę iść się ubrać, papo! Puść mnie! – jęczy, kiedy nie słucha jej od razu.  
       Poświęca chwilę, na zirytowanie jej, kołysząc ją w swoich ramionach dłużej, niż to konieczne, ale kiedy dziewczynka zaczyna wzdychać melodramatycznie, Louis decyduje, że prawdopodobnie mimo wszystko powinien pozwolić jej się ubrać.  
       Tak szybko, jak ją ostawia, Olivia wybiega, ale nie przed tym, nim klepie dłoń Harry’ego i mówi:  
  - Karma jest psem.  
       Louis mruga, gdy dziewczyna wychodzi, a potem odwraca się do Harry’ego.  
  - Karma jest _psem_? – Powtarza, unosząc brwi.  
  - Co? To nie tak, że zamierzam uczyć twojej córki przekleństw – odpowiada Harry, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie, jakby powinien to wiedzieć. – Teraz, zamierzasz włóczyć się czy być przydatnym i powiesić dekoracje?  
       Louis wzdycha, ale chwyta z podłogi torbę pełną dekoracji i idzie do salonu.  
  - Dziękuję, kochanie! – Harry woła okropnie z kuchni.  
       Louis wystawia w odpowiedzi język, ale potem przypomina sobie, że Harry go nie widzi.  
  - Nie ma za co, twinkle toes! – odkrzykuje, a Harry śmieje się w odpowiedzi.  
-  
       Pierwszą osobą dzwoniącą dzwonkiem jest Zayn.  
       Louis wciąż wiesza jakiś dziwny plakat Myszki Miki, więc Harry jest tym, który otwiera drzwi. Wszystko, co piekł jest skończone, poza tym, co musi wyjąć z piekarnika i w międzyczasie siedział na kanapie, krzycząc przypadkowe instrukcje do Louisa, który patrzył na niego wilkiem, ale robił to, co mu kazano.  
  - Cześć, witam na Olivii-, cholera jasna, jesteś Zayn Malik. – Głos Harry’ego unosi się w trakcie zdania i Louis niemal słyszy, jak jego szczęka opada.  
       Bez odwracania się od plakatu, Louis wrzeszczy:  
  - Ej, Zayn, nie zachowuj się jak gość. Przynieś tu swój tyłek i pomóż mi!  
  - Myślę, że tylko dlatego, że to powiedziałeś, nie zrobię tego. – Zayn odpowiada oschle. – Także, cześć. Zakładam, że jesteś Harry? Sporo o tobie słyszałem.  
  - Um… dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję. – Harry odpowiada, brzmiąc na nieco zafascynowanego.  
       Louis ignoruje płomień gorącej zazdrości w swoim brzuchu. _Nie_ ma powodu, by być zazdrosnym.  
       W końcu udaje mu się powiesić plakat i zeskakuje ze stołka, który Harry dla niego przyniósł. Odwraca się do nich, akurat, gdy Zayn mówi:  
  - Same najlepsze. Twoje włosy dosięgają ich reputacji.  
       Harry rozpromienia się i uczucie w żołądku Louisa jakoś staje się gorsze. Jak to się stało, że Harry nigdy nie rozpromienia się tak przez niego? Mieszkają razem, na litość Boską.  
       Zanim Louis może zmusić Zayna, by go tego nauczył lub do pomocy, dzwonek znów rozbrzmiewa i Harry spieszy, by otworzyć. Tym razem to Niall stoi na progu, z okropnie zapakowanym prezentem.   
  - Hej, Haz! Urocza koszula! – Niall komplementuje, a potem Louis patrzy, jak jego niemal cała twarz zmienia się, gdy jego wzrok spada na Zayna. – Och. Er. Cześć, Zayn.  
       Zayn uśmiecha się ciepło, a jego twarz łagodnieje.  
  - Cześć, Niall.  
       Cóż, z jaśniejszej strony, przynajmniej Louis nie musi martwić się o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i nianię, będących w związku. Nie to, żeby to był problem. To po prostu- cokolwiek.  
       Louis patrzy, jak Harry porusza się, by zamknąć drzwi, ale potem ktoś inny dzwoni dzwonkiem, sekundę przed zamknięciem.  
  - Jestem spóźniony? – Liam zastanawia się, wchodząc do mieszkania i zarzucając rękę na ramiona Nialla.   
  - W samą porę. – Louis przeciąga samogłoski, otrzepując dłonie i podchodzi do ich czwórki. Opiera łokieć na ramieniu Zayna, nim mówi: - Sugeruję ukryć wasze prezenty, nim Olivia was zobaczy.  
       Liam kiwa poważnie głową, Niall robi minę, Zayn prycha, a Harry chichocze. To podsumowuje ich wszystkich idealnie w umyśle Louisa.  
  - Nie mówcie, że was nie ostrzegałem. – Louis mamrocze, zanim jego oczy skupiają się na Harrym. – Jeśli mi nie pomożesz, dosłownie spalę każdą chustę, jaką znajdę w twoim pokoju.  
       To wydaje się być wystarczającym bodźcem, bo Harry przewraca oczami, ale przytakuje. Louis szczerzy się, nim odwraca się do pozostałych trzech mężczyzn.  
  - Nie sądźcie, że to nie dotyczy też wasz.  
  - Nie mam żadnych chust. – Niall zauważa z zadowoleniem i Louis unosi brwi, mrużąc oczy.  
  - Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz, Horan. Wypróbuj mnie. – Grozi.  
       Niall gapi się na niego nieobecnie, zanim wzdycha.  
  - W porządku.  
       Louis przenosi spojrzenie na Zayna i Liama, którzy kiwają głowami, chociaż wygląda to niechętnie z ich strony.  
  - Świetnie. – Ogłasza Louis. – W porządku, Harry, co jeszcze musimy zrobić?  
       Gdy Harry wyjaśnia jak powiesić resztę dekoracji, Zayn pochyla się do przodu i szepcze w jego ucho:  
  - Cholernie wpadłeś, Tommo.  
        Louis nie przejmuje się odpowiedzią.   
-  
       Olivia bawi się jak nigdy w życiu. Stale się śmieje, a duży uśmiech na jej twarzy przypomina mu o Stanie. Chciałby, by mężczyzna tu był, widząc ósme urodziny Olivii, ale wie, że to niemożliwe.  
       Nie pogrąża się jednak w smutnych myślach, zamiast tego skupiając się na zaraźliwym chichocie Olivii i sposobie, w jaki jej oczy błyszczą jasno.  
       Im dalej trwa impreza, wszystko jest całkiem dobrze. Przynajmniej w doświadczeniu Louisa.  
       Nie ma dzieci próbujących zjeść farbę ze ścian, nikt nie wchodzi do pokoi, do których nie powinien i nikt na siebie nie sika. To sukces.  
       Oczywiście, to wtedy wszystko idzie śmiesznie źle.  
       Louis wykłada kolejną tackę ciastek Harry’ego, kiedy słyszy pisk z korytarza, który może należeć tylko do Harry’ego. Zanim sprawdza, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, drzwi się otwierają. Kędzierzawy mężczyzna wychodzi z korytarza, a cała jego twarz jest jasno czerwona, aż po koniuszki uszu.  
  - Wszystko w porządku? – Louis sprawdza, lekko zmartwiony, a Harry kiwa głową, ale nie mówi słowa. Louis marszczy brwi. – Jesteś pewien? Co się właśnie stało?  
  - Nic - odpowiada Harry wysokim, piskliwym głosem i Louis nie musi być psychologiem by wiedzieć, że kłamie.   
       Przewraca oczami i wręcza mu rękawice kuchenne, których używał do trzymania tacki. Śmiało idzie na korytarz, a Harry podąża za nim, mamrocząc:  
  - Nie, poważnie. To nic. Jest w porządku. Wracajmy na imprezę, Lou.  
       Louis parska, pokrzepiająco poklepując pierś Harry'ego (z _żadnym_ ukrytym motywem), zanim zaczyna otwierać drzwi na korytarzu.  
       Zaczyna od drzwi do własnego pokoju, który jest pusty, nim szybko przesuwa się do pokoju Olivii, który także jest pusty. Następna jest spiżarnia i kiedy otwiera drzwi, jest niemal zawstydzony, mówiąc delikatnie, swoim okrzykiem zaskoczenia.  
  - Co,  _do cholery,_ robicie? - Louis krzyczy, a przed nim, Niall i Zayn odsuwają się od siebie, z zarumienionymi policzkami i ciemnymi oczami.  
  - Nic - odpowiada Niall, gdy Zayn mamrocze: - Zamknij drzwi, dupku.  
       Louis robi zbulwersowaną minę i zanim może coś odwarknąć, wchodzi Liam.  
  - Co się stało? To znowu mysz?  
       Zapada cisza, nim Harry mówi głosem, który jest niemal krzykiem:  
  - Co, _do cholery_? Jest tu mysz?  
       Louis widzi kilka dzieciaków w pobliżu korytarza, zatrzymujących się i patrzących na nich, i myśli, że powinien zrobić coś z tym, ale wtedy Harry ciągnie za jego rękaw, sycząc:  
  - Musimy się przeprowadzić, Louis. Tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Po prostu spakujmy wszystkie nasze rzeczy i chodźmy.  
  - Co? - Louis odpowiada, zanim potrząsa głową. - Nie możemy się przeprowadzić, to pieprzona _mysz_.  
       Harry mruży oczy.  
  - Cóż, _ty jesteś_ pieprzoną myszą.  
  - Tak bardzo, jak bawi mnie ta rozmowa, możemy kontynuować później? Jestem teraz tak jakby zajęty - mówi Niall z szafy, brzmiąc na lekko zdesperowanego.   
       Louis nie poświęca mu żadnej uwagi, bo Harry uderza się w czoło, jego oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu.  
  - To impreza z motywem Myszki Miki, a teraz jest tu pieprzona mysz. Jesteśmy przeklęci, Louis - jęczy, potrząsając głową.  
  - Uspokój się. - Nalega Liam. - Jest w _porządku_. Jezu. Idę pokroić tort.  
       Zanim Liam może się ruszyć, Olivia pojawia się na końcu korytarza z hordą przyjaciół za plecami.  
  - Nawet nie _myśl_ o dotykaniu mojego tortu, wujku Liamie - warczy, przyciskając pluszowego Mickego do piersi. - Jeśli to zrobisz, napuszczę na ciebie mysz.  
       W swojej głowie, Louis zastanawia się skąd ona w ogóle wie co znaczy słowo “napuścić”, skoro nie mają zwierzątka, ale potem Harry mocniej ściskaj jego rękę.  
  - Olivia _rozmawia_ z myszmi?  
       Louis prycha.  
  - Tak, Harry, jest zaklinaczką mysz. O czym ty, do cholery, myślisz? Poza tym, wiesz, że prawidłowo mówi się “myszami”, tak? Myślałem, że robisz stopień z angielskiego.  
       Harry marszczy brwi, otwierając usta, ale wtedy Zayn przerywa mu, parskając.  
  - Tak, a ja mogę, kurwa, rozmawiać z jeleniami jak Królewna Śnieżka.  
  - Zamknij się - warczy, nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa, ale potem jego brwi marszczą się jeszcze bardziej. - Hej, myślałem, że _ja_ byłem Królewną Śnieżką?  
  - Tak, jasne, jesteś Królewną Śnieżką. - Louis zgadza się, głównie dlatego, że teraz wszystkie dzieci patrzą na piątkę idiotów wrzeszczących w korytarzu. - Teraz możemy wrócić na imprezę?  
       Kątem oka widzi, jak Niall kiwa w zgodzie głową i Louis sięga, by go szturchnąć, ale potem myśli o tym. - W porządku, pa - mówi Zaynowi i Niallowi, zatrzaskują drzwi, nim ktokolwiek może się kłócić.  
  - Dzięki _Bogu_. - Niall mówi z wnętrza szafy, a Louis widzi, że nawet Harry przewraca oczami.  
       Robią dwa kroki, kiedy rozlega się kolejny, przeszywający krzyk, a potem drzwi otwierają się, a Niall wybiega.  
  - Znalazłem pieprzoną mysz - informuje, a jego oczy są szerokie.  
       Sekundę później Zayn też wybiega, wyglądając na nieco szalonego.  
  - _Jezu_ , tak, to prawdziwa, pieprzona mysz. Ja wychodzę. - Wykonuje ruch, by wyjść, ale Louis blokuje mu drogę.   
       Tak, jakby miał pozwolić najlepszemu przyjacielowi opuścić wcześniej przyjęcie urodzinowe swojej córki.   
       To wtedy Olivia wybiera chwilę, by westchnąć, a kiedy Louis patrzy na nią, dziewczynka głaszcze małą myszkę. Harry też wydaje się to zauważyć, bo sapie, brzmiąc na przerażonego.  
  - Nie dotykaj tego, to ma choroby! - krzyczy, a Olivia tylko marszczy brwi, ale nie przestaje głaskać.  
  - Och, mój Boże, to się nie dzieje. - Louis mamrocze głównie do siebie. To tylko pogarsza sprawę, bo Harry odwraca się do niego, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Proszę, nic nie mów. - Prosi, ale to bezużyteczne, bo wie, że Harry i tak to zrobi.  
  - Co z dziećmi tego? - pyta, gryząc wargę.  
       Louis naprawdę nie powinien gapić się na jego usta. Wzdycha, odwracając wzrok, zanim pociera dłonią twarz.  
  - Co, _do cholery_ , masz na myśli przez dzieci?  
  - Czy myszy się nie reprodukują? - Harry wypala, wyrzucając ręce w górę.  
  - Cóż, _tak_. Wszystkie zwierzęta to robią, Harry. - Louis warczy.   
       Gorąco tuzina zmieszanych spojrzeń pali go w plecy, ale robi co w swojej mocy, by to zignorować.  
  - Musimy się przeprowadzić, Louis! Co, jeśli jedno z nich zje mnie we _śnie_? - Harry martwi się, wyglądając na rzeczywiście zrozpaczonego, jakby myszy miał zjeść go w śnie. Louis mieszka nie z jednym, a z dwoma dzieciakami.  
  - Nie ma wystarczająco myszy na świecie - mamrocze, szczypiąc nasadę nosa.  
       Harry brzmi na absolutnie zszokowanego, gdy mówi:  
  - _Przepraszam_?  
       Zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć, Liam przerywa mu z:  
  - Możemy przestać rozmawiać o myszy? Nie wiem czy wasza dwójka idiotów zapomniała, ale mamy tu imprezę!  
  - Och, zamknij się, Liam. - Louis narzeka, nawet jeśli wie, że Liam ma rację.  Odwraca się do Olivii, która wciąż trzyma mysz w ręce. - Olivia, możesz, _proszę_ , to puścić?  
       Olivia marszczy brwi, ale puszcza to, a to odbija się od podłogi, zanim upada w pobliżu stopy Louisa. Gapi się na to przez chwilę w osłupieniu, zanim patrzy na Harry'ego.   
  - To plastik. To plastikowa mysz - oświadcza w jawnym niedowierzaniu.   
       Harry mruga, patrząc na to, a potem jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się na winny. Louis jęczy nawet przed tym, jak Harry mówi powoli:  
  - Och. Kupiłem jej to w zeszłym tygodniu.  
  - Ty pieprzony _idioto_. - Louis mamrocze, chowają twarz w dłoniach, a Harry wydaje z siebie obrażony dźwięk.  
  - Niby czemu to jest _moja_ wina? - Harry narzeka, wydymając wagę.   
       Louis naprawdę nigdy nie prosił, by cokolwiek z tego się stało. Bierze głęboki oddech, patrząc na Harry'ego przez palce.  
  - Ty kupiłeś jej pieprzoną, plastikową mysz.  
       Niall jest tym, który tym razem im przerywa.  
  - Hej! Zaśpiewajmy wszyscy piosenkę albo obejrzyjmy film czy coś! - Sugeruje głośno, wchodząc między nich.  
  - Czekaj, myślałem, że będziemy się obściskiwać? - odzywa się Zayn, wyglądając na lekko zdumionego.  
       Louis ma na niego warknąć, ale wtedy Liam krzyczy: “Trzymaj to w swoich spodniach, Malik!”, a Louis niemal krztusi się powietrzem.  
       Harry klepie go raczej bezowocnie po plecach i to tylko pogarsza sprawę, bo jeden z chłopców, który musi być przyjacielem Olivii wychodzi do przodu, patrząc na nich z zaciekawieniem.  
  - Trzymaj co w jego spodniach? - pyta niewinnie.   
       Louis jęczy, opuszczając głowę na ramię, które jest najbliżej niego, co okazuje się być ramieniem Harry'ego, bo Niall rusza gwałtownie do przodu, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie chłopca.  
  - Cóż, widzisz… kiedy mężczyzna i mężczyzna kochają się _bardzo_ mocno… - Niall zaczyna, a Louis kopie go, nim może skończyć zdanie.  
  - _Nie waż się._ \- Louis grozi, a za nim odzywa się Zayn:  
  - Czekaj, _kochasz_ mnie?  
       Louis zamiera, tak jak Niall, a potem Irlandczyk mamrocze:  
  - _Kurwa_.  
       Olivia znowu wzdycha i Louis patrzy, jak jego córka odwraca się do swoich przyjaciół.  
  - Wybaczcie, ludzie, myślę, że to koniec imprezy. - Informuje ponuro.  
       Niall otrząsa się wtedy, potrząsając gorączkowo głową.  
  - Nie, Olivia, możemy bawić się dalej. - Nalega.  
       Louis poklepuje go po ramieniu i smutno kręci głową.  
  - Nah, stary, myślę, że tu skończyliśmy.  
       Przez sekundę Louis myśli, że Harry będzie się kłócić, biorąc pod uwagę całą pracę, jaką w to włożył, ale kiedy odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, kędzierzawy mężczyzna tylko gapi się na zabawkę-mysz, leżącą na ziemi.  
       W całej szczerości, Louis go nie wini, bo on sam przysięga tu i teraz, że zamierza, kurwa, spalić tą głupią rzecz.


	8. Chapter 8

       Pewnego wieczora Louis przychodzi do domu i po prostu opada na kanapę. Gapi się tępo na to, cokolwiek leci w telewizji, kiedy Harry wchodzi, zajmując miejsce obok niego.  
      Siedzą w milczeniu, Harry notuje coś w swoim zeszycie, a Louis ogląda… _Chirurgów_? Lub przynajmniej myśli, że to właśnie to. To dziwnie relaksujące, dopóki Harry nie sapie, klepiąc dłonią pierś Louisa.  
\- _Co_? - Louis wzdycha, mrugając w zaskoczeniu.  
      Harry wskazuje przez pokój.  
\- Myślę, że to mysz - szepce, jakby to mogło go _usłyszeć_ czy coś.   
      Louis nie wie dlaczego tak go lubi. Chciałby wiedzieć, ale naprawdę nie ma pojęcia. Jest nawet mniej pewien, kiedy zezuje na to, na co wskazuje Harry i widzi, co to naprawdę jest.  
\- To kawałek papieru, mądralo. - Louis jęczy, opuszczając głowę z powrotem na kanapę.  
      Harry rumieni się i przeprasza, zanim wraca do swojej pracy. Louis nie wybacza mu, pomimo tego na jak zagubionego wygląda, dopóki nie przyciska nagłego pocałunku do policzka Louisa i idzie do łóżka. 

                                                            -  
      Kolejnego poranka, kiedy Louis wychodzi do pracy, widzi, jak Harry przysiada na podłodze, a na blacie jest tuzin pułapek na myszy.  
Louis tylko wzdycha i czule czochra jego włosy (a Harry posyła mu złe spojrzenie), zanim chwyta swoją walizkę i wychodzi. To niemal tak, jakby mieli teraz rutynę.  
                                                            -  
      Louis dowiaduje się, że Harry zapisał Olivię na balet.  
      Nie wie jak się z tym czuje, głównie dlatego, że pamięta, że Hannah była tancerką. Pamięta, że to dlatego Stan się w niej zakochał. Pamięta, jak Stan ciągnął go na tuzin recitali, zmuszając go do siadania w tylnym rzędzie i oglądania, jak Hannah robiła niezliczoną ilość piruetów.  
      To sprawia, że Louis czuje się trochę okropnie, bo nie lubi, gdy przypomina mu się o najlepszym przyjacielu lub dziewczynie, w której się zakochał. Nie lubi, gdy mu się przypomina, że zmarli, zostawiając dwuletnią Olivię samą. Nie lubi, gdy mu się przypomina, że nie tylko on stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, ale Olivia straciła rodziców.  
      W tym samym czasie, widzi, że Olivia to kocha. Kocha balet i to ma poniekąd sens - to musi płynąć w jej krwi. Byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby tego nie kochała.  
      Jednak to, co go zaskoczyło, to fakt, że Harry był tym, który wyskoczył z tym pomysłem. Wraca do domu wcześniej w sobotę i widzi Harry'ego i Olivię w pokoju z pianinem, ćwiczących razem obroty i  podskoki.  
      Wydaje się, że mimo wszystko twinkle toes to odpowiednie przezwisko.  
Kończy, pytając o to Harry'ego, pytając, czy Harry jest tancerzem baletowym, a on kręci głową, mówiąc Louisowi, że jego siostra, Gemma, była i że pomagał jej czasami w ćwiczeniach, kiedy był młodszy.  
      Louis nie mówi tego, ale w myślach dziękuje Harry'emu za to, że zapisał Olivię na zajęcia z baletu i pozwolił jej na posiadanie części swojej matki. Louis wie, że nigdy by jej nie zapisał. Uczucie smutku ciążyło by na nim za bardzo, by w ogóle o tym pomyślał.  
                                                            -  
      Kolejną rzeczą jest Harry, uczący Olivii gry na pianinie. Louis słyszy, jak Harry gra czasami, kiedy wraca z pracy. Innymi czasy przyłapuje na tym także Olivię, z jej brwiami zmarszczonymi w skupieniu.  
      Louis myśli, że może pewnego dnia poprosi ją, by dla niego zagrała, ale w międzyczasie udaje, że o tym nie wie.  
      Harry robi wiele dla jego córki i Louis widzi to, ale nie wie co z tym zrobić. Nie wie jak może odpłacić mężczyźnie czymś innym, niż pieniędzmi, ale po kilku pierwszych tygodniach uświadamia sobie, że Harry i tak wydaje większość swoich pieniędzy na Olivię.  
      To dlatego pewnego poranka po prostu przykleja jedną ze swoich kart kredytowych do lodówki i zostawia notatkę, mówiącą, że Harry powinien użyć jej na zakupy i wszystkie wydatki związane z Olivią.  
      Po prostu chce sprawić, by życie Harry'ego było tak łatwe, jak tylko może, bo sądząc po sposobie, w jaki Olivia go traktuje, dziewczynka nie zniesie tego dobrze, jeśli on kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się odejść.  
      Żadna niania nigdy nie miała na nią takiego efektu i Louis zawsze zastanawiał się dlaczego. Zastanawiał się dlaczego Olivia nigdy nie szukała wzoru matki, dlaczego nigdy przywiązała się do niani, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobiła, tą nianią okazał się być Harry, który jest daleki od wzoru matki.  
      Ale jest kimś, kto wydaje się dbać bardzo o córkę Louisa i Louis przypuszcza, że to wszystko, co ma znaczenie. Nie przeszkadza też to, że jest naprawdę uroczy.  
                                                      ✿ ✿ ✿  
\- W porządku, którą historię powinienem przeczytać tym razem? - pyta Harry, patrząc na Olivię w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. - Piotruś Pan? Wiem, że naprawdę to lubisz.  
      Olivia kręci głową, podnosząc ją znad poduszek i zamiast tego opierając ją na dłoni.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy nie czytasz mi żadnych swoich opowiadań?  
\- Moich opowiadań? - Harry powtarza, nieznacznie zmieszany.  
      Każdego wieczora czyta Olivii opowiadanie z jednej z jej książek na półce (jej kolekcja rośnie za każdym razem, gdy idą do księgarni), dopóki nie zaśnie, zazwyczaj jest to Piotruś Pan albo Roszpunka. Ona naprawdę lubi te dwie historie.  
      Nigdy nie pytała o jedną z historii Harry'ego i szczerze, Harry nie ma pojęcia co to w ogóle znaczy. Olivia wzdycha, jakby Harry był niekompetentny - co, okej; czasami bardzo przypomina mu Louisa i to jedna z tych chwil.  
\- Te, które piszesz! W swoich dziennikach. - Wyjaśnia powoli i znacząco unosi brew.  
      Harry przewraca oczami i kładzie książkę na kolanach.  
\- Kto powiedział ci, że piszę opowiadania, Olive? Kiedy piszę w swoich dziennikach, to moja praca domowa. Taka, jaką ty masz.  
\- Nie kłam. - Olivia jęczy, zanim odsuwa włosy sprzed oczu. Wypadły z warkocza, który Harry zrobił jej rano, nim wyszli na spacer. - Papa mówi, że jesteś burmistrzem angielskiego*, więc to znaczy, że piszesz opowiadania.   
\- Studiuję angielski. – Harry poprawia ją łagodnie, zanim kręci głową. – Nie jestem typem chłopaka, który pisze opowiadania, Olive.  
      Olivia robi minę, zanim kładzie się z powrotem na poduszkę z kolejnym głośnym westchnięciem.  
\- W porządku, zgaduję, że możesz przeczytać mi Piotrusia Pana.  
      Wyraźnie nie jest zadowolona i znając Olivię, wyciągnie to później, kiedy nie będzie zmęczona. Harry patrzy, jak ziewa, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wie, że zaśnie w mniej, niż pięć minut. Otwiera książkę i zaczyna czytać.  
\- Wendy, John i Michael Darling mieszkali w Londynie. Pewnego wieczora Wendy obudziła się i znalazła dziwnego chłopca, siedzącego na podłodze, który płakał…  
      Oddech Olivii wyrównuje się do czasu, kiedy Harry dociera do drugiej strony, tak, jak przewidywał. Uśmiecha się do niej, odkładając książkę na bok i podciągając kołdrę, by przykrywała jej ramiona.  
\- Dobranoc, Olivie – mamrocze, całując ją w czubek głowy, zanim wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając drzwi uchylone, na wypadek gdyby wołała go później w nocy.  
      To początek przerwy wielkanocnej, więc przez następne dwa tygodnie będą tylko we dwoje w mieszkaniu. Louis wyjechał przedwczoraj w sprawach biznesowych i Harry trzymał język za zębami, kiedy Louis obiecał Olivii, że będzie wkrótce w domu.  
      Stał się lepszy, jeśli chodzi o rozmowy z Louisem. Wini za to głównie wypadek na urodzinach Olivii – pieczenie i stres zawsze prowadzi Harry’ego do warczenia na każdego kto mu przeszkadza. Przeprosiłby Louisa, ale nigdy nie było okazji.  
      Ale teraz spędzali ze sobą o wiele więcej czasu. Kiedy Louis wraca do domu, zazwyczaj siada na kanapie i ogląda jakieś programy na Netflixie, podczas gdy Harry odrabia obok niego swoje lekcje. Czasami Harry rozprasza się i pozwala sobie na podkradnięcie popcornu Louisa, ale potem przyłapuje go, patrzącego się na niego z ciekawością i natychmiast przestaje.   
      To te momenty z Louisem przekonują Harry’ego, że może Louis nie jest tak okropny, jak jego umysł czasami sądzi. Próbuje patrzeć na to wszystko z perspektywy Louisa, myśli o całej wytwórni płytowej, którą prowadzi i o córce, którą wychowuje i poniekąd to rozumie.  
      Wciąż chciałby, by Louis spędzał więcej czasu z Olivią, ale rozumie, że prawdopodobnie nie jest to tak łatwe, jakby chciał, żeby było.  
      Gdyby był odrobinę odważniejszy, poprosiłby Louisa, by wziął trochę wolnego, by spędzić czas z Olivią, ale nie jest jeszcze tak odważny. Gdyby był, może mógłby też powiedzieć Louisowi, że trochę się nim zauroczył, ale wątpi, by kiedykolwiek był _tak_ odważny.  
      Harry właściwie nie wie jak to się stało, ale jakoś, w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, jego zadurzenie tym, jak Louis wyglądał, przemieniło się w coś więcej. To nic poważnego w tym momencie, nic, z czego Harry nie mógłby się otrząsnąć, ale nie widzi powodu, by to zrobić. To nikogo nie krzywdzi i w tym momencie, Niall jest jedynym, który wie (chociaż podejrzewa, że Gemma też może wiedzieć).  
      Myśli, że Olivia może wiedzieć. Może odnosić wrażenie. _Być może_.  
Chociaż nie chce kłaść myśli do jej głowy, bo wie, jakie są małe dzieci i w sekundzie, w której Olivia naprawdę zorientuje się, że Harry jest zauroczony jej papą, nie powstrzyma się od zeswatania ich ze sobą.  
      Biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o nim w ten sposób, Harry naprawdę wątpi, by się jej udało.  
      Louis jest utalentowany i odnosi sukcesy – nie wspominając o tym, jak wspaniały jest. Nie ma mowy, by mógł ustatkować się z kimś takim, jak Harry i on to wie i akceptuje. Jego maleńkie zauroczenie takim właśnie pozostanie i jest z tym całkowicie pogodzony.  
      To po prostu to, że Louis jest miły dla oka i do rozmowy. Nic wielkiego. Ostatecznie Harry’emu przejdzie.   
                                                            -  
      Pierwszy tydzień przerwy Olivii idzie dobrze. Każdego dnia wychodzą na spacery, a jednego dnia pada śnieg, więc urządzają bitwę na śnieżki, ale to kończy się z gorącą czekoladą i zwinięciem koło siebie, przy kominku w salonie.  
Olivia jest absolutną zmorą, tak jak ojciec, jak zakłada Harry. Jakoś, Harry przywykł do tego i to właśnie dlatego, kiedy budzi się z drzemki, a jego cała twarz jest pokryta w pomadce i podkładzie, nie jest zaskoczony w najmniejszym stopniu.  
      Czasami nawet stroi się razem z nią, chociaż zazwyczaj po prostu zakłada koronę i jest księżniczką, którą Olivia ratuje z zamku. Jest zadowolony, że dziewczynka jest osobą tak wolną od uprzedzeń i myśli, że Louis dobrze ją wychował, nawet jeśli jest teraz trochę zaniedbujący.  
      Harry wie z cała pewnością, że nie robi tego specjalnie, więc myśli, że może pewnego dnia porozmawiają o tym i Louis zacznie się zachowywać. Dzisiaj to jednak nie jest ten dzień.  
      W którymś momencie Olivia przekonuje go, by zaczął pisać historie, by czytać je przed snem, a on robi to, głównie dlatego, że nie lubi jej zawodzić i także przez sposób, w jaki dziewczynka promienieje, gdy się zgadza.  
      Jakoś, te małe historyjki zmieniając się w poezję, która zmienia się w piosenki, które ich dwójka pisze razem, kiedy Harry uczy ją jak grać na pianinie. Piosenki nie są niczym poważnym, tylko czymś, co ładnie komponuje się z melodią i nie ma żadnego znaczenia za słowami.  
      Harry lubi to, że on i Olivia mogą bawić się razem, nie robiąc absolutnie nic. Z łatwością może powiedzieć, że dziewczynka wygrała jego serce i ani trochę nie czuje się tym zażenowany.  
                                                            -  
      Dzwonek do drzwi ich zaskakuje, kiedy Harry i Olivia malują pisanki, dla własnej rozrywki.  
      Harry zostawia to Olivii i idzie otworzyć drzwi, raczej zmieszany tym, kto to może być. Louis nie powinien wrócić do domu przez kolejne kilka dni, a także ma klucz, więc Harry wątpi, że dzwoniłby dzwonkiem.  
      Otwiera drzwi, oczekując może Nialla, ale potem widzi swoją siostrę,stojącą w progu, z bagażem w dłoni i jego usta się otwierają.  
\- Gemma? – pyta niedowierzająco, a ona przewraca oczami, przepychając się obok niego i wchodząc do mieszkania.  
\- To nie jest tak luksusowe, jak myślałam, że będzie. – Gemma komentuje, zsuwając buty i idzie przez korytarz, wchodząc do salonu. – Zatem gdzie jest pozostała dwójka?  
      Harry wciąż mruga z niedowierzaniem, całkowicie zaskoczony i ledwo zauważa, kiedy Olivia wychodzi z kuchni.  
\- Kto to? – pyta Olivia, marszcząc brwi i uwaga Harry’ego szybko przechodzi na nią.  
\- Czy to Olive? – Gemma pyta  z zachwytem, odkładając bagaż i Harry robi minę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
      Teraz Olivia robi minę.  
\- Nie, jestem Olivia – odpowiada chłodno.  
      Harry nigdy nie widział, by Olivia zachowywała się w taki sposób – zazwyczaj jest naprawdę szczęśliwa i rozbawiona, ale w tym momencie wygląda na raczej zirytowaną i Harry nie jest pewien dlaczego. Gemma wydaje się być tak zmieszana jak on, bo powoli kiwa głową.  
\- Przepraszam. Jestem Gemma, miło cię poznać, Olivio.  
      W odpowiedzi, Olivia tylko wydaje niski, gardłowy dźwięk i pyta Gemmy:  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
\- Olivia. - Harry karci ją lekko, podchodząc i kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. - Powinniśmy być mili dla gości, pamiętasz?  
      To jej nie pasuje, bo Olivia nagle wybucha płaczem. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i natychmiast klęka przed nią na kolanach i przyciąga ją do siebie, owijając ręce wokół niej. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał sobie radzić z płaczącą Olivią - i może to było nieuniknione, ale Harry zakładał, że kiedy to się stanie, będzie przynajmniej wiedział _dlaczego_.  
      Teraz, wszystko co wie, to to, że Olivia płacze, a jej czkawka łamie mu serce.  
\- Nie- nie odchodź, Harry. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. - Łka w jego ramię.  
      Harry pociera kółka na jej plecach, uciszając ją.  
\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Olivia. Obiecuję - mamrocze i ponad ramieniem dziewczynki wskazuje Gemmie, by poszła w dół korytarza. Jest pewien, że zorientuje się po plakatach na ścianach, który pokój jest jego.  
\- D-dlaczego ona tu jest? - Olivia pyta przez czkawkę i Harry sięga, by otrzeć jej policzki. - Byłam d-dobra. Nie powinieneś odchodzić.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę, Olive. - Harry powtarza, ściskając jej ramię. - Zostaję tutaj.  
      Nie wie dlaczego ona myśli, że odchodzi, ale domyśla się, że sposobem, by przestała płakać, jest przekonanie jej, że tak nie jest.  
\- Papa p-powiedział, że jeśli będę dobra, to zostaniesz. Dlaczego ona tu jest? - Olivia żąda odpowiedzi, wciąż jąkając się, gdy gorące łzy spływają po jej policzkach.  
      Harry marszczy brwi, pocierając jej policzki kciukami.  
\- Kto, skarbie? Gemma?  
      Olivia przytakuje, pociągając nosem, zanim znów chowa twarz w jego piersi.  
\- Jak ty myślisz, dlaczego ona tu jest? - Harry pyta zamiast odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, znów pocierając jej plecy.  
      Olivia krztusi się szlochem, zanim mówi:  
\- Żeby być m-moją nową nianią. - Jej głos załamuje się na ostatnim słowie.  
\- Och, skarbie, nie. - Harry ucisza ją. - Nie jest tutaj, by być twoją nianią.  
\- Zatem dlaczego tu jest? - Olivia zastanawia się, patrząc na niego z mokrymi rzęsami i czerwonym nosem. Przynajmniej znów normalnie oddycha.  
      Zmarszczka Harry'ego pogłębia się, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że nie ma odpowiedzi. Dlaczego Gemma _jest_ tutaj?  
      Mógłby ją zawołać i zapytać, ale ma przeczucie, że Olivia znów wybuchnie płaczem, jeśli Gemma przyjdzie do pokoju bez odpowiedniego wyjaśnienia.  
\- Cóż. - Harry zaczyna z wahaniem, zanim decyduje się improwizować. - Gemma bardzo mnie kocha i tęskniła za mną, bo nie widziała mnie jakiś czas, więc przyjechała mnie odwiedzić.  
      Olivia gapi się teraz na niego w osłupieniu i Harry nie sądzi, że to dobra rzecz, ale łzy teraz całkowicie przestały płynąć. Weźmie to, co może dostać.  
\- Ona jest twoją _dziewczyną_? - Olivia pyta w niedowierzaniu, brzmiąc teraz na bardziej zmartwioną niż wcześniej.  
\- Nie. - Harry odpowiada natychmiast, starając się ukryć jak przerażony jest tym pytaniem. - Nie, wcale nie. Ona jest moją siostrą, Olive.  
      Olivia tylko mruga, zanim powtarza:  
\- Siostrą?  
\- Tak, siostrą. - Harry potwierdza i zanim wie co się dzieje, Olivia wypuszcza wielki oddech ulgi i owija mocno ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego.  
      On też ją przytula, nawet jeśli jest szczerze zmieszany. Nie jest pewien, ale myśli, że to wydarzyło się, bo Olivia myślała, że Gemma jest jej nową nianią, a Harry odchodzi.  
      Jeśli tak, Harry martwi się nieco tym, co naprawdę się stanie, kiedy odejdzie. Ma nadzieję, że Olivia nie zareaguje tak źle albo może po prostu nigdy nie odejść. Nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć jej takiej smutnej.  
      Harry wciąż ją tuli, kiedy Gemma wraca, z wahaniem wymalowanym na twarzy i Harry zaprasza ją gestem, by podeszła, gdy puszcza Olivię.  
\- Olive, chciałabyś poznać teraz moją siostrę? - pyta cicho, nawiązując z nią kontakt wzrokowy.  
      Dziewczyna wciąż wygląda na nieco zasmuconą, więc Harry chce już to cofnąć, ale potem ona kiwa głową.  
\- Tak, proszę. Przepraszam, czy zachowałam się źle?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Ucisza ją łagodnie, ocierając ostatnie łzy z jej twarzy. - Jesteś najlepsza, Olive.  
      Olivia zdobywa się na mały uśmiech, a Harry całuje jej czoło, zanim odwraca ją, by była przodem do Gemmy, która stoi tam z rezerwą.  
\- Cześć, ciociu Gemmo. Przepraszam. - Olivia przeprasza, zanim spieszy na przód i przytula Gemmę.  
      Oczy Gemmy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i Harry gapi się na nią znacząco, zanim kobieta w końcu przytula Olivię, pocierając jej plecy w sposób, jaki Harry robił to zaledwie kilka minut temu.  
\- W porządku, Olivia. Wszystko dobrze?  
Olivia przytakuje, wtulając twarz w koszulkę Gemmy i Harry wciąż jest nieco zaskoczony małym wydarzeniem Olivii, bo inaczej uśmiechnąłby się na sposób, w jaki dziewczynka wygrywa Gemmę nie robiąc nic innego, jak tylko przytulając ją.  
      Pozwala Gemmie i Olivii mieć trochę dziewczyńskiego czasu i kończy malowanie jajka, nad którym pracował (pomalowane na kolor oczu Louisa z małym patyczakiem w garniturze).  
      Jest koło jedenastej, kiedy Olivia zasypia, co jest później niż zwykle, ale wciąż ma tydzień, zanim pójdzie do szkoły, więc Harry się nie martwi.  
      Znajduje Gemmę siedzącą w salonie, z nogami podwiniętymi pod siebie, trzymając jedno z oprawionych zdjęć w dłoni. Opada obok niej, opierając brodę o jej ramię i patrząc na zdjęcie; to jedno z tych Louisa i Olivii na plaży. Olivia jest na plecach Louisa i oboje śmieją się, a ich oczy marszczą się w kącikach.  
\- To Louis. - Harry informuje, ale myśli, że Gemma prawdopodobnie już się domyśliła. Ta teoria potwierdza się, gdy dziewczyna parska i popycha go.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, braciszku - Gemma zaczyna, odkładając zdjęcie i odwracając się do niego - ja faktycznie poszukałam informacji o Louisie Tomlinsonie w chwili, gdy usłyszałam, że będziesz z nim mieszkać.  
      Harry wzrusza ramionami, specjalnie ją szturchając.  
\- Nie bądź złośliwa. - Narzeka, a ona uderza go w rękę, szczerząc się.  
      Są cicho przez chwilę, a potem Gemma mówi:  
\- Więc… Olivia.  
\- Jest wspaniała, prawda? - Harry pyta, czując, jak jego usta rozszerzają się w uśmiechu. - Nie wiem co w nią wcześniej wstąpiło, ale nigdy nie poznałem tak świetnego dzieciaka.  
      Gemma po prostu mruczy w odpowiedzi i Harry zna swoją siostrę wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie robi; dlatego też defensywnie krzyżuje ręce na piersi.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic nie powiedziałam. - Gemma odpowiada, a kącik jej wargi unosi się w małym uśmieszku. - Dlaczego jesteś takim paranoikiem, Harry?  
\- Och, daruj sobie. - Harry warczy, a przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. - Co jest nie tak z Olivią?  
      Gemma robi minę.  
\- Nic nie jest nie tak z Olivią. Jest uroczą dziewczynką.  
      Harry unosi brew, nieprzekonany.  
\- Zatem dlaczego brzmisz tak niepewnie?  
      Jego siostra wzdycha, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy.  
\- H, to tylko to- wiesz, że ona nie jest twoim dzieckiem, prawda?  
      To nie jest to, czego oczekiwał. Myślał, że może żywiła urazę do Olivii, ponieważ ta była na początku nieuprzejma, ale to _wyraźnie_ nie było to. Harry kiwa powoli głową, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Oczywiście, że to wiem.  
      Nie podoba mu się sposób, w jaki Gemma patrzy na niego, teraz niemal smuto. Nie chce tego spojrzenia- nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na o spojrzenie.  
\- Jeśli to wiesz, to dlaczego traktujesz ją jak swoją córkę?  
\- Jak mam ją traktować? - pyta Harry, zatrwożony.   
\- Nie wiem, Haz. Nie mam dziecka. - Gemma przypomina mu, teraz marszcząc brwi. - I ty też nie. Powinieneś to pamiętać.  
      Harry gapi się na nią przez krótką chwilę milczenia, nim odwraca wzrok.  
\- Jak mama?  
\- Harry… - Gemma zaczyna, ale Harry tylko odwraca się i patrzy na nią pusto. Dziewczyna wzdycha. - Mama ma się dobrze. Tęskni za tobą.  
      Po tym nie zbliżają się już do tego tematu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mayor, major - Olivia myli te dwa słowa. ; )


	9. Chapter 9

       Harry kończy śpiąc na kanapie, podczas gdy Gemma śpi w jego pokoju; odnajduje się, wpatrującego w zdjęcie Louisa i Olivii nieco zbyt intensywnie.

      On wie, że nie jest ojcem Olivii, ona też to wie. Nie wie dlaczego Gemma to zasugerowała.

      Tylko dlatego, że przywiązał się do Olivii… to _nic_ nie oznacza. Jest pewien, że każda niania przywiązuje się do dzieci, którymi się zajmuje. On nie jest inny.

      Lub przynajmniej to sobie mówi.

                                                            -

      Gemma zostaje na kilka dni i Harry patrzy, jak Olivia całkowicie zdobywa jej serce. Myśli, że Olivia mogłaby zdobyć świat swoim uśmiechem, gdyby chciała.

      Ranek, kiedy Gemma powinna wyjechać, jest też rankiem, kiedy Louis wraca do domu. Harry całkowicie o tym zapomina, głównie dlatego, że wkłada cały wysiłek w upewnienie się, że Gemma nie napomknie Olivii o tym, że Harry jest zauroczony jej tatkiem.

      To dlatego, kiedy podrzuca naleśniki i widzi Louisa kątem oka, jedzenie spada przez przypadek na ladę.

\- Kurwa. - Harrry mamrocze i słyszy, jak Louis się śmieje.

\- W porządku, twinkle toes? - Louis dokucza, podchodząc, by szturchnąć Harry'ego w brzuch.

      Harry chichocze nerwowo, ale chichot ten zamiera w jego gardle w sekundzie, kiedy faktycznie widzi Louisa. Mężczyzna jest opalony na złoty brąz i dokładnie ogolony, a jego oczy są jasne.

      To cud, że Harry nie przestaje całkowicie oddychać.

      To właśnie ten moment Gemma wybiera, by wejść do kuchni, trzymając pudełko ciasteczek i nie patrzy, gdy wchodzi.

\- Haz, myślę, że są przeterminowane. Spróbowałam jednego i smakuje jak gówno - mówi po prostu, oglądając tył opakowania.

      Harry widzi założenie Louisa, zanim ten cokolwiek mówi i Harry mentalnie wyrzeka się Gemmy. To drugi raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy Tomlinson ma błędne mniemanie o relacji jego i Gemmy.

      Cały wyraz twarzy Louisa się zmienia, brwi się unoszą, a jego ręka opada z talii Harry'ego. Jego oczy są na Gemmie, obserwując ją niemalże chłodno.

      Chociaż może to zrozumieć, ponieważ Gemma ma na sobie jego fioletową, zwykłą koszulkę na swoim tank topie i jedną z jego chust przewiązaną wokół głowy. Już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli jej pożyczać jej swoich rzeczy, jeśli to ma do tego doprowadzić.

\- Po prostu je wyrzuć. - Harry odpowiada i ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi tak żałośnie, jak się czuje.

      Gemma jedynie wzrusza ramionami, podchodząc do kosza i wyrzucając pudełko. Wciąż nie podniosła wzroku. Harry ją _zabije_.

      Kiedy w końcu dziewczyna spogląda w górę, jej oczy rozszerzają się i taksuje Louisa spojrzeniem, nim uśmiecha się złośliwie do Harry’ego. On ma nadzieję, że ich mama jest gotowa do zaplanowania pogrzebu.

\- Musisz być Louis. – Gemma wita się, wyciągając dłoń do Louisa, którą on bierze niemal ostrożnie.

      Może Harry po prostu rzuci się z okna. To wydaje się być dobrym planem,

\- A ty jesteś? – Louis pyta krótko, ostrym tonem.

      Harry jest dwie sekundy o wyrzeczenia Gemmy, niż ta zdąży zrobić więcej szkód, ale potem Gemma _śmieje_ _się_ , puszczając dłoń Louisa i zarzucając rękę na ramię Harry’ego, czego naprawdę nie docenia.

\- Cóż, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. To, co ja chciałabym wiedzieć to to, jakie masz intencje w stosunku do Hazzy.

      Gemma szturcha jego policzek tak, jakby znów mieli pięć i dziewięć lat. Harry posyła jej złe spojrzenie, ale ona znów tylko się śmieje, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

      Louis mruga na nich, zanim jego twarz łagodnieje, a oczy rozświetlają się zrozumieniem.

\- Jesteś Gemma, prawda?

\- Co mnie zdradziło? – Gemma pyta, szczerząc się, jakby kompletnie i całkowicie nie zniszczyła życia Harry’ego. – Swoją drogą zmiana tematu nie pomoże.

\- Ja… Ja nie mam żadnych intencji? – Louis odpowiada, wyglądając teraz na zdumionego.

      Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc oglądać tego, co rozgrywa się przed jego oczami. Gemma parska.

\- Tak mówią wszyscy, mój drogi.

      Harry jęczy, wychodząc spod ręki Gemmy.

\- Lubię Olivię bardziej od ciebie – syczy na nią przez palce, nim wychodzi z kuchni, bo boi się, że jeśli będzie świadkiem czegoś jeszcze, faktycznie umrze z zażenowania.

\- Och, tylko się droczę, Harry! – Gemma krzyczy za nim, a on pokazuje jej środkowy palec, nie oglądając się. – W porządku, w porządku. I tak już szykowałam się do wyjścia. Zostawię ciebie i twojego przyjaciela biznesmena samych.

\- Cóż z ciebie za wspaniała siostra! – Harry woła z sarkazmem. Ignoruje motylki w brzuchu, kiedy Louis śmieje się na to.

      To trwa w ten sposób dopóki Harry nie odprowadza jej do wyjścia, posyłając jej złe spojrzenia. Gemma jedynie uśmiecha się złośliwie, obiecując, że niedługo znów ich odwiedzi.

      W sekundzie po jej wyjściu, Harry obraca się do Louisa z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie zapraszałem jej tutaj, przysięgam. Niall powiedział jej gdzie jestem.

      Louis tylko uśmiecha się do niego przyjaźnie, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Niall to taki trochę dupek – szepcze, jakby to była tajemnica między ich dwójką. – Ale ona wydaje się zabawna.

\- Kto, Gemma? – Harry odpowiada, nim gwałtownie kręci głową, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. – Przysięgam, że jest adoptowana.

      Twarz Louisa drga nieco na to, a jego uśmiech odpływa. Harry’emu nie podoba się to, jak zmarszczenie wygląda na jego twarzy. To jednak nie trwa długo, bo Louis znów się uśmiecha, chociaż tym razem jest to trochę bardziej nienaturalne niż wcześniej.

\- Ma twoje oczy. Raczej nie jest adoptowana, stary.

      Harry marszczy nos z niesmakiem.

\- Tak myślisz?

      Twarz Louisa jest zamyślona, zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie, cofam to. Twoje oczy są o wiele ładniejsze. W zasadzie, to mój ulubiony kolor.

      To czyni dziwną rzecz z sercem Harry’ego, sprawiając, że bije dwa razy szybciej i czuje, jak jego policzki się rumienią.

\- Twoje oczy też są moim ulubionym kolorem – mamrocze, przygryzając dolną wargę.

      Obaj są cicho przez chwilę, Louis patrzy na niego z przekrzywioną głową, ale to nie trwa długo, bo potem cofa się i wskazuje w stronę korytarza.

\- Mój mały urwis śpi?

      Harry poświęca chwilę na uporządkowanie swoich myśli, nim potrząsa głową.

\- Ogląda jakiś program na swoim iPadzie.

      Louis waha się przez kilka sekund, zanim znowu się uśmiecha.

\- W porządku, zajrzę do niej. Jednak, _pan_ , proszę pana, pan powinien sprawdzić swoje naleśniki.

\- Och, kurwa. – Harry mamrocze, nim pędzi do kuchni i kilka minut później wciąż słyszy, jak Louis śmieje się z niego, kiedy zeskrobuje naleśnika z blatu. Raczej lubi to brzmienie.

                                                            -

      W trakcie kwietnia, Harry uczy się o małych rzeczach Louisa.

      Uczy się, że powodem, dla którego Louis nie goli się co kilka dni jest to, że często zacina się maszynką.

      Uczy się, że Louis faktycznie nie ma miliarda garniturów, ale „skromne” dwadzieścia.

      Uczy się tego, jak Louis lubi swoją kawę rano i robi ją dla niego każdego dnia, bez zachęty. Lubi sposób, w jaki Louis uśmiecha się za każdym razem, gdy widzi swój przenośny kubek, który jest pełny.

      Uczy się, że muzyką, którą Louis lubi, nie jest wcale to, co sugeruje jego wytwórnia muzyczna. Harry właściwie nawet sugeruje mu kilka zespołów do posłuchania, a Louis kończy, lubiąc je, więc Harry czuje się raczej spełniony.

      Uczy się, że Louis jest absolutnie zakochany w superbohaterach i pewnego dnia, kiedy Louis nie jest zbyt zajęty, kupuje bilety do kina dla ich trójki, by obejrzeć nowy film Marvela.

      Uczy się o rodzinie Louisa – jego siostrach i jednym bracie, jego ojczymach i matce. Uczy się, że Louis kocha ich wszystkich bardzo mocno i to rozgrzewa jego serce.

      Uczy się o uzależnieniu Louisa od _Breaking Bad_ i konta na Netflixie.

      Uczy się, że Louis śpiewa pod prysznicem, tak jak on i że jego głos ma miękkie vibratto, które wysyła dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Harry’ego.

      Co najważniejsze, uczy się, że jest ogromnie zauroczony Louisem Tomlinsonem i że to prawdopodobnie nie jest nic dobrego.

                                                      ✿ ✿ ✿

      Louis budzi się w środku nocy, gdy ktoś wczołguje się na jego łóżko. Na początku jest zmieszany, wciąż zbyt zmęczony, by zrozumieć co się dzieje, więc kiedy mruga, jest zaskoczony widząc Harry'ego, stojącego przy końcu jego łóżka w swojej pidżamie.

      Na łóżku jest Olivia, która patrzy na niego z wysuniętą wargą i mokrymi oczami. Automatycznie wie, że obudziła się właśnie przez zły sen. Wciąż nie rozumie, dlaczego Harry tu jest, pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy.

\- W porządku, Liv? - Louis pyta, siadając i ziewając, nim może się powstrzymać. - Zły sen?

      Olivia kiwa głową, chowając się w jego piersi i Louis owija ręce wokół niej, przytulając mocno.

\- Zabierali mnie.

      Louis marszczy brwi.

\- Kto cię zabierał?

\- Mężczyźni w garniturach. - Olivia łka, ciasno owijając ręce wokół niego. - Nie chcę zostawiać ciebie i Harry'ego!

      Cóż. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego Harry tu stoi, wyglądając nieco niezręcznie i nie na miejscu. Louis nie wini go.

      Louis mruczy cicho do ucha Olivii, pozwalając jej się uspokoić, zanim ją zapewnia:

\- Nikt nie zamierza cię zabrać, skarbie.

      Harry odchrząkuje, a potem wskazuje na drzwi.

\- Zatem ja już pójdę.

\- Nie! - Olivia krzyczy, obracając się w ramionach Louisa, by spojrzeć na kędzierzawego mężczyznę, który się waha. Louis krzywi się na to, jak głośny jest jej głos w jego zaspanym umyśle. - Nie idź, proszę.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Olive. - Harry przeprasza, robiąc kolejny krok w tył i Olivia walczy, by wydostać się z uścisku Louisa. - Jestem naprawdę zmęczony. Będę tu rano, obiecuję.

\- Nie! - Dziewczynka powtarza, kręcąc głową. - Po prostu śpij tu ze mną i tatkiem.

      Oczy Harry’‘ego rozszerzają się komicznie, ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na swoją córkę w niedowierzaniu, by to zauważyć.

\- Olivia… - Louis zaczyna, ale przerywa, gdy Olivia posyła mu złe spojrzenie.

\- Twoje łóżko jest _ogromne_ , tato. Harry nie jest na nie za duży - mówi i to brzmi nieco bardziej jak groźba niż cokolwiek innego. - Tylko dlatego, że _ty_ masz wielką pupę, nie znaczy to, że nie możemy się wszyscy zmieścić!

      Louis wzdycha, pocierając twarz dłonią i może niemal usłyszeć chichot Harry'ego. Jest zbyt zmęczony, by się o to kłócić.

\- W porządku - mówi jej bardzo niechętnie i przesuwa się, więc jest tam miejsce, by oboje, Olivia i Harry, mogli wejść.

      Jedynym problemem jest Harry, który wciąż tam stoi, wyglądając na niepewnego.

\- Nie mam całej nocy. - Louis narzeka i kiedy Harry nadal się nie rusza, przewraca oczami i sięga do przodu, chwytając nadgarstek młodszego mężczyzny i przyciąga go bliżej. - To nie jest wielka sprawa.

      W piersi jego serce bije jak młot i mówi mu, że _tak, to poniekąd jest wielka sprawa._ Ignoruje to głównie dlatego, że nie chce się podłamać nerwowo.

      Harry ostatecznie wspina się na łóżko z czerwonymi policzkami, a Olivia uśmiecha się, wyraźnie zadowolona. Jego córka jest naprawdę nikczemna.

      Zasypiają tak, ich trójka.

      Louis budzi się przez palce, ocierające się o jego talię. Ręka Harry'ego jest przerzucona przez Olivię, a ponieważ jest cudacznie długa, jego opuszki ocierają się o odsłoniętą skórę pomiędzy koszulką Louisa, a ściągacz od spodni jego pidżamy.

      To… miłe.

      Nieco zbyt miłe. Louis poniekąd chce nachylić się do dotyku, chce _więcejwięcejwięcej_. Chce czuć dłonie Harry'ego na swoich plecach, chce czuć jak parzą w jego skórę, chce, by Harry użył swoich dłoni, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, by…

      Wytacza się z łóżka, zanim może dokończyć tę myśl, uderzając w podłogę z głośnym hukiem i to boli nieco, ale otrząsa się z tego niemal natychmiast.

      Zerka na łóżko i jest wdzięczny, że ani Olivia, ani Harry nie obudzili się przez hałas.

      To prawdopodobnie głupie z jego strony, ale poświęca chwilę, by naprawdę spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

      Harry jakoś jest nawet piękniejszy, kiedy śpi. Louis myśli, że może to dlatego, że jego twarz jest łagodniejsza, bardziej zrelaksowana.

      Jego włosy są tak długie, że łaskoczą policzki Olivii, a jego różowe usta są rozwarte, powietrze ucieka przez nie. Jego rzęsy wachlują naprzeciw jego policzków i drżą okazjonalnie, gdy śpi.

      Absolutnie odbiera dech Louisa.

      Uświadomienie tego przeraża Louisa i odwraca wzrok od Harry'ego, zaskakując samego siebie. Louis nie myślał tak o kimś od- cóż, od czasu swojego ostatniego chłopaka, nim adoptował Olivię.

      Od tamtego czasu był tylko szereg przypadkowych kolesi, u których zostawał na noc, zanim znikał rano.

      Nigdy nawet nikogo nie było w _jego_ łóżku, poza Olivią lub jego siostrami, kiedy przyjeżdżały z wizytą. Harry jest faktycznie pierwszym chłopakiem, który dostał się do łóżka Louisa.

      Cała sytuacja sprawia, że głowa Louisa boli, bo nie może zacząć rozwijać uczuć dla opiekunki swojej córki. Po prostu wie, że to nie skończy się dobrze.

      Louis ma to jednak pod kontrolą - jest pewien, że to nawet nie przez Harry'ego. To po prostu to, że nie był z nikim blisko, fizycznie czy emocjonalnie przez kilka miesięcy. Nie licząc Olivii. To nic innego.

      To nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że to Harry. To mógłby być ktokolwiek. To tylko to… teraz jest to Harry. Louisowi przejdzie.

      Ma nadzieję.

      Nadzieja okazuje się być bezcelowa, bo tydzień później, kiedy wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, idąc do kuchni, wpada na Harry'ego.

      Wszystko, co młodszy mężczyzna ma na sobie, to ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder i krople wody, spływające po jego piersi. Ma mnóstwo tatuaży, o których Louis nigdy nie wiedział; transparent miłości pod obojczykiem, motyla na brzuchu, dwa liście laurowe na biodrach. Najwyraźniej ma także cztery sutki.

      Louis nigdy o to nie prosił.

      Nie wydaje mu się, by jego umysł naprawdę działał i to zaskakujące, że się nie ślini.

\- Oops. - Harry mamrocze, odpychając mokre włosy z twarzy.

      Louis nie rozumie, jak może wyglądać tak ujmująco i _tak cholernie gorąco_ w tym samym czasie.

\- Hi. - Louis piszczy, zanim odchrząkuje. - Mam na myśli… oh, um, cześć. Tak. Cześć.

      Potem przeciska się obok Harry'ego, starając się i zawodząc, by jego mózg znów zaczął funkcjonować. Z tego właśnie powodu wchodzi prosto w ścianę.

\- Co, do cholery? - Louis jęczy do siebie, zanim odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który patrzy na niego z zaalarmowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Mam się dobrze. - Zapewnia szybko, chociaż nie jest pewien kogo zapewnia. - Bardzo dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Harry sprawdza, marszcząc brwi i robiąc krok bliżej, niemal jakby chciał sięgnąć do Louisa.

      Louis stara się nie łkać, kiedy kiwa głową.

\- Mam się dobrze. Ja tylko…. idę do pracy. Tak. Ja. Praca. - Śmieje się nerwowo, nim odwraca się na pięcie i idzie do kuchni.

      Jest po prostu zadowolony, że znów nie wchodzi w ścianę.


	10. Chapter 10

       Louis może przyznać, że Harry jest przystojny. Zdecydowanie może to przyznać, ponieważ to fakt; musiałby być ślepy, by tego nie zaakceptować.  
Wie także, że nie powinien skupiać się za bardzo na uczuciach, które czuje przez Harry'ego. To po prostu to, że nie spał z nikim od kilku miesięcy, a Harry jest bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, który, tak się zdarzyło, mieszka z nim.  
Nic innego.  
      Poniekąd trudno myśleć z tą mentalnością, kiedy powoli coraz bardziej lubi Harry'ego. 

      To wszystko wina Harry'ego, poważnie. Louis nigdy nie zamierzał wiedzieć tak dużo o nim, jak wie, ale jakoś to się zdarzyło i teraz Louis nie może pozbyć się dziwactw Harry'ego z głowy.  
      Przykładem może być to, że Harry śpiewa pod prysznicem. Śpiewa pod prysznicem i jest też _dobry_ , ale wydaje się robić to tylko dla zabawy. Jest zbyt wiele wpadnięć na siebie z Harrym, wychodzącym z łazienki; z Harrym śpiewającym do szczotki od włosów, a kiedy przyłapuje Louisa gapiącego się na niego, tylko się szczerzy i dalej śpiewa.  
      Kolejną rzeczą byłoby to, że Harry nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia dużą łyżeczką. Kiedykolwiek są razem w łóżku, Harry wygląda całkowicie niezręcznie, z kończynami nie na swoim miejscu i niepewnym spojrzeniem. To staje się teraz dla nich niemal rutyną, odkąd Olivia budzi ich obu niemal każdej nocy, wczołgując się do łóżka Louisa. Louis oskarżyłby ją o robienie tego specjalnie, ale wie, że zaprzeczyłaby, nawet, jeśli to prawda.  
      Czasami nawet przychodzi do domu, znajdując ich dwójkę już śpiącą w jego łóżku. Nie ma nic przeciwko.  
      Harry lubi tańczyć do radia i grać na pianinie, i potyka się o swoje nogi częściej, niż cokolwiek innego. Jest niesamowitym kucharzem, chociaż wspiera najgorszą drużynę, jeśli chodzi o piłkę nożną (sport, w który, jak Harry przysięga, nie umie za nic grać) i ma obsesję na punkcje mediów społecznościowych. Nosi najciaśniejsze dżinsy, ma tuzin akcesoriów do włosów i mówi najgłupsze kawały. Gra w golfa, nie wie jak zachowywać się przy psach i za każdym razem, gdy krzyczy na kogoś, natychmiast to cofa i przeprasza.  
      Poza Olivią, jest po prostu najbardziej ujmującym stworzeniem ludzkim, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał. Nie wydaje mu się, że to specjalnie dobra rzecz.

  
                                                      ✿ ✿ ✿  
  


      Nikt nigdy nie powiedział Harry'emu, że balet może spowodować tyle stresu.  
Myśli, że gdyby wiedział, nie zapisałby Olivii na zajęcia. Ale tak jest, a Olivia kocha bardzo balet i Harry nie zamierza odebrać czegoś, co sprawia, że dziewczynka jest szczęśliwa, więc po prostu radzi sobie ze stresem dużo piekąc.  
Całe mieszkanie zawsze pachnie pieczywem. Harry ma nadzieję, że Louisowi nie przeszkadza to za bardzo.   
      Zazwyczaj, kiedy Louis przyłapuje go na pieczeniu, uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem i mówi:  
\- Ciężki dzień, twinkle toes? - A Harry po prostu wysuwa dolną wargę.  
      Czymkolwiek jest ich relacja, staje się coraz lepsza. Przyjacielski poziom dokuczania, dużo cichych rozmów wieczorami i tęskne spojrzenia (przynajmniej ze strony Harry'ego).  
      Harry byłby szczęśliwy z tego powodu, gdyby tylko nie tracił zmysłów przez recital baletowy Olivii.  
      Kiedy pierwszy raz zapisał ją, trzy miesiące temu, upewnił się, że to prywatne lekcje, ponieważ miałaby zaległości, biorąc lekcje grupowe.  
      Teraz, w czerwcu, przenieśli ją na lekcje grupowe, bo robi postępy szybciej, niż większość pozostałych uczniów, czym Harry wcale nie jest zaskoczony. Olivia jest niesamowicie utalentowana i Harry nie wstydzi się tym przechwalać.   
Jednak tym razem jej niesamowity talent doprowadził ją do głównej roli w recitalu i Harry praktycznie jest posrany ze strachu. To tylko to, że to pierwszy występ Olivii kiedykolwiek i to po prostu jest dla niego bardzo stresujące.   
      Wie, że dobrze sobie poradzi, ale niepewność i tak go zżera. To dlatego zmusza Louisa do upewnienia się, że przyjdzie z Harrym na wieczorny recital, który jest za dwa tygodnie.  
      Louis na początku wydaje się być niepewny, ale ostatecznie zgadza się pójść, po tym, jak Harry praktycznie mu grozi.  
      Olivia nie jest nawet w połowie tak zdenerwowana, jak on i Harry jest zadowolony, bo nie sądzi, że mógłby sobie poradzić z nerwami swoimi i Olivii. To by było po prostu za dużo.  
      Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Harry wie z absolutną pewnością, że Olivia będzie gwiazdą, którą jest, kiedy wejdzie na scenę i to utrzymuje go w spokoju.

-

      Harry zapomina o dniu ojca.  
      Zdecydowanie nie robi tego specjalnie czy coś, bo obaj jego ojcowie są świetni i kocha ich obu. To tylko… pamiętanie o tym nie jest na najwyższym punkcie na jego liście priorytetów.  
      To dlatego, kiedy budzi się w niedzielny, czerwcowy poranek jest zaskoczony, słysząc śmiech Olivii i Louisa. Wchodzi do salonu, pocierając oczy i widzi ich dwójkę, siedzącą na podłodze. Louis trzyma kartkę w swoich dłoniach, a na jego twarzy jest ogromny uśmiech.  
      Harry uśmiecha się do nich, nim może się powstrzymać i świadomy ich chwili, wchodzi do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie.  
      Znajduje gotową herbatę w kubku, który zrobiła dla niego Olivia (jest na nim napis “twinkle toes” i wini za to właśnie Louisa), a jego uśmiech się poszerza. Jest nawet bardziej zadowolony, kiedy odkrywa, że jest w niej odpowiednia ilość cukru. Louis zwracał uwagę.  
      Louis i Olivia dołączają do niego dwadzieścia minut później, z pasującymi do siebie uśmiechami na twarzach. Ich szczęście jest niemal zaraźliwe i Harry chichocze, gdy ich trójka je śniadanie, rozmawiając ze sobą nieco.  
      Gdzieś koło południa, Louis i Olivia wychodzą z mieszkania, a Harry żegna się z nimi przy drzwiach. Kiedy wracają, jest wystarczająco późno, by Olivia poszła spać, ale oboje wyglądają na niesamowicie szczęśliwych i Harry nie wie dlaczego, ale to sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie wypełniony radością, wiedząc, jak bardzo są upojeni szczęściem.   
      Dopiero kiedy zbliża się pora czytania na dobranoc, Olivia przychodzi do niego, chowając coś za plecami.  
\- Co to? - Harry zastanawia się, sięgając, by szturchnąć ją w brzuszek.  
      Olivia chichocze zadowolona, zanim prezentuje to, co ma w rękach. Harry upuszcza w niedowierzaniu książkę, którą trzymał, bo w dłoniach Olivii jest kolejna kartka na dzień ojca, ale zaadresowana do niego.  
\- Szczęśliwego dnia ojca! - Olivia woła, niemal podskakując z podekscytowaniem, gdy Harry powoli bierze od niej kartkę.  
      Jest w szoku, gdy otwiera ją; patyczaki przedstawiające jego i Olivię, tańczących balet są wystarczające, bo zachichotał płaczliwie.  
      Jest tam też wiadomość, napisana pismem Olivii: _szczęśliwego dnia ojca, kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo!!!!!! dziękuję za wszystko!_  
      Harry spogląda na Olivię ze łzami w oczach, a ona marszczy brwi.  
\- Dlaczego płaczesz? Zraniłam twoje uczucia? Źle coś przeliterowałam? Tatko sprawdził to dla mnie.  
      Bez odpowiedzi, Harry pochyla się i przytula Olivię tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi. Już wie, że ta cała sprawa z “kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo” jest czymś pomiędzy Olivią a Louisem, a widząc, że użyła tego dla niego, to sprawia, że chce wybuchnąć szczęściem. Jednak, wiedząc, że Louis był tym, który sprawdził to dla niej, po prostu popycha Harry'ego na krawędź.  
      Podczas gdy wciąż ją przytula, sięga do oczu, by otrzeć łzy, zanim Olivia może zobaczyć, że nie mógł ich powstrzymać.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo, Olive - mamrocze cicho w jej włosy. - Też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo.

-

\- Musimy siedzieć tak blisko przodu? – Louis narzeka, a Harry rzuca mu złe spojrzenie.  
      Są na recitalu Olivii, czekając na rozpoczęcie przedstawienia. Zostało jakieś piętnaście minut i Harry robi się niecierpliwy. Louis zdecydowanie nie pomaga.  
\- Tak, _Lewis_ , musimy. – Harry warczy, zanim kurczy się w swoim siedzeniu, kiedy kilka matek siedzących przed nimi patrzy na niego gniewnie.  
      Louis parska, ale potem niezbyt udanie maskuje to kaszlem i Harry z rozdrażnieniem go szturcha. To wtedy Louis pochyla się bliżej, ocierając ustami o jego ucho. Harry ledwo powstrzymuje się od drżenia, gdy Louis mamrocze:  
\- A ty nie jesteś jedną z nich? - Wyraz twarzy Louisa jest przez chwilę zamyślony, zanim szczerzy się i wzrusza ramionami. – Tylko pamiętaj, że to ty kazałeś nam tu usiąść, twinkle toes.  
      Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry robi minę do Louisa, zanim odwraca się, by spojrzeć na scenę, gdzie kurtyna wciąż jest opuszczona. Zmusza się do skupienia na tym, zamiast na sposobie, w jaki noga Louisa podskakuje nerwowo lub na sposobie, w jaki matki patrzą na ich dójkę z zaciekawieniem.  
Nie są parą. To nie jest to. Oni są po prostu nianią i ojcem, uczęszczającymi na recital. Nic więcej.  
      Palce Louisa stukają teraz rytmicznie o poręcz siedzenia, ale Harry odmawia spojrzenia na starszego mężczyznę. Zamiast tego zajmuje się włączeniem aparatu, który  przyniósł i skupieniem go na scenie. To naprawdę nie jest jego wina, kiedy odwraca aparat i robi kilka zdjęć zdenerwowanej twarzy Louisa, z przygryzioną wargą i zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Hej. – Louis narzeka, sięgając po aparat, ale Harry odwraca się do niego plecami, więc może spojrzeć na zdjęcie.  
      To oczywiste, że twarz Louisa została stworzona do kinematografii; jego rzęsy rzucają cienie na kości policzkowe, a silna linia żuchwy jest widoczna na zdjęciu. Przynajmniej, jeśli jego wytwórnia muzyczna polegnie, może zostać modelem.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc? – pyta Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od aparatu i czuje, jak Louis patrzy na niego gniewnie.  
      Ale starszy mężczyzna nic nie mówi, tylko przewraca oczami i dalej stuka w poręcz siedzenia. To powoli sprawia, że Harry robi się bardziej zaniepokojony, ale ma przeczucie, że to sposób Louisa na poradzenie sobie z nerwami, więc nic nie mówi.  
      Kiedy w końcu kurtyna się unosi, stukanie Louisa jest tak głośne, że matki wokół nich patrzą na nich gniewnie raz jeszcze, więc bez myślenia, Harry bierze dłoń Louisa w swoją.  
      Louis rzuca mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale Harry udaje, że tego nie zauważa, zbyt zajęty aparatem. Udaje także, że nie zauważa sposobu, w jaki jego serce grozi ucieknięciem z klatki piersiowej i że dłoń Louisa jest ciepła i stała, pasując do jego własnej.  
      Nie musi pracować ciężko nad ignorowaniem tego, bo nagle jedna z dziewczynek tańczy na scenie, a za nią podąża tuzin pozostałych. Olivia jest na końcu linii i Harry automatycznie przyciska guzik nagrywania na aparacie.  
Kiedy Louis ściska jego dłoń jest nieco zaskoczony, ale zamiast to pokazać, po prostu pociera kółeczka na grzbiecie jego dłoni.  
      Olivia jest gwiazdą, którą Harry wiedział, że będzie.Wykonuje każdy ruch i każdy obrót, tak jak ćwiczyli (albo tak jak ona ćwiczyła, a on upadał na twarz) i uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy zauważa jego i Louisa w tłumie.  
      Harry nie może powstrzymać dumnego uśmiechu na twarzy, ale przynajmniej nie jest w połowie tak żenujący jak Louis, który krzyczy pochwały w stronę Olivii tak, jakby był na meczu piłki nożnej. Nawet jeśli Olivia nie traci równowagi, chichocze na nich, a Harry ma to na zdjęciu.  
      Wszyscy wokół prawdopodobnie ich nienawidzą, ale Harry myśli, że to nie ma znaczenia tak długo, jak Olivia jest szczęśliwa, a on wie bez wątpliwości, że jest.   
      Myśli, że sam też jest całkiem szczęśliwy, siedząc tu, z dłonią Louisa Tomlinsona w swojej, ale to jest nie na temat.

-

      Blisko końca czerwca, Louis przychodzi do domu, wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego i coś wewnątrz Harry’ego po prostu pęka.  
\- Louis. – Harry woła, wstając ze swojego krzesła, więc może spotkać Louisa w połowie drogi do salonu. – Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?  
      Louis rzuca mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale i tak kiwa głową, odkładając swoją aktówkę na stolik od kawy.  
\- Jasne, twinkle toes. Co jest?  
      Harry marszczy brwi i tak bardzo, jak się stara zignorować skręcające się wnętrzności, po prostu nie może.  
\- To poniekąd poważne, Louis.  
\- Poważne. – Louis powtarza powoli, a Harry przytakuje. Louis patrzy na niego przez chwilę i Harry nie wie co widzi, ale starszy mężczyzna siada na kanapie, rozluźniając krawat. – W porządku, mogę być poważny.  
\- Miałem na to nadzieję, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś biznesmenem. – Harry dokucza, by rozjaśnić nastrój, ale to pomaga też nieco z jego własnymi nerwami.  
      Louis uśmiecha się, ale wciąż wygląda na zmieszanego.  
\- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać?  
      Zmarszczka na czole Harry’ego się pogłębia.  
\- To… erm, chodzi o Olivię.  
      Nie oczekiwał, że oczy Louisa się rozszerzą, ale tak się dzieje, a on sam wygląda na raczej przygnębionego. Harry nie rozumie dlaczego, dopóki Louis nie mówi:  
\- Nie odchodzisz, prawda?  
\- Nie. – Harry zapewnia niemal natychmiast. – Nie, nie odchodzę.  
      Louis wypuszcza powietrze w uldze, zagłębiając się w kanapie.  
\- Zatem wal – odpowiada, znów się uśmiechając.  
      To wymaga dużo odwagi i Harry nie wiedział, że będzie musiał się nią wykazać, kiedy mówi:  
\- Louis, nie spędzasz wystarczająco dużo czasu ze swoją córką. Niewystarczająco. Rzadko kiedy jesteś w domu, kiedy ona nie śpi. Pracujesz przez długie godziny, zaczynając od wczesnego poranka i kończąc późno w nicy. To nie jest dobre dla ciebie ani dla niej. Zdrowa relacja ojciec-córka nie powinna wyglądać w ten sposób.  
      Cisza, która potem następuje jest tak cicha, że Harry słyszy własne bicie serca, łomoczące mu w uszach. Nie może zmusić się do spotkania wzroku Louisa, więc gapi się zdecydowanie na swoje własne dłonie, ułożone na kolanach. Jest pewien, że zostałby z miejsca zwolniony, gdyby Olivia nie odmawiała współpracy z jakąkolwiek inną nianią.  
\- Ja… – Louis zaczyna, zanim sam sobie przerywa. Harry wciąż nie może na niego spojrzeć. – Jestem złym ojcem?  
      Głowa Harry’ego podrywa się bez jego zgody i chłopak kręci nią.  
\- Ty… Kochasz swoją córkę, Louis. Jest wielu gorszych ojców.  
\- Ale jest też wielu lepszych. – Louis mamrocze, zanim zakrywa twarz dłońmi.  
      Wygląda na smutnego i Harry czuje się okropnie, będąc tego powodem, ale spycha winę na sam dół i kontynuuje:  
\- Ja tylko… to tylko to, że myślę, że powinieneś brać więcej wolnego? Spędzać z nią więcej czasu? Mniej godzin pracy? Brać ją ze sobą w podróże służbowe? Pracować z domu? Nie wiem, Louis.  
      Louis kręci głową, a kiedy opuszcza dłonie, wygląda nawet gorzej.  
\- Nie wiem jak być ojcem – mówi żałośnie. – Olivia miałaby lepiej w opiece zastępczej.  
      To zaskakuje Harry’ego tak bardzo, że niemal traci swój bieg myśli.  
\- Przepraszam, co? – pyta, zanim może się powstrzymać. – Olivia była adoptowana?  
      Louis śmieje się niemal smutno, zanim potwierdza.  
\- Kiedy miała dwa latka.  
      Harry mruga na niego i liczy w głowie, zanim marszczy brwi.  
\- Adoptowałeś Olivię, kiedy miałeś dwadzieścia jeden lat? W moim wieku?  
\- Tak. – Louis odpowiada cicho, zanim pociera twarz dłonią. Harry wybiera nie wspominać tego, że jego oczy wciąż są wilgotne. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł w tamtym roku, tak samo jak dziewczyna, w której był zakochany.  
      Harry raczej szybko znajduje połączenie, patrząc na to, jak powoli pracuje jego umysł.  
\- Oni byli rodzicami Olivii?  
      Louis przytakuje, a potem pochyla głowę, szepcąc:  
\- Ich rodzice nigdy tego nie zaaprobowali. Kiedy oni zmarli w tym wypadku samochodowym, ja stałem się prawnym opiekunem Olivii. Powinienem być tylko jej ojcem chrzestnym… Stan i Hannah nie powinni umrzeć. Kochali ją tak bardzo, Harry, a nigdy nawet nie zobaczą, jak dorasta.  
      Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę uświadomienie sobie, że Louis płacze i kolejna chwila mija, zanim Harry bierze jedną z dłoni Louisa w swoją własną, ściskając pocieszająco.  
\- Tak bardzo mi przykro – szepcze.  
      Louis pociąga nosem, zanim w pośpiechu ociera oczy wolną ręką.  
\- To nie twoja mina – mamrocze, przygryzając wargę. – Też była tancerką, wiesz.  
\- Hannah? – Harry próbuje, a Louis kiwa głową, zanim bierze głęboki wdech, ale nie mówi nic więcej, więc Harry kontynuuje niskim głosem. – Czy Olivia wie?  
\- Nie, nie wie. Powiem jej pewnego dnia, ale po prostu nie wydaje mi się, by teraz był odpowiedni czas, by się dowiedziała. – Louis odpowiada cicho, zanim patrzy na Harry’ego z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. To wygląda źle. – Czy to okropne z mojej strony? Trzymać to przed nią w tajemnicy?  
      Natychmiastową reakcją Harry’ego jest zapewnienie Louisa, że to nie jest okropne, ale nie może wydusić tych słów przez usta, więc mówi prawdę.  
\- Nie wiem, Louis. Naprawdę nie wiem.  
      Louis przytakuje, jakby oczekiwał tego, zanim znów ociera oczy i spotyka spojrzenie Harry’ego.  
\- Postaram się, Harry. Porozmawiam z Liamem i coś wypracujemy. Będę spędzał więcej czasu z Olivią, obiecuję ci to.  
\- Nie musisz… – Harry zaczyna, czując się nieco źle, ale Louis potrząsa głową i ściska jego dłoń.  
\- Chcę.

-

      Louis dotrzymuje swojej obietnicy.


	11. Chapter 11

\- One wszystkie są takie duże! – woła Olivia, a jej oczy są szerokie w podziwie, gdy gapi się na budynki dookoła. – Niemal dosięgają nieba!

       Harry uśmiecha się, ściskając jej ramie.

\- Cóż, Olive, jakby nie było, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku.

      To wydaje się takie surrealistyczne do powiedzenia, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie był poza Anglią, pomijając tą jedną wycieczkę do Francji z rodzicami, gdy był młodszy. A jednak oto jest, stojąc w mieście, które nigdy nie śpi.

      To wszystko przez Louisa, oczywiście. Louisa, który powiedział Harry’emu o podróży biznesowej do Nowego Jorku i z wahaniem zasugerował, by on i Olivia pojechali z nim.

      Jest Harry od miesięcy by się nie powstrzymywał, prawdopodobnie pocałowałby Louisa w tamtym momencie. Jednakże zdołał przejść przez to, ściskając go tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

      To wszystko wyszło idealnie, bo szkoła Olivii kończyła się w połowie czerwca, a podróż była zaplanowana na kilka dni po tym. Zajęcia Harry’ego skończyły się na początku czerwca, więc to było niemal tak, jakby przeznaczenie chciało, by to zadziałało. Albo Louis. Wychodzi na to samo.

      Pomimo tego, Harry wie, że Louis będzie przez cały czas na spotkaniach, wie także, że liczy się myśl.

      Olivia dosłownie wyskakuje ze swojej skóry, pękając szczęściem przez fakt, że faktycznie wybiera się gdzieś ze swoim papą, zamiast siedzieć w domu, a on ma przeczucie, że Louis też to wie, bo wciąż posyła Harry’emu wdzięczne uśmiechu.

      Za każdym razem, gdy Louis uśmiecha się do niego, żołądek Harry’ego skręca się w motylach i to powoli robi się coraz gorsze. Po nocy, w czasie której Louis zgodził się spędzać więcej czasu z Olivią, to poniekąd uderzyło Harry’ego; to, że jedyną rzeczą, która wstrzymywała go od posiadania całkowicie szczerych uczuć do Louisa było to, że myślał, że był porzuconym ojcem.

      Teraz, wiedząc, że to nie prawda… cóż, Harry ma coś więcej niż tylko ogromne zauroczenie. To jest _okropne_. Jest zaskoczony, że serduszka nie wyskakują z jego oczu za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na Louisa.

      Niall mówi mu to z uśmieszkiem, który Harry z chęcią wybiłby z jego twarzy. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest okropny i Harry mógłby wyrzec się go, gdyby nie to, że to on był powodem, przez który w ogóle poznał Louisa.

\- Gdzie idziemy najpierw? – pyta Olivia, z podekscytowaniem ciągnąc jego dłoń.

      Harry śmieje się cicho, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czubek głowy.

\- Ty mi powiedz, Olive. Jest miejsce, w które szczególnie chcesz iść?

      Olivia kiwa energicznie głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Możemy iść na zakupy?

\- Zakupy? – Harry powtarza, unosząc brew, zanim wzrusza ramionami. – Oczywiście, że możemy. Cokolwiek chcesz, Olive.

\- Jesteś najlepszy! – woła Olivia, ściskając jego dłoń, a Harry zagryza wargę, by powstrzymać się od zbyt szerokiego uśmiechu.

      Kończą w jakimś dziecięcym sklepie na Fifth Avenue i Harry pomaga wybrać Olivii kilka sukienek w kwiatki na lato. Gdy idą do kasy, Olivia chwyta jego ramię. Harry potyka się, głównie dlatego, że nie chce upuścić wszystkich rzeczy, które trzyma.

\- Coś nie tak, Olive?

\- Spójrz tam. – Instruuje go, wskazując na półkę niedaleko od nich. – Mają takie chustki, jak twoje! Chcę nosić taką chustkę, jak ty!

      Półka jest wypełniona różnymi chustkami, a kilka z nich faktycznie przyciąga jego uwagę, więc wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dlaczego nie? – mówi głównie do siebie i pozwala Olivii zaprowadzić się tam.

      Harry wychodzi z nową chustą w kwiaty dookoła głowy, a chusta Olivii jest podobna. Przynajmniej pół tuzina więcej chust jest w ich torbach.

      Nikt nie jest zaskoczony. Przynajmniej poza Louisem, który po prostu śmieje się, kiedy widzi ich później tego wieczora. Jednak Louis zabiera ich na kolację i także technicznie zapłacił za wszystkie te chusty na głowie Harry'ego, więc nie zajmuje mu długo przebaczenie mu.

      Louis wciąż rzuca jednak mu dziwne spojrzenia - te uśmieszki, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie wie Harry. Harry nie może zapytać, bo całkiem możliwe, że jest paranoikiem, więc po prostu odpowiada na zadowolone spojrzenia Louisa zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

      Ale to nie kończy się po kolacji. Louis nadal patrzy na niego w ten sposób przez resztę ich wycieczki i to po prostu niesamowite, że Harry nie wyskoczył z własnej skóry.

      Cała ta podróż sprawia, że Harry czuje się dziwnie przez więcej, niż jeden powód.

      Jednego z tych dni, kiedy Harry i Olivia idą zwiedzać i robią piknik w Central Parku, kobieta zatrzymuje się, by powiedzieć mu, że “on i jego córka są naprawdę uroczy, zwłaszcza w ich dopasowanych strojach”. Harry zaczyna bełkotać, ale Olivia uśmiecha się jasno i uprzejmie mówi: “Dziękuję!”.

      Nie wyciąga tego później, więc Harry także tego nie robi, ale incydent zostaje w jego głowie, siedząc tam niemal szyderczo.

      Na koniec wycieczki Harry coś sobie uświadamia. Na przestrzeni lipca jego uczucia do Louisa jakoś przeszły od  _tak, jesteś naprawdę gorący_ do _naprawdę cię lubię, chodźmy na randki i całujmy się._ To nie jest najgorsza rzecz, która mogła się wydarzyć.

✿✿✿

      Sierpień jest dziwny dla Louisa.

      Jest dziwny, ponieważ nie przywykł do wychodzenia do pracy o dziesiątej rano czy wracania do domu o szóstej wieczorem. A zwłaszcza nie przywykł do wolnych weekendów.

      Przypuszcza, że technicznie to dobra rzecz, ponieważ on i Liam zatrudnili ponad dwudziesty nowych pracowników, więc ich dwójka ma mniej wymagający grafik i oto są, z dostateczną ilością wolnego czasu, by robić to, co chcą.

      Louis spędza większość tego czasu z Olivią, ale także z Harrym. Harrym, który nie ma najbledszego pojęcia, że ma być kolejną wielką brytyjską gwiazdą.

      Kiedy Louis znalazł dziennik, to był przypadek. Sprzątał pokój z pianinem, kiedy natknął się na brązowy, popisany dziennik i jego ciekawość wzięła górę.

      Na początku myślał, że to Olivii i to podejrzenie zostało poparte przez fakt, że na pierwszych kilku stronach piosenki zostały napisane jej pismem, ale kiedy Louis przeglądał go dalej, zamieniło się to w pismo Harry'ego (które może rozpoznać, ponieważ chłopak zostawia tuziny ujmujących notatek dla Olivii).

      Potem zobaczył teksty jak _I don’t care what people say when we’re together / you know I wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep / I just want it to be you and I forever_ i inne teksty jak _the script was written and I could not change a thing / I want to rip it all to shreds and start again / one day I’ll come into your world and get it right / I’ll say we’re better off together here tonight._

      To, co naprawdę działa na Louisa jest na następnej stronie: I _promised one day I’d bring you back a star / I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand / seems like these days I watch you from afar / just trying to make you understand._

      Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Harry mu tego nie pokazał, ponieważ to jest nie tylko dobre, to jest fenomenalne. Z jego głosem i tymi słowami, Harry jest dosłownie gwiazdą, czekającą na to, by zabłyszczeć.

      To dlatego Louisa zamierza upewnić się, że wszyscy zobaczą jak jasny jest.

      Kiedy wybrał się na podróż do Nowego Jorku, nie powiedział tego Harry'emu, ale wiele ze spotkań dotyczyło jego. Louis domyśla się, że i tak lepiej mu w niewiedzy.

      Wszystkie ostateczne ustalenia mają być podjęte we wrześniu i Louis ledwo powstrzymuje swoje podekscytowanie, by nie powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu od razu. W międzyczasie, Louis zachowuje się normalnie. Cóż, tak normalnie, jak może się zachowywać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez połowę czasu zachowuje się jak szaleniec.

      Ich trójka robi rzeczy, które robi każda inna rodzina i to miłe, ponieważ Louis nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy robił takie rzeczy z Olivią. Chodzą na spacery do parku, na zakupy spożywcze (Louis głównie trzyma się z tyłu i pozwala działać Harry'emu), regularne zakupy, robią pikniki, chodzą na kręgle, w niektóre wieczory wychodzą do restauracji, chodzą na plaże i Louis nawet zabiera ich pewnego razu do pracy.

      Coś złego ewentualnie musiało się wydarzyć i dzieje się to dnia, kiedy ich trójka idzie do IKEI, sklepu meblowego.

      Tak szybko, jak wchodzą do środka, pracownik informuje ich, że jest pomieszczenie dla dzieci, by mogły poczekać, kiedy rodzice robią zakupy i Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chcesz poczekasz, gdy my będziemy kupować, Liv? - pyta Olivię, ponieważ to jej zdanie się liczy, jeśli o to chodzi.

      Olivia zgadza się, kiedy słyszy, że jest tam basen z piłeczkami, więc Louis ją zapisuje, podczas gdy Harry mówi jej o ilości bakterii na piłeczkach. Louis przewraca oczami i ciągnie Harry'ego za ramię.

\- Poradzi sobie, twinkle toes. - Zapewnia go, zanim całuje Olivię w czubek głowy i pozwala pracownikowi zaprowadzić ją do pokoju. - Więc czego dokładnie szukamy?

\- Nowej kanapy. - Harry mówi z kamienną miną, a Louis parska, całkowicie niezawstydzony. Kilka dni wcześniej Louis i Olivia malowali, kiedy Louis potknął się i przypadkowo upuścił wszystkie farby na kanapę.

\- Nie wiem co jest złego w kanapie w tęczowych kolorach. - Louis odpowiada najbardziej poważnym tonem na jaki go stać, a Harry wzdycha, kręcąc z rozdrażnieniem głową, ale Louis widzi czułość lśniącą w jego oczach.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - Harry pyta, a jego głos jest _zdecydowanie_ czuły.

      To dokładnie dlatego Louis nie waha się z odpowiedzią:

\- Zatrzymać mnie. A teraz dalej, zobaczmy która kanapa ci się spodoba.

      Harry przewraca oczami, ale kiedy Louis ciągnie go za dłoń, młodszy mężczyzna podąża za nim z łatwością, a ich dwójka zaczyna rozglądać się za czymś, co przyciągnie wzrok.

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie kupowałem mebli. - Louis mówi zwyczajnie Harry'emu, sprawdzając cenę beżowej kanapy.

      Nie musi widzieć Harry'ego, by wiedzieć, że unosi brwi.

\- A co z tymi wszystkimi meblami w twoim mieszkaniu?

\- Wybrałem je online. - Louis przyznaje, siadając na czerwonej, skórzanej kanapie. Jest nieco niewygodna, a on marszczy nos w niesmaku, zanim przenosi się do kolejnej sofy. - Wydawało się łatwiejsze.

      Harry parska i kiedy Louis spogląda na niego, on dźga podłokietnik kanapy, na której siedzi.

\- Założę się.

\- Co miał oznaczać ten ton? - Louis zastanawia się, rzucając się na kanapę, na której jest Harry, więc jego głowa kończy na kolanach Harry'ego.

      Inni klienci posyłają im zniesmaczone spojrzenia, ale Louis naprawdę o to nie dba, bo Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a jego oczy lśnią radością.

\- Nic, nic. - Harry zapewnia go, zanim nagle wstaje i pozwala głowie Louisa opaść na poduszkę kanapy.

      Chichot Harry'ego jest jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje Louisa od krzyczenia w proteście. Jednakże krzywi się na niego, siadając.

\- Jesteś głupi - mamrocze, nawet jeśli jest to słaba obraza.

      Harry także to wie, jeśli uśmiech, który próbuje ukryć za dłonią jest jakąś wskazówką.

\- Tak, cóż, ty jesteś głupszy. - Harry nuci w odpowiedzi, zanim odskakuje do innego zestawu kanap.

\- To była żałosna odpowiedź. - Louis mówi, kiedy go dogania.

\- Ty zacząłeś. - Harry odpowiada, wystawiając język zanim opada na białą kanapę, która wydaje się być o wiele twardsza, niż oczekiwał, ponieważ niemal natychmiast robi minę. - Zdecydowanie nie ta.

      Louis siada na kanapie i udaje, że się zastanawia.

\- Jesteś pewien? Mi się raczej podoba.

\- Absolutnie nie, _Lewis_. Mój tyłek jest bardzo wrażliwy. - Harry informuje, marszcząc nos. Louis wybucha śmiechem, zanim może się powstrzymać, a Harry krzywi się na niego. - Hej, jestem poważny.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis mówi przez śmiech. - Twój tyłek jest zdecydowanie najważniejszy, kiedy przychodzi do wybrania kanapy. Przepraszam za obrażenie twojego świętego tyłka.

      W tym momencie Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby zostali wyrzuceni ze sklepu, zwłaszcza przez sposób, w jaki Harry wygląda, jakby mógł rzucić czymś w głowę Louisa.

\- Nie sądzę, byś miał miejsce na mówienie o tym, ponieważ twój tyłek jest zdecydowanie świętszy od mojego. - Harry warczy. Robi się niemal różowy, gdy rejestruje własne słowa, a Louis znów wybucha śmiechem.

\- Czy… - Zaczyna, ale potem śmieje się znowu, nim kończy. - Czy to był komplement na temat mojego tyłka?

      Wygląda na to, że nie zasługuje na odpowiedź, ponieważ Harry tylko wydyma dolną wargę, zanim odchodzi do kolejnego zestawu. Louis podąża za nim, kiedy udaje mu się odzyskać oddech i znajduje Harry'ego siedzącego na kolejnej kanapie, tylko że tym razem wyraz jego twarzy jest mniej zaniepokojony i dużo bardziej zadowolony.

\- To jest to. - Harry oświadcza, kiedy widzi Louisa. - To jest ta kanapa. Potrzebujemy tej kanapy.

\- Och, naprawdę? - Louis pyta, unosząc brew i przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać się od uśmiechnięcia na sposób, w jaki Harry patrzy na niego błagalnie.

      Okazuje się, że kanapa, na której siedzi Harry faktycznie jest idealna i Louis wypełnia kilka dokumentów o  informacjach transportu, przesuwa jedną z kart kredytowych przez maszynę, a potem wręcza Harry'emu rachunek.

\- Szczęśliwy?

      Harry kiwa z zapałem głową, gdy wychodzą z IKEI.

\- Zachwycony.

      Louis przewraca oczami, ale tym razem pozwala szerokiemu uśmiechowi rozprzestrzenić się na twarzy, a gdy zerka na Harry'ego, on też się uśmiecha.

      Dochodzą do miejsca, gdzie zaparkowali samochód, zanim Harry waha się z zaalarmowanym wyrazem na twarzy.

\- Co? - Louis pyta, wyjmując kluczki do samochodu.

      Harry tylko jęczy głośno w odpowiedzi, zanim zaczyna odchodzić od auta z powrotem do IKEI. Louis mruga na jego plecy, zanim chowa kluczyki i podbiega do niego.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz?

\- Zapomnieliśmy Olivii. - Harry odpowiada i Louis przez chwilę jest zmieszany, rozglądając się wokół, zanim uświadamia sobie, że Harry ma rację.

\- Och, cholera. - Louis mamrocze, gdy Harry przyspiesza, niemal biegnąc do sklepu. - Chryste, Harry, zwolnij! Nigdzie nie pójdzie!

      To jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy Harry niemal wbiega na starszą kobietę z wózkiem i Louis krzywi się, gdy ta uderza go torebką.

\- Przepraszam przepraszam. - Harry mamrocze przepraszająco, zanim odwraca się do Louisa z przerażeniem na twarzy. - Louis, nie rozumiesz. Olivia mogła utonąć w _piłkach_. To jest poważne!

      Louis krztusi się przez chwilę, niepewien jak odpowiedzieć, a Harry używa tego czasu do pospieszenia do automatycznych drzwi.

      Kiedy Louisowi udaje się znowu pozbierać, podąża za kędzierzawym mężczyzną, a potem znajduje Harry'ego, stojącego na zewnątrz strefy dla dzieci. Kłóci się z pracownikiem z wcześniej, kobieta nalega jednak, że Harry nie jest tym, który podpisał się pod imieniem Olivii, więc nie może tam wejść.

      Louisowi robi się go żal i wyciąga prawo jazdy, pokazując je kobiecie, która bardzo niechętnie wpuszcza ich dwójkę do środka.

\- Chodź - woła Harry, biegnąc przed nim i Louis wzdycha, ale i tak podążą za nim.

      Chodzi o to, że nie oczekiwał od Harry'ego podbiegnięcia prosto do basenu z piłkami i zanurkowania w nim. Może powinien, ale tak nie było i tak oto znajduje się, stojącego nad brzegiem baseniku, gapiącego się na Harry'ego, który kopie wśród piłek tak, jakby od tego zależało życie Olivii.

      Oczywiście, to wtedy Olivia wychodzi z łazienki dla dziewczynek ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Sekundę później strażnik podchodzi do Louisa.

\- Wszystko w porządku, on po prostu bardzo lubi piłki. - Louis zapewnia go słabo, masując sobie głowę, a kiedy odwraca się, by spojrzeć, strażnik nie wygląda, jakby był pod wrażeniem.

\- By korzystać z basenu z piłkami trzeba mieć mniej niż dziesięć lat - mówi poważnie.

      Nagle Louis rozumie dlaczego nie jest rozbawiony. Oferuje mężczyźnie smętny uśmiech, zanim wskazuje kciukiem na basenik i robiąc krok w tył.

\- Racja. Cóż. Niech mi pan pozwoli… po prostu go wyłowić.

      Prawdopodobnie powinien patrzeć gdzie idzie, bo, zadziwiająco, samotna piłka leży poza basenikiem i Louis ślizga się na niej. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy wpada do baseniku, ledwo unikając Harry'ego, który patrzy na niego ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Gdzie Olivia? - Harry zastanawia się, wciąż panikując, a Louis wzdycha, zanim wskazuje głową na miejsce, gdzie Olivia stoi obok ochroniarza z ustami otwartymi w niedowierzaniu.

      Niejasno słyszy, jak ochrona pyta, czy to często się zdarza i jest lekko urażony, kiedy Olivia przytakuje.

      Kolejny problem pojawia się, kiedy Louis nie może odnaleźć gruntu pod stopami, wciąż leżąc na wznak na szczycie plastikowych piłeczek i jęczy, zanim odwraca się do Harry'ego.

\- Pomóż mi. - Żąda, sięgając do Harry'ego rękami.

      Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie możesz sam wstać?

\- Jeśli bym mógł, czy prosiłbym cię o pomoc? - Louis odpowiada, gdy robi minę na uczucie tuzina piłeczek wbijających mu się w plecy. - Dalej, twinkle toes, proszę?

\- Tak, w porządku. - Harry odpowiada, ale potem także się ślizga, upadając twarzą na piłeczki obok Louisa. - Och, kurczaki, co za _pierdoły_.

\- Och, na litość boską, utknęliśmy w pieprzonych piłeczkach. Po prostu, kurwa, przeklnij. - Louis warczy, zanim jęczy. - W piłeczkach, ze wszystkich rzeczy.

      Ludzie zaczynają teraz otaczać basenik, dzieci i dorośli patrzą na nich, jakby byli spektaklem. Olivia patrzy na nich przez palce w czymś, co wydaje się być przerażeniem albo zażenowaniem. Może mieszanką obydwu uczuć.

      Obok niego, Harry wstaje, rozglądając się przez chwilę w zdezorientowaniu, zanim odwraca się do Louisa z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Udało mi się - mówi z zadowoleniem.

\- Zatem pomóż mi, ty pieprzony dupku. - Louis syczy i z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, kędzierzawy mężczyzna chichocze, zanim sięga do stopy Louisa.

\- _Nie_. - Louis krzyczy, ale jest za późno, bo Harry ciągnie go za kostkę i Louis zaczyna młócić rękami, gdy wybucha śmiechem. - Odejdź _ode mnie_ , mam łaskotki na kostkach. Harry, _przestań_.

      Harry mruga, zanim puszcza jego stopę i nogi Louisa uderzają o basenik. Jest niemal wdzięczny, kiedy jego stopy uderzają w dno, nawet jeśli to trochę boli.

To zajmuje kolejną minutę (czy kilka), by wyczołgać się z baseniku, ale kiedy to i się udaje, Olivia jedynie posyła im krzywe spojrzenie, zanim odchodzi.

      Louis odwraca się do Harry'ego w zmieszaniu, zanim młodszy mężczyzna tylko wzrusza i unosi ręce w obronie, podążając za nią. Louis mruga na to, jak odchodzą, zanim sapie.

\- Mogli przynajmniej poczekać na mnie - mamrocze do siebie, zanim idzie za nimi.

      Czuje na sobie spojrzenie ochroniarza przez całą drogą do samochodu.

-

      Jak się okazuje, Harry jest tak trochę dupkiem.

      Louis idzie do łóżka tego wieczora, oczekując snu przez dwanaście godzin, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie może się zrelaksować. Nie jest pewny dlaczego, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się kręci i wierci, coś po prostu jest _nie tak._

      Tym czymś okazuje się być piłka z baseniku w IKEI pod jego poduszką i Louis patrzy na nią gniewnie przez pełną minutę, zanim odłącza telefon od ładowarki i otwiera wiadomości, by napisać do Zayna.

 _Pieprzony Harry.._ jest wszystkim, co pisze.

      Oczekuje odpowiedzi od Zayna z zapytaniem, co takiego zrobił, ale zamiast tego otrzymuje absolutnie chujową wiadomość, mówiącą: _yeah, poniekąd chcesz go pieprzyć, no nie ;) x_

      Louis gapi się na telefon, zanim się krzywi. Niemal tak, jakby Zayn mógł go zobaczyć, szary dymek pojawia się na ekranie i z nową wiadomością _nie krzyw się lou, tylko dlatego że ja mam rację a ty się mylisz haaa :D x_

      _Znajdę sobie nowych przyjaciół ! Nie potrzebuję tego moim pieprzonym życiu !_ jest wszystkim, co Louis odpisuje, zanim zostawia telefon na stoliku nocnym i podnosi plastikową piłeczkę.

      Jakoś kończy, pukając do drzwi Harry'ego i kiedy młodszy mężczyzna otwiera, uchyla usta, mówiąc “Co…?”, Louis wpycha mu piłeczkę do ust. Harry mruga w zaskoczeniu, piłka nadal jest w jego buzi, a Louis uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

\- Dobranoc, twinkle toes - mówi, zanim odwraca się i idzie z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

      Tej nocy śni o Harrym, ale nikt nie może tego udowodnić, więc to się nie liczy.

      Niedługo po tym Louis akceptuje swoje uczucia do Harry'ego. Wszystko, co od siebie odpychał powraca pewnego wieczoru, kiedy widzi Harry'ego, siedzącego na kanapie, czytającego książkę. Wszystko, co Harry robi, to spogląda w górę i uśmiecha się, ale to poniekąd działa na Louisa.

      _Lubię cię_ , myśli Louis. _Naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię._

      Potem, niemal automatycznie, jego mózg zaczyna znowu działać i Louis przypomina sobie, że nie powinien czuć się w ten sposób w stosunku do Harry'ego - _nie powinien_. Harry jest nianią jego córki i powinni pozostać na profesjonalnym stopniu, tak jak z każdą inną nianią, którą Louis zatrudniał dla Olivii.

      Biorąc pod uwagę to, że żadna inna niania nigdy nie dbała o Olivię w sposób, w jaki dba o nią Harry, myśli, że Harry może być nieco inny, ale jednocześnie Louis doskonale wie, jak nieodpowiednia jest ta cała sytuacja.

      Odkładając wszystko na bok, mają stosunki zawodowe.

      Louis lubi Harry'ego i to jest w porządku, bo nie zamierza nic z tym zrobić. Nie może i nie będzie, bo wie, że po prostu to nie jest im przeznaczone.

      Harry jest pięć lat młodszy. Nie ma mowy, by Louis miał kiedykolwiek jakąś szansę z kimś takim jak Harry, którego uśmiech jest jaśniejszy niż wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie. Nie wspominając o tym, że gdyby kiedykolwiek przystawiał się do Harry'ego, a on źle by to przyjął, mógłby ich zostawić - zostawić _Olivię_ i Louis nie może na to pozwolić. Szczęście Olivii przeważa nad jego szczęściem.

      Jeśli to znaczy, że Louis musi przeboleć swoje uczucia do Harry'ego, niech tak będzie. To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, bo wie, że Harry i tak nigdy nie odwzajemniłby tych uczuć.


	12. Chapter 12

          W opinii Harry'ego nie ma nic bardziej zabawnego od oglądania Nialla, próbującego przekonać Zayna do pływania.

          Zayn wydaje się być dosłownie przestraszony tym, że woda zamierza zjeść go żywcem, pomimo prostego, spokojnego szkolenia Nialla. Lekcje pływania były przeznaczone dla Olivii, ale jakoś przekształciło się to w grupowe zgromadzenie w domu Nialla, więc teraz cała ich piątka, razem z Olivią, siedzi w ogródku Nialla.

          Liam jest przy grillu, a Louis leży na krześle plażowym, opalając się. Harry ma problem z nie patrzeniem na starszego mężczyznę, ale udaje mu się odwrócić spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy Louis patrzy, więc jest w porządku.

          Harry brodzi w wodzie, pomagając Olivii, ponieważ Niall jest wyraźnie zatracony, w próbie pomocy swojemu chłopakowi w pokonaniu jego strachu przed wodą.

\- Po prostu kop bardzo mocno. – Harry instruuje, ostentacyjnie ruszając nogami Olivii w górę i w dół w wodzie.

          Olivia chichocze głośno, zanim przytakuje i próbuje sama. Harry kiwa zachęcająco głową, trzymając rękę pod nią na wypadek, gdyby zaczęła spadać. Ale wierzy w nią i ma przeczucie, że błyskawicznie będzie idealnie pływać.

          Jest odważną dziewczyną, naprawdę silną, jak jej ojciec. Harry nie wątpi w to ani przez sekundę.

\- Robię to! – Olivia krzyczy, podekscytowana. – Spójrz, robię to!

          Harry przytakuje, uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Moja dziewczynka. – Dopinguje, zanim sięga i zbiera kosmyki brudno-blond włosów, które zwisają przed jej oczami. Szybko wiąże je w koka, zanim zakłada ostatni kosmyk za jej ucho. – Proszę.

          Olivia uśmiecha się, zanim przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Papa, spójrz, pływam! – woła. – Patrzysz?

\- Tak, patrzę, kochanie. – Louis zapewnia, siadając i zdejmując okulary. Harry przysięga, że jego oczy lśnią. – Idzie ci wspaniale! Harry dobrze cię uczy, tak?

          Olivia przytakuje entuzjastycznie, zanim przestaje machać nogami, więc może obrócić się do Harry’ego i przytulić go mocno.

\- Jesteś najlepszym nauczycielem pływania kiedykolwiek!

\- Hej! – Niall krzyczy z drugiego końca basenu, brzmiąc na zagniewanego. – Ja jestem dobrym nauczycielem!

\- Nie możesz nawet nauczyć wujka Zayna! – Olivia odpowiada, chichocząc. – Jesteś do bani!

          Normalnie, Harry zbeształby ją za to, ale jest zbyt zajęty śmianiem się z urażonego wyrazu twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by zrobić coś innego, niż poklepać Olivię z dumą po ramieniu.

\- Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że cię kocham, Olive? – Harry zastanawia się, zanim kontynuuje. – Ponieważ kocham. Bardzo mocno dużo.

          Olivia promienieje.

\- Ja też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo! – mówi mu, zanim znów odwraca się do Louisa. – I ciebie też kocham bardzo mocno dużo, papa!

\- Ja też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo, Liv – odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- W porządku, wy wszyscy kochacie się bardzo mocno dużo. _Łapiemy._ – Niall narzeka, ale kiedy Harry zerka na niego z uniesioną brwią, uśmiecha się czule. – A teraz, czy ktoś może po prostu powiedzieć Zaynowi, że woda go nie skrzywdzi?

\- Och, odpieprz się. – Zayn syczy i Harry automatycznie zakrywa uszy Olivii. Ona jedynie patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem, zanim wzrusza ramionami i dalej ćwiczy machanie nóg w wodzie. – Po prostu nie chcę utonąć. Pozwij mnie.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo utonięcia w basenie jest wyjątkowo niskie. – Liam informuje go, nie odrywając wzroku od steku. – Jest większa szansa, że zatruję cię jedzeniem, więc proszę, przestań mnie kusić i po prostu wejdź do basenu, Zayn.

          Harry jest pod wrażeniem i posyła Liamowi spojrzenie akurat, gdy Louis wzdycha głośno i wstaje.

\- W porządku. Zayn, daję ci dwie opcje. Pierwsza opcja to: wejdź do pieprzonego basenu, a druga opcja to ja, pomagający Liamowi otruć cię. Proszę, wybierz mądrze.

\- Powinieneś być moim najlepszym przyjacielem! – Zayn protestuje, wyglądając teraz na nawet bardziej zrozpaczonego. Harry musi mu oddać mu słowa uznania – nie sądził, że ktoś jest zdolny odmówieniu Niallowi i Louisowi; aż do teraz.

          Louis wzrusza ramionami, nie poruszony.

\- Jako twój najlepszy przyjaciel, dam ci trzy sekundowe ostrzeżenie.

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy…

          Zdanie Zayna zostaje przerwane przez zdławiony odgłos, gdy Louis wpycha go do basenu i wskakuje za nim, wyjąc ze śmiechu. Harry parska i nawet Liam się śmieje.

          Przez kilka sekund Zayn młóci rękami wodę, ale potem wydaje się uświadomić sobie, że jest na płyciźnie, która nie ma nawet trzech stóp głębokości i wstaje, kompletnie przemoczony, podczas gdy Niall podśmiewa się obok niego.

\- Zamierzam cię, kurwa, zabić. – Zayn grozi Louisowi, który wciąż śmieje się, gdy płynie w kierunku Harry’ego. – Was wszystkich. Przysięgam na mój pieprzony grób.

\- Jeśli pójdę na dno, zabiorę cię ze sobą. – Louis odpowiada radośnie, gdy dociera do Harry’ego. – Harry będzie moim współwinnym, oczywiście.

          Harry kiwa w zgodzie, opuszczając ręce po bokach. Olivia nawet chyba tego nie zauważa.

\- Przyniosę łopatę!

          To wtedy Niall przerywa im z:

\- Czy jestem tutaj jedynym normalnym, bez morderczych pragnień?

\- Absolutnie nie. – Louis odpowiada, a Harry stara się nie przestać oddychać, kiedy starszy mężczyzna pochyla się do niego. – Jesteś daleko od normalności. W zeszłym miesiącu groziłeś mi uderzeniem w głowę stojakiem na mikrofon.

          Niall przez sekundę wygląda, jakby zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale potem waha się i przytakuje.

\- Uczciwie, ale, w moje obronie, ty groziłeś mi uduszeniem przez kabel, tuż po tym.

          Louis mruczy pod nosem, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

\- Touche.

          Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry chichocze i Louis tym razem obraca się do niego, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Co?

\- Groziłeś mu _kablem_? – Harry parska.

\- Wciąż lepsze niż stojak na mikrofon, prawda? – Louis sprawdza i całkowicie obraca się do Harry’ego. Jeśli Harry się nie myli, oczy Louisa przesuwają się po jego ciele, zanim znów skupia się na jego twarzy.

          Harry poświęca chwilę na przemyślenie tego, chociaż to głównie po to, by powstrzymać swoje własne myśli, zanim powoli przytakuje w zgodzie.

\- Ledwo – dodaje, kiwając palcem na Louisa, który żartobliwie kłapie na to zębami.

          Następną rzeczą, jaką Louis robi, jest ochlapanie go wodą, co jest lekko nieoczekiwane. Harry obraca się, by sprawdzić Olivię i zauważa, że dziewczynka wyszła z basenu, stojąc obok Liama z ręcznikiem wokół ramion.

          Louis wykorzystuje ten czas, by znów go ochlapać, śmiejąc się i Harry patrzy gniewnie, zanim też go pryska.

\- Nie jesteście teraz poważni, prawda? – Słyszy sceptyczny krzyk Nialla i zanim Harry może odpowiedzieć, Louis próbuje go podtopić.

          Harry chwyta się Louisa, chcąc wziąć go pod wodę ze sobą i jego dłonie lądują na talii mężczyzny. Udaje mu się pociągnąć go za sobą, ale potem są tylko we dwójkę, pod wodą.

          Louis patrzy na niego oczami pełnymi radości i jest tak _blisko_ , że kiedy otwiera usta i małe bąbelki ulatują, uderzają w Harry’ego. To byłoby takie proste dla niego, po prostu ścisnąć biodro Louisa i przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego, puszcza go całkowicie i macha, zanim odpływa na powierzchnię.

          Louis wychodzi kilka sekund później, ale te sekundy są wystarczającym czasem dla Harry’ego, by przypomnieć sobie, jak używa się mózgu, więc jest w porządku.

-

          Reszta sierpnia mija szybko dla Harry’ego.

          To jedyny pełny miesiąc, w czasie którego Olivia ma wolne od szkoły w czasie roku, więc czerpią z niego jak najwięcej, spędzając każdą sekundę na robieniu czegoś ekscytującego.

          Ma przeczucie, że to nie byłoby w połowie tak zabawne, gdyby Louis nie dołączał do nich przez większość czasu, ale jakimś cudem, rada Harry’ego dotarła do niego tego jednego dnia.

          Harry zabiera Olivię na zewnątrz, by porobić takie rzeczy jak pójście na lody czy granie w mini golfa. Spędzają wiele czasu także w domu, grając na pianinie, malując, oglądając nieco za dużo telewizji.

          W pewnym momencie, Harry zaczyna ustawiać ich posiłki wokół planu Louisa, więc on i Olivia mają śniadanie gotowe dla Louisa rankami i kolację wieczorami.

          Wiele czasu spędzają z Zaynem, Niallem i Liamem. Zaynem, ponieważ obecnie nagrywa muzykę w Londynie, Liamem, ponieważ też ma wolne od pracy i Niallem, ponieważ on jest tym z największym basenem (a także dlatego, że bardzo go kochają).

          Harry rani się zbyt wiele razy, ale przypuszcza, że to jest cena za odrobinę zabawy. Jeśli coś, to sprawia, że Olivia śmieje się tak bardzo, że zaczyna płakać.

          Przykładem może być to, kiedy przekonała go, by zagrał z nią w piłkę nożną w ogródku Nialla i zakończyło się kopnięciem piłki prosto w jego krocze.

\- Och, mój Boże, _kurczę_. – Harry krzyczy, zwijając się w bólu, który uderza go falami.

          Jego, teraz były, przyjaciel Niall wybucha głośnym śmiechem, klaszcząc w dłonie jak foka, a Zayn nie jest lepszy, ponieważ po prostu zasłania usta, gdy się śmieje.

          Olivia patrzy na niego w zaskoczeniu, a Liam grzebie w pudełku, prawdopodobnie szukając czegoś, co Harry mógłby trzymać przy swoim penisie przez następne dwanaście godzin. Harry nie wie gdzie jest Louis, zbyt zdezorientowany, by się rozejrzeć, ale kiedy ktoś kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, Harry automatycznie wie, że to on.

\- Jezus, nic ci nie jest? – Louis pyta, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zmartwienia i Harry stara się zaoferować mu uśmiech, ale zamiast tego jęczy, opadając do jego kolan.

\- Zamierzam umrzeć. – Harry jęczy, chowając twarz w dżinsach Louisa. – Nigdy nie będę mieć dzieci.

\- Myślę, że jedno wiąże się z drugim. – Louis dokucza, ale potem jego dłonie przesuwają się przez włosy Harry’ego niemal uspokajająco i Harry prawdopodobnie pochyliłby się do dotyku, gdyby mógł.

          To wtedy Olivia też zaczyna się śmiać i Harry próbuje wydąć wargę, ale jest zbyt zajęty próbą nie rozpłakania się czy zrobienia czegoś równie żenującego.

\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich. – Harry deklaruje, nim ciasno ściska nogę Louisa. – Powiedz mojej mamie, że ją kochałem.

          Louis parska i wyciąga nogę z uścisku Harry’ego, nim klęka obok niego.

\- Wybacz, twinkle toes, nie masz pozwolenia, by tu teraz na mnie umrzeć. Możesz sam jej powiedzieć.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie przynajmniej na moje łoże śmierci? – Harry próbuje słabo.

          Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Louis wzrusza ramionami i potem nagle Harry zostaje podniesiony z ziemi jak panna młoda.

\- Co, do cholery? – Harry syczy głównie do siebie, gdy szybko owija ręce wokół szyi Louisa, chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Potem decyduje się zwrócić do Louisa. – Nie byłem poważny!

          Louis tylko uśmiecha się, zaciskając mocniej ręce wokół Harry’ego, gdy niesie go na jedno z krzeseł przy basenie.

\- Postaraj się nie umrzeć, proszę.

\- Myślę, że już jestem martwy. – Harry mamrocze w oszołomieniu, trzymając się go mocno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. – Louis dokucza i gdzieś z tyłu Harry słyszy, jak Niall gwiżdże, będąc dupkiem.

          Harry przysięga, że słyszy, jak Olivia mówi „To najlepszy dzień mojego życia”, ale równie możliwe jest, że umiera przez swojego penisa, więc nie zamierza wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.

          Louis kładzie go na krześle.

\- Proszę, twinkle toes – mówi. – Żadnych więcej piłek dla twoich jąder, przysięgam.

          Nie ma wiele, co Harry może powiedzieć, więc wydaje dźwięk, który nawet nie jest zrozumiały.

\- Ja też. – Louis odpowiada, zanim przyciska pocałunek do głowy Harry’ego i odchodzi.

          Harry patrzy za nim szerokimi oczami, niepewien co jest ważniejsze: fakt, że poczuł usta Louisa na swojej skórze czy to, że dostał piłką w jaja.

          Decyduje się na usta Louisa. Ból, który czuje przez następną godzinę wydaje się temu sprzeciwiać.

-

          Jakoś to staje się stałą rzeczą. Nie ból, ale pocałunki.

          Od tamtego dnia, za każdym razem, gdy Louis całuje Olivię w głowę albo policzek, całuje także Harry’ego. To dlatego Harry nie myśli dwa razy, nim zwraca życzliwość. Za każdym razem, gdy Louis i Olivia wychodzą z mieszkania, by coś porobić, przyciska pocałunki do ich policzków i stara się nie rumienić, gdy im macha na pożegnanie.

          To wszystko przez to, że po tym, jak pocałował Olivię w policzek, ona wahała się w progu i posłała Harry’emu badawcze spojrzenie i wiedział, że doprowadzi go to do kłopotów.

\- Jak to jest, że nie całujesz też papy? – Olivia pyta, mrugając na Harry’ego z ciekawością.

          Harry otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Kiedy patrzy na Louisa, ten tylko patrzy na Olivię z uniesionymi brwiami i po pół sekundzie, Harry przyciska niewinny pocałunek także do jego policzka.

          Louis odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego w zaskoczeniu, ale nie mówi nic, a jego wargi powoli rozciągają się w uśmiechu i Harry odpowiada mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

          Od tego momentu, za każdym razem, gdy Harry całuje Olivię _gdziekolwiek_ , ona posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie, dopóki nie pocałuje także Louisa. Chce powiedzieć, że to działa na jego korzyść, ale wszystko, co to wywołuje, to ściśnięcie żołądka i zamienia się w milion motyli.

          Domyśla się, że to pasuje, ponieważ, mimo wszystko, ma motyla wytatuowanego na brzuchu.

-

          Na koniec sierpnia, Louis mówi Harry’emu, że zamierza pracować z domu przez cały wrzesień.

          Harry nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek przytulał kogoś tak mocno.

✿✿✿

          To, co sprawia, że Louis jest najszczęśliwszy, to widzenie szczęśliwej Olivii, ale jakoś, Harry’emu także udaje się być wysoko na tym wykresie. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry się uśmiecha, Louis czuje, jak jego własne usta konsekwentnie się unoszą.

          To możliwe, że Harry zrobił na nim jakieś voodoo lub może po prostu Harry ma najbardziej zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

          Louis zakochuje się w tym uśmiechu.

          Teraz widuje go każdego dnia, przynajmniej raz na godzinę.

          Decydując się na pracę z domu przez miesiąc jest jedną z lepszych – jeśli nie _najlepszych_ decyzji, które podjął w ostatnim czasie.

          Każdego ranka budzi się, wiedząc, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie uśmiech Harry’ego i każdego ranka ma rację.

          Jednego poranka, dzień przed tym, jak Olivia znów zaczyna szkołę, Louis budzi się i słyszy ich dwójkę, rozmawiającą w salonie.

          Zanim podąża za brzmieniem ich głosów, idzie do kuchni i bierze swój kubek, który po brzegi jest wypełniony taką kawą, jaką lubi. Louis odmawia przyznania tego, że pierwszy łyk sprawia, że uśmiecha się szeroko.

          Potem idzie do salonu i natychmiast upuszcza kubek z kawą.

          Tuż przed tym, nim rejestruje ból gorącej kawy rozlanej na sobie, Louis odnajduje się, gapiącego na Harry’ego i Olivię; oboje uprawiają jogę w jego salonie.

          Głównie gapi się na Harry’ego, ponieważ młodszy mężczyzna jest pochylony, ze swoim jędrnym, małym tyłeczkiem w powietrzu i ma na sobie spodnie do jogi, które w jakiś sposób wyglądają na ciaśniejsze, niż zwykłe dżinsy Harry’ego.

          Potem nagle ból zostaje zarejestrowany.

\- Och mój pieprzony… kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa._ Co, do pieprzonej _cholery-kurwa_! – Louis krzyczy, gdy podskakuje, machając rękami.

          Przed nim, Harry niemal natychmiast podskakuje na równe nogi, z oczami szeroko otwartymi.

\- Boże, czy ty… Louis czy ty właśnie oblałeś się kawą?

          Louis patrzy na niego morderczo, nierozbawiony.

\- Papa powiedział wiele brzydkich słów. – Olivia informuje, kiedy odwraca się, opierając o Harry’ego. – Czy dostanie time-out?

          To oficjalnie. Własna córka Louisa przeszła na ciemną stronę.

          Harry parska.

\- Nawet tobie nie daję time-outu. Dlaczego miałbym dać twojemu papie?

\- Cóż, nie wiem! – Olivia woła, nim wybucha chichotem. – Założę się, że papa oblał się kawą, bo zobaczył twój _tyłek_.

          Policzki Louisa przybierają kolor głębokiej czerwieni i otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale Harry go wyprzedza.

\- Lub _może_ papa zobaczył bałagan, jak zrobiłaś tego ranka i to dlatego oblał się kawą.

          Olivia sapie, trzymając dłoń przy piersi raczej dramatycznie.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Słyszałaś mnie, Olive. – Harry odpowiada, unosząc znacząco brew. – Chcesz, żebym powiedział twojemu papie więcej o tym bałaganie, czy zamierzasz przynieść mi mokrą ściereczkę, by wytrzeć kawę z podłogi?

          Odpowiedzią Olivii jest głośnie sapnięcie, zanim biegnie do kuchni.

          Louis jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na podłogę w niedowierzaniu na fakt, że faktycznie upuścił kawę, że nie uświadamia sobie, że Harry stoi tuż przed nim, dopóki kędzierzawy mężczyzna nie chwyta lekko jego nadgarstka.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by kawa cię oparzyła. – Harry mamrocze i Louis krzywi się, starając się cofnąć swoją rękę, ale uścisk Harry’ego tylko zacieśnia się, gdy się szczerzy. – Powinieneś wziąć prysznic, kiedy Olivia i ja będziemy sprzątać twój bałagan.

\- Uprawiasz jogę każdego dnia? – Louis pyta, zanim może to przemyśleć. – Dlaczego nigdy tego nie widziałem?

          Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa, jakby myślał, że pytanie jest dziwne i cóż, szczerze, Louis może to zrozumieć.

\- Zazwyczaj śpisz.

\- Racja. – Louis odpowiada pusto, zanim wskazuje na korytarz. – Pójdę… prysznic. Tak. Ty rób swoje. Ja… okej, pa.

\- Baw się dobrze! – Harry woła za nim i Louis tylko wzdycha, zastanawiając się, jak jego życie dotarło do tego punktu.


	13. Chapter 13

        Louis jest tym, który zabiera Olivię następnego dnia do szkoły i przy drzwiach Harry całuje jej policzek, a potem jego, podczas gdy Louis stara nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko. Ale kiedy jest w windzie z Olivią, zauważa ten zadowolony uśmieszek na jej twarzy.

\- Co? – Zastanawia się, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nic. – Olivia odpowiada, wciąż się szczerząc.

\- To wyraźnie _coś_. – Louis odpowiada, naciągając jej kaptur na głowę. Dziewczynka robi minę, ale nic nie mówi. On wie, że Olivia nienawidzi nosić kaptura. Może będzie musiał zacząć kupować jej czapki. Wydaje się, że polubiła noszenie kapeluszy Harry’ego. – Gadaj, Liv.

\- Jestem po prostu podekscytowana pierwszym dniem szkoły! – Olivia wyjaśnia, ale kłamie i to jest oczywiste, gdy idą obok siebie chodnikiem.

        Łatwo powiedzieć, kiedy kłamie, ponieważ jej głos robi się piskliwy, ale to jej oczy są największym znakiem, wieszczącym coś złego. Jej szare oczy są często bardzo duże, udając niewinność i Louis domyśla się, że Olivia prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie, że to robi.

        Chwytając jej dłoń, Louis potrząsa głową.

\- Nie nabierzesz mnie, Liv. Co jest? Możesz mi powiedzieć.

        Olivia unosi uparcie brodę, gdy znowu nalega:

\- To nic.

\- Olivia, po prostu powiedz mi o co chodzi. – Louis praktycznie błaga.

        Jej szkoła jest zbyt blisko i są już w połowie drogi. Wie, że jeśli dotrą tam, zanim zmusi ją, by mu powiedziała, nigdy się nie dowie. Jak to było oczekiwane, Olivia jęczy i powtarza raz jeszcze:

\- To nic, papa! Nie martw się tym.

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, kupię ci kotwicę do twojej bransoletki. – Louis oferuje, nie będąc ponad pójścia na układ. I tak planuje kupić jej tę zawieszkę, ale stwierdza, że danie jej zachęty jest dobrym sposobem na to, by mu powiedziała.

        Ma rację, kiedy wyraz twarzy Olivii zmienia się w zamyślenie i ostatecznie wzdycha ciężko, odwracając się do niego.

\- Po prostu myślę, że twoje zauroczenie Harrym jest urocze. To wszystko.

\- Moje _co?_ – Louis odpowiada przerażony.

        Nie sądził, że to było _tak_ oczywiste, że jego ośmioletnia córka to wychwyciła, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

Olivia wzdycha raz jeszcze.

\- Twoje zauroczenie Harrym – powtarza, zanim patrzy przed siebie. – Lubisz go, papa!

        Louis charczy, niepewien co odpowiedzieć, ale dochodzą wtedy pod szkołę Olivii, więc jest uratowany.

\- Wisisz mi tę zawieszkę. – Olivia informuje go, puszczając jego dłoń, by uścisnąć go mocno, a Louis odruchowo oddaje gest. – Do zobaczenia później, papa! Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo!

\- Też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo. – Louis mówi, ale to wychodzi zdławione i Olivia chichocze, zanim w podskokach oddala się do przyjaciółek.

        On wciąż gapi się w osłupieniu za swoją córką, nawet kiedy ona wchodzi do budynku. Jej słowa odtwarzają się w kółko w jego umyśle – jeśli _ona_ wie, czy Harry także wie?

        Właśnie wtedy dociera do niego, że mógł wybrać najgorszy miesiąc do pracy z domu, ponieważ teraz Olivia będzie w szkole i Louis dosłownie będzie spędzał cały swój dzień z _Harrym_.

        Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go od ogromnego załamania tu i teraz jest to, że pamięta, iż Harry musi uczęszczać na uniwersytet.

        Kiedy Louis wraca do mieszkania, Harry’ego nie ma, ale znajduje przylepną kartkę na swoich drzwiach. Zazwyczaj widzi je wszędzie w mieszkaniu, pozostawione dla Olivii, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi jedną dla siebie.

_Baw się dobrze pracując, sweetcheeks… do zobaczenia później w domu .x_

        Wie, że to dla niego, bo ostatnio Harry zaczął mówić na niego sweetcheeks, by odegrać się za twinkle toes, ale szczerze, Louisowi wcale to nie przeszkadza.

        Louis odkleja karteczkę z drzwi i składa ją, zanim wkłada do kieszeni. Nie planuje zgubić jej w najbliższym czasie.

        Pracowanie z domu jest dziwne – nie ma ciągłego dzwonienia do Delilalah, by spytać ją o coś, ani Liama, dzwoniącego na jego służbowy telefon co dziesięć minut, ani nawet Niall nie pojawia się i nie rozkłada w jego gabinecie.

        Jest cicho, za wyjątkiem buczenia laptopa i to jest po prostu naprawdę… nieznane. Ale nie złe.

        Louis wie, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie robić tego przez kolejne miesiące, ponieważ jesień jest sezonem, kiedy marketing jest najlepszy dla muzyków. Wie, że około czworo artystów w jego wytwórni wypuszcza albumy w przeciągu następnych trzech miesięcy – włączając w to Zayna, który prawdopodobnie nagrywa teraz w studio albo śpi.

        Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że wciąż musi ujawnić Harry’emu, że poniekąd, może chce podpisać z nim kontrakt w One Direction Records.

        Nie wie jak zamierza mu to powiedzieć, ale domyśla się, że prawdopodobnie najlepiej jest to zrobić wcześniej niż później, ponieważ Harry mógłby pewnie pójść prosto do studia z piosenką, którą ma już napisaną.

        Louis jest bardziej, niż trochę zdenerwowany, by zapytać go o to. Jeśli Harry chciał być w przemyśle muzycznym, nie ograniczałby się do śpiewania w łazience. Jeśli cokolwiek, Harry przynajmniej mógł rzucać jakieś wskazówki, a biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką uwagę Louis mu poświęcał, jest całkiem pewien, że Harry tego nie robił.

        Louis wciąż pracuje, kiedy ktoś puka do jego drzwi, strasząc go. Jego okulary ześlizgują się po nosie i popycha je z powrotem na miejsce, gdy Harry wchodzi, niosąc tacę. Na tacy jest kilka ciasteczek i herbata, i Harry układa to na stoliku nocnym Louisa, zanim siada na łóżku.

\- Ciężko pracujemy?

        Louis parska, obracając się na krześle, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- To zależy, jaka jest twoja definicja ciężkości.

        Błysk w oku Harry'ego sprawia, że całkiem oczywiste, jaka jest jego definicja ciężkości* i Louis tylko uśmiecha się, przewracając oczami.

\- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie, jeśli to w porządku. - Harry mówi zamiast tego, opierając się na rękach. - Jeśli zakłócam twoje środowisko pracy, wezmę to. Pomyślałem tylko, że będziesz głodny, ponieważ nie było mnie przez kilka godzin, a kuchnia się nie pali.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - Louis narzeka, kopiąc lekko nogę Harry'ego swoją stopą. - Potrafię gotować!

        Harry wybucha śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i Louisowi zasycha w ustach. Jego serce boli pięknie i Louis jest tak, całkowicie zadurzony.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, twoją definicją gotowania są _p_ _ł_ _atki_.

\- Nie ma nic złego w płatkach! - Louis broni się i ignoruje sposób, w jaki jego żołądek podskakuje, kiedy Harry zahacza swoją kostkę wokół jego, przyciągając go bliżej. - Jestem pewien, że są pełne witamin!

\- Tak, _syntezowanych._ \- Harry odcina się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego dołeczki wyskakują i Louis ignoruje chęć zagłębienia palca w jednym z nich. - Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek widziałem, byś przygotował, to kanapki. Nawet nie trudne kanapki - kanapki z masłem orzechowym i dżemem.

        Louis robi minę, chociaż głównie się zgrywa. Po prostu lubi sposób, w to wywołuje chichot u Harry'ego.

\- A więc wiedz, że robienie kanapek z masłem orzechowym i dżemem to _sztuka_ , Haroldzie.

        Wszystko w Harrym jest takie słodkie, od dołeczków na jego twarzy do chichotu opuszczającego jego usta. To wszystko sprawia, że Louis czuje jeszcze większą, absurdalną sympatię.

\- Jesteś absurdalny. - Oświadcza Harry, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Nie wiem co zrobisz beze mnie, gotującego dla ciebie.

        Louis ignoruje ukłucie w piersi, gdy oddaje uśmiech.

\- Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie.

        Są cicho przez kilka sekund, po prostu gapiąc się na siebie, ale ostatecznie Harry przytakuje i wstaje, wskazując w stronę tacy.

\- Zatem zostawię cię, byś popracował.

        Nawet pomimo tego, że Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie, w jego umyśle prosi Harry'ego, by został.

                                                        -

        Reszta dnia jest normalna, ponieważ Harry idzie odebrać Olivię ze szkoły i wraca z nią w swoich ramionach, chichoczącą i krzyczącą na Harry'ego, by ją postawił.

        Olivia wchodzi, by opowiedzieć mu o swoim dniu, siadając na jego łóżku i mówiąc o tym, jak “Abbey mówi, że kocha teraz trzmiele! Ale ja lubię biedronki!” i “Sharon pożyczyła od Abbey kredki, więc ja pozwoliłam Mary na użycie moich. Dzielenie się z innymi jest wyrazem troski, prawda, papo?”, pomiędzy innymi rzeczami.

        To miłe - nie przywykł do Olivii, po prostu siedzącej i mówiącej do niego, podczas gdy on wykonuje swoją pracę, ale to nie jest w połowie tak rozpraszające, jak sądził, że będzie.

        Ale wkrótce Olivia wychodzi, by wziąć kąpiel i Louis zastanawia się, czy to tak od teraz będzie wyglądał każdy dzień. Tylko on, Olivia i Harry.

        Myśli, że lubi to, jak to brzmi.

                                                        -

        Harry kładzie Olivię do łóżka około dziewiątej i Louis wie, ponieważ pół godziny później słyszy słaby  dźwięk pianina. Wyłącza laptopa, zanim idzie do pokoju z instrumentem, a kiedy tam dociera, stoi w progu, patrząc, jak Harry gra.

        Młodszy mężczyzna go nie zauważa - wciąż gra i Louis jest tylko lekko zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak zaczyna śpiewać.

\- I figured it out, saw the mistakes of up and down. Meet in the middle, there’s always room for common ground. - Harry śpiewa cicho, przeciągając nutę w ostatnim słowie.

        Louis uświadamia sobie, że to w zasadzie teraz albo nigdy, jeśli chodzi o zaproponowanie Harry'emu  kontraktu na wydanie płyty, więc wchodzi do pokoju, idąc do niego. Kiedy siada na stołku, Harry drga w szoku, ale jego palce zatrzymują się na klawiszach. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na nuty, dłonie Louisa poruszają się, by grać.

\- I see what it’s like… I see what it’s like for day and night. Never together. - Louis próbuje, zanim zerka na Harry'ego, który patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami. - ‘Cause they see things in a different light.

        I wtedy głos Harry'ego dołącza do jego.

\- Like us.

\- And they never tried. - Louis kontynuuje i Harry śpiewa z nim znowu. - Like us.

        Louis przestaje grać, więc może odwrócić się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jesteś dobry - mówi i to nie ma być komplement. To po prostu fakt.

        Wygląda na to, że Harry tego nie wie, ponieważ pochyla głowę, rumieniąc się ślicznym, różowym kolorem.

\- Nie jestem - mamrocze.

        Louis opiera się pragnieniu odgarnięcia jego włosów z oczu i jedynie ściska lekko kolano Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę jesteś. Jesteś właściwie niesamowity, twoje piosenki także.

        Harry waha się, mrugając na Louisa w czymś, co wydaje się być zaskoczeniem.

\- Moje piosenki?

\- Twoje piosenki. - Louis potwierdza, zanim posyła Harry'emu zagadkowe spojrzenie. - Wiesz, że mam wytwórnię płytową? Nie zapomniałeś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem - odpowiada Harry, ale brzmi niepewnie. - Ale to naprawdę na mnie nie oddziałuje.

\- Ale mogło by - mówi Louis i nagle jest naprawdę cicho. - Mógłbyś być gwiazdą. Mogę zrobić z ciebie gwiazdę. _Chc_ _ę_ zrobić z ciebie gwiazdę.

        Jedynym dźwiękiem są ich oddechy, a Harry patrzy na niego, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

\- Ja nie… nie sądzę, że rozumiem - mówi ostatecznie.

        Louis czuje, jak jego usta układają się w uśmiech bez jego zgody.

\- Chcę postawić cię na scenę przed tysiącami. Chcę włożyć twoje płyty do każdego sklepu. Chcę milionów ludzi śpiewających razem z tobą w radio. Czy to w porządku?

        Usta Harry'ego się otwierają i kiedy piszczy “Ja?”, Louis wybucha śmiechem.

\- Tak, twinkle toes. Ty. Harry Styles. - Louis wyjaśnia, poświęcając czas, by wymówić każdą osobną sylabę.

        To jasne, że długo zajmie mu przekonanie Harry'ego, bo on zaczyna kręcić głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. - Oskarża go. - Nie jestem materiałem na gwiazdę. - Jego ręce trzęsą się przy bokach. Louis bierze jego dłonie w swoje i ściska pocieszającą, zanim powoli kręci głową.

\- Tutaj się mylisz. Jesteś najjaśniejszą gwiazdą we wszechświecie, Harry. - Louis mamrocze, zanim uśmiecha się miękko. - I każda osoba będzie to wiedzieć.

        Harry wypuszcza nerwowy śmiech, mówiąc: “Brzmisz tak pewnie”, niemal z niepokojem.

        Louis mruczy pod nosem cicho, zanim przytakuje.

\- Jestem - odpowiada prosto, zanim patrzy na Harry'ego zagadkowym wzrokiem. - Raz powiedziałeś mi, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie. Czy wciąż wierzysz?

        Kiedy Harry powoli przytakuje, Louis musi przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Może los chciał tego dla ciebie.

        Milczą przez chwilę, zanim Harry patrzy na Louisa przez rzęsy.

\- Nie mogę wzbraniać się przed przeznaczeniem, prawda?

\- Nie. - Louis odpowiada, pozwalając uśmiechowi rozprzestrzenić się po twarzy. - Nie możesz.

                                                        -

        Nagle, to nocna sesja pisania i Louis i Harry siedzą w pokoju z pianinem godzina za godziną, rozmyślając która melodia brzmi lepiej z którą piosenką i jaki tekst nie na miejscu w której zwrotce.

        Głównie, to po prostu ich dwójka, ciesząca się swoim towarzystwem.

        To Louis wrzucający winogrona do ust Harry’ego, podczas gdy ten zastanawia się jak zakończyć tę jedną piosenkę i to Harry, chichoczący, gdy Louis kończy fałszywą nutą.

        Czasami Niall wpada, przynosząc ze sobą sprzęt, który kończy w szafie, ponieważ Harry zapisuje Olivię na nowy sezon baletu, który zaczyna się od września do _następnego_ czerwca.

        To wydaje się być długim okresem czasu, ale potem Louis pamięta, że zatrudnił Harry’ego w lutym i zastanawia się gdzie podziały się te miesiące.

        Zayn i Liam też wpadają – Zayn, by zaoferować Harry’emu rady, a Liam, by mieć oko na Louisa. Louis poważnie rozważa znalezienie nowej grupy przyjaciół.

        Piosenki Harry’ego – cóż, one wszystkie mają specyficzny temat, zauważa Louis. To jest o pragnieniu miłości i braku możliwości posiadania jej. Louis nie wie dlaczego jego piosenki takie są – nie wie kto jest muzą Harry’ego, ale nie pyta, bo tak bardzo, jak twierdzi, że jego uczucia do Harry’ego nie są niczym wielkim, Louis wie, że uderzyłaby go zazdrość.

        Lepiej nie wiedzieć.

        Trudno stłumić pragnienie zapytania, ale udaje mu się to raczej dobrze, rozpraszając się wszystkim, czym tyko może, kiedy piszą.

\- W porządku, więc może mógłbyś zamienić tę linijkę na „hope your heart is strong enough”? Tym sposobem będzie to bardziej rytmiczne, ponieważ „enough” i „love” będzie dobrze brzmiało po sobie? – Louis sugeruje, wskazując długopisem na tekst.

        Harry pochyla się, opierając brodę na ramieniu Louisa i Louis stara się nie zadrżeć, gdy chłopak mruczy cicho.

\- Podoba mi się. – Harry decyduje ostatecznie, uśmiechając się, a potem przyciskając szybki pocałunek do policzka Louisa, zanim odwraca się do nut przed sobą.

        Louis gapi się na niego przez chwilę, patrząc jak zaciska usta i marszczy brwi, gdy wprowadza małą zmianę do kompozycji.

        Zauważa, że spędza wiele czasu patrząc na Harry’ego – podziwiając go. Trudno tego nie robić, bo Harry naprawdę jest najpiękniejszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek przekroczyła jego całe życie. Wszystko, czego Louis chce, to spędzić resztę życia patrząc, w sposób całkowicie nie przerażający, jak Harry się uśmiecha i śmieje.

        Głos z tyłu jego głowy mówi mu, by przestał. Nalegając, że skończy, żałując tego wszystkiego. Louis naprawdę nie słucha tego głosu.

\- Nie mogę przejść przez tą część – mówi Harry i Louis mruga, odwracając natychmiast wzrok, zanim zostanie przyłapany na gapieniu się.

\- Pokaż mi. – Louis odpowiada, przysuwając się bliżej Harry’ego, więc ich ramiona są do siebie przyciśnięte.

        Poprawia okulary na nosie i sprawdza linijkę, nad którą skupia się Harry. W pewnym momencie Louis musiał zacząć klikać długopisem, bo dłoń Harry’ego zamyka się nagle wokół jego, zatrzymując jego ruchy.

\- Wybacz. – Harry przeprasza, rumieniąc się. – To było tylko trochę irytujące.

        Louis wzrusza ramionami i oferuje Harry’emu mały uśmiech, zanim odwraca ponownie wzrok na nuty.

\- W porządku… Co, jeśli spróbowałbyś… przenieść _to_ – Louis wskazuje na sekcję – tutaj i zamienić tę część – wskazuje inny fragment – z tą końcówką. Co myślisz?

        Harry kiwa ochoczo głową, przesuwając własny długopis, by zaznaczyć stronę, tak, aby pokazywała poprawki Louisa.

\- To jest świetne - mówi, nim wskazuje długopisem na początek wersu. – Myślę, że może to powinno być powtórzone też na końcu… jak, tylko dwie pierwsze linijki?

        Louis nie odpowiada od razu, myśląc o poprawce Harry’ego i musi wymruczeć muzykę, by zobaczyć, czy to zadziała. Kiedy jest zadowolony perfekcyjnością tego, odwraca się, by uśmiechnąć się do Harry’ego, ale nagle uświadamia sobie, jak blisko siebie są ich twarze.

        Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze w zaskoczeniu, a Harry odwraca się do niego w zaciekawieniu, zanim jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy także uświadamia sobie bliskość.

        Louis gapi się nieświadomie na jego usta. Mają dzisiaj czerwony kolor wiśni, ponieważ Harry przygryza je, gdy się koncentruje. Teraz Harry oblizuje wargi i Louis niechętnie zmusza się, by spotkać jego oczy.

        Jeśli Louis się nie myli, oczy Harry’ego opadły do jego własnych ust, zanim spojrzał na niego wielkimi, zaszklonymi oczami. Obaj są cicho, po prostu gapiąc się na siebie i Louis zastanawia się co powinien zrobić – wszystko, o czym może myśleć to _HarryHarryHarry_ i przez sekundę myśli o pochyleniu się.

        Jednak, kiedy Harry _pochyla się_ , Louis odsuwa się niemal natychmiast, jakby był oparzony. Harry nic nie mówi, tylko mruga.

\- Racja. – Louis przełamuje ciszę. – Okej, to jest naprawdę dobre, Harry. Świetna robota. – Klepie go po plecach, zanim odwraca całe swoje ciało.

\- Dzięki. – Harry mamrocze, ale Louis się nie odwraca, tylko kiwa głową i wraca do tekstów Harry’ego.

        Kiedy zasypia tej nocy, przysięga, że czuje usta Harry’ego na swoich.

                                                        -

        Czasami idą do studia i Harry nalega, by wziąć ze sobą Olivię, więc Louis i Olivia kończą, siedząc na zewnątrz budki dźwiękowej, podczas gdy Harry wyśpiewuje swoje serce.

        Olivia uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby wiedziała coś, czego on wie i Louis nie pyta o to dla własnego spokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * typowa gra słów - obaj używają słowa “hard”. :)


	14. Chapter 14

          Myśli, że może powinien częściej kwestionować rzeczy, które robi jego córka, ponieważ jakoś zawsze pakują go w kłopoty.

          Zaczyna się to dnia, kiedy Olivia prosi go, by wyjął pluszaka jednorożca z jej szafy. Louis jest zmieszany, ponieważ jest całkiem pewien, że ona _nie ma_ pluszaka jednorożca, ale Olivia nalega, że ma i popycha go do szafy, by sprawdził.

          Louis staje na palcach, sprawdzając górne półki, kiedy nagle drzwi szafy otwierają się i wchodzi Harry, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Harry w zaskoczeniu i Louis opada na stopy, zanim odwraca się do niego.

\- Olivia poprosiła, bym przyniósł jej jakiegoś jednorożca. – Louis wyjaśnia, ale Harry marszczy brwi w zmieszaniu.

          Rozumie dlaczego sekundę później, kiedy Harry mówi:

\- Ale właśnie poprosiła _mnie_ , żebym przyniósł jej tę zabawkę?

          Zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć, drzwi szafy zatrzaskują się i klika zamek. Z zewnątrz Olivia krzyczy:

\- Swoją drogą tam naprawdę jest mysz!

          To, czego Louis naprawdę nie oczekuje, jest Harry, krzyczący ochryple w odpowiedzi, zanim biegnie w ramiona Louisa. To dlatego on po prostu upada w zaskoczeniu, a Harry ląduje na nim, wrzeszcząc jeszcze głośniej.

\- O mój Boże, możesz _przestać_ krzyczeć? – Louis krzyczy, zanim lekko spycha go z siebie i nalega. – Harry, _uspokój się_.

\- Nie mogę się uspokoić! – Harry protestuje, a Louis ledwo może zobaczyć jego przerażoną twarz dzięki światłu sączącemu się przez szparę między drzwiami a podłogą. – Myślę, że coś jest na mojej nodze. Przysięgam, coś mnie łaskocze!

\- To moja _ręka_. – Louis informuje sucho.

          Harry jest cicho przez chwilę.

\- Och – mówi, a potem dodaje. – Masz ładną rękę.

\- Naprawdę to teraz robimy? – Louis zastanawia się na głos, zanim zwraca się bardziej bezpośrednio do Harry’ego. – Najwyraźniej jest tu z nami mysz, więc zachowaj to w PG, Harold.* Także, moja ośmioletnia córka jest za tymi drzwiami.

          Harry jęczy i Louis słyszy głośny łomot, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna uderza głową o ścianę.

\- Kurwa, zapomniałem o myszy. - Narzeka w cierpieniu. - Dlaczego mi przypomniałeś? Czy naprawdę konieczne było wyciąganie tego?

          Louis wzdycha, mamrocząc pod nosem “kurwa”, a Harry wierci się obok niego. Louis spogląda gniewnie w miejsce, gdzie, jak sądzi, jest mężczyzna, pytając z irytacją:

\- Co teraz?

\- Myślę, że coś się rusza. - Harry szepcze, jakby mysz mogła go usłyszeć.

\- To moja _stopa_. - Louis odpowiada, zanim przewraca się  na bok i próbuje wstać. Jakoś udaje mu się to bez opadnięcia, za co jest niezmiernie wdzięczny. Sięga, by włączyć małą żarówkę w szafie i kiedy znajduje sznureczek, który ją włącza, ciągnie mocno, dopóki światło się nie zapala. - Teraz lepiej?

          Harry wstaje powoli, wciąż wyglądając na lekko przerażonego, ale skina głową.

\- Tak - mamrocze cicho.

          Louis jest w połowie ruchu, by pocieszyć młodszego mężczyznę, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni. Marszczy brwi w zmieszaniu, ale i tak wyciąga komórkę, na wypadek, gdyby to było coś ważnego. To tylko Niall, ale Louis odbiera i tak, warcząc:

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Naprawdę jesteś zamknięty w szafie z Harrym? - Niall pyta radośnie. Zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna kontynuuje. - Ponieważ Olivia do mnie właśnie zadzwoniła i najwyraźniej jesteś.

          Louis wpycha telefon w dłoń Harry'ego, zanim uderza pięścią w drzwi.

\- Olivia Elise Tomlinson, co, do cholery, tam robisz? - krzyczy.

\- Och, nic! - Olivia odkrzykuje, brzmiąc tak samo radośnie jak Niall. - Co _wy_ tam robicie?

          Z telefonu, Niall mówi pogodnie:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie bzykasz Harry'ego! Ta szafa jest okropnie mała.

          Nawet w przyćmionym świetle Louis widzi, jak policzki Harry'ego płoną czerwienią i czuje, że jego własne też się rumienią.

\- O mój Boże. - Louis mamrocze do siebie, uderzając czołem o drzwi. - To się nie dzieje.

          Louis nie wstydzi się przyznać, że spędza kolejne pięć minut na równoczesne krzyczenie na Nialla i błaganie Olivii, by otworzyła drzwi. Ostatecznie robi się zmęczony tym wszystkim i sięga, kończąc połączenie telefoniczne, podczas gdy Harry patrzy na to wielkimi oczami.

\- Nagle wiem dlaczego każda niania nienawidziła mojej córki. - Informuje żałośnie Harry'ego.

          To wtedy Olivia otwiera drzwi, sapiąc.

\- Obaj jesteście jak króliki. - Informuje, jakby to powinno mieć _jakikolwiek_ sens. - Bezsensowni, nic nie robiący. Dokładnie tak, jak powiedział wujek Niall.

\- Olivia… - Louis zaczyna protestować, ale przerywa natychmiast, kiedy dziewczynka posyła mu niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Tam nigdy nie było żadnej myszy. - Olivia mówi Harry'emu, zanim wzdycha głośno. - Obaj jesteście głupi. Idę się zdrzemnąć.

          Gdy odchodzi od szafy, Louis przysięga, że słyszy, jak jego córka mamrocze “głupie króliki”.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym ona mówi. - Louis deklaruje, zanim wychodzi z szafy. - A ty?

\- Niall nas nienawidzi. - Harry odpowiada ze smutkiem, zwieszając głowę, gdy także wychodzi z szafy. - Myśli, że jesteśmy bezsensowni i nic nie robimy.

\- Ja myślę, że musisz się napić. - Louis decyduje, głównie dlatego, że sam potrzebuje się napić. Jego córka _powa_ _ż_ _nie_ właśnie zamknęła go w szafie. - Potem obaj możemy zadzwonić do Nialla i nawrzeszczeć na niego za opowiadanie Olivii kłamstw na nasz temat.

          Harry wygląda, jakby przez chwilę miał się nie zgodzić, ale potem kiwa głową.

\- Prowadź.

          Louis przerzuca rękę przez ramię Harry'ego i właśnie to robi, prowadząc go do kuchni. Bierze dwa piwa z lodówki i zajmuje miejsce na przeciwko Harry'ego.

\- Wypijmy za moją szaloną córkę - mówi, tak radośnie, jak potrafi.

          Harry kiwa głową, zderzając ze sobą ich butelki.

\- Za twoją szaloną córkę.

-

          Pierwszy występ Harry'ego jest w małym pubie.

          Cóż, nie jest koniecznie mały, ale zdecydowanie nie tak duży jak sala koncertowa. Jest spora liczba ludzi i Louis nie powiedział Harry'emu, ale wielu z mężczyzn siedzących w boksach to ludzie z jego wytwórni płytowej, którzy przyszli go obejrzeć.

          Domyśla się, że to nie pomogłoby na nerwy Harry'ego.

          Louis naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że Harry będzie typem denerwującym się przed występem, ale Harry go zaskakuje. Kiedy Louis znajduje go, jest w łazience. Siedzi na podłodze, z plecami opartymi o ścianę i głową pomiędzy kolanami.

\- W porządku, twinkle toes? - Louis zastanawia się, podchodząc do Harry'ego i klękając przed nim. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiada, Louis marszczy brwi i sięga, by poprawić jego chustę. - Harry? - mówi nieco bardziej nagląco.

\- Myślę, że jestem chory. - Harry ogłasza, nie podnosząc głowy.

          Po chwili Louis siada na podłodze obok niego, nawet pomimo tego, ze wie, iż jego garnitur się pobrudzi. Ale to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Harry wydaje się być naprawdę zrozpaczony. Kładzie rękę na jego plecach, pocierając powoli. To ta sama rzecz, którą robi dla Olivii, kiedy dziewczynka boi się lub jest zdenerwowana i to zawsze wydaje się sprawić, że czuje się lepiej.

          To musi mieć taki sam efekt na Harry'ego, bo młodszy mężczyzna wypuszcza drżący oddech, zanim podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Będę _okropny -_ mamrocze, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie, nie będziesz. - Louis zapewnia go równie cicho. - Będziesz gwiazdą, tak? Moją twinkle twinkle little star?

          Harry kiwa powoli głową, ale wciąż wygląda na zdenerwowanego, więc Louis marszczy brwi, biorąc jedną z dłoni Harry'ego w swoje własne i ściska mocno.

\- Nie denerwuj się, kochanie. Obiecuję, że będzie świetnie. Mimo wszystko, twój fan numer jeden jest tutaj. - Dokucza lekko.

\- Olivii tutaj nie ma? - Harry odpowiada w zmieszaniu, a Louis przewraca oczami, potrząsając głową.

          Ale ma rację, ponieważ Olivia jest w mieszkaniu i zajmuje się nią Liam. Słyszał, że robią plakaty dla Harry'ego, mówiące takie rzeczy jak _jeste_ _ś_ _my z ciebie dumni twinkle toes!_

\- W porządku, twój _drugi_ największy fan jest tutaj. - Louis poprawia się, splatając swoje palce z tymi Harry'ego, zanim może to przemyśleć.

          Wie, że Harry droczy się, kiedy mówi:

\- Cóż, tak, Niall powiedział mi, że przyjdzie…

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis warczy, ale uśmiecha się teraz, bo jeśli Harry może przekomarzać się z nim, to czuje się lepiej. - Podpiszesz coś dla mnie? Zrobisz sobie ze mną zdjęcie? Wiesz, to wszystko? Chcę udowodnić, że byłe twoim _pierwszym_ fanem, jeśli nie największym.

          Harry unosi brew, a Louis parzy na niego uważnie. To chwilę trwa, ale Harry wybucha cichym chichotem i mówi:

\- Chryste, jesteś _powa_ _ż_ _ny_.

          Ich dwójka spędza kolejne pięć minut w łazience; Harry chichocze, gdy Louis zmusza go do podpisania samoprzylepnej karteczki, którą składa i chowa do kieszeni. Wyciąga także telefon i zmusza Harry'ego do zrobienia selfie i Harry nalega, by Louis przesłał mu to, by móc wstawić na Instagrama. Kiedy Louis w końcu wychodzi, przyciska miękki pocałunek do dłoni chłopaka, mamrocząc: “Powodzenia”.

          Louis kończy przy barze, gdzie siedzi Niall, wyglądając na nieco zbyt zadowolonego jak na gust Louisa.

\- Przymknij się, Horan - mówi, zanim Niall może w ogóle otworzyć usta. Pokazuje barmanowi, by przyniósł mu kolejnego drinka, ponieważ pierwszy jest pusty, nie dzięki Irlandczykowi obok niego.

\- Nic nie mówię. - Niall odpowiada, unosząc defensywnie ręce. - Zastanawiałem się tylko co zajęło ci tyle czasu w łazience.

          Louis posyła mu złe spojrzenie i nie odpowiada, jedynie siedząc na stołku obok i popijając drinka. Niektórzy ludzie, którzy są tu w imieniu One Direction Records, uśmiechają się, kiedy wyłapują jego wzrok i Louis oferuje im uniesione kciuki.

          On też jest poniekąd zdenerwowany - chociaż nie powiedziałby Harry'emu. Nie boi się, że Harry będzie _z_ _ł_ _y_ czy coś. Martwi się głównie tym, że Harry wyskoczy i będzie gwiazdą, którą Louis wie, że jest, a on umrze.

          Istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo.

          Kiedy gospodarz pubu wchodzi na małą scenę naprzeciw baru, Louis klepie z podekscytowaniem ramię Nialla wolną ręką. Ignoruje jego jęk bólu, słuchając gospodarza.

\- W porządku, cóż, dzisiaj mamy Harry'ego Stylesa, który wystąpi dla nas. Dacie mu trochę miłości? - pyta, a mały tłum wiwatuje, z małymi _whoops_ i _woos._

          Harry wchodzi na scenę, potykając się i wyglądając na nieco zażenowanego, a kilka chichotów opuszcza usta tłumu. Louis uśmiecha się czule. Patrzy, jak Harry stuka lekko w mikrofon kilka razy, zanim odchrząkuje.

\- Erm, cześć. - Zaczyna niezręcznie, a Louis chichocze cicho. - Jestem Harry Styles… I zaśpiewam dla was kilka piosenek, jeśli to w porządku?

\- Bardziej, niż w porządku! - krzyczy ktoś bezczelnie z tłumu, a policzki Harry'ego przybierają lekko różowy kolor.

\- Cieszę się. - Harry mamrocze, zanim uśmiecha się niepewnie. - Racja, okej, cóż, ta piosenka nazywa się Something Great i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy pomyślicie, że to coś świetnego.

\- To było okropne. - Louis szepcze do Nialla, ale kiepsko powstrzymuje swój uśmiech. Niall wydaje się to rozumieć, jeśli jego parsknięcie jest jakąś oznaką.

          Kiedy Harry zaczyna śpiewać, cały tłum milknie. To oczywiste, że Harry został urodzony, by być na scenie i Louis zawsze wiedział, że Harry był gwiazdą, ale widzieć go na scenie to całkowicie coś innego.

          Gdy Harry kontynuuje przez piosenki, które razem wybrali, Louis decyduje się rzucić okiem na reprezentantów swojej wytwórni. Wszyscy wyglądają, jakby byli _bardzo_ pod wrażeniem i Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem, zadowolony.

          Nagle uderza go pomysł i wyciąga telefon, by wygrać nagrać piosenkę, którą Harry śpiewa. Kończy, wysyłając to do Liama i Zayna. Wysyła też Gemmie, ale nie zamierza powiedzieć tego później Harry'emu.

          Na koniec występu Louis chce wstać, ale Niall zatrzymuje go.

\- Co? - Louis pyta, a Niall ucisza go, zanim wskazuje na scenę, gdzie Harry wciąż stoi, będąc teraz bardziej sobą. Promienieje i Louis nie ma problemu, by to odwzajemnić.

          Jednak jest zmieszany, kiedy Harry znów zaczyna mówić do mikrofonu.

\- Więc, mam dla was ostatnią piosenkę. - Oznajmia Harry i Louis marszczy brwi, niepewien o czym Harry mówi. Nie rozmawiali o żadnych innych piosenkach.

\- O czym on mówi? - Louis pyta Nialla, a blondyn wzrusza ramionami, ale uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Louis nie wie. Ne ma jednak szansy, by o to zapytać, bo Harry znów się odzywa.

\- Ta piosenka nazywa się Strong - mówi, a potem odwraca się nieco, szukając, dopóki jego oczy nie spotykają tych Louisa. Uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego dołeczki się pokazują i Louis jest tak zmieszany, ale domyśla się, że cokolwiek sprawia, że Harry wygląda w ten sposób, jest dobre. - Chcę zadedykować ją komuś, kto znaczy dla mnie bardzo dużo wiele. Wiesz, kim jesteś.

_Komu_ _ś_ _, kto znaczy dla mnie bardzo du_ _ż_ _o wiele._

          Louis przechyla drink w zaskoczeniu i cała zawartość wylewa się na kolana Nialla, zanim szklanka upada na podłogę, na szczęście nie rozbijając się.

\- Co, do cholery, stary? Możesz wyluzować? - Niall narzeka, bezużytecznie pocierając dżinsy, ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na Harry'ego, by odpowiedzieć.

          Do czasu, kiedy Harry dochodzi do refrenu, śpiewając “I’m sorry if I say I need you but I don’t care, I’m not scared of love. ‘Cause when I’m not with you, I’m weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that you make me strong?”, patrzy _prosto_ na Louisa.

          Louis jest w szoku, że nie wybuchnął.

          Kiedy piosenka się kończy, cały tłum klaszcze, a Harry uśmiecha się, gdy schodzi ze sceny. Idzie prosto do baru i Louis ma problemy z oddychaniem.

\- Co sądzisz? - Harry pyta, kiedy dochodzi do nich, podskakując nieco z powodu adrenaliny po koncercie. - Byłem w porządku?

          Louis przytakuje, pomimo faktu, że jego mózg nie funkcjonuje prawidłowo.

\- Niesamowity - dyszy. - Byłeś bardzo dobry.

          Policzki Harry'ego rumienią się, kiedy mamrocze “dziękuję” i patrzy na Louisa przez rzęsy.

          Zanim Louis może dalej go chwalić i może zapytać o piosenkę, ktoś stuka go w ramię. Kiedy odwraca się, widzi grupę reprezentantów, stojących tam niecierpliwie.

\- Kurwa - mamrocze do siebie, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że musi iść, bo powinni mieć _teraz_ spotkanie.

          Harry stoi tak ze zmartwieniem i sięga, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louisa.

\- W porządku?

          Louis przytakuje, przygryzając wargę, zanim posyła Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Byłeś tak wspaniały, ale myślę, że zawsze jesteś wspaniały - mówi mu szczerze, zanim marszczy brwi. - Naprawdę przepraszam, ale muszę iść. Byłeś fantastyczny.

          Pochyla się do przodu, całując go szybko w policzek, zanim odwraca się do przedstawicieli i podąża za nimi do ogromnej limuzyny, czekającej na zewnątrz. Spogląda przez ramię i widzi Harry'ego, patrzącego za nim.

          Louis macha raz jeszcze, zanim opuszcza pub i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzi, jest Harry, który mu odmachuje.

✿✿✿

          Pod koniec września Harry wie, że jest zakochany w Louisie. Wie to tak samo, jak wie, że słońce wzejdzie każdego poranka i zajdzie każdego wieczoru.

          To nie do obalenia i jest czymś, czego Harry nie może powstrzymać, nawet jeśli by chciał.

✿✿✿

          Październik przynosi kolejną rundę stresu dla Louisa. Jego grafik wraca do tego, jakim był, zanim wziął miesiąc wolnego, co sprawia, że nieco łatwiej sobie z tym poradzić.

          Czasami musi spędzać długie wieczory w biurze, ale kiedy wraca do domu, Harry jest zwinięty na kanapie z dwoma kubkami gorącej czekolady i Louis z łatwością opada obok niego.

          Album Zayna ma być wypuszczony na Halloween i to oznacza _sporo_ pracy dla Louisa. Jeśli album Zayna ma wyjść w danym terminie, żaden inny artysta z jego wytwórni nie może wypuścić albumu przez kolejne trzy tygodnie, ponieważ inaczej Zayn zmiecie ich z powierzchni.

          To dzieje się co roku i Louis stresuje się za każdym razem, ale w tym roku ma szczęśliwy dom, do którego wraca. Harry jest wyraźnie w dobrym nastroju, ponieważ on i Olivia zawsze pieką dyniowe babeczki lub dekorują ciasteczka pomarańczowym lukrem. To ujmujące.

\- Halloween jest twoim ulubionym świętem? – pyta Louis pewnego wieczoru, gdy pomagają Olivii z projektem.

          Harry wycina kształty z papieru, bo jest najlepszy z nożyczkami, Louis nakłada klej, a Olivia przykleja to do plakatu. Harry potrzasa głową ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, gdy wycina zdjęcie wampira.

\- Zaraz po świętach Bożego Narodzenia. – Informuje, podając kawałek papieru Louisowi. Ich palce dotykają się, a ciarki przechodzą przez kręgosłup Louisa.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta, wręczając kartkę Olivii, która obserwuje go z uniesionymi brwiami. Jego córka wie o wiele za dużo.

          Odpowiedź zajmuje Harry’emu chwilę, ponieważ jest szczególnie skupiony na wycinaniu ducha, ale kiedy kończy, wzrusza ramionami.

\- W Halloween możesz być, tym kim chcesz. Nie musisz ukrywać się za maską, którą nosisz cały rok.

          Louis mruga na niego, lekko zdumiony, gdy przyjmuje ducha i pokrywa kawałek papieru klejem.

\- To było głębokie – mamrocze, zanim mruży oczy. – Spędzałeś sporo czasu z Zaynem?

          Harry śmieje się, a potem jego oczy robią się wielkie, kiedy tnie złą część. Szybko wraca do linii, ledwo ukrywając chichot.

\- Nie.

\- Nabrałeś mnie – odpowiada Louis, dokuczając i podaje kolejny kawałek Olivii. – Ale dlaczego Boże Narodzenie?

\- To najwspanialszy czas w roku. – Harry odpowiada, wyraźnie odbiegając od tematu, ale Louis akceptuje to, sądząc, że prawdopodobne to jest coś, o czym nie chce rozmawiać. – A także, jakoś wtedy są twoje urodziny, prawda?

          Olivia w końcu się odzywa, kiwając chętnie głową.

\- Urodziny papy są w Wigilię! Babcia mówi, że to dlatego, że papa był wcześniejszym prezentem bożonarodzeniowym.

          Louis jęczy i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy Harry znów chichocze, poklepując go lekko po kolanie.

\- Cóż, babcia miała w stu procentach rację. – Harry deklaruje głośno. – Twój papa jest najlepszym prezentem, jaki ten świat mógł dostać.

\- Wiem. – Olivia mówi radośnie, zanim powraca do swojego projektu.

          Louis martwi się, że jego twarz może pęknąć od tego, jak duży jest jego uśmiech, ukryty za dłońmi. Wiedząc doskonale dobrze, jak tandetne to jest, Louis mamrocze:

\- Cóż, ty jesteś gwiazdką na choince, twinkle toes.

          Uśmiech Harry’ego, jaki otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, jest wystarczający, by rozświetlić cały wszechświat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PG - Parental Guidance, najczęściej używane w odniesieniu do filmów, które można oglądać „tylko w towarzystwie rodziców”.


	15. Chapter 15

       Rano, Harry zazwyczaj jest tym, który odprowadza Olivię do szkoły, ponieważ łapie busa i jedzie prosto po tym na uniwersytet, ale Louis decyduje, że też chce iść.

      To głównie dlatego, że właśnie był przytomny całą noc i potrzebuje oczyścić głowę, zanim eksploduje.

      Ten spacer do i ze szkoły zajmuje tylko dziesięć minut, ale Louis domyśla się, że to dobrze na niego zadziała, dlatego też wychodzi ze swojego pokoju o siódmej, z beanie naciągniętą na potargane włosy. Ma na sobie podartą koszulkę i parę dresów.

      To dlatego, kiedy widzi Harry'ego przewracającego naleśniki w kuchni, ubranego w ciemne rurki pasujące do wzorzystej, w połowie rozpiętej koszuli razem z chustą owiniętą wokół głowy, czuje się bardzo nieodpowiednio ubrany. Potem uświadamia sobie, że jest głupi i po prostu przyciska zmęczony pocałunek do policzka Harry'ego, zanim siada przy stole.

\- Ciężka noc? - Harry pyta cicho, kładąc kubek kawy na stole, który Louis bierze z wdzięcznością w dłonie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia - mamrocze, a Harry tylko całuje go w czoło, zanim wraca do przewracania naleśników.

      Lubi fakt, że on i Harry mogą czuć się komfortowo w ciszy. Nigdy tak naprawdę tego z nikim nie miał - tej wiedzy, że po prostu nie musi nic mówić, a ten ktoś to zrozumie. Z Harrym jest to proste - nawet łatwe.

      Louis decyduje tu i teraz, że poza Olivią, Harry jest jedyną osobą, z którą może znieść takie poranki.

      Olivia wchodzi w podskokach kilka minut później, ubrana w niemal identyczny strój jak Harry, z tym wyjątkiem, że jej koszula jest zapięta na wszystkie guziki. Louis patrzy, jak przytula Harry'ego, a potem przychodzi, by usiąść obok niego, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

\- Dzień dobry, papa! Wstałeś wcześnie. - Zauważa, żartobliwie kopiąc jego nogę.

\- Dzień doby, Liv - odpowiada cicho, także kopiąc ją lekko, zanim zajmuje się nalewaniem soku pomarańczowego do jej kubka. Kiedy kończy, przytakuje. - Przypuszczam, że tak. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym razem z Harrym odprowadzić cię do szkoły.

\- Brzmi świetnie! - Olivia woła, podekscytowana i Louis oferuje jej szybki uśmiech, zanim pije swoją kawę.

      Harry dołącza do nich minutę później, układając przed nimi dwa talerze z naleśnikami. Mają uśmiechnięte buźki zrobione z bitej śmietany i Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- To urocze - mamrocze do Harry'ego, który wzrusza ramionami, spuszczając głowę, ale Louis widzi uśmiech na jego twarzy.

      Louis przysięga, że słyszy “Tak jak ty”, ale w połowie śpi, więc nie jest pewien. Lekceważy to i kontynuuje jedzenie śniadania. Wciąż myśli o tym dwadzieścia minut później, gdy podrzucają Olivię do szkoły.

      Jedyną rzeczą, która ostatecznie rozprasza go, jest sposób, w jaki matki stojące w pobliżu patrzą na niego. Jest zmieszany przez sekundę, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że to nie na _niego_ patrzą, ale na Harry’ego.

      Louis czuje irracjonalny płomień zazdrości, gdy zaczynają chichotać, kiedy Harry potyka się o własne stopy. To nie powinno mieć znaczenia, ponieważ Louis jest tym, który sięga i stabilizuje go, ale mimo wszystko w jego ustach jest gorzki posmak.

      Chce nakrzyczeć na nie, nalegać, że Harry nie jest ich by mogły chichotać, ale czy nie brzmiałby na szalonego, ponieważ Harry nie jest także jego.

      Harry wydaje się być całkowicie nieświadomy, jedynie uprzejmie uśmiechając się do matek, zanim odwraca się do Louisa z dołeczkami w policzkach i rumieńcami od zimna.

\- Wiesz, właściwie nie mam dzisiaj zajęć. – Informuje cicho, gdy sięga, by poprawić beanie Louisa.

\- Zatem co wciąż tu robimy? Chodźmy do domu. – Louis odpowiada i może to dlatego, że już jest zmęczony sposobem, w jaki matki wciąż się gapią.

\- Zatem dom. – Harry zgadza się i idą, odchodząc od ciekawskich spojrzeń i głośnych ust.

      Ich dłonie ocierają się o siebie okazjonalnie i Louis myśli, że może właśnie to jest domem – dotyk Harry’ego.

      Ale nie mówi te na głos.

-

      Lepsze dni przychodzą i mijają, i w tym czasie Louis staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej przywiązany do Harry’ego. Nie chciał, by to się wydarzyło, ale jakoś tak się _stało_.

      Lubi to, że mogą mieć głupie i poważne rozmowy. Lubi to, że Harry nie traktuje go jak Louisa Tomlinsona, tylko po prostu jako Louisa.

-

      Mają teraz rutynę. Harry zmywa naczynia, a Louis je suszy, podczas gdy Olivia siedzi na ladzie i patrzy na nich, chociaż często jest zbyt zajęta swoją kolorowanką, by zwracać na nich uwagę.

      Louis lubi myśleć, że udoskonalili swoją rutynę, ale najwyraźniej tak nie jest, bo gdy przesuwa się, by odłożyć kolejny talerz, namydlona dłoń Harry’ego sięga i chwyta go za nadgarstek.

\- Louis, co ty _robisz?_

\- Odkładam naczynia? – Louis odpowiada powoli, ponieważ jest raczej zmieszany.

\- Cóż, odkładasz je w złe miejsce! – Harry gani go, biorąc od niego talerz i odkładając go w zupełnie inne miejsce.

      Louis mruga na niego w niedowierzaniu, zanim mówi:

\- To tylko talerz, Harry.

      Kątem oka widzi, jak Olivia odkłada kolorowankę, by popatrzeć na nich, akurat gdy Harry sapie cicho na słowa Louisa.

\- Tu jest _system_. – Informuje, wyglądając na niemal zrozpaczonego.

\- W porządku. – Louis mówi, zanim bierze kolejny talerz ze stosu Harry’ego, odkładając go na właściwe miejsce. – Teraz lepiej?

      Odpowiedzią Harry’ego jest wyniosłe pociągnięcie nosem, zanim odwraca się z powrotem do zlewu. Louis prycha, ale potem decyduje, że lubi denerwować Harry’ego i wraca do starego systemu. To zajmuje kolejną minutę, zanim Harry zauważa, ale kiedy to robi, wyrywa mu talerz z dłoni z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co ty _robisz?_ – Harry syczy po raz kolejny, a Louis wzrusza ramionami, opierając się biodrem o ladę.

\- Nic – odpowiada i uśmiecha się do niego jasno.

      Harry tylko gapi się na niego pustym wzrokiem przez kilka sekund, zanim potrząsa głową, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Po prostu wyjdź. Uszanuj mnie i te talerze, i po prostu wyjdź.

-To są _moje_ talerze. – Louis przypomina mu w niedowierzaniu, wskazując na zmywarkę. – Ja jestem właścicielem tych talerzy!

\- Cóż, _twoje_ talerze są poważną sprawą, _Lewis_. Więc zrób mi przysługę i sioo. – Harry żąda przesadnie słodkim głosem, mrugając na Louisa niemal kokieteryjnie.

      Za nim Olivia chichocze głośno i Louis mruży oczy, zanim marszczy brwi.

\- W porządku. Cokolwiek – warczy na Harry’ego, odkładając widelec na stos łyżeczek, zanim sapie i wychodzi.

      Chichot Olivii jedynie robi się głośniejszy, gdy odchodzi i ostatecznie Harry dołącza do niej. Louis odmawia przyznania się, że to wywołuje uśmiech, słyszenie dwójki jego ulubionych ludzi, śmiejących się razem.

      Odmawia także przyznania, że ustawia budzik na trzecią rano i wykrada się ze swojego pokoju z intencją rozpieprzenia „systemu”, który ma Harry.

      Jedyną rzeczą, której nie oczekuje, jest zobaczenie ciemnej sylwetki przy jego kuchennym stole i dlatego też nie jest odpowiedzialny za piskliwy krzyk, który wypuszcza, ani za bieg do najbliższej szafy i wyjęcie kija.

      Jest po prostu wdzięczny, że się nie posikał.

      Kiedy Louis wraca do kuchni, światło jest zapalone, a Harry siedzi tam z szerokimi, zmieszanymi oczami i książką na kolanach.

\- Co, do cholery? – Zastanawia się, wskazując na Louisa, który wciąż stoi w obronnej pozycji. – Dlaczego, do cholery, masz kij?

\- Dlaczego _ty_ siedzisz w kuchni, czytając – Louis mruży oczy na okładkę książki – Charlesa Bukowskiego o pieprzonej trzeciej nad ranem?

      Louis czuje się teraz nieco zażenowany, ponieważ Harry zdecydowanie nie jest zabójcą z siekierą, jak zakładał. Wciąż jednak prawdopodobnie umrze, ale to będzie za sprawą wstydu, a nie od bycia zamordowanym.

\- Nie wiem, odrabiam _lekcje_? – Harry odpowiada, wyraźnie skonsternowany. – Jezus, co zamierzałeś zrobić? Uderzyć mnie?

\- Jestem pewien, że o tym myślę. – Louis grozi, ale to pusta groźba.

      Odkłada kij na kuchenną ladę i wzdycha, opierając się o szafki. To wtedy to go uderza.

\- Czekaj, odrabiałeś lekcje w _ciemności_?

      Wie, że właśnie przyłapał Harry’ego na kłamstwie, bo młodszy mężczyzna rumieni się, unikając spojrzenia Louisa.

\- I co, jeśli tak?

\- Nie, nie uczyłeś się. – Louis oskarża go, wskazując palcem. – Czekałeś na mnie!

      Harry wydyma wargę, patrząc na Louisa przez rzęsy.

\- Ponieważ _wiedziałem_ , że zamierzasz to zrobić! – Protestuje słabo.

\- Niewiarygodne. – Louis mruczy, zanim wyłącza światło przełącznikiem obok drzwi. – Baw się dobrze, odrabiając lekcje, twinkle toes.

      Gdy wraca korytarzem, słyszy jak Harry krzyczy: „Będę, dziękuję!” i przewraca czule oczami. Louis mieszka z idiotą

      Ale raczej to lubi.

✿✿✿

\- Zauważyłeś kiedyś, że papa często na ciebie patrzy? – pyta Olivia, ruszając palcami u nóg.

      Harry robi minę, zanim poprawia uścisk na jej kostce, więc jest nieco lżejszy.

\- Przestań – karci ją lekko, kiedy dziewczynka chichocze i próbuje znów poruszać palcami. – Próbuję pomalować twoje paznokcie, Olive. Nie utrudniaj mi tego.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi, ale nie wygląda,jakby było jej przykro. – Ale zauważyłeś?

\- Na ciebie też często patrzy. – Harry odpowiada i śmieje się, kiedy Olivia kopie lekko jego rękę drugą stopą. – Co? Robi to.

      Olivia wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem i Harry śmieje się znowu na to, jak sfrustrowana wydaje się być, jest absolutnie urocza.

\- Wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli! – Narzeka, wyrzucając ręce w górę dla lepszego efektu. – Nie patrzy na mnie tak, jak patrzy na ciebie!

      Harry unosi brwi, przesuwając się do jej małego paluszka i malując go na lekki odcień pomarańczy.

\- A jak dokładnie na mnie patrzy, Olive?

\- Tak, jak Spiderman patrzy na Gwen! – Olivia wrzeszczy, wskazując na ekran telewizora, gdzie oboje oglądają drugi film Spidermana z Andrew Gardfieldem i Emmą Stone, po raz trzeci w tym miesiącu.

      Ona często po prostu odnosi się i wskazuje na telewizor lub iPad lub nawet czasami na telefon Harry’ego, by udowodnić swoją rację.

\- Gwen umiera, skarbie. – Harry przypomina, chichocząc, kiedy Olivia sapie i wyciąga stopę z jego uścisku.

      On odkłada lakier na bok i czeka, aż dziewczynka zacznie na niego krzyczeć. Nie jest zawiedziony, ponieważ sekundę później Olivia wrzeszczy „To było _złośliwe_!”, podczas gdy patrzy na niego morderczo.

\- Już widzieliśmy ten film. – Harry protestuje bez korzyści, ponieważ Olivia tylko sapie i przyciąga nogi do piersi. – Och, daj spokój, Olivia.

\- Nie – mówi z kamienną miną, a Harry wzdycha, przewracając oczami, zanim przysuwa się bliżej niej, sprawiając, że dziewczynka piszczy. – Przestań, ty potworze!

      Harry unosi brwi.

\- Och, teraz jestem potworem? – pyta, zanim pochyla się i zatapia palce w jej bokach, łaskocząc ją.

\- O mój Boże, _nie!_ – Olivia krzyczy przez chichot, przewracając się na plecy i kopiąc nogami. Harry z łatwością unika ich i nadal ją łaskocze. – _Przestań!_

\- Jeszcze raz, kto jest potworem? – pyta ją, szczerząc się złośliwie na sposób, w jaki wierci się pod nim.

      Olivia _krzyczy_ i wyrzuca ręce, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie wiem!

      Harry nie puszcza, wciąż ją łaskocząc, gdy mówi:

\- To nie wystarczające, Olive.

\- Nie ty! – Olivia krzyczy ostatecznie, chichocząc wysokim tonem. – Przepraszam, kocham cię!

      Z głośnym, przesadnym westchnięciem, Harry przestaje ją łaskotać i opuszcza ręce.

\- Tak lepiej. Też cię kocham…

      Nie ma szansy na dokończenie tego zdania, bo Olivia uderza go w pierś i Harry wypuszcza powietrze w zaskoczeniu, gdy upada na podłogę.

      Niemal natychmiast Olivia zaczyna go łaskotać, chichocząc z zadowoleniem, a on decyduje się nie wspominać, że nie ma łaskotek. Zamiast tego zaczyna się śmiać i pozwala jej łaskotać się, dopóki nie jest zmęczona, a potem bierze ją w ramiona i sadza na kanapie. Harry wie, że Olivia ma zasnąć, ponieważ pochyla się, by wyszeptać do jego ucha: „Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo”, zanim opiera głowę o jego pierś.

      Zasypia szybko, kiedy przebiega dłonią przez jej włosy i mamrocze „Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo, Olive” naprzeciwko jej głowy.

-

      Niall jest najgorszym przyjacielem z wielu powodów.

      Jednym jest to, że _stale_ żartuje sobie z Harry’ego, nawet wtedy, kiedy rzeczy nie są zabawne. Właściwie, sytuacja jest raczej poważna i Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że krzywi się na sposób, w jaki Niall się śmieje.

\- To nie jest zabawne – burczy, następując na stopę Nialla, chcąc się na nim odegrać.

      To nie działa, bo Niall tylko śmieje się jeszcze bardziej. Ludzie dookoła nich w salonie tatuażu patrzą na nich z rezerwą i jeśli Harry nie byłby tak dobrym przyjacielem z właścicielem, nie miałby wątpliwości, że zostaliby wyrzuceni.

\- To nie jest zabawne, że robisz sobie pieprzony tatuaż gwiazdy na ręce, bo tak, kurwa, nazywa cię Louis? – Niall odpowiada z zadowoleniem, a Harry patrzy na niego morderczo.

\- Nikt nie pytał cię o opinię. Tak się składa, że lubię gwiazdy. Odpieprz się. – Harry syczy, akurat, gdy jego przyjaciel Ed wraca do poczekalni, wskazując Harry’emu, by poszedł za nim na tyły.

      Harry wstaje, by pójść za nim i Niall też to robi, chociaż wciąż chichocze cicho pod nosem. Tatuaż gwiazdki nie jest nawet głównym powodem, dla którego tu jest, ale oczywiście, to jest to, na czym skupia się Niall.

\- Więc, co mogę dla ciebie dzisiaj zrobić, Harry? – pyta Ed, siadając, gdy kiwa głową do Nialla. – Miło cię widzieć, stary.

      Zanim Harry może otworzyć swoje usta i odpowiedzieć, Niall wtrąca się, znów się śmiejąc.

\- Ed, nie _uwierzysz_ jak nakręcony jest Haz.

      Ed, ten zdrajca, uśmiecha się pogodnie.

\- Robi sobie tatuaż dla tego kolesia, Louisa, prawda? Cara i ja zakładaliśmy się o to, kiedy pęknie.

      Harry sapie na Eda, ale ani on, ani Niall nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

\- Louis nazwał go swoją twinkle twinkle little star pewnego dnia. – Niall zwierza się stłumionym głosem, jakby Harry mógł go nie usłyszeć.

\- Niech zgadnę – mówi Ed, odwracając się, by znów spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Gdzie tatuuję gwiazdkę?

      Harry krzywi się znowu, ale wskazuje na wewnętrzną cześć swojego ramienia, tuż obok miejsca, gdzie Louis nabazgrał _Hi_ na jego skórze zeszłego wieczoru.

\- Chcesz, żebym wytatuował też słowo „Hi” na twojej ręce? – Ed pyta, patrząc na Harry’ego wyczekująco.

      Niepewien, czy Ed jest poważny, czy nie, Harry mruży oczy, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że faktycznie jest poważny i jego oczy się rozszerzają.

\- Możesz to zrobić?

      Ed wzrusza ramionami, wstając z krzesła i przetrząsa szufladę. Wraca z kawałkiem cienkiego papieru i macha nim przed twarzą Harry’ego.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę. Potrzebuję tylko odbić to na tym, żebym mógł zetrzeć tusz z twojej ręki. Nie chcę, byś złapał infekcje – wyjaśnia, siadając.

      Z drugiej strony Harry’ego, Niall rechocze z rozbawienia, więc Harry poświęca moment na przemyślenie tego, czy _naprawdę_ chce pismo Louisa wytatuowane na ręce.

      To nie tak, że Harry waha się ze zrobieniem tatuaży, które wydają się głupie dla innych – ma tuziny takich, ale one wszystkie znaczą coś dla _niego_ , więc nie dba o to, co ludzie myślą. Po prostu, stara się domyślić, co ten tatuaż by oznaczał.

      Co ważniejsze, stara się domyślić, co Louis pomyśli, że oznacza. On sam wie, że jest zakochany w Louisie, ale to nie tak, że _Louis_ to wie.

      Zrobienie sobie tatuażu dla kogoś nie jest małą sprawą – Harry wie, że już igra z losem z tą gwiazdką.

      Ostatecznie kiwa głową, ponieważ nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak z Louisem, chce pamiętać – pamiętać, jak czuł się, kiedy Louis przycisnął marker do jego skóry, gdzie Harry jest najbardziej wrażliwy i jak chichotał i jak Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

      Chce to pamiętać.

\- Tak, w porządku. – Harry mamrocze, a Ed zabiera się do pracy.

      Tak bardzo, jak okropnym najlepszym przyjacielem jest Niall, jest także całkiem niezłym, bo tuż po tym, jak przestaje się śmiać, trzyma rękę Harry’ego i mówi do niego, rozpraszając go. To wtedy, kiedy En kończy, Harry pyta o jeszcze jeden tatuaż – prawdziwy powód, dla którego tu przyszedł.

\- Mógłbyś zrobić literkę _O_ tutaj? – pyta, wskazując na wewnętrzną część prawego łokcia. Już ma _A_ na lewym ramieniu, w zagięciu jego łokci i lewym barku. Literka _G_ jest na prawym ramieniu razem z _Gemma_ napisanym po hebrajsku na lewym.

      Jeśli ktoś zasługuje na tatuaż, to Olivia i Harry planuje zrobienie ich więcej, razem z upływającym czasem. Olivia jest – jeśli nie _najważniejszą_ osobą – to jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu i prawdopodobnie oddałby za nią swoje życie.

      Harry kocha ją bardziej, niż mogą wyrazić to słowa i, cóż, to dlatego ma swoje tatuaże, czyż nie? By wyjaśnić rzeczy, których nie może wyjaśnić słowami.

\- Chryste, po prostu wyjdź już za Louisa. – Niall mamrocze, wstając, by Ed mógł przesunąć swoje krzesło do prawej strony ciała Harry’ego. – Jesteś praktycznie częścią rodziny.

      Harry wzdycha, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Nialla.

\- Jestem tylko nianią. – Przypomina cicho.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś kimś dużo więcej. – Niall parska i jeśli Harry mógłby wzruszyć ramionami, zrobiłby to.

      Harry nie wie gdzie stoi z rodziną Tomlinsonów. Może powinien to rozgryźć. Prawdopodobnie to będzie w jego najlepszym interesie, by dowiedzieć się szybciej niż później.


	16. Chapter 16

       Dopiero kiedy Harry opuszcza ich na jeden dzień, Louis uświadamia sobie jak wielką częścią ich życia stał się.

\- Tęsknie za nim. – Olivia dąsa się, bawiąc z przygnębieniem kosmykiem włosów.

      Louis wzdycha, ponieważ to trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut, kiedy Olivia mu to mówi.

\- Wiem, kochanie – odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

\- Kiedy on wróci? – Olivia pyta, zeskakując z krzesła, by szturchnąć Louisa w nogę.

      Louis jest dumny, że nie stracił swojej cierpliwości przez ostatnie kilka godzin, ale naprawdę martwi się, że w końcu warknie, jeśli Olivia nie przestanie wspominać Harry’ego co kilka sekund.

      To nawet nie to, że to irytujące – to po prostu przypomina Louisowi, że _on_ tęskni za Harrym.

\- Nie wiem, Liv – odpowiada, łącząc ich palce, więc dziewczynka przestaje go szturchać.

      Olivia wzdycha, melodramatycznie przerzucając się przez jego kolana. Mimo wszystko, to jego córka, więc Louis nie jest aż tak zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

\- Tęsknię za nim.

 _Cztery razy w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut_ , Louis poprawia się.

\- Myślę, że po prostu jesteś znudzona – odpowiada, składając gazetę, ponieważ wie, że nie skończy czytać, kiedy Harry’ego nie ma.

      Olivia potrząsa głową, zanim wskazuje na swoją pierś wolną ręką.

\- Nie, papa, tęsknie za nim! Moje serce boli, bo go nie ma.

      Louis rzuca jej niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Twoje serce boli?

      Dziewczynka kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi.

\- A twoje nie? Nie tęsknisz za nim?

\- Nie ma go od kilku godzin. – Louis przypomina, wstając i prowadząc Olivię do salonu, więc oboje mogą usiąść na kanapie. To poniekąd pachnie jak Harry – cynamon i syrop klonowy.

      Louis czytał gdzieś, że znajome zapachy często pocieszają ludzi, a w przypadku Olivii, on ma nadzieję, że to prawda.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możesz za nim tęsknić! – Olivia protestuje, siadając przy boku Louisa. – Też za nim tęsknisz, prawda?

\- Czy to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa, jeśli powiem tak? – Louis pyta, odgarniając jej włosy za ucho.

      Olivia nie nosi dzisiaj chusty i Louis przypuszcza, że to dlatego, że to sprawia, że tęskni za Harrym jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie – odpowiada otwarcie, ciągnąc lekko za luźną nitkę zwisającą z koszulki. – To sprawiłoby, że byłabym szczęśliwa, jeśli powiedziałbyś to, bo tak jest.

      Chodzi o to, że jeśli Louis powie to na głos, to stanie się zbyt realne. To jest w porządku dla ośmiolatki, tęsknić za swoją nianią, ale dla jej dorosłego ojca to po prostu… to nie jest coś, co powinno się wydarzyć.

\- Tęsknię. – Louis wyznaje, zniżając głos. – Tęsknię za Harrym.

      Olivia przytakuje i szepcze: „wiem” zanim całuje lekko jego policzek i układa się z powrotem przy jego boku.

      Louis myśli, że Olivia wie o wiele za dużo – o wiele więcej, niż powinna. Nie ma wątpliwości, że ona wie o jego zauroczeniu Harrym więcej, niż wie Zayn. Jej perspektywa nie jest wypaczona i ona bierze wszystko jako wartość nominalną. Louis wie, że jest oczywisty i Olivia także to wie, ale na szczęście, nigdy _naprawdę_ tego nie wyciąga.

\- Ale ja naprawdę za nim tęsknię. – Olivia mamrocze z twarzą ukrytą w koszulce Louisa, a on marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, kiedy ich dwójka stała się tak zależna od Harry’ego.

      Nie ma odpowiedzi, więc tylko ściska łagodnie jej ramiona.

\- Wkrótce będzie w domu – mówi jej cicho.

      Olivia mruga na niego w zastanowieniu i pyta cicho:

\- Czy my jesteśmy domem Harry’ego?

      Louis przekrzywia głowę, rozważając swoje opcje, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może powinnaś go o to zapytać, Liv.

-

      Olivia go pyta.

      Harry mówi „tak”.

-

      Louis nie wie co to jest, ale Harry coś ukrywa.

      Zauważa to powoli przez następne kilka dni i bardzo chce rozgryźć co to jest. Nie chce po prostu, ot tak, _zapytać_ Harry’ego, ponieważ zawsze jest możliwość, że się myli, ale w tym samym czasie bardzo chce wiedzieć.

      W dzień kiedy jest festyn w szkole Olivii, Louis decyduje się zapytać, kiedy będą mieli chwilkę dla siebie.

      Poza faktem, że…  jej nie mają.

      Zaraz po tym, jak docierają na miejsce, Olivia ciągnie ich do różnych straganów, nalegając, że chce _tę_ zabawkę słonia i _tego_ tygrysa. Louis jest tym, który wygrywa większość z nich, ponieważ Harry nie może trafić w cel.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Słyszy, jak Harry mamrocze do Olivii w zażenowaniu. Jego policzki są zarumienione na lekki odcień różu, który pasuje do chusty wokół jego głowy.

\- Jest w porządku. – Olivia zapewnia go, zanim krzyczy: - Dalej, papa! – I podskakuje w podekscytowaniu.

      Louis szczerzy się do niej, zanim wrzuca kolejną piłkę do wiaderka.

\- Dzięki, Liv – woła, biorąc kolejną garść plastikowych piłeczek od dziewczyny obsługującej stoisko.

      Kiedy Olivia zaczyna nalegać, że chce się przejechać, Harry jest tym, który zobowiązuje się i zabiera ją. To zostawia Louisa samego sobie, czekającego na ławeczce. Zajmuje się swoim telefonem i po tym, jak mija minuta, ktoś zajmuje miejsce obok niego.

      Louis nie poświęca temu komuś swojej uwagi, dopóki nie zostaje poklepany po ramieniu, na co obraca się, obniżając swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Jesteś panem Tomlinsonem? – pyta kobieta; jej głos jest piskliwy.

      Louis mruga na nią w zmieszaniu, zanim całkowicie zdejmuje okulary i przytakuje.

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Och, mój Boże, zatem jesteś ojcem Olivii? – pyta, wyraźnie podekscytowana, choć Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Znów, tak, to ja. – Zgadza się, niepewien czy powinien odpowiadać na jej pytania.

      Wtedy kobieta wykonuje gest i jakieś kolejne trzy kobiety podchodzą do niego, wyglądając na równie podekscytowane.

\- Tak miło cię poznać! – mówi jedna z nich, sięgając, by wziąć rękę, którą Louis ułożył na oparciu ławki.

      Louis odzywa się w zaskoczeniu, ale żadna z kobiet nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

\- Przepraszam, ja nie… kim jesteście? – pyta podejrzliwie.

\- Och, cóż, jesteśmy częścią komitetu rodzicielskiego! Nigdy nie wdziałyśmy cię na żadnych spotkaniach, a wcześniej widziałyśmy cię z Olivią, więc pomyślałyśmy, że się przedstawimy. – Pierwsza kobieta przemawia, uśmiechając się jasno.

\- Um, w porządku. – Louis wyjękuje, zanim kiwa głową. – Miło poznać was wszystkie.

      Jeśli Louis się nie myli, one wszystkie gapią się na niego w szczególny sposób, a on rozpoznaje to spojrzenie raczej szybko. Przywykł do widzenia go cały czas w pracy i musiał oficjalnie ogłosić pewnego ranka, że nie lubi kobiet i że doceniłby, jeśli wszyscy zrozumieliby, że nie planuje umawiać się z nikim z biura.

      Nie sądzi, że to samo ogłoszenie zadziała tutaj.

\- Moja córka mówi mi, że jesteś jedynym rodzicem Olivii? – Inna kobieta pyta ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, którego Louis nie kupuje. – To musi być ciężkie.

\- Czasami. – Louis odpowiada, zanim wstaje, strzepując kurz ze spodni. – Wybaczcie, naprawdę powinienem znaleźć Olivię.

\- Och, nie bądź niemądry! – Pierwsza matka mówi, także wstając. – Jestem pewna, że Olivii nic nie jest.

      Louis śmieje się nerwowo, robiąc kilka kroków w tył i potrząsając głową.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Niech pan nam powie więcej o sobie, panie Tomlinson. Niech pan jeszcze nie odchodzi. – Nalega kolejna matka, podchodząc bliżej.

      Z samej uprzejmości i faktu, że nie chce, by za nim poszły, przytakuje skrupulatnie.

\- W porządku, co chcecie wiedzieć?

\- Cóż, gdzie jest pani Tomlisnon? – Jedna z matek pyta. – Mama Olivii?

      Usta Louisa wysychają i orientuje się, że naprawdę nie ma odpowiedzi. Rzadko kiedy mówi o Stanie i Hannah – w zasadzie, jedyną dwójką ludzi, którym powiedział, są Niall i Harry, ponieważ Zayn i Liam byli tam, kiedy to się stało. To nie jest doświadczenie, o którym lubi mówić. Zwłaszcza nie chce mówić tego plotkarskim matkom koleżanek Olivii.

      Na szczęście zostaje uratowany, ponieważ ktoś opiera brodę o jego ramię i wyciąga przed niego watę cukrową.

\- Dla ciebie, sweetcheeks. – Harry dokucza, mówiąc to w jego ucho, a Louis oddycha z ulgą.

      Jest niemal zachwycony, kiedy Harry pochyla się i całuje go w policzek, bo wszystkie matki wyraźnie wypuszczają powietrze.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada cicho, biorąc od niego watę cukrową, zanim zwraca się do matek. – Macie ochotę?

      Ta, która pierwsza do niego podeszła, kręci głową, uśmiechając się krzywo. Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, a Harry pochyla się, by szepnąć do jego ucha: „kto to?”. Louis odchyla się, więc jego usta są naprzeciw ucha Harry’ego. Czuje, jak chłopak drży, gdy mamrocze: „nie martw się tym”.

      Olivia podchodzi wtedy w podskokach, a za nią jej przyjaciółka, Abbey.

\- Mi i Abbey idziemy na karuzelę! Dobrze?

\- Brzmi świetnie, Olive - mówi Harry, gdy Louis poprawia ją: - Abbey i ja. Nie mi i Abbey.

      Harry parska do jego ucha, a Olivia przewraca oczami, wzruszając ramionami, zanim mówi:

\- Cokolwiek, papo! Wkrótce wrócę!

      Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Abbey, chichocze zanim obie odbiegają do karuzeli. Louis obraca się do matek, ale ich już nie ma, a on śmieje się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego? - Harry zastanawia się, odsuwając się od Louisa i staje przed nim, zabierając trochę waty cukrowej z patyka.

\- Nic. – Louis mówi, ale potem wszystkie słowa umierają w jego gardle, gdy Harry wsuwa watę cukrową do ust, oblizując palce.

      Nie wie jak długo gapi się, dopóki Harry nie mruga na niego, wyglądając na skonsternowanego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

      Louis odchrząkuje, zanim przytakuje nerwowo.

\- Świetnie. Nawet fantastycznie – odpowiada, nim wskazuje w stronę karuzeli. – Możemy poczekać tam na Olivię?

      Harry patrzy na niego przez chwilę, wyraźnie wciąż zmieszany, ale potem wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna iść w tamtym kierunku. To prawdopodobnie źle, że Louis spędza chwilę na patrzeniu, jak jego biodra się kręcą, gdy idzie, ale nie poświęca wiele czasu na czucie się winnym – zamiast tego biegnie za Harrym, dopóki go nie dogania.

      To, co jest zdecydowanie złe, to fakt, że Louis nie może oderwać oczu od ust Harry’ego, które mają dzisiaj śliczny, różowy kolor, podobny do waty cukrowej, którą Louis wciąż trzyma. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wie, że Harry mówi, jest fakt, że jego wargi się poruszają, sprawiając, że Louis musi się na chwilę oderwać od gapienia, by usłyszeć, co Harry ma do powiedzenia.

\- Wiesz, myślałem, że to mogłoby być bardziej w tematyce Halloween. – rozmyśla.

\- Cóż, nie możemy mieć wszystkiego, co byśmy chcieli, twinkle toes. – Louis dokucza i ignoruje fakt, że bardziej odnosi się do niego samego, niż czegokolwiek innego.

      Harry wydyma wargę na niego, ale nic więcej nie mówi.

      Ich ręce kołyszą się między nimi, gdy idą, a kiedy ocierają się o siebie, Harry wzdryga się. Louis posyła mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale wyraz twarzy chłopaka pozostaje pusty.

\- Czy z twoją ręką wszystko w porządku? – Louis sprawdza, ale Harry nie odpowiada; jego policzki są zarumienione.

      Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu. Więc _to_ Harry ukrywał. Nowy tatuaż. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis robi, jest wręczenie waty cukrowej przypadkowemu chłopcu, który ich mija, zanim chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, zatrzymując go.

\- Pokaż mi. – Nalega, starając się – i zawodząc – ukryć podekscytowany uśmiech. – Dalej, chcę _zobaczy_ _ć_.

      Harry wzdycha głośno, ale potem podwija rękaw swetra, dopóki ten nie sięga zgięcia łokcia, gdzie jest duży plaster.

\- Szczęśliwy?

      Louis nie odpowiada na pytanie, zamiast tego zadając własne:

\- Mogę to zdjąć? Tatuaż nie jest aż tak nowy, prawda?

\- Proszę bardzo. – Harry odpowiada, przewracając oczami, a Louis przyciska szybki pocałunek do jego policzka, zanim sięga i szybko odkleja plaster.

      Pod nim jest samotna literka _O_ i nagle Louis nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- To… um, czy to dla Olivii? – pyta i nienawidzi tego, jak jego głos jest zduszony.

      Harry przytakuje, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego i chce opuścić rękaw, ale Louis znów chwyta jego nadgarstek, powstrzymując go.

\- Jest świetny – mamrocze, uśmiechając się do niego powoli. Wolną ręką pociera swoją twarzy, upewniając się, że nie zacznie płakać.

      Kiedy jest pewien, wskazuje głową na karuzelę.

\- Pokaż jej – szepcze, a oczy Harry’ego są szerokie, gdy kręci głową. – To sprawi, że będzie naprawdę szczęśliwa, twinkle toes. Proszę?

      Ostatecznie Harry przytakuje, a Louis szczerzy się do niego, łącząc ich palce, zanim ciągnie go w stronę karuzeli. Kiedy Harry pokazuje tatuaż Olivii, ona wybucha płaczem, przytulając go mocno.

      Harry wygląda na początku na zaskoczonego, ale potem kuca i przytula ją odpowiednio, podczas gdy Louis patrzy na to. Nie wie co Harry szepcze do ucha Olivii, ale to sprawia, że dziewczynka płacze bardziej i przytula się mocniej.

      Louis zostawia ich samych, wiedząc, że Harry zajmie się nią i zamiast tego pomaga Abbey znaleźć jej mamę (która, na szczęście, nie jest żadną z kobiet z wcześniej).

      Olivia nie płacze już, kiedy wraca, ale uśmiecha się radośnie, tak jak Harry. Louis myśli, że jeśli jest jakakolwiek osoba na świecie, która kocha Olivię niemal tak mocno jak on sam, to jest to Harry.

      Myśli także, że jeśli jest ktoś, kogo Olivia kocha niemal tak mocno, jak kocha jego, jest to Harry.

      Louis wie, że w obu przypadkach ma rację.

-

      Halloween jest nocą, w czasie której Louis uświadamia sobie, że jego uczucia do Harry’ego mogą nie być jednostronne.

      Harry nalegał, by wszyscy się przebrali i Louis bardzo niechętnie się zgodził, w połowie dla Olivii, która patrzyła na niego szczenięcymi oczami i w połowie dla Harry’ego, który rozpromienił się, gdy powiedział „tak”.

      Louis idzie jako Iron Man, Olivia jako Królewna Śnieżka, a Harry jako Kapitan Ameryka.

      Kiedy jest z Harrym, zakładając swoje kostiumy (ponieważ Louis nie może wejść w swój sam), widzi nowy tatuaż na przedramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Czy to gwiazda? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, błyskawicznie idąc na przód, by zatrzymać Harry’ego, zanim ten może założyć swój kostium. – Harry, czy to _gwiazda?_

      Harry jąka się nieskładnie przez sekundę, a Louis po prostu patrzy nam niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zanim chłopak przytakuje, spuszczając głowę.

\- Ty… Jezu. – Louis oddycha, zanim zezuje na _Hi_ napisane pod tym. Pamięta, jak narysował to tam tydzień temu, a to jeszcze się nie zmyło.

      Louis nie wie dlaczego, ale przyciska kciuk do skóry w tym miejscu, starając się zobaczyć, czy marker się zetrze czy nie. Kiedy nic się nie dzieje, Louis nie może nic poradzić na sapnięcie, które ucieka z jego ust.

\- Czy ty… kurwa, czy to tatuaż?

\- Tak. – Harry potwierdza, zanim wysuwa swoją rękę z jego uścisku. – Lubię robić sobie tatuaże, kiedy jestem szczęśliwy. Za pięć, może dziesięć lat… chcę pamiętać ten moment. Chcę zobaczyć ten tatuaż i pomyśleć „pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy Louis mazał na mojej ręce?” zanim się uśmiechnę. Czy to złe?

\- Nie. – Louis odpowiada, ale wciąż patrzy się na rękę Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. Harry zrobił sobie tatuaż z _jego_ powodu.

      Nie ma szansy, by gapić się dłużej, bo Harry przesuwa koszulkę przez głowę i oferuje mu uśmiech.

\- Zatem w porządku. Pójdę pomóc Olivii z jej kostiumem, tak?

      Louis przytakuje, niezdolny, by się odezwać, a Harry przyciska pocałunek do czubka jego głowy, nim wychodzi z pokoju. Louis domyślał się, że Harry może coś do niego czuć – ale to jest coś o wiele więcej niż to. Harry jest gotów zapisać sobie Louisa atramentem na swoim ciele już na zawsze.

      Louis myśli, że może Harry jest wytatuowany w jego sercu na zawsze, a potem zmusza się, by ta myśl szybko opuściła jego myśli. To nie jest przypadek „na zawsze w moim sercu”.

-

      To możliwe, że Louis jest bardzo głupi. Bardzo możliwe. Nie ma innego powodu, by próbował ugotować kolację.

      Cóż, Louis argumentuje to tym, że chce udowodnić Harry’emu, że rzeczywiście potrafi gotować bez spalenia całego mieszkania. Ta część z udowadnianiem nie idzie tak dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jedzenie faktycznie się pali.

      Gdy tylko Zayn odbiera połączenie, Louis mówi szybko do telefonu: „Hej, Z, potrzebuję twojej pomocy”, podczas gdy nieufnie patrzy na ogień.

      Zayn, całkowity dupek, jęczy i pyta:

\- O mój Boże, co _zrobiłeś_?

      Louis decyduje, że nie ma co owijać w bawełnę, więc mówi:

\- Myślę, że podpaliłem jedzenie.

\- Lou _is_ , ty idioto! – Zayn krzyczy na linii. – Ugaś to!

\- Jak to ugasić? – Louis odkrzykuje, marszcząc brwi. – Mam zadzwonić po strażaka? Mam na myśli, nie mam gaśnicy, więc naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić!

      Zayn jęczy głośno po drugiej stronie i pyta raczej obraźliwie:

\- Jesteś _głupi_?

      Louis nie usprawiedliwia się odpowiedzią i to wtedy Harry wchodzi do kuchni, pocierając ręcznikiem włosy.

\- Hej, Lou, wszystko w porządku? Słyszałem jak krzyczysz – mówi, zanim marszczy nos. – Co tak śmierdzi?

\- To nic i tak, _w porządku_. – Louis zapewnia go, a Zayn krzyczy do jego ucha „Nie, nie jest!” tak głośno, że nawet Harry wydaje się to usłyszeć z drugiego końca kuchni.

      Harry widzi płonący posiłek i jego oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu, gdy Louis rozłącza się z Zaynem, ponieważ on zdecydowanie nie jest pomocny. Otwiera usta, by to wyjaśnić, ale Harry przerywa mu:

\- Kiedy napisałem „if this room was burning, I wouldn’t even notice” _żartowałem_. Wiesz to, prawda?

      Louis robi minę.

\- Jest w porządku. Po prostu to ugasimy.

      Harry unosi brew, ale potem wzrusza ramionami, odkładając ręcznik na krzesło, zanim się rozgląda. Kiedy wydaje się, że nie znajduje tego, czego szukał, odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Gdzie gaśnica?

\- Nie mam. – Louis odpowiada powoli, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bardzo zabawne. – Harry parska, zanim ponownie rozgląda się z zaciekawieniem. – Ale poważnie, gdzie jest?

\- Ja nie… nie mam żadnej? – Louis powtarza, niepewien co powinien powiedzieć.

      Nie wiedział, że to powszechne, by ludzie mieli gaśnice w swoich domach – dlaczego wszyscy pytają go o to, gdzie jest? Harry wydaje sobie uświadomić to, że jest poważny, bo jego oczy rozszerzają się w obawie.

\- Co? Dlaczego nie masz?

\- Nikt przed tobą tu nie gotował! – Louis protestuje, krzyżując ręce, a alarm przeciwpożarowy w tym momencie się włącza.

\- Ale… _pożary?_ – Harry mówi sceptycznie i brzmi niemal tak obraźliwie jak Zayn wcześnie, kiedy nazywał Louisa głupim.

      To dlatego Louis warczy:

\- Cóż, wybacz, dlaczego nie przyniosłeś swojej własnej, cholernej gaśnicy?

      Harry mruży oczy i odpowiada:

\- Och tak, wybacz, pozwól, że wyciągnę ją z mojej pieprzonej _kieszeni_ , Louis.

      Louis marszczy brwi, ale nic nie mówi, ponieważ nie chce kłócić się z Harrym przez jedzenie, które podpalił, starając się coś udowodnić. Ostatecznie, Harry wzdycha głośno i bierze ręcznik z krzesła, zaczynając machać nim nad palącym się jedzeniem.

\- Jak to pomaga? – Louis zastanawia się.

\- To lepsze niż to, co ty robiłeś. – Harry odpowiada, marszcząc brwi, zanim kontynuuje uderzanie ręcznikiem w palące się jedzenie.

      Louis posyła mu groźne spojrzenie, mówiąc:

\- Wybacz, nie jestem ekspertem od pożarów.

      Kiedy twarz Harry’ego łagodnieje, odwraca się do Louisa z uśmiechem i mówi:

\- To dziwne, ponieważ jesteś gorący.

      Louis czuje, jak jego własne napięcie znika z ramion, gdy przewraca czule oczami.

\- To nie jest dobry czas na okropne gry słowne, Harry. Poważnie – mamrocze, starając się ukryć swój uśmiech, trzęsąc głową, zanim wskazuje na drzwi. – Pójdę wyłączyć alarm. Ty… rób cokolwiek robisz.

\- Aye, aye, kapitanie. – Harry mówi, salutując, a Louis parska, ale również salutuje, nim wychodzi z kuchni.

      To, kim on i Harry są teraz… jest dziwne. Są niemal jak jakiś ogień krzyżowy. On naprawdę wątpi, by Harry wykonał pierwszy ruch i jest cholernie pewny, że sam też tego nie zrobi, więc przypuszcza, że po prostu utkną w tym stanie zawieszenia kto wie jak długo.

      Czuje się z tym dziwnie dobrze.


	17. Chapter 17

       Reszta miesiąca mija tak normalnie, jak tylko może. Życie płynie w sposób, w jaki płynęło przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy, a Louis orientuje się, że dba o Harry’ego o wiele bardziej, niż zamierzał.

      Harry nadal, od czasu do czasu, śpiewa w małych pubach – nic poważnego, bo chce to robić powoli, a Louis jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, pozwalając mu na to. Louis chodzi do pracy i wraca do domu, do swoich dwóch ulubionych osób na świecie. Olivia nadal uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem na ich dwójkę, za każdym razem, gdy chociaż rozmawiają. To wszystko jest normalne.

      Pewnego dnia Harry pisze „oops” na jego ręce, a pierwszym instynktem Louisa jest to, by sobie to wytatuować, więc właśnie to robi.

      Harry’emu nie można się oprzeć i Louis orientuje się, że kontrolowanie się przy młodszym mężczyźnie jest trudniejsze, niż się wydaje. Louis ma mnóstwo szalonych impulsów, jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, ale przez większość czasu udaje mu się powstrzymać. Zastanawia się, czy Harry wie co mu robi. Myśli, że może tak.

      Louis nigdy nie podejmował ryzyka. Wszystko co robił było ostrożnie przemyślane i zrobione tylko wtedy, gdy był pewien, że rezultat wyjdzie na dobre.

      Zatrudnienie Harry’ego było ryzykiem, którego rezultatu nie rozważał. Okazało się to być najlepszą decyzją, jaką kiedykolwiek podjął.

      Jednak Louis wątpi, że będzie miał szczęście dwa razy pod rząd, dlatego nie wykonuje drugiego ruchu w stronę Harry’ego.

      Domyśla się, że co ma być, to będzie.

-

      Noc, która zmienia wszystko, zaczyna się jak każda inna.

      Louis ogląda film, ze stopami na kolanach Harry’ego, podczas gdy ten czyta książkę. Kiedy Harry zatrzaskuje ją nagle, Louis mruga na niego pytająco.

\- Coś nie tak, twinkle toes? – Sprawdza, zatrzymując film.

      Harry uśmiecha się, więc Louis zakłada, że to nic poważnego.

\- Um, wiesz o tym, że mój ojczym, Robin, jest Amerykaninem?

      Louis przytakuje.

\- Tak, dużo podróżuje, prawda?

\- Tak. – Harry zgadza się, przygryzając wargę i z jakiegoś powodu, którego Louis nie rozumie, wygląda na niepewnego. – Rzadko go widuję, zwykle,g dy odwiedzam mamę, on jest w Ameryce. W ten weekend wraca na Święto Dziękczynienia. Mam na myśli, my nie świętujemy tego, bo to amerykańskie święto, ale on tak, więc. Wiesz. Więc  kiedy on jest w domu, wszyscy razem świętujemy.

\- Och – mówi Louis, zanim się prostuje. – Więc chcesz wrócić na Święto Dziękczynienia?

      Harry przytakuje, wciąż przygryzając wargę.

\- Czy to w porządku? To tylko kilka dni. Po prostu nigdy go nie widuję i to jest do bani. Tęsknię za nim, wiesz? On też jest rodziną.

      Louis po prostu gapi się na Harry’ego i nie wie dlaczego, ale te słowa mieszają coś w jego środku. Myśli o tych dniach, kiedy zostawiał Olivię z jakąś szaloną nianią, podczas gdy on wyjeżdżał na niezliczone wyjazdy służbowe i robi mu się nieco niedobrze.

\- Tak, to w porządku – mamrocze, zanim zaciska powieki i skupia się na oddychaniu.

      On nigdy naprawdę nie rozważał efektu, jaki mogłoby to mieć na Olivię – nigdy jego rozmiaru w każdym razie.  

      Zawsze myślał, że Olivia sobie poradzi, ale jeśli Harry, dwudziestojednolatek, tęskni za swoim ojczymem, bo nie widuje go zbyt często, to zastanawia się co on, cały czas podróżujący, robi Olivii.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? Jeśli to zły czas czy cokolwiek, zostanę. – Harry zapewnia, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, co nieco go pociesza. – Louis, skarbie?

      Louis potrząsa głową, zanim mruga powiekami. Jego rzęsy są mokre.

\- To nie to. – Zapewnia go słabo, zanim rzuca Harry’emu żałosne spojrzenie. – Jestem okropnym ojcem, prawda?

\- Co? – Harry zaczyna, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. Skąd się to wzięło?

\- Jestem okropnym ojcem. – Louis szepcze, niezdolny, by mówić głośniej przez gulę w gardle. – Nigdy nie mógłbym wychować córki. Nie powinienem wychowywać córki.

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? – Harry protestuje, zanim spycha nogi Louisa z kanapy i przysuwa się bliżej. Louis nawet nie drga. – Jesteś świetnym ojcem. Nikt nie mógłby wychować Olivii lepiej.

\- Każdy mógłby zrobić to lepiej. – Louis mamrocze i czuje, jak łzy wypełniają jego oczy. – Stan powinien być tym, który ją wychowuje. On i Hannah. Nie ja. Nie jestem do tego stworzony.

      Harry jest teraz bliżej niż wcześniej, a Louis jest tylko lekko zaskoczony, kiedy długie ręce Harry’ego owijają się wokół niego, przyciągając do piersi.

\- Zamknij się. – Harry żąda cicho, przyciskając usta do jego głowy.

      Louis w odpowiedzi wypuszcza żałosne dźwięki, a Harry znów go ucisza, kręcąc głową.

\- Odwalasz świetną robotę, Lou. I będziesz nadal to robić. Straciłeś najlepszego przyjaciela, ale znalazłeś siłę, by wychować jego córkę, a to jest cholernie niesamowite, Louis. Wątpię, bym ja mógł to zrobić, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, ale ty to zrobiłeś, bo jesteś silny. Odwalasz tak dobrą robotę.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Louis szepcze, nienawidząc tego, jak niepewnie brzmi. Nigdy nie lubił być słabym i to się teraz nie zmieniło.

      Harry przytakuje.

\- Wiem to.

      Są cicho przez chwilę, a Louis opiera głowę o ramię Harry’ego.

      Kiedy Louis w końcu czuje, że znów może oddychać, chce iść do łazienki, ale zanim może, palce Harry’ego oplatają się wokół jego nadgarstka. Patrzy na ich dłonie w zmieszaniu, zanim spogląda na Harry’ego, który wygląda, jakby się wahał.

\- Coś nie tak? – Louis pyta, siadając z powrotem obok Harry’ego. – Zasmuciłem cię?

\- Nie. – Harry zapewnia go szybko, zanim znów przygryza wargę. – Jest… erm, coś jeszcze, co chciałem ci wcześniej powiedzieć.

      Harry brzmi na nawet bardziej niepewnego niż wcześniej i to sprawia, że dzwony biją na alarm w głowie Louisa, ale ignoruje je, zamiast tego mówiąc:

\- Zatem mów.

\- Okej, um. – Harry zaczyna, ale potem wygląda na zagubionego, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – To tylko… kurwa.

\- Hej, jest w porządku, tak? – Louis pociesza go, ściskając jego dłoń.

      To wydaje się rozjaśnić wszystko dla Harry’ego, bo kiwa głową, zanim mówi cicho „pieprzyć to” i Louis nie ma czasu by zapytać co to znaczy, nim usta dociskają się do tych jego.

      Louis zamiera w szoku, ale nie odsuwa się, po prostu zaskoczony.

      To naturalne, całować Harry’ego – to jest łatwe, proste; i to dlatego Louis pochyla się, jego dłoń wślizguje się w loki na karku Harry’ego.

      Całowanie Harry’ego jest ryzykiem i Louis poniewczasie uświadamia sobie, że to jest to, którego nie powinien podejmować.

      Odsuwa się, zrozpaczony, a jego palce niemal natychmiast przysuwają się do ust.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie. - Louis oskarża go, przesuwając się do tyłu na kanapie, tej, którą wybrał Harry, przypomina sobie, ale myśl ta szybko znika.

      Harry ma zraniony wyraz twarzy, a jego dłonie są zawieszone w powietrzu, tam, gdzie przed chwilą był Louis.

\- A ty to odwzajemniłeś - mamrocze, marszcząc brwi.

      Louis kręci głową, chociaż nie wie czemu zaprzecza. Udaje mu się powiedzieć:

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Harry. Nie możemy. Muszę wychować córkę.

\- Louis, naprawdę cię lubię. - Harry mówi szczerze, patrząc na niego ze skupieniem, z szeroko otwartymi, ufnymi oczami. Louis czuje niemal mdłości na myśl złamania tego zaufania.

\- Też naprawdę cię lubię - odpowiada, zanim może się powstrzymać, a potem znów kręci głową - ale nie mogę tego zrobić, Harry.

\- Louis… - Harry zaczyna miękko, sięgając do niego, a Louis odsuwa się dalej.

      Nienawidzi tego, jak twarz Harry'ego drga w większym zranieniu. To wymaga wiele siły woli, by powiedzieć:

\- Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli wyjdziesz, Harry.

      Zapada cisza na chwilę, zanim ręka Harry'ego opada, a on patrzy na Louisa z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wyjść? - powtarza niepewnie.

      Louis przytakuje, odwracając się, by nie musieć patrzeć w oczy Harry'ego.

\- Wyjechać do swojej mamy nieco wcześniej. Po prostu… proszę. Wyjdź.

      Może poczuć jak spojrzenie Harry'ego wypala dziurę w jego twarzy, ale nie podnosi wzroku znad podłogi. Jest tam trochę farby, którą Olivia wylała tydzień temu i to pozwala Louisowi się skupić.

      W końcu kątem oka widzi, jak Harry przytakuje, zanim młodszy mężczyzna wstaje i wychodzi z salonu. W chwili, gdy Louis wie, że już go nie ma, opada na kanapę.

      On nigdy nie chciał, by coś takiego się stało - nie wie co powiedzieć zrobić czy powiedzieć. Wszystko co wie to to, że właśnie złamał serce Harry'ego i nie ma jak tego cofnąć.

      Serce Harry'ego, który jest jak dom.

      Kiedy Harry wraca do salonu, ma worek marynarski na ramieniu i inny sweter na sobie. Jego twarz jest tak okropnie smutna, że Louis niemal znów zaczyna płakać.

\- Mógłbyś zamknąć drzwi? - pyta cicho, a Louis przytakuje, wstając i podążając za Harrym do drzwi wejściowych.

      Żaden z nich nie opuścił mieszkania bez pocałunku przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ale wydaje się, że to się teraz nie zdarzy. Louis wciąż nie spotkał oczu Harry'ego, więc młodszy mężczyzna odchrząkuje, a Louis spogląda w górę w instynkcie, a jego serce opada na widok zaszklonych oczu i czerwonego nosa.

\- Ja… erm, zatem zobaczymy się za kilka dni - mamrocze Harry.

      Nie ma nic, co Louis może na to powiedzieć, więc przytakuje, a Harry waha się w progu przez kilka minut, zanim zaczyna iść w dół korytarza.

      Louis nie woła za nim.

      Zamiast tego zatrzaskuje od razu drzwi i opada na ziemię, czując się jak najgorsza osoba w świecie.

      Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak jest.

✿✿✿

      W chwili, gdy Anne otwiera drzwi, Harry jest przyciągnięty do ciasnego uścisku.

      W następnej sekundzie, jego mama patrzy na niego w osłupieniu.

\- Co robisz tu o drugiej nad ranem, Harry? - pyta, otwierając szerzej drzwi i pozwalając mu wejść.

      Harry po prostu patrzy na nią żałośnie.

      Kobieta wydaje się zrozumieć natychmiast, bo zasmuca się i przyciąga go do kolejnego uścisku.

\- Przykro mi, kochanie - mamrocze. - Porozmawiamy o tym rano, tak?

      Harry przytakuje, zanim wchodzi na górę, do swojej starej sypialni. Wygląda tak samo jak wtedy, gdy opuszczał ją, kiedy wyjeżdżał na uniwersytet i to sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie nostalgicznie. Zasypia szybko, ale kiedy się budzi, jego serce boli tak bardzo, jak wczoraj wieczorem.

      To dziwne, mieć kogoś, kto robi śniadanie dla niego, kiedy to on zwykle robił śniadania, ale w tej samej chwili to miłe i dziękuje swojej mamie buziakiem w policzek, zanim siada przy kuchennym stole i je.

      Anne dołącza do niego chwilę później i ich dwójka je śniadanie w ciszy. Kiedy kończą, Harry próbuje zanieść swój talerz do zlewu, ale Anne kręci głową i mówi mu, by poszedł do salonu. Robi to tylko dlatego, że nawet jego kości wydają się być zmęczone.

\- Czy mam wysłać Gemmę, by połamała mu kości? - Jego mama pyta kilka minut później, siadając obok niego, gdy powtórka jakiegoś programu zaczyna lecieć w telewizji.

      Harry śmieje się cicho, ale nawet dla niego brzmi to pusto.

\- Jest w porządku. - Zapewnia ją, zanim uśmiecha się smutno. - Pocałowałem go.

      Anne przytakuje.

\- I co się stało?

\- Odwzajemnił pocałunek. - Harry informuje, a jego uśmiech zanika. - Ale potem mnie wykopał.

      Nie podoba mu się to, jak jego mama marszczy brwi, ale wątpi, by jej podobał się jego wyraz twarzy.

\- Myślałam, że mówiłeś, że rzeczy z Louisem idą dobrze - mówi, posyłając mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Bo tak było - odpowiada smutno. - On ma tę myśl… to, że jeśli będzie ze mną, nie będzie mógł dobrze wychować Olivii.

      Wyciąganie Olivii sprawia, że czuje się gorzej, bo wyszedł bez pożegnania. Zostawił jej karteczkę i ma nadzieję, że będzie miała okazję, by ją przeczytać. Jego mama wygląda teraz na zmieszaną.

\- Myślę, że bez ciebie nie będzie mógł jej dobrze wychować - mówi, ściągając usta w wąską linię. - Mówiłeś mi jak było wcześniej. Co, jeśli wróci do tego, jak było wcześniej? Czy to jest dobre wychowywanie?

\- Nie wróci. - Harry zaprzecza, czując się dziwnie, broniąc Louisa. - Nie zrobiłby tego teraz. Rozumie.

      Anne mruczy w zamyśleniu, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, Harry. Jeśli w to wierzysz, to w porządku. Ufam ci.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niej smutno, zanim sięga i przytula ją mocno.

\- Kocham cię, mamo.

\- Też cię kocham, H - odpowiada, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Teraz się rozchmurz. Nie chcę widzieć cię smutnego, kiedy tu jesteś.

\- Możemy zagrać w Scrabble? - pyta Harry z nadzieją, nawet jeśli wie, że nawet gry planszowe z jego mamą nie poprawią mu humoru.

      Jego mama musi też to wiedzieć, ale i tak kiwa głową.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy. Gemma powinna przyjechać dziś wieczorem, więc jestem pewna, że wykurzy z ciebie smutek.

\- Miejmy nadzieję. - Harry mamrocze słabo.

-

      Jakoś tydzień Harry'ego robi się gorszy.

      Dostaje prostą wiadomość od Louisa, mówiącą: _nie wracaj, harry .dałem resztę twoich rzeczy niallowi . przepraszam ._

      Spędza całą noc płacząc i wie, że nic nie może sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej, bo nie stracił tylko Louisa, ale też Olivię. Wszystko dlatego, że był na tyle głupi, by pocałować Louisa.

      Harry powiedziałby, że jego serce zostało zmiażdżone, ale jego serce wciąż jest w Londynie, z Louisem i Olivią, więc nie może tego powiedzieć.

✿✿✿

      Louisa dzieli sekunda od podarcia kartek, które trzyma w rękach.

\- Olivia, możesz, proszę, przestać. - Prosi niezliczony już raz przez ostatnią godzinę, a Olivia patrzy na niego gniewnie, ale przestaje klikać długopisem.

      Jest w swoim gabinecie, a Olivia jest z nim, bo zdecydowanie odmawia bycia z inną nianią. Jeżeli Louis myślał, że była niewzruszona na początku roku, nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć teraz.

      Jego poziom stresu sięga ponad dach - wyżej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Olivia jest głównym powodem tego, bo wydaje się próbować sprawić, by jego życie było żałosne. Wszystko co robi, to krzyczenie i wrzeszczenie na niego, zanim ze złością tupie nogami. Ledwo je czy śpi, a Louis jest szczerze zmartwiony stanem jej zdrowia w tym momencie.

      Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej tak zasmuconej - to zazwyczaj trwa dzień, a potem może zaoferować jej kupienie czegoś, czego dziewczynka chce, by ją pocieszyć. Tym razem tak nie jest.

      Odkąd Louis powiedział jej, że Harry nie wróci, Olivia jest wściekła. Na początku nie odzywała się do niego cały dzień, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobiła, powiedziała:

\- Napraw to, papa. Napraw to _teraz_.

      On po prostu wzruszył ramionami powiedział jej, że nie wszystkie rzeczy mogą być naprawione. Jej odpowiedzią był sfrustrowany krzyk i pełne złości wyjdzie z pokoju.

      Louis zachowywał się tak spokojnie, jak potrafił, ale powoli zaczynał tracić kontrolę. Wszystko się zbierało i Louis obawiał się, że wkrótce wybuchnie.

      Chodzi o to, że wciąż czuje usta Harry'ego na swoich.

      Starał się wypchnąć Harry'ego ze swoich myśli, ale nie może. Widzi Harry'ego we wszystkim, od całej kuchni do przypadkowych książek, które leżą porozrzucane.

      Olivia nie pomaga, ponieważ wszystko co robi to narzekanie, że tęskni za Harrym.

      Od zabieranie jej do szkoły, podrzucania na zajęcia z baletu i zabierania ze sobą do pracy, Louis słyszy więcej o Harrym, niż o czymkolwiek innym.

      To zbyt wiele dla jednej osoby, ale potem przypomina sobie, że Harry robił to wszystko i więcej. Harry, który jest lepszą osobą, niż on kiedykolwiek będzie.

      Nie słyszał nic od Harry'ego od tego wieczoru gdy się rozstali, ale wie od Zayna, że Harry w tej chwili jest u Nialla. Harry nie wysilił się, by się z nim skontaktować i może tak jest lepiej, ale Louis tęskni za nim tak bardzo, jak Olivia, jeśli nie bardziej.

      Nic nie wydaje się w porządku bez Harry'ego.

      Liam nalega, by napisał do Harry'ego i to naprawił - a Louis myśli o tym przynajmniej raz dziennie. Rozważa po prostu napisanie do Harry'ego, by przeprosić go za wszystko, ale nigdy nie może zmusić się do tego.

      Jeśli będzie z Harrym, to nie będzie mógł być dobrym ojcem dla Olivii, a to jest jego głównym priorytetem. Nawet jeśli Olivia jest teraz na niego zła, w końcu jej przejdzie, tak samo jak jemu. Ma nadzieję.

      Na szczęście, Olivia ma zaplanowaną nockę z jej przyjaciółką, Abbey, w ten weekend, więc Louis w końcu będzie mógł mieć trochę spokoju i ciszy.

      Ale niespecjalnie czeka na bycie samemu.


	18. Chapter 18

       Piątkowy wieczór przychodzi jednocześnie zbyt szybko i o wiele za wolno.

      Louis podrzuca Olivię do domu Abbey o szóstej wieczorem, mówiąc:

\- Bądź grzeczna, Liv, dobrze? Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo.

      Dziewczynka krzywi się, ale jak zawsze odpowiada:

\- Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo, papa. Zobaczymy się w niedzielę.

      Louis dostaje szybkiego buziaka w policzek, zanim dziewczynka wybiega z samochodu ze swoimi rzeczami. Olivia macha do niego z progu zanim znika w środku, a Louis jej odmachuje. Kończy w domu z niczym do zrobienia, więc próbuje się zdrzemnąć.

      Sen jednak nie przychodzi, więc zamiast tego myśli o Harrym.

      Wie, że tego, co czuje do Harry'ego, nie czuł do żadnej innej osoby, ale nie chce używać słowa na M, ponieważ minęło dużo czasu odkąd naprawdę czuł się w ten sposób.

      Jednak jeśli jest ktoś, to ma być jednym jedynym dla Louisa, to byłby Harry.

      Nikt nigdy nie pasował do jego życia tak, jak Harry - on wślizgnął się jak brakujący kawałek puzzla, o którego obecności Louis nigdy nie wiedział i sprawił, że wszystko było wiele lepsze. Louis jest tak zajęty myśleniem o Harrym, że niemal spada z łóżka, kiedy jego telefon wybucha okropnie głośnym dzwonkiem marimba.

      Kiedy w końcu odpowiada, słyszy płacz po drugiej stronie, który rozpoznaje niemal natychmiast.

\- Olivia? - pyta. - Co jest, kochanie? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Papa. - Olivia płacze po drugiej stronie i Louis zrywa się z łóżka w pięć sekund, już wsuwając stopy w buty. - Papa, m-możesz po mnie p-przyjechać?

\- Oczywiście, że mogę. - Zapewnia ją, chwytając kluczyki i płaszcz.

      Olivia pociąga nosem, zanim mamrocze cicho:

\- P-przepraszam, papa.

      Louis marszczy brwi i kręci głową, ale wie, że ona nie może tego zobaczyć.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Liv. Już jadę, tak? Daj mi piętnaście minut.

\- Okej - łka. - K-kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, Liv - mówi, zanim traci sygnał w windzie.

      Nie przejmuje się oddzwonieniem, po prostu wchodzi do samochodu i jedzie. Prawdopodobnie łamie pół tuzina praw o prędkości, ale nie dba o to, bo Olivia dzwoniła do niego, płacząc. To nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej.

      Olivia jest silną dziewczynką i nigdy wcześniej nie była przestraszona na nocowaniu - nie wie co się zmieniło tym razem, ale naprawdę o to nie dba. Wszystko o co dba to upewnienie się, że z jego córką wszystko jest w porządku.

      Dociera na miejsce po piętnastu minutach, tak jak mówił, a gdy wychodzi z samochodu, widzi kolejne zatrzymujące się auto. Nie poświęca temu uwagi, zamiast tego biegnie do domu Abbey i dzwoni dzwonkiem.

      Dopiero kiedy stoi przy drzwiach, Louis słyszy kroki za sobą. Obraca się zmieszany i niemal potyka się o nic, kiedy widzi Harry'ego, stojącego tam w beanie i swetrem, wyglądającego na zmieszanego.

\- Lou? - pyta, widocznie wyczerpany.

\- Harry? - Louis odpowiada pytaniem, czując się dziwnie pozbawiony tchu. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

      Harry mruga na niego i jest tak samo piękny jak wtedy, gdy Louis poznał go po raz pierwszy.

\- Erm. - Kędzierzawy mężczyzna zaczyna, zanim wzrusza ramionami, wyglądając na małego pod światłem ulicznych lamp. - Olivia zadzwoniła do mnie, wypłakując sobie oczy i powiedziała, że chce wrócić do domu. Pomyślałem, że jesteś zajęty czy coś… - Milknie, nie kończąc zdania.

      Zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć, drzwi się otwierają i stoi tam Abbey, marszcząc brwi.

\- Livvy płacze. - Informuje zmartwiona. - Dlaczego sprawiliście, że jest taka smutna? Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka zawsze powinna być szczęśliwa.

      Louis marszczy brwi i spogląda na Harry'ego, by zobaczyć czy on to rozumie, ale Harry wygląda na tak samo zmieszanego.

\- Czym sprawiliśmy jej przykrość? - Louis pyta ostrożnie.

      Abbey wzdycha głośno, zanim otwiera szerzej drzwi, by mogli wejść do środka.

\- Tak dobrze się bawiłyśmy! A potem po prostu przytuliłam moją mamę i tatę, a ona zaczęła płakać, mówiąc, że jej rodzina jest rozbita! Dlaczego rozbiliście rodzinę Livvy?

      Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, więc tylko marszczy brwi, zanim pyta:

\- Gdzie Olivia?

      Gdy tylko pyta, Olivia biegnie przez korytarz, przylegając kurczowo do nóg jego i Harry'ego. Wciąż płacze i Louis jest tak zaskoczony, że po prostu stoi tam, niepewien co zrobić.

      Kiedy dziewczynka spogląda na nich, to oczywiste, że jest coś, co ją naprawdę zasmuciło i Louis ma nadzieję, że to nie to, o czym powiedziała Abbey. Włosy Olivii są bałaganem, a jej oczy są zapuchnięte, łzy spływają w dół zaczerwienionych policzków. Wydyma dolną wargę i cieknie jej z nosa, a Louis czuje, jakby jego serce na nowo zostało zmiażdżone.

      Louis patrzy na Harry'ego, by zobaczyć, że ten już patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaalarmowany. Pytanie jest oczywiste w jego oczach i Louis domyśla się, że Harry widzi to samo w jego oczach: co powinniśmy zrobić? Kto przytuli ją pierwszy?

      Ostatecznie Harry kuca, a Louis podąża za nim, zanim obaj owijają ręce wokół Olivii w tym samym czasie, przyciągając ją do grupowego uścisku.

      Olivia pociąga nosem, ale potem zarzuca ręce wokół ich szyi i Louis przysuwa się bliżej do niej. Nawet gdy przytula ją mocno, jest świadom obecności Harry'ego.

      Pachnie inaczej - zamiast cynamonem i syropem klonowym, pachnie wanilią i piernikami. Louis tęsknił za nim tak bardzo.

      Sama możliwość dotknięcia Harry'ego jest jak znowu bycie żywym i Louis nie wie dlaczego tak jest.

      Nie wie jak ma puścić, ale potem Olivia osuwa się na ramię Harry'ego, wyraźnie zmęczona. Louis puszcza ją ostrożnie, pozwalając chłopakowi trzymać ją, zanim podchodzi do rodziców Abbey, stojących w pobliżu.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam. - Przeprasza ich oboje, a matka Abbey, Angel, kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie. Jest w porządku, Louis. Ja tylko… właściwie nigdy nie widziałam, by Olivia płakała. To był szok. - Angel śmieje się cicho.

      Louis przytakuje, zanim drapie się w kark. Zerka na Harry'ego i Olivię, patrząc, jak mężczyzna szepcze coś do jej ucha, a ona przytakuje w odpowiedzi, przytulając go mocno.

\- Czy… wiecie co to rozpoczęło? - pyta, kiedy odwraca się do nich.

      Angel przytakuje, marszcząc teraz brwi.

\- Znalazłam ją w łazience, płaczącą nad swoją rozbitą rodziną, powiedziała, że potrzebuje swoich tatusiów. Nie byłam świadoma… nie wiedziałam, że zadzwoniła też do Harry'ego. Nie byłam świadoma, że Harry był… um. Kimś w rodzaju ojca. To moja pomyłka. Przepraszam.

      To oczywiste, że Abbey nie kłamała i Louis nie może znieść tego, że Olivia myśli, że jej rodzina jest rozbita. Louis wie dokładnie jak to jest mieć rozbitą rodzinę i odmawia, by jego córka kiedykolwiek przez to przechodziła.

\- Dziękuje - mówi szczerze rodzicom Abbey. - Myślę, że wezmę ją już do domu.

      Oboje kiwają głową, a Louis widzi ich splecione dłonie ściśnięte między ich ciałami. Rozumie, dlaczego Olivia była smutna.

      Podchodzi z powrotem do Harry'ego i Olivii. Harry trzyma ją teraz w swoich ramionach i ten widok sprawia, że żołądek Louisa się przewraca. Odchrząkuje, a Harry spogląda na niego, zmęczony.

\- Wychodzimy - mówi i Harry przytakuje, podążając za nim.

      Louis otwiera najpierw tylne drzwi samochodu, pozwalając, by Harry wsadził Olivię, ponieważ ta niemal zasypia.

      Dopiero gdy otwiera swoje własne drzwi uświadamia sobie, że Harry patrzy na Olivię ze łzami w oczach i nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hej. - Louis woła miękko, zanim wskazuje głową na miejsce pasażera. - Ona cię teraz potrzebuje.

      Harry patrzy na niego w niedowierzaniu, zanim przytakuje. Louis patrzy, jak chłopak wskazuje na samochód, którym przyjechał i krzywi się nieco, zanim rozpoznaje Nialla na miejscu kierowcy. Nie poświęca temu więcej uwagi, bo Harry wślizguje się na tylne siedzenie samochodu, zamiast miejsce pasażera. Patrzy za nim przez kilka sekund, zanim sam zajmuje swoje miejsce.

      Jazda do domu mija w ciszy, pomijając okazjonalne łkanie Olivii w śnie. Do czasu, gdy parkują przed budynkiem, nawet Harry jest bliski zaśnięcia.

      Louis wychodzi z samochodu i otwiera Harry'emu drwi. Poniewczasie uświadamia sobie, że prószy śnieg, ale to nie ma znaczenia - nie, kiedy ma o wiele większy problem.

      Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Louis sięga i odpina pas Harry'ego, bo minęło tak dużo czasu, odkąd mógł go dotknąć. Święta są za tydzień, więc to był niemal miesiąc, odkąd tak naprawdę patrzył na Harry'ego.

      Nawet teraz Louis nie wie, czy naprawdę może na niego patrzeć, ale wydaje się, że nie może oderwać od niego oczu. Po sekundzie wahania odsuwa kilka loków z oczu Harry'ego i łagodnie potrząsa jego ramieniem.

\- Hej, jesteśmy na miejscu - mamrocze cicho.

      Sięga, by zrobić to samo dla Olivii, ale ona już się budzi, z czerwonymi oczami i oczywistym niezadowoleniem na twarzy. Louis wzdycha, całując jej czoło i zakładając kosmyki włosów za jej ucho, zanim znów potrząsa Harrym.

\- Harry, kochanie, jesteśmy.

      Harry mruga na niego i przez sekundę to tak, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wszystko, co Louis widzi, to zieleńzieleńzieleń, ale potem chwila ta mija, a Harry siada.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Olive? - Harry sprawdza, a Olivia tylko łka ponownie w odpowiedzi.

      Louis przesuwa się, by ich dwójka mogła wysiąść z samochodu; Harry znów niesie śpiącą Olivię. Kiedy docierają do mieszkania, Louis otwiera drzwi i mówi:

\- Um… możesz położyć ją w moim pokoju.

      Harry przytakuje, kołysząc Olivię lekko w swoich ramionach, a Louis patrzy, jak przyciska pocałunek do czoła dziewczynki, gdy niesie ją do sypialni Louisa.

      Sam w salonie, Louis w końcu pozwala sobie na chwilę dla siebie.

      To się faktycznie dzieje. Harry wrócił, bo Olivia zadzwoniła i powiedziała mu, by przyjechał po nią, co on zrobił bez wahania.

      Olivia myśli, że jej rodzina się rozpadła, a Louis nie wie jak powinien to naprawić. Nie wie jak powinien zachowywać się przy Harrym, bo nagle wszystko jest niezbadanym terenem - jeden krok za linię mógłby detonować bombę, a Louis nie wie jak ją rozbroić.

      Harry nie wraca z pokoju Louisa i ostatecznie Louis rusza, by sprawdzić co się dzieje.

      Znajduje Olivię i Harry'ego, leżących na jego łóżku; Olivia ma ręce owinięte wokół talii Harry'ego, a dłoń mężczyzny przesuwa się łagodnie przez jej blond włosy. Louis nie wie jak długo stoi w progu, gapiąc się na nich, ale Harry zauważa go po chwili, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte.

\- Przepraszam. Olivia błagała mnie, bym został i nie mogłem… - Próbuje wyjaśnić, ale Louis unosi rękę, przerywając mu.

\- To… to dobrze, że zostałeś - mówi cicho, czując, jak jego żołądek skręca się na to, jak bardzo ma to na myśli. - Pójdę spać gdzieś indziej. Jest w porządku.

      Zanim Louis może wyjść z pokoju, Olivia obraca się w ramionach Harry'ego, by pokręcić głową, a jej dolna warga drży.

\- Nie, papa, zostań. Proszę, papa. Zostań.

\- Ja… - Louis zaczyna, ale naprawdę nie może odmówić Olivii, kiedy ona już wygląda, jakby miała złamane serce. - Tak, w porządku. Liv. Przesuń się.

      Olivia przesuwa się, chociaż Louis tylko się droczył, a jego gardło robi się suche na widok Olivii skulonej przy klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

      Wdrapuje się na łóżko obok niej i całuje bok jej głowy, nim naciąga koc na ich trójkę, więc Olivia jest zakryta do ramion. Przerzuca rękę, ale jest zaskoczony tym, że jest tam także druga ręka. Louis niemal wyszarpuje swoją, ale potem Olivia kładzie ręce na ich i Louis wie, że nie może.

      Harry spogląda na niego przepraszająco, a Louis tylko wzrusza lekko ramionami, sięgając wolną ręką, by wyłączyć lampkę nocną.

      Kiedy są w całkowitej ciemności, łatwiej jest myśleć.

      Jednak Louis nie myśli tak wiele. Niemal natychmiast odpływa, oddech Olivii go usypia. Ciepło dłoni Harry'ego także może być czynnikiem.

✿✿✿

      Harry budzi się wcześnie rano i jest zdezorientowany.

      Nie pamięta zasypiania i na początku nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest, ale potem wydarzenia z wczorajszej nocy zalewają mu umysł.

      Olivia dzwoniąca do niego, zapłakana, mówiąca, że potrzebuje, by po nią przyjechał i on, pędzący po nią bez chwili namysłu. Zobaczenie Louisa przed domem, tak samo zaskoczonego, jak on. Powrót do domu z Louisem i Olivią. Zaśnięcie z Olivią, wciśniętą pomiędzy nich.

      To wszystko jest rozmazane w umyśle Harry'ego, ale on wie, że to się wydarzyło i także wie, że wciąż jest w łóżku Louisa.

      Zobaczenie Louisa po tak długim czasie to tak, jakby został uderzony ciężarówką.

      Louis wciąż jest piękny - z zarostem na policzkach, wilczym uśmiechem i ciemnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Louis jest wciąż uprzejmy - przepraszając rodziców Abbey, otwierając mu drzwi i pozwalając zostać na noc. Louis wciąż jest dobrym ojcem - spiesząc do Olivii, gdy ta go potrzebowała, przyciskając pocałunki do jej skóry i naciągając koc, by było jej ciepło w nocy. Louis wciąż jest mężczyzną, w którym Harry jest zakochany i to cholernie boli.

      To zabiera kilka minut leżenia, nim Harry uświadamia sobie, że musi odejść. Nie może tu być - nie powinien tu być i tylko dlatego, że Louis był wystarczająco miły, by pozwolić mu zostać dla Olivii, to nie znaczy, że Harry powinien nadużywać tej uprzejmości i przekroczyć jego granice, zostając.

      Wstępnie wyciąga swoją rękę spod Louisa, ostrożnie, by nie obudzić starszego mężczyzny, zanim przyciska pocałunek do czoła Olivii. Powoli wyczołguje się z łóżka, ale gdy wstaje, małe palce są splątane z jego.

      Odwraca się w zmieszaniu, by zobaczyć jak Olivia siada, z plecami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej jej śpiącego ojca. Śpiąco pociera oczy, które są opuchnięte od wczorajszego płaczu, a jej usta wyginają się w grymasie.

\- Tatusiu? - Olivia mówi chrapliwie, a serce Harry'ego opada.

\- Olivia? - odpowiada powoli, ignorując bicie własnego serca, które słyszy. - W porządku, skarbie? Wracaj do spania. - Zaleca jej, wskazując na poduszki.

      Olivia kręci głową i ściska dłoń Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Tatusiu, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie znowu. Proszę, tatusiu - mamrocze, a jej głos załamuje się na ostatnim słowie. _Tatusiu_.

      Harry musi przycisnąć dłoń do ust, by powstrzymać jakiegokolwiek dźwięki, gdy przytakuje, czując łzy wypełniające mu oczy. Wspina się na łóżko, trzymając mocno dłoń Olivii w swojej.

      Kiedy w końcu czuje, że może znów mówić, odzywa się cicho:

\- Przepraszam, Olive. Obiecuję, że cię nie zostawię. - Potem przyciska usta do jej czoła. - Nie pójdę nigdzie tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała.

      Olivia przytakuje, wciskając głowę w jego pierś.

\- Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo, tatusiu - mamrocze śpiącym głosem.

      Harry przełyka głośno ślinę, zanim odpowiada: “Też cię kocham bardzo mocno dużo, Olive”, ale ona już śpi, zanim on kończy zdanie. Całuje ją w czubek głowy jeszcze raz, zanim także zasypia.

-

      Harry wie, że nie może zostać długo. To dlatego kilka godzin później, kiedy znów się budzi, lekko potrząsa Olivią, zanim ona także wstaje. Wskazuje jej, by była cicho, a ona przytakuje, nim oboje opuszczają pokój. Myją zęby stojąc obok siebie - różowa szczoteczka Harry'ego wciąż tu jest. Nie zniknęła, tak jak wszystko inne.

      Olivia pomaga mu zrobić śniadanie dla trzech, ale Harry owija śniadanie dla Louisa i zostawia je na ladzie, zanim siada przed Olivią, która już w połowie zjadła. Sięgając przez stół, bierze jej dłoń w swoją, a zanim może coś powiedzieć, Olivia pyta:

\- Tatusiu, znów odchodzisz?

      To wciąż jest szokiem, usłyszeć, jak mówi na niego “tatusiu” - nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła i Harry zastanawia się, czy Olivia rozumie to, jak ważne to jest. Domyśla się, że tak.

      Nie będąc zdolnym do tego, by ją okłamać, Harry przytakuje powoli, przygryzając wargę.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Olive. To nie jest dla mnie teraz dobre miejsce. - Przeprasza, przebiegając kciukiem przez jej kostki.

      Nienawidzi tego, jak nieszczęśliwie znów wygląda, ale wie, że kłamanie jej tylko wszystko by pogorszyło, kiedy by się zorientowała.

\- Jesteś pewien, tatusiu? - pyta, a jej głos jest całkowicie przybity.

      Z wahaniem przytakuje, zanim ściska jej palce.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to nie znaczy, że kocham cię mniej. Jesteś dla mnie światem, Olivio. Naprawdę chciałbym tu zostać, ale to nie zależy ode mnie.

      Olivia przytakuje, wzdychając głęboko.

\- To zależy od papy, prawda?

      Harry nie odpowiada, bo nie chce, by Olivia poczuła niechęć do swojego ojca. Nie może powiedzieć, że zgadza się z zachowaniem Louisa, ale rozumie dlaczego on to robi. Louis myśli, że to najlepsze dla Olivii.

      Kiedy Harry nic nie mówi, Olivia znów przytakuje.

\- On to naprawi, tatusiu. - Obiecuje cicho, a jej szare oczy są wypełnione nadzieją, której Harry nie mógłby zniszczyć. - Papa to naprawi. Wiem, że tak.

      Ściska jej rękę po raz ostatni, nim ją puszcza.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, Olive.


	19. Chapter 19

       Louis znajduje Olivię siedzącą na kanapie, trzymającą beanie Harry'ego na kolanach. Jest zmieszany, bo nie wie gdzie jest Harry, ale Olivia nie wygląda na _zbyt_ smutną, więc domyśla się, że młodszy mężczyzna nie jest daleko.

\- Dzień dobry, Liv - mówi, siadając obok niej. - Czujesz się lepiej?

      Olivia mruczy cicho, ale nie mówi nic więcej. Bawi się luźną nitką, owijając ją i odwijając wokół palca. Louis marszczy brwi, zanim znów próbuje.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wczoraj?

      Olivia posyła mu niewzruszone spojrzenie, zanim przesuwa wzrok na telewizor, gdzie leci _Lilo & Stitch_. To jasne, że nie jest z niego zadowolona, a on nie wie co zrobił tym razem. Myślał, że zabranie Harry'ego do domu ją rozweseli, ale teraz nie wie _co_ myśleć.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - pyta w końcu, nie mogąc powstrzymać dłużej tego pytania.

      Jej odpowiedzią jest wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Wyszedł - mówi od niechcenia.

      Louis robi minę, zanim pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- _Co?_

 _-_ Wyszedł. - Olivia powtarza, zanim naciąga beanie Harry'ego na głowę; jej nos marszczy się, gdy czapka zakrywa jej oczy. - Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić, papa?

\- Ja… - Słowa umierają w gardle Louisa, bo wie, że Olivia chce, by on coś zrobił i wie, że _on_ chce coś z tym zrobić, ale po prostu nie może się zmusić. - Nie wiem. - Przyznaje w końcu.

      Olivia wzdycha, zanim wskazuje na telewizor.

\- Ohana to znaczy rodzina. W rodzinie nikogo się nie porzuca. Ani nie odtrąca. - Cytuje cicho, zanim ześlizguje się z kanapy i wyłącza film. Odwraca się do niego znowu z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Harry jest naszą rodziną, papa.

      Louis marszczy brwi, gdy patrzy, jak dziewczynka opuszcza pokój bez słowa i zastanawia się gdzie to wszystko poszło źle - jak najszczęśliwsze dni jego życia zamieniły się w najgorsze.

-

      Cała atmosfera w mieszkaniu jest melancholijna, jak gdyby on i Olivia mieli żałobę. Louis przypuszcza, że w pewnym sensie mają.

      Jeśli ktoś zapytałby Louisa miesiąc temu, jak będą wyglądać święta w tym mieszkaniu, powiedziałby, że będą radosne i szczęśliwe. Nie przez niego, ponieważ on zwykle po prostu pakuje torby i jedzie do Doncaster. Zamiast tego, myślał tak przez Harry'ego. Wie z pierwszej ręki po Halloween, że Harry kocha Boże Narodzenie, ustawianie dekoracji, pieczenie i po prostu dobrą zabawę.

      Ponieważ Boże Narodzenie jest ulubionym świętem Harry'ego, Louis pomyślał, że to będzie nawet zabawniejsze - ubieranie choinki i wieszanie dekoracji, pieczenie pierników, ubieranie się w świąteczne kolory; cały pakiet.

      Zamiast tego postawili drzewko tylko z kilkoma ozdobami, zanim Olivia zrobiła się zbyt smutna i zaczęła płakać. Nawet nie próbowali piec, bo Louis wie, że mieszkanie by spłonęło, gdyby w ogóle próbował.

      Na początku próbowali nosić świąteczne kolory, ale potem za każdym razem, gdy Olivia zakłada zieleń, wydaje się zamykać w sobie i Louis wie dlaczego, ponieważ on sam także nie może zmusić się do zakładania zieleni.

      Olivia pisze list do Mikołaja w szkole (sprawdzony przez nauczyciela) i kiedy Louis czyta go później, gdy ona śpi, wzdycha.

_Drogi Panie Święty Mikołaju,_

_czeeeść. Mogę nazywać cię Święty? Cześć, Święty. Mam nadzieję, że na Biegunie Północnym wszystko dobrze i wszystkie elfy są szczęśliwe! Wiem, że w tym roku na początku byłam złą dziewczynką. Przepraszam :( Ale teraz jestem dobra! Chcę tylko 2 prezenty na te święta… mój papa ma problem. Jest bardzo smutny. Nie wydaje mi się, by wiedział, że jest smutny, ale jest bardzo smutny i bardzo zajęty. Nikt nie daje mu całusów. Ale teraz Harry to robi! Harry daje papie dużo całusów i za każdym razem papa się uśmiecha. Papa ma najlepsze uśmiech. Problemem jest to, że papa kocha mnie ZA bardzo! Myśli, że jeśli kocha kogoś innego, to nie będzie kochać mnie wystarczająco. Papa jest głupiutki, bo Harry powiedział mi, że każdy ma nieskończoną ilość miłości! Nie wiem co to jest nieskończoność, ale Harry powiedział to duże i na zawsze. Papa może kochać mnie i Harry'ego, i może być szczęśliwy. Ale jest też inny problem. Papa był też bardzo głupiutki i kazał Harry'emu odejść na nieskończoność! Bardzo tęsknię za Harrym, Święty. Na święta chcę, by papa był szczęśliwy i chcę, by Harry wrócił do domu. Właściwie to nie są 2 rzeczy. To 1 rzecz. Kiedy Harry wróci do domu, papa będzie szczęśliwy. To wszystko czego chcę. Dziękuję, Święty. Jesteś najlepszy._

_Olivia/Liv/Olive Elise Tomlinson_

_-_ Kurwa. - Louis mamrocze do siebie, pocierając twarz dłonią.

      Czuje się całkowicie zagubiony w tym, co zrobić. Wszystko jest całkowitym bałaganem - Harry'ego nie ma, Niall się do niego nie odzywa, Zayn dzwoni co kilka godzin, by upewnić się, że Louis nie utopił się w lodach, a Liam po prostu nalega, by Louis porozmawiał z Harrym i to rozpracował. Olivia jest stale nie w humorze, kręcąc się po mieszkaniu, ponieważ ma przerwę świąteczną i nie ma także zajęć z baletu.

      Louis nie ma pojęcia jak ją pocieszyć, bo nie ważne co robi, Olivia albo zaczyna płakać, albo robi się zła i wychodzi z pokoju. Żadne z powyższych nie jest szczególnie przyjemne dla Louisa.

      Nie pomaga to, że tęskni za Harrym, tak bardzo, że to niemal boli. Myśli, że prawdopodobnie załamałby się dawno temu, gdyby nie musiał zająć się Olivią.

      Posiadanie chociaż odrobinki Harry'ego przez tę jedną noc sprawiło, że kręci mu się w głowie z pragnienia - i to nie w taki sposób, jak można by myśleć.

      To, czego Louis chce z Harrym, to rozmowy trwające przez noc, to żartobliwe przekomarzanie się przy domowych obowiązkach, to siedzenie obok siebie i granie razem na pianinie, to trzymanie się za ręce, oglądając występy Olivii, to otrzymywanie karteczek z _x-ami_ zapisanymi przez Harry'ego, to palce Harry'ego ocierające się o jego talie, to słyszenie głosu Harry'ego, jako pierwszą rzecz każdego ranka, kiedy będzie brał prysznic, to kubek kawy czekający na niego - po prostu chce wszystkiego i chce tego z Harrym.

      Louis marszczy brwi na list, zanim składa go i wsadza z powrotem do koperty, w której był zapieczętowany.

      Nie tak długo później, Louis znajduje się w pokoju z pianinem, przesuwając palcami przez klawisze.

      Czuje się niemal nostalgiczny, pamiętając pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, siedzącego tu i grającego.

      To było takie łatwe wtedy, tak łatwo było nazwać Harry'ego twinkle toes i uśmiechnąć się do niego, nie martwiąc się o następstwa. Teraz, wszystko, co Louis czuje, to ogromna pustka. Zaczyna sprzątać nuty, kiedy coś nieznanego przykuwa jego wzrok. Louis organizuje resztę kartek, zanim bierze tę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział i czyta tekst.

_… and we won’t be going home for so long (for so long). I know I wan’t be on my own (on my own). But I’m feeling like right now, I wish you were here with me. Right now, everything is new to me. You know I can’t fight the feeling and every night I feel it. Right now, I wish you were here with me._

      Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis czuje, jest całkowita i bezdenna nienawiść do piosenki. Drugą rzeczą jest żal, bo to jest dokładnie to, jak się czuje – _właśnie teraz_ , jak mówi tekst.

      Nienawidzi tego, że Harry to napisał i nienawidzi, że Harry zna go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nienawidzi tego tak bardzo, bo to nie tak, jak powinno być.

      Harry powinien być po prostu nianią jego córki; nikim więcej, nikim mniej. Ale jakoś stał się kimś o wiele ważniejszym niż to i Louis nie wie co powinien zrobić.

      Wszystko, czego chce, to być dobrym ojcem dla Olivii i nie ma pojęcia jak poradzić sobie jednocześnie z byciem w związku i wychowywaniem córki. Jest powód, dla którego był singlem przez ostatnie pięć lat i to nie dlatego, że boi się miłość czy cokolwiek mówi Zayn.

      To dlatego, że odkąd jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł, Louis niczego nie kontrolował. Nie wie jak ryzykować, bo za bardzo się boi tego, co może się stać. Wszystko może się wydarzyć, a ludzie tak szybko mogą odejść.

      Louis nie wie czy może stracić też Harry’ego – nie wie, czy _Olivia_ poradzi sobie ze stratą Harry’ego. Już straciła dwójkę rodziców i Louis nie planuje, by znów straciła kolejną osobę.

      Myśli, że plan ten odnosi przeciwny skutek.

      Louis gapi się na tekst raz jeszcze, a jego oczy skupiają się na słowie _dom_. Nie wie ile czasu spędza, gapiąc się na te słowa, ale nagle wie co ma robić.

      Kiedy budzi Olivię, ona na początku jest zrzędliwa, ale nie wini jej, bo jest może trzecia nad ranem i nawet on byłby zły, gdyby ktoś obudził go o tej godzinie.

\- Czego chcesz? – bełkocze, ściskając mocno pluszowego królika, który kupił jej Harry po tym głupim incydencie. – Pozwól mi spać.

      Louis potrząsa głową, ściągając z niej kołdrę, zanim zaczyna przeszukiwać jej szuflady i na chybił trafił wrzucając ubrania do małej torby z Kopciuszkiem, która leżała przy łóżku.

\- Papa? – Olivia pyta, ale teraz siedzi, pocierając w zmieszaniu oczy. – Papa, co ty robisz? Dlaczego odkładasz moje rzeczy?

\- Nie ma czasu na pytania – odpowiada, podając jej sweter. – Musimy jechać, Liv.

      Olivia posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale jest posłuszna, wsuwając na siebie sweter, a potem schodzi z łóżka, chwytając parę dżinsów.

\- Ale jestem taka śpiąca. – Narzeka, wciągając spodnie i męcząc się z paskiem.

      Louis zapina jej torbę, zanim kuca przed nią, pomagając jej z paskiem.

\- Możesz spać w samochodzie, kochanie. – Uspokaja ją, zakładając jej włosy za uszy, nim wskazuje ręką na jej pokój. – Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, po prostu włóż to do torby, dobrze?

      Olivia przytakuje w zmieszaniu, a Louis całuje lekko jej nos, zanim idzie do własnego pokoju i pakuje ubrania do walizki. To równie dobrze może być najgorsza decyzja w całym jego życiu, ale jest całkiem pewnie, że pierwszą podjął kilka tygodni temu, kiedy powiedział Harry’emu, by nie wracał.

      Zamierza naprawić tę decyzję tą decyzją i po prostu będzie się modlić, by i ta tym razem nie obróciła się przeciwko niemu.

      Louis nie jest tak dobry w podejmowaniu ryzyka, ale myśli, że tym razem będzie dobrze.

      Po dziesięciu minutach on i Olivia są zapięci w samochodzie i po krótkim telefonie do Nialla, są gotowi do drogi. Olivia zasypia dość szybko i Louis słyszy jej równy oddech. To wtedy pozwala sobie myśleć o tym, co zamierza zrobić.

      Minęło sporo czasu odkąd Louis był równie bezmyślny jak teraz, to, co robi, jest ponad wszelką głupotą. Zayn nakrzyczałby na niego, gdyby nie spał – na szczęście śpi.

      Louis jedzie do domu Harry’ego o wpół do trzeciej nad ranem, bo jest w nim głupio, nierozważnie, okropnie zakochany. Jedzie tam, bo Harry jest jego i Olivii domem, tak jak oni są jego.

      Nie ma wymówki na to, dlaczego zajęło mu to tak dużo czasu, ale wie to teraz i zamierza to naprawić – naprawić wszystko.

      W połowie drogi do Holmes Chapel zaczyna padać śnieg i Louis czuje, że to znak. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

      Prezent świąteczny dla Harry’ego leży na siedzeniu pasażera – oficjalna wersja jego płyty, _One and Only_.

      Odkąd się rozpadli, Liam był tym, który czuwał nad nagrywaniem Harry’ego, ale i tak wszystko relacjonował Louisowi. Kiedy Louis dowiedział się jak Harry nazwał album, niemal wypluł kawę, ale na szczęście zdążył ją połknąć.

      Louis naprawdę nie wie dlaczego miał tę płytę ze sobą, bo nie miał w planach widzenia się z Harrym na święta, ale myśli, że może podświadomie wiedział, nawet, jeśli nie wiedział.

      Olivia wiedziała cały czas, że to naprawi – Louis nie wie jak, ale wiedziała. Wierzyła w niego i ufała mu, że zrobi to, co musi zostać zrobione. Lub może przekazuje wiadomości od przeznaczenia.

      Louis myśli, że to wiele by wyjaśniało.

      Do czasu gdy dociera do Holmes Chapel, słońce wstaje i to przypomina Louisowi o nowym początku, co jest tym, na co liczy.

      Kolejne pięć minut zabiera mu znalezienie adresu, który Harry dał mu, ale kiedy to robi, czuje, jak cały stres i napięcie znikają z jego ramion niemal natychmiast. Jakby jego dusza wiedziała, że Harry jest w pobliżu.

      Olivia wciąż śpi, a on decyduje się nie budzić jej, na wypadek gdyby wszystko poszło okropnie, a on musiał wracać z powrotem do domu, więc po prostu nachyla się przez siedzenie, by pocałować ją w czoło. Dziewczynka porusza się nieco, ale nie budzi się, więc Louis bierze głęboki oddech i wychodzi z samochodu.

      Spacer do wejściowych drzwi Harry’ego jest jednocześnie najbardziej spokojnym i najbardziej nerwowym spacerem jego życia. Jest niepewny, ale część jego w końcu czuje spokój, wiedząc, że za chwilę zobaczy Harry’ego.

      Louis dzwoni dzwonkiem i czeka.

      Słyszy dźwięki w środku mieszkania i to trwa chwilę, ale w końcu drzwi otwierają się, ujawniając Harry’ego ubranego w pidżamę.

      Harry wyraźnie spał, bo ziewa i pociera oczy, gdy otwiera drzwi, a Louis jest w nim tak zakochany, że to boli.

      Kiedy w końcu Harry uświadamia sobie, że to Louis stoi w jego drzwiach, jego ręka opada do boku, a oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu. Zanim może coś powiedzieć, Louis robi krok do przodu i łapie kołnierz Harry’ego, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

      Louis słyszał, że wybuchają fajerwerki, kiedy całujesz odpowiednią osobę, ale on nie słyszy fajerwerków -  słyszy nieregularne bicie swojego serca i zaskoczony oddech Harry’ego.

      Usta Harry’ego są miękkie, nawet jeśli są lekko spierzchnięte. Pachnie jak mięta i igła sosnowa, i to jest zapach, który Louis szczęśliwie wdychałby do końca życia, bez wahania.

      Kiedy Louis odsuwa się, oczy Harry’ego wciąż są szeroko otwarte, ale jego twarz łagodniejsza i jaśniejsza.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie – mamrocze, co jest powtórzeniem poprzedniej rozmowy.

      Louis nie marnuje czasu, by podążyć za nim. Zamiast tego bierze kolejny głęboki wdech, zanim mówi szybko:

\- Jestem w tobie zakochany.

      Jest całkowicie cicho, poza wiatrem. Harry patrzy na niego z otwartymi w szoku ustami i wygląda na raczej pozbawionego słów, więc Louis decyduje się kontynuować.

\- Jestem w tobie zakochany. Kocham cię. Te amo. Je t’aime. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. Aishiteru. Jag alskar dig. – Zaczyna różnymi językami, jakie zna i Harry wypuszcza niedowierzający śmiech. Louis czuje, jak jego własne usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, gdy mówi dalej: - Kocham cię, Harry.

\- Zamknij się, Lou. – Harry mamrocze, zanim usta są znów przyciśnięte do tych jego, miękkie i słodkie. – Też cię kocham.

      Louis czuje, jak jego serce wybucha na te słowa, zanim myśli o liście Olivii do Świętego Mikołaja i zmienia zdanie. Jego serce rośnie – rozciągnięte miłością.

      Mówiąc o Olivii, słyszy kroki za sobą, a potem Olivia krzyczy głośno:

\- Tatuś!

      Louis jest przez chwilę zmieszany, bo ona nigdy nie nazywała go inaczej niż „papa”, ale i tak odpowiada:

\- Tak, kochanie?

      Jednak to okazuje się bezcelowe, bo Olivia biegnie prosto w ramiona Harry’ego, przytulając go mocno.

\- Mówiłam ci, że on po ciebie przyjdzie, tatusiu – mamrocze, patrząc na Harry’ego jasnymi oczami.

      Harry jednak nie patrzy na nią, zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na Louisa z oniemiałym wyrazem twarzy.

      Sam Louis patrzy na ich dwójkę w zaskoczeniu, z dziwnym uczuciem w żołądku. Powoli uświadamia sobie, że to uczucie to nie zranienie, a raczej duma. Duma, że Olivia wiedziała to, co Louis przegapiał cały czas.

      Harry jest dla niej tak samo przykładem ojca, jak i Louis – Harry jest jej tatusiem, a Louis jej papą. Są rodziną.

      To dlatego Louis promienieje uśmiechem do Harry’ego, sięgając, by spleść razem ich palce, a Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech z lekkim wahaniem, zanim także się szczerzy.

\- Mówiłaś mi. – Harry zgadza się z Olivią, obejmując ją wolną ręką. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że miałaś rację, Olivia.

\- Ja też. – Dziewczynka mamrocze szczęśliwie, zanim przesuwa jedną rękę, by sięgnąć do Louisa, który przysuwa się z łatwością.

      Gdy się przytulają, Louis myśli, że Olivia jest najbystrzejsza z nich wszystkich. Są rodziną. To jest dom.

      Harry także to wie, jeśli sposób, w jaki patrzy na Louisa z gwiazdami w oczach jest jakąś wskazówką.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Tatusiu. – Olivia jęczy, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego, ciągnąc do mieszkania. – Jestem głodna, możesz iść szybciej?

\- Po prostu chcesz zjeść mój tort urodzinowy. – Harry oskarża ją żartobliwie, a ona patrzy na niego morderczo, uroczo marszcząc nos.

\- Czy to zbrodnia? – odpowiada, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by bezczelnie położyć dłoń na biodrze.

       Harry uśmiecha się, zanim potrząsa głową.

\- Wcale. – Zapewnia, a ona wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem, ale jest to o wiele bardziej czułe, niż zapewne zakładała.

      To jego dwudzieste drugie urodziny i to bardzo różni się od dwudziestych pierwszych. Rok temu nie znał Olivii ani Louisa – nie wiedział jak to jest być częścią rodziny, która nie była jego własną mamą i siostrą.

      Teraz, gdy wie, nie sądzi, by mógł być szczęśliwszy.

      Pierwszy singiel Harry’ego, _Strong_ , jest obecnie na rynku, będąc wypuszczonym kilka dni po Nowym Roku, i radzi sobie o wiele lepiej na liście przebojów, niż Harry przypuszczał, że to możliwe.

      Był numerem jeden przez dwa tygodnie i ma _bazę fanów_ co jest wystarczająco niesamowite. To niesamowite, a w czasie tego wszystkiego Louis dotrzymał swojej obietnicy i pozostał jego największym fanem. Cóż, poza Olivią.

      Pod nosem, Olivia mamrocze _twinkle twinkle little star_ i to sprawia, że Harry uśmiecha się szerzej. Kiedy docierają do drzwi, otwiera je i oczekuje tego, by Olivia popchnęła je niecierpliwie, tak jak zawsze. Zamiast tego, dziewczynka wskazuje, by wszedł pierwszy. Mruży na nią podejrzliwie oczy, ale i tak otwiera drzwi, wchodząc do mieszkania.

      To był jego pierwszy błąd.

      Niemal tak szybko, jak wchodzi, tort uderza w jego twarz, a śmiech wypełnia mu uszy. Harry sapie w szoku, sięgając, by zetrzeć lukier z oczu, a Olivia chichocze za nim, zadowolona.

      Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się otworzyć oczy, Louis stoi tam, szczerząc się, a obok niego jest Niall, który chichocze w ramię Zayna. Liam trzyma ręcznik i Harry wyrywa mu go.

      Zanim dostaje szanse na to, by zetrzeć ciasto z twarzy, migawka aparatu idzie w ruch, strasząc go tak bardzo, że robi krok w tył i ślizga się na pozostałościach ciasta. To jego drugi błąd.

      Na szczęście nie popełnia trzeciego, bo Louis sięga i trzyma go, zanim mógłby upaść, ściskając go mocno w talii.

\- W porządku, twinkle toes? – Dokucza mu, a Harry patrzy na niego morderczo.

      Nie odpowiadając, Harry po prostu chwyta garść ciasta, które teraz trzyma Zayn i Louis nie ma czasu na to, by zareagować, zanim Harry rzuca to w jego twarz. Louis sapie w szoku, a Harry uśmiecha się słodko. Olivia chichocze za nim, więc po chwili Harry chwyta kolejną garść ciasta i odwraca się do niej, ruszając brwiami.

      Olivia piszczy, krzycząc: „nie, nie, nie we mnie!’ i przebiega obok. On nie miał zamiaru rzucać w nią ciastem, ale jej reakcja i tak wzbudza w nim śmiech.

      Kiedy odwraca się do Louisa, starszy mężczyzna ociera ciasto z policzków i zanim Harry może się powstrzymać, pochyla się i scałowuje lukier z jego dolnej wargi. Louis wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, ale potem jego dłoń odnajduje twarz Harry’ego, otaczając jego żuchwę. Harry mruczy z zadowoleniem, a obok nich Niall udaje, że wymiotuje.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi. – Narzeka, kiedy Harry się odsuwa, z jasnymi oczami i zarumienionymi policzkami.

      Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami, zanim patrzy Louisowi w oczy, szczerząc się.

\- Słodko smakujesz.

      Louis śmieje się głośno, a jego dłoń wciąż jest na talii Harry’ego. Ściska go i Harry przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Tak, cóż, ty też jesteś wystarczająco słodki.

-

      Olivia przynosi mu kartkę po tym, jak on i Louis wzięli prysznic. Harry uśmiecha się do niej, przypominając sobie jej obietnicę zrobienia mu najładniejszej kartki, jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek widział.

      Kiedy ją otwiera, w środku jest napisane: _szczęśliwych 22-ich urodzin tatusiu. dziękuję ci za sprawienie, że to był najlepszy rok kiedykolwiek!!! papa i ja kochamy cię bardzo mocno dużo tatusiu i jesteś dla nas całym światem :)_

      Jest tam mnóstwo różnych zdjęć, zdjęć z urodzin Olivii, jego i Olivii śpiących w łóżku Louisa, jego i Louisa siedzących razem i grających na pianinie, z pierwszego występu Harry’ego, ich podróży do Nowego Jorku, Halloween, z szkolnego festynu Olivii. Zdjęcia, tak wiele zdjęć, zdjęcia z całego roku, ale Harry skupia się na zapisanych słowach.

      Niemal natychmiast przyciąga ją do uścisku.

\- Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo, Olive – mówi jej, zanim uśmiecha się do Louisa. – Ciebie też, sweetcheeks, tak sądzę.

\- Jak mi miło, twinkle toes. – Louis odpowiada sucho, ale potem dołącza do ich uścisku i w ich ramionach Harry czuje się jak w domu.

-

      W pewnym momencie Harry uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę zaczął zakochiwać się w Louisie długo przed tym, zanim sam o tym wiedział. To po prostu się stało.

      Kiedy poznał Louisa pierwszego wieczora, nie miał pojęcia co się wydarzy – nie miał pojęcia jak wielki wpływ na jego życie będzie miał ten nieznajomy. Z jego uśmiechem, przy którym marszy się skóra wokół oczu i malutkimi piegami porozrzucanymi na nosie, Louis jest prawdopodobnie rzeczą, którą Harry ceni najbardziej na świecie.

      Louis, który siedzi teraz obok niego, oglądając jakiś przypadkowy program w telewizji, z głową na ramieniu Harry’ego i przymykającymi się powiekami. To idealny sposób, by zakończyć  jego urodziny.

      Louis, którego palce są splecione z jego własnymi pod kołdrą, którą zakupili specjalnie do przytulania się na kanapie, ponieważ to zdarza się niemal każdego wieczora.

      Na zewnątrz jest burza i Harry czuje tylko uncję żalu, że nie dołączyli do Zayna i Nialla w ich miniaturowych wakacjach w Hiszpanii, na które wybrali się tuż po jego imprezie urodzinowej. Potem patrzy z powrotem na Louisa, który zasypia i tak naprawdę wcale nie żałuje, bo nie ma innego miejsca na świecie, gdzie wolałby teraz być.

      Ostrożnie szturcha rękę Louisa swoją, a Louis mruga raz, potem dwa, zanim obraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Zasypiasz na mnie? – Harry droczy się, ściskając palce Louisa, gdy śmieje się cicho.

\- Tak. Zarówno w sensie metaforycznym jak i dosłownym. Twoje ramię jest dość wygodne. Wygląda na kościste, ale zgaduję, że to dlatego mówi się, by nie osądzać książki po okładce. – Louis mamrocze, obracając głowę, więc może wycisnąć pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie kark Harry’ego spotyka się z jego ramieniem.

\- Jest za wcześnie, by spać. – Harry upomina go lekko, wciąż się drocząc, czując, jak uśmiech wchodzi na jego usta.

      Może usłyszeć własną muzykę dochodzącą z kuchni, gdzie jest włączone radio.

      Louis przesuwa się lekko, układając się wygodniej.

\- Nie bądź takim tyranem. Jeśli chcę spać, to będę spał. – Louis mamrocze, ale uśmiecha się szeroko w ramię Harry’ego.

      Harry parska, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie jestem tyranem. – Uściśla, zanim uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mogę dostać buziaka zanim zaśniesz?

      Gdy pyta, odsuwa się lekko od Louisa, by widzieć lepiej jego twarz, a Louis jęczy w proteście, gdy jego głowa niemal opada na kolana Harry’ego.

\- Tylko dlatego, że twój singiel jest numerem jeden, myślisz, że możesz chodzić i żądać całusów. – Louis mamrocze, jakby to faktycznie był dla niego problem. Harry widzi jednak radość w jego oczach, kiedy mężczyzna się prostuje. – Powinienem cię pozwać.

      Harry unosi brew.

\- Zapytałem, nie żądałem. – Protestuje, zanim przechyla w zamyśleniu głowę. – Czuj się wolny, by mnie pozwać. Możesz także skuć mnie kajdankami, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. – Oferuje, zanim szczerzy się, wskazując wolną ręką na swoje usta. – Jeden buziak, no dalej. To moje urodziny.

      Louis wzdycha, przewracając oczami, a uśmiech Harry’ego się powiększa, bo widzi, jak Louis zwalcza uśmiech, gdy pochyla się i przyciska łagodnie swoje wargi do tych Harry’ego.

      To trwa tylko sekundę, zanim odsuwa się, uśmiechając się miękko.

\- Pozwól mi teraz spać, twinkle toes. – Żąda.

      Harry nie odpowiada, zbyt zajęty uśmiechaniem się czule, by zrobić coś innego. Louis bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, przyciągając Harry bliżej, zanim ponownie układa głowę na jego ramieniu.

      Harry opiera się pragnieniu przesunięcia palcami przez własne usta, bo, tak niedorzeczne jak to jest, wciąż ma problem z uwierzeniem, że to _on_ jest tym, który może całować Louisa Tomlinsona kiedykolwiek chce, gdziekolwiek chce.

\- Tak, w porządku. – Zgadza się nieobecnie, przytakując. – Masz moje pozwolenie, by spać.

      Louis parska, mamrocząc:

\- Tak, jakbym go potrzebował.

      Potem wtula się w szyję Harry’ego, przyciskając pocałunek do ust kędzierzawego mężczyzny, zanim zamyka oczy. Ściska ich dłonie, a Harry to odwzajemnia.

      Poświęcając moment, by popatrzeć na Louisa, Harry czuje ukłucie w sercu, kiedy dociera do niego, że, odsuwając Olivię na bok, nie ma absolutnie nikogo na świecie, kogo Harry kocha bardziej niż jego.

      I nie ma nikogo na świecie, kto kocha go bardziej, niż Louis.

      Louis jest osobą, która przyszła do niego, tak jak Olivia powiedziała, że będzie. Nie poddał się, nawet jeśli to mogłoby być łatwiejsze, niż gonienie za Harrym.

      Mrugając, Harry poklepuje wolną ręką  kolano Louisa. Odpowiedzią mężczyzny jest mruknięcie.

\- Kocham cię – szepcze, wiedząc, że Louis go słyszy. – Kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo. Jak, bardzo mocno. Tak cholernie mocno.

      Louis uśmiecha się w szyję Harry’ego, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty, gdy odpowiada, mamrocząc:

\- Też kocham cię bardzo mocno dużo. Jesteś gwiazdą.

      Harry ściska dłoń Louisa, nawet jeśli wie, że Louis zasypia, bo jego oddech wyrównuje się, a jego dłoń jest wiotka w jego uścisku.

\- Jeśli jestem gwiazdą, to ty jesteś całym wszechświatem – mówi cicho, nawet jeśli nikt go nie słyszy.

      To nie ma tak naprawdę znaczenia, bo to wciąż prawda.

      Louis jest całym wszechświatem Harry’ego, a Harry jest gwiazdą Louisa. Tak, jak to miało być.


End file.
